


维多利亚时期伦敦哨兵和向导的观察报告

by holicZ



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 160,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holicZ/pseuds/holicZ
Summary: 维多利亚福华哨向au
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Observations on Sentinels and Guides in Victorian London](https://archiveofourown.org/works/224907) by [RyuuzaKochou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuzaKochou/pseuds/RyuuzaKochou). 



> Got the permission to translate this fic back in 2012.  
> Originally I posted it in Chinese fanfic hubs, which are going through a rough journey right now. Tons of fics were purged.  
> Thus I transfered this translation to ao3, so more fic-lover can read this magnificient fic.

第一章

伦敦伟大的侦探，Sherlock Holmes消沉地审视着他的四周，心情乌云密布地可以轻易将烟草的雾气都覆没。躺在他的靠背沙发上，他完全无视了全世界的不幸，而彻底沉浸到自己的不幸中。

那些被随意地划分为“村属”的哨兵，常常极端惊骇于“城市”哨兵们对烟草的嗜好。不过话说回来，他们毕竟没有确实地生活在伦敦这个巨大的、冒着气泡和烟雾的，不断发酵的污水沟里。霉菌、人类垃圾、腐化物、排泄物，这些恶臭渗透进每个缝隙中，甚至对普通平民的鼻子，都是种彻底地侵犯。对一个能够闻到最微弱的香水味并可以追随着它穿过整个城市的人而言，这简直是但丁在最糟的梦魇里都无法描绘的嗅觉地狱。唯一能够做的，就是用随便什么味道强烈但尚可接受的东西来阻挡它们。烟草就十分地理想，何况它还能照顾下味觉。令人惊奇的是，人们，甚至是哨兵们，都常常忘了这两种感官间是如何紧密相连的。

他的感官神游症状在最近几个月里以稳定的趋势变得越发严重，已经到了让他的兄长极尽所能地把各种向导硬塞给他的程度。对这样的善举，福尔摩斯家的弟弟会用尽可能最恶魔的方法策划出狂热的报复行动，前提是他没有处于由感官混乱引起的半疯状态或是正在查案。带着执拗的不爽，他承认前一种情况的发生，在最近这些天里要比后者频繁地多。

向导。在他地狱般的存在谱系里，是唯一可以仅次于“无聊”的酷刑。在成熟老成的七岁，Sherlock Holmes就觉醒了。这一件大事上，他超过了他哥哥Mycroft，但这可没给他带来通常意义上会有的喜悦。Holmes记不得自己有什么时候不是在生病、发痒、作痛或者处于任何他增强的感官所带来的新副作用下。但很快地，他就学会了铁一般的控制力。哦是的，他别无选择。他那杰出显著而闪耀的大脑，坚持记录下他所观、所尝、所闻、所听和所感的一切事物，并用几乎可以让人作呕的精细程度，检查分析每一寸细微之处。感官输入的洪流，一股对一股地，和他的推理天赋相对照。庞大的，不停歇的信息流动让他到了近乎疯狂的境地。他几乎不能成眠，不能进食，不能跟上他那像闪电风暴一样燃烧着猎猎作响的大脑。

但天赋总是对两方面都起作用。小福尔摩斯很快地适应起来。在一些帮助下，他成功地加固起他的大脑世界，对输入的信息进行控制、阻隔或者按固定的线路导流，并将随后的分析过程转变为一个实用的系统。在他的大脑里，有一个巨大而复杂的导水网络，扭曲着转折着将洪流变成可控的小溪，它们平行或交错地流动，却依旧被划定在处于他控制之下的巨石以内。

这过程经过了漫长而痛苦的许多年。不止一次，他曾游走到彻底疯狂与自毁的刀锋边缘。但他成功了，并将它们都变成了优势，成为了伦敦最举足轻重的探员之一。而他做到了这一切，没有带着向导。

谁会想要一个在某种程度上不如自己的人，在余下的人生中，向自己强行索求关注与陪伴呢？Holmes看不到这其中有什么好处。不像别的哨兵无论拥有什么能力都需要有一位向导来加强，他的向导只会削弱他。一个强有力的证据就是，迄今为止他的大半人生都在对自己感官的绝对控制下度过了。正因知道这一点，他选择不与任何向导结合，由此也自己剥夺了伦敦一族让他做首席哨兵的可能。很久以来，他就已经发现自己与别的哨兵不同。探险家Richard Burton，自他最近一次到巴拉圭的远征中发现了一种新的哨兵，他称之为“黑暗哨兵”。

好吧，Burton自觉自己发现了它。但其实几百年来大多数宗族、家族都知道黑暗哨兵的存在，尽管它被安上了几百种不一样的名字。偶尔地，一位极为强大的哨兵会出现，他们从觉醒的那一刻起就成为宗族的实际领导者。在Holmes之前，英国最近一位被记录下来的黑暗哨兵的确是一个最特别的存在，因为那还是一位女性。不是别人，正是伊丽莎白女王。她的强大不仅使她统领了当时欧洲最大的哨兵氏族，还统领了整一个大英帝国。当然，她有一位向导，Robert Dudley爵士。因为如果没有这样一位向导的存在，她的权力不可能到达这样的高度。

而这，对Holmes而言，恰恰是另一个不想有向导的理由。他，正是一个特立独行的生物，对家族政治完全没有丝毫的兴趣。不管这个城市现任的首席是哪个平庸的家伙，只要没有向导，自己都不会引起对方特别的忌惮。

但这一整个如此苦心建成又是如此严格维护的架构，现在正不断瓦解着，这一事实让他焦躁不已。他大脑中的水路满是裂缝，洪水满溢却没有明显道理，神游症状每天都在发生，而感官正陷入混乱。绝对的控制力曾经掌控着发条一般完美的感官，如今它正不断减弱。最严重的是，他的兄长继续向他施压，势头猛烈到他现在不得不每隔几天就赶出一个毫无个性像犬类一样的向导。

向导们是留不下来的，在他的整个人生中向导从未固定过。和水路的比喻完全不同，那些曾经试图与他结合的向导们都在瞬间被一种可以形容为“覆没于火海之中而不断为闪电所击打”的力量驱除到了他的大脑之外。Holmes那不可阻挡的智慧，像庞大、恐怖而富有压倒性的潮汐与洪流，被他的感官能力所锐化而非钝化，抵抗着任何掌控、限制与理解的企图。面对这宇宙般大小的，由光和音组成的风暴，任何想要在它周围建筑墙壁的富有共感力的向导，都会迅速发现他们完全力不能及。以至于为了避免发疯，他们唯一能做的只有撤退，通常情况下还会真的尖叫着飞奔出大门。没有人能够遮蔽或者缓和这样毁灭性的思维世界，正如没有人会试图从一个小茶勺中饮尽一整个大海。

哨兵协会又能指望什么呢？如今，尽管不再像几个世纪以前那样被当做人形的宠物来对待，向导依然从很小的时候开始就被保护和限制起来。有如那些为婚姻而打扮自己的年轻小姐，被培养成有用的、忠诚的、低调而安静的人。类似于经过高度训练的侍从，他们被传授的一切都是以与他们结合的哨兵的利益为出发点，这也让他们大部分无知于世界上别的事物。他们迟钝无趣，没有见解和个性。Holmes从想法上就憎恨着要与某个，用温和的方式来说，无知无觉而又百无一用的伙伴分享自己的人生。

Holmes木然地瞪着他那个藏有吗啡储备的抽屉。那曾经是十分诱人的，以前他用药物的能量来使自己的精神脱离开焦灼不适的躯体，以保证能够在短时间内摆脱感官地处理事务。但现在它变得很危险。少年时代后的第一次，他的各个感官正旋转着脱离他的控制，此时幻觉的危险实在太大。上一次投入由药物引发的幻想，结局是他发现自己身处于一个救济院里，却完全不记得去那儿的原因，至于有人能认出他并叫来Mycroft则纯粹是他的运气，也是他努力摆脱却还未成功的一次屈辱。

于是带着阴郁的心情，他躺在那里。他的身躯如今成了自己的敌人，他的大脑则渴求着能干些什么。

在这样的时刻，他会试着延展开他的感官们，让它们辽远宽阔到覆盖整个伦敦，再温和地顺着熙攘而下，一边倾听着、体会着、观察着。别的不说，对人性而言，这样的体验总有些能学到的东西。

明知道自己正愚蠢地冒着每日出现的神游症突然来袭的危险，Holmes伸展开了自己的知觉。

越过正在她的厨房里忙碌的Mrs Hudson，穿过大街上互相斗殴的小孩和旁边试图恢复秩序的巡警，掠过公园旁树上燕八哥的鸟巢，经过进行到一半的宗教仪式和从牧师嘴里飞出又迅速下坠的唾液，带过马车的车轮、行人的脚步，婴孩的啼哭、人的喊叫、爱或恨的哭诉、平凡的对话以及愤怒、喜悦、绝望、憎恨、热情、笑声，顺着泰晤士河柔和的波澜，直到建筑物的铿锵之声从……

码头！

Holmes像是被闪电击中一般跳起，在大脑反应过来之前他就已经穿好鞋子带上外套，三步两步地冲下楼梯奔出大门。拦马车太麻烦，他的腿迈出冲刺的大步，然后不断加速，无视于面前不断跳开闪避他的人流。

他甚至不知道他为什么要去那里。他只知道他不能不去。

医学博士John·H·Watson，在走下那艘小船时心怀感激地接受了渔人伸过来的援手。他受伤的腿好地不错，但走起来还是会不太平衡，更不能很稳地跳过从左舷到码头防波堤那段短短的距离。而且不管怎样在寒风中它始终会隐隐作痛。被提起来抱下船也许会小小地伤害到自尊，但Watson的自尊早就挺过更严重的打击。

渔人，Drewitt，是位哨兵，还是位颇为不一般的哨兵。他和他的向导，Pendley，偏离了大多数普通哨兵如狼群般的生活方式，而将大海变成了他们的领域。他们很少上岸，有时几年都只与对方相伴，用他们捕捞的鱼在贸易航线上和别的船只交换各种补给。对于大多数航行在英吉利海峡、北冰洋和大西洋的船长与船员们来说，他们并不陌生。

Watson最开始很惊讶，他们居然赶上那艘把他从战场带回家的大船，要求船长将这位正陷入绝望中的向导放下船，转而由他们自己带着他完成剩下的旅程。的确，那时其余乘客的情绪轰炸着Watson，几乎要将他击倒了，但他完全不知道别的共感人士也能够感受到自己的痛苦。

一开始从孟买出发的时候还没有那么糟糕，那时尽管已经出院一个月，Watson依然病得很厉害，大部分时间他都蜷在他的房间里。无论是精神上还是身体上，太深的疲惫都让他除了躺着外别无能做的。战争、Maiwand战役还有接下来发生的各种事情夺走了他大部分的精力，剩下来的也被伤寒给销蚀了。他需要休息。

然后接下来，有人不知怎地发现了他是一位向导。他永远想不通为何有人能发现这一事实，因为他没有带着任何标记、顶饰或者别的能表明他身份的记号。他还没收到这些，因为他才仅仅觉醒了六个月，而这其中大部分时候他都忙着从接二连三的打击中恢复过来，远离了任何哨兵机构。

先从耳语开始，接着警惕、恐惧、憎恨纷至沓来，最后变成了公开的侮辱和厌恶。向导能够感受到他们周围人群中最私密和个人的情绪，这完全有违维多利亚观念里，对个人隐私和礼仪的讲究。对于向导在精神和情绪上是如何感受周围这一点，人们的无知往往引发了充满恐惧的猜测，以为向导是堕落、糜烂和罪恶的化身。人们愿意去相信的那些有关向导的谣言，早已深入人心。多年来的迷信、误解和错觉是它们产生的基础，而过去曾经狂热一时的清教信仰，以及现在以礼节和约束为重的文化倾向，再加上害怕这些传统受伤害的恐惧，都加深了它们的影响。即使是广受欢迎的伊丽莎白女王的统治，对这种偏见的纠正也徒劳无功。现代科学理念倒是十分紧迫地要推翻几世纪以来的成见，它们的确取得了些进展，但这依然是漫长而艰难的斗争。

Watson并非自很小的时候就被训练起来的向导，因此他无法条件反射地屏蔽周围人群散发出的情绪。他还没有学过如何排除、无视或者钝化它们的存在。军事训练教会他如何保卫自己的躯体，医学训练教导他如何与死神抗争，但这些都无法帮助他抵御他人的情绪。他所能做的只有撤退，从不离开他的房间，并且尽力无视那些冲他叫嚣的话语和房门上重重的捶打。被划花的房间名牌、门上被涂抹上的脏物，以及从门缝下塞进来的写满仇恨的纸条最后不得不让船长派一个人守卫在他的门前。食物和水虽然被送进来，但他模糊的意识几乎不能让自己进食和饮水，甚至不能入睡。当Drewitt用哨兵的强力和速度加上一生苦劳所锻炼出的强壮，强行登船的时候，已经被疲劳和饥饿折磨得半疯的Watson知道，自己必定看上去很糟糕。但Drewitt猛地一下掀掉了门的阻隔，半抱起Watson下了船，登上那艘被他和他的向导称之为“家”的小渔船。当Pendley的精神屏障紧紧环抱住Watson的大脑，让他终于能够得到片刻休息的时候，Watson几乎都要落泪了。他睡了整整两天，Drewitt和Pendley显然曾强迫他时不时地清醒过来喝点肉汤，但他对此没留下什么印象。

Watson享受在这艘叫“远目号”的船上度过的时光。虽然Watson从来不是大海的忠实仰慕者，比起深不见底的海水，坚实的土地明显要更让他开心。但Drewitt和Pendley是极好的安静旅伴，远胜过之前那艘地狱般的大船。

他着迷地观察着Drewitt和Pendley。因为很多哨兵和向导会被军事工作所吸引，所以在军队中他曾认识了许多哨兵和向导。自然而然地，他自己也变成了哨兵医疗方面的专家。他曾与爱丁堡一个有哨兵血统的家族有着密切的联系，因此熟知如何与哨兵进行个人交往。正因他有着这样的经验，在军队里的哨兵和向导都会尽可能地向他寻求帮助。但Drewitt和Pendley却和他之前所经历过的组合完全不同。

首先，他们都是年长的男人。大多数在前线战斗的哨兵年轻、冲动、富有冒险精神，与领域和氏族的维系并不强，这也让他们成为对外调度的理想人选。此外，这对渔人已经结合了整整四十年，默契已然到了不怎么需要交谈的程度。早在话语出口前，他们就能够读出对方的情绪和想法。看着他们一起干活，沉默不语地互相协助，有如栖息在两具身体里的同一个人，是如此有趣的一件事。对他们来说厌倦彼此的陪伴是无法想象的，因为那就好像厌倦你自己的手臂或腿脚。

Drewitt几乎不怎么说话。他有着那种安静而谨慎的个性，只会在最开始用一两个词作为回答或解释，然后用安静的点头与手势继续接下来的对话。Pendley要更多话一些，但也只是一些。是他负责与别的船进行商谈来交换补给，但在这艘小船上，他似乎很满足于他的哨兵传达的这份寂静。

Pendley向Watson解释了自己是如何感受到Watson的绝望，又是如何发疯似得让Drewitt把船掉头直线向着那艘大船而去。当Watson意识到自己曾散发出那么强的情绪后，他觉得十分窘迫，但Pendley冷静地安慰他这不是Watson能自控的事，而且就算他能也不需要压抑什么，他所遭受到的痛苦是任何一位向导都不应该遭受到的。

Watson努力让自己在船上帮得上忙，因为无所助益和他的天性不符。用双手帮他们做些日常的杂事，或者在收网时给绳索上油来让Drewitt的手免受灼伤。他还曾帮助过别的船上一位病得很重的男人，为他清洗了发炎的伤口，又用手边的药物治疗他的发热。两位渔人也因此从那艘船上得到了份不错的交易，换得了不少水果。

最后，他们终于抵达了伦敦。Drewitt和Pendley祝他一路顺风，并且告诉他可以让别的离港船只送些信件，反正总有一份能够交到他们的手上。Watson留下了他们愿意接受的足够多的药物和绷带，甚至趁他们不注意还偷偷又藏了一些在船上。他实在想不到别的回报他们的方法了。

当他们重新开始向着大海的方向航行，Drewitt和Pendley沉默地回望着那个还带着伤病的男人。Pendley转向他的向导，两人的交流富有深意，却完全寂静无声。Pendley还没有能够告诉Watson，也不能很好地向Watson解释的是：当时在Pendley感受到那种绝望的情绪后，他们花了整整五天，越过整整一百英里才终于找到了他。Pendley从来没有感受到如此强烈的信号，也从不曾听说有哪位向导，即使在全力以赴的状态下，可以传达自己的情绪到如此远的地步。而当他们到达的时候，这位医生几乎是垂死的状态。John Watson的力量，非常非常地强大。

Watson在码头上停了一会，目睹着伦敦城市上空令人生畏的轮廓线。远目号足够小巧到能够轻轻地滑入泰晤士河的河口，因此他可以不用面对任何公务人员，或处理一堆相关的文件。他深深地吸了口气（对此稍微有点后悔，因为这码头气味颇为刺鼻），一手拿着手杖，一手拿着他的医用包，迈入了这座城市。他踏出的每一步都几乎让他在身体上感到疼痛。就好像有什么力量在拽着他回到码头上。Watson心想也许他内心的一部分还想要留在远目号上，因为很长一段时间以来，他第一次在那里感受到了真正的安全感。但他知道他不能留在那里，他必须要面对此处。于是他强迫自己往前走。毕竟在经历过如此多的艰难之后，再添加一项负担几乎算不了什么。

仅仅几分钟以后，一个满头乱发、衣衫不整的黑发男人冲到了码头，气喘吁吁地，用眼睛猛烈地扫视着左右。他所感受到的让他如此错乱，以至于让他犯了一个十分严重的错误：他开始延展自己的感官与知觉，在充满腐烂气息的泰晤士河口这显然不是个明智之举。就这样，他滑入了神游状态里。

等到从神游中清醒过来，他十分懊恼地意识到，不管将自己吸引到这里来的是什么，他都早已经不在此处了。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

“圣所”是哨兵协会的总部。俯瞰着蛇形胡，它占据了曾被称作海德公园的一整片领域。自伊丽莎白女王时代，它就伫立在那里，巨大的圆形建筑成了伦敦天际线的一部分，而在它的石口上还镌刻着女王尊贵的话语，“所有有心保疆卫国者，所有有力匡正除恶者，此处就是你们的圣所。”

除了作为会馆的巨型圆顶主建筑，圣所其余的部分由一大片更小一些的建筑群和草地组成。馥郁芳香的花园、随风摆动的芦苇、高高耸立的围墙、蜂巢以及流水潺潺的喷泉。抚慰人心的声音与气味摒除了这座城市的喧闹与恶臭。事实上这就是一个小型的、自给自足的村庄。几世纪以来，一群辛勤的看管者维护着它，严格地禁止一般大众的进入。这里是只有哨兵的领域。

向导之家则是近段时间才添加到圣所的。这实在是群平平无奇的建筑，毫不打眼地嵌在圣所那巨型圆顶主建筑的背后，在其四周还围绕着一群长方形的、功能性的建筑物。一些爱打趣的人会说，那狭窄矮小的的建筑群以及它紧挨着的巨大圆顶建筑，简直就向世人说尽了哨兵和向导之间的关系。

Watson感谢了那位护送着他从圣所围墙的前门一路到达向导之家的守卫。穿着潇洒贵气的蓝银制服，这位哨兵向Watson恭敬地点了点头，并帮他指明了总务处的方向：那是唯一一座真正与圆顶建筑相连的，矮小的斜顶房子。Watson深吸一口气，走进了房中。

一踏进门，他先看到的是一个长方形的房间，房顶低垂，三面都环绕着长椅，另一面则是一个长桌。长桌的后面是一群穿着精致的职员，令人惊讶的是，职员中有男有女。再仔细看一会就会发现他们全是向导之家里的学徒，脖子上都整洁地带着一条长而顺滑的丝带。这种环绕着脖子的丝带，是向导独有的阶层记号，也是几世纪以来向导曾带着的皮项圈留下的痕迹。皮项圈当然已经不怎么流行了，曾经与之配套的皮带或锁链都已经被哨兵伊丽莎白女王明令禁止，而皮项圈自己也在大概二十年前就不再受欢迎，因为美国南北战争以后国际社会都开始坚信一个真正的现代国家是不需要奴隶的。但不管怎么说，这种丝绸的“项圈”依然存在。

除了职员以外，房间里还有一群和这里不怎么协调的人正等待着，彼此只有轻声的交谈。这些是贫穷的村民，穿着他们礼拜天才会穿的干净衣服，正胆怯地静候着。村民的身边都带着一个或数个孩子，因此他们来这里很可能是为了让向导之家登记和录取这些孩童，毕竟所有小共感者都要在这里得到培训。房间里也有一些年轻人，是向导之家的学徒和学生，到这里或许是为了和学校的领导谈话。还有一些看上去形容憔悴的人，他们是还未结合的向导，来这里报道。独身而没有结合的日子并不好过，即使是最巧妙地建筑起来的精神屏障，也没法永远地起作用。这也是为什么向导会需要哨兵。哨兵的感官壁障可以永久性地包围着他和他的向导，并能够加强向导自己的屏障能力。没有这种协作，向导虽然可以勉力支撑，但会时常被周围人的情绪与痛苦骚扰甚至淹没，最终屏障也会被损坏殆尽。在此之前，在最终的发疯或者死亡之前，向导们唯一能做的也就只有不断加强它，并希望自己的哨兵能尽快出现。

比起普通人，Watson更能够感受到那些小共感者的情绪，因为他们散发地更清晰，在Watson的精神世界里，就有如萤火虫一样灼灼发光。而他们平凡的家人则无法做到这一点。但不管如何，所有人都会不同程度地投射出自己的情绪，Watson也都能感受到，它们有如远处海浪的冲刷，波涛汹涌。Watson很小心地不去注意它们，因为他尊重别人的隐私，但却无法完全控制自己的能力去屏蔽它们。对那些小共感者他就无能无力了，不过正因为他们还小，所以他们的情绪也就……不那么复杂。如果说成年人的情绪有如繁复的交响乐，他们的就好像简单的小调和摇篮曲，毫无阴暗与秘密。但此刻他们中的大多数都变成了单薄、高亢而颤抖的铃音。因为这个房间中的气氛此刻相当紧张。

Watson还意识到，在这间屋子中也有一些哨兵-向导的组合。也不是很多，只有两三对，但即使没有Watson的共感力来感受他们之间感情上的共鸣，没有他们身上的记号，他们紧靠在一起的坐姿和行动时的紧密联系，都依然能够说明他们的身份。

Watson走向主柜台后的主办事员。这位年轻的职员向他询问了名字和来意。

“John Watson医生，”Watson轻轻地回答，“我被告知要来这里报到。”他拿出一份折好的、稍微弄皱了的信递给那位职员。对方一边读一边惊讶地开口：

“先生，你最近才觉醒么？”职员上下打量着他，显然十分讶异。

感觉到周围的眼睛都转向自己这里，Watson暗暗叫了声苦，“是的。”这是他唯一能回答的。在十七岁以后觉醒变成向导就已经十分少见了。向导们一般都在他们还很小的时候就获得了共感的能力。对于哨兵来说，觉醒的年龄段就更广一些，虽然其中较年长的也不大会超过四十岁。

慌慌张张地，小职员匆忙写下了Watson的名字。“请坐一下，先生。呃……有人会直接出来见你的。”

Watson掉头往回走。真是太好了，他忧郁地想，他都以为他已经习惯了这样的反应，毕竟他的情况十分地特殊。

Watson选了最靠门边的一张椅子坐下来，这几乎是种士兵的本能。他的旁边是先前提到过的那群干净的村民。英国所有的向导都在此受训，因此有一些小共感者不得不从很远的地方被送过来。

事实上，Watson身旁就坐着这样一个小向导，那是个大约十二岁的乡村孩子，脸庞水嫩可爱，穿着一件干净朴素的袍子，头发打理地纹丝不乱。不过她的神经此刻极端紧张，小脸苍白，正指节发白地紧抓着她母亲的手。她的母亲则会时不时地用另一双手轻轻拍拍女儿的手臂。不管是不是共感者，母亲总可以本能地知晓她孩子的感受。

这个可怜孩子的惊恐情绪触动了Watson。光是离开她以前人生中的一切，来到这个完全不同的、巨大而吓人的城市就已经够难受了，何况她还知道也许自己今天就会被交给向导之家，在受训期间说不定几个月、几年都无法回家。而如果一个哨兵早早地来带走她，又被派往国外的话，那也许她今后都无法再见到自己的家人了。但即使在这样的心理重负下，她依然没有哭泣，而是勉力用一种令人钦佩的冷静支撑着。这一点赢得了Watson的尊敬，因为此刻她的困境和他如出一辙，甚至更胜一筹。

“小姐，打扰了。”他礼貌地开口，保证自己的声音冷静平稳。努力地压抑下自己的不安，他转而让自己全身都充满一种自信的镇定，这种情绪的转换来自多年的医学训练与战地经验。他无法控制自身情绪投射的弱点，此刻也可以被他利用起来影响别人。“我可以问你点事吗？”

她猛地转过头。她的母亲也转过身，带着点警惕地望着Watson。“好……”女孩的喉咙沙哑干涩，她咽了口口水，“好的，先生。”

“我最近才变成一位向导。”他温和地解释说。

“真的吗？”一瞬间震惊打破了原本紧绷的神经。她的母亲也是一样，抬高了她的眉毛问，“先生，是最近？”

“哦是的，要承认这一点让我有点不好意思。”他凑近一些，似乎像要坦诚一个秘密。“但我不知道这些标记上的颜色代表什么意思，”Watson小心翼翼地指向那些被戴在脖子上的丝带，它们的颜色的确各种各样。“你知道它们代表什么吗？哦对了，我真是太失礼了，”Watson像是刚想起来一样补充说，“我的名字叫John Watson。”

他伸出一只手。在她母亲鼓励的点头下，女孩握住了它。“先生，Jane Blakely。”

“Blakely小姐，”Watson握了握她的手，并努力在这短暂的接触中传递给她所有的镇定情绪。“打扰你很抱歉，这真的很让人不好意思。”

女孩给了他一个踌躇的微笑，“没关系，先生。在我来这里之前，我们村氏族的哨兵领袖告诉过我，那些纯白色的，”她指向自己喉间的白色带子，尽管那不是用丝绸，而是用粗麻布做的，“意味着你还没有与人结合，也没有受到训练。你还没有自我屏障。”

“比如你和我。”Watson带着鼓励地向她点头。

Jane也点了点头，“是的，先生。用黄色的代表你受过培训了，但还没有与人结合。”这里这些职员就带着黄色的。

“所以受训结束以后就会拿到黄色的了？”

“没错，”Jane点头，放得更开了些，“带红色的是那些已经与普通哨兵结合的向导，蓝色的则是和首席哨兵结合的向导。我记得次席哨兵的向导好像是红色中间带着蓝条纹。”

“次席哨兵？”Watson问。

“次席哨兵有点像副指挥官，Watson先生。”Jane的母亲插了进来，“在大多数氏族里都有阶层的划分,是吧，Jane？首席领导氏族，次席紧随其后，然后是三席——他们人数不多，很像牧师或者医生，在氏族生活的部分领域有特定的权力，比如医疗或者结合的仪式。氏族里其余的人则是四席哨兵，他们的向导就都带着红色的带子。而三席哨兵的向导……你还记得是什么颜色，Jane？”她向自己的女儿点点头。

“红色带绿条纹，”Jane充满自信地回答。她紧抓着母亲的手已经松开了很多。

“没错。”

“好吧，你肯定比我知道得要多多了！”Watson向她微笑，女孩也忘记了先前的紧张，回给他一个笑容。她的母亲在女儿看不到的头顶上方用口型对面前的医生说了句‘谢谢’，他也很有礼貌地点头回应。

“还有种纯绿色的，”Jane皱着眉头补充，“但我不确定那个代表着什么。”

“绿色是给‘伴侣’的，”一个带着白色丝带的少年插话了。他们的对话吸引了房间里的另外几个人。

“伴侣？”Jane问。

“你知道的，有的向导会因为能力太弱而无法真的和哨兵结合。”少年挥了挥手。

Blakely夫人看上去很惊讶，“会有共感者太弱而不能与人结合？”

“当然了，太太。”少年耸耸肩，“城里有很多。他们一般充当哨兵的保姆向导，直到有人能够和他们结合，有时他们也会和护卫结合。”

“什么是护卫？”另一个男人开口问，他也是陪自己的家人来这里的。越来越多人往这里聚拢，房间里原本紧张的气氛慢慢地溶解了。

“要知道，”有个穿着学生的灰色制服，看上去很傲慢的女孩说，“护卫会有一两种强化了的感官，但不是所有五种。你需要五官都强化才能成为一个哨兵。护卫不能像哨兵一样和向导结合，”她嗤了一声，“但有时候，他们仍然需要人帮助支撑他们有的那几种感官能力。”

尽管Watson早知道所有这些，但他依然想要这种讨论进行下去。房间中紧张气氛的减缓影响了所有共感者的情绪散发，并进而也帮助了普通人。因为一个紧张的共感者能够通过无意识的散发，让身边的人也紧张起来。“那么，要怎么区分一个哨兵和一个护卫呢？”他问。

一个哨兵走上前来，他的男性向导在他身后一步之遥，半边身体刚好被哨兵挡住。这是得到公共认可的，哨兵和向导在街上一起行动时该保持的模式。“那很简单，先生。”那位哨兵伸出他的手来让所有人都能看到，“所有哨兵和护卫都会带着手环，五种颜色的果核、纽饰、编织物或者带子，都可以表明哨兵的阶层。每种颜色都代表了一种感官。蓝色是视觉、红色是听觉、黄色是嗅觉、绿色是触觉、紫色则是味觉。护卫会带着一到四种颜色的手环，带的颜色和他有的感官能力相对应。如果手环是黑色的，那么他们就是首席哨兵；次席哨兵是黑底棕边。其余哨兵则是普通的棕色皮带。”

“但我见过有些人用珠子做手环的。”一个女士沉思着补充，“用珠子，有时还会用刺上绣的棉线。”

哨兵耸耸肩，“当然了，每个氏族都有他们自己的风格。”然后哨兵转向Watson，仔细打量着他，“你真的是John Watson？报纸上都说你从轮船上被绑架走了。”

Watson惊讶地眨了眨眼，“什么？他们什么时候这么说的？”

那个解释了什么是伴侣的少年瞪大了眼睛，“你就是那个被绑架走的向导？几星期前所有报纸都写了，一个向导被海盗从轮船上绑走了！”少年似乎一想到这个就很兴奋。

“海盗？”Watson不敢置信地重复道，“那些人不是海盗，他们是渔人。我……我那时生着病。他们是一对哨兵向导的组合，带走我只是因为他们能够照看我。”

“原来如此，”哨兵摇摇头，“你应该去一趟泰晤士报，把这事弄清楚。”

“泰晤士报！”Watson惊讶得嘴都合不上，旁边的人都对他点头表示这是真的，“我的天！”

“Watson先生？”

一个职员走上前来，挤进了这群人里，“先生，他们准备好见你了。

Watson觉得所有的不安一下都回来了，这时突然有一只小手拍了拍他的手。抬起头他看到Jane Blakely对他露出了一个勇敢的浅浅的笑容。作为回敬，Watson向她敬了个礼，这让她咯咯笑了起来。然后他站起身，握紧了他的手杖。

职员带着他静静地穿过前台后边的一双门，走过门后的走廊，来到一个接待室里。接待室中放着一桌一椅，桌上有一本巨大的厚账本，而四周的墙上都嵌满了装文件的小格子。除了Watson进来的入口，房间里还有两扇门，一扇在正前，一扇在左方。在这个灰暗寂静的房间里，一个喉间带着绿色丝带的、瘦削而有些神经质的男人向他打了声招呼。那男人显得十分紧张，他周身的氛围似乎都被一种不安的震动笼罩着，而他就好像身处在这震动中不断摇晃。Watson只能尽力无视这种气氛。

“Watson先生？”这位戴眼镜的男人走上前，双手局促不安地搓在一起。

“医生，”Watson纠正说，“Watson医生。”

“哦对对，当然当然，”男人露出了一个局促的笑容，“我希望你没有等急了。只是你的到来实属特殊情况，我们还没怎么准备好。”男人拿下他的眼镜擦拭起来，“顺带一说，我是James Carmichael，是这里的档案管理员，也是媒介人的私人秘书。”

Watson礼貌地伸出一只手。

“哦哦，别这样，”Carmichael摇摇头，“除非很必要，没有结合的共感者不应该碰触别人。我相信你肯定知道，情绪和感情可以通过碰触轻易地传递过来。所以为防情绪过载，他们应该尽量地保持距离。”

Watson放下了自己的手，“我明白了。”他不是很确定地回答说。

Carmichael，像是为了证明自己的话，退到了书桌后面，和Watson隔远了。“我们，呃，我们有你的行李。轮船公司把它们送到了我们这里，在你被……呃，绑架以后。”Carmichael慌张地咳了一声。

“我没有被绑架。”Watson很坚决地否认，“我那时病了，带走我的渔人是一对哨兵和向导，他们懂得如何照看我的状况。”

“哦，我明白了，”Carmichael眨了眨眼。

Watson继续说，“Carmichael先生，您能告诉我以后的安排么？当我被军队解……解除职务的时候，就有向导告诉我要来这里报道，但我不知道这是为了什么。而且尽管以前和一些哨兵与向导有私人和工作上的接触，但我不清楚他们是如何受训的。我不是很明白我为什么要在这儿。”

Carmichael露出了一个局促而短暂的微笑，给人感觉他似乎正在煎锅里受着拷问的煎熬。“哦对，好吧……嗯，你看，”他紧张地开始回答，“你最近的觉醒给我们出了道难题，因为你这个个案实在非常非常特别，以前几乎没有先例。你都二十四岁了才在不久前觉醒。要知道，共感者通常在他们很小的时候就从隐性状态觉醒了。”

“是的，我知道这点。”Watson回答说。

“是的，呃，嗯，好吧。你看第一个难题就是，我们所有的训练项目都是为青少年设计的。两岁以上的孩子，都会在我们这里得到全方位地培养。我记得在过去二十年里被向导之家录取的最年长者也不会超过十六岁。我们的学生吃住在一起，分享卧室和教室，所以让一个成年人和一群孩子一起学习生活实在不大合适，更何况他们还无法熟练地屏蔽成年人身上复杂的情绪。我们的老师都是已经结合的向导或者经过特别训练的伴侣，因此他们都能在一定程度上控制自己的情绪。”

Watson感到自己的胃部开始沉重起来，“也就是说……你们帮不了我？”

Carmichael挥挥手，“哦不不不，我们会帮你的。不说别的，法律上就规定要给所有的共感者提供援助。这几乎是伦敦四十三号法案立法的全部出发点。只不过……”男人看上去相当苦恼，“我们还不是很确定要怎么开始。你的训练肯定只能通过私人教师，这一点我们还在帮你安排。训练结束后大部分未结合的成年向导会得到份工作。在训练之外掌握点有用的技能是十分重要的，工作往往能够提高向导处理外界事务的能力，要不然他们对哨兵就没什么帮助。至少一年的培训以后，他们会被送去见媒介人，媒介人会对他们进行评估，找到潜在的结合对象。”

“等下，”Watson皱起眉头，“我原本以为结合是完全自发的行为。不像婚姻，它和身份与财富都毫无关系。”

“哦对，在某种意义上，”Carmichael解释说，“你知道，媒介人不会就这样强迫人们在一起。他或她会对向导和哨兵进行选择，归类成两个群体，两个群体间因为有着相似的经历和教育背景，所以看上去比较相配。一整年里都会有特别设计过的活动让他们见面。这样一来结合就会发生在同阶层的人之间，结合的双方会有着相似的知识和能力，结合也就更容易成功。”

Watson什么都没说，这说法对他来说闻所未闻。他曾经在战场上见证过结合的发生，因为危机和威胁对原本独立的哨兵与向导来说就好像强效的催化剂。这种结合过程完全与一个礼仪社会的标准相违背——它们是如此地激烈而充满野性，热情而无所顾忌。很多人会觉得结合，尤其是同性间的结合，是件冒犯人的，让人嫌恶的事，是对文明行为的背叛。但这么说是不公平的，因为即使需要数天时间来酝酿，一旦“结合热”紧抓住你，你就无法阻止它，就如同你无法阻止鱼群对跃水而出自由飞翔的向往。Watson习惯性地体谅他人的痛苦与难受，因此也从不反感这种形式的结合。相反，他感觉这种粗野而原始的结合过程蕴含着一种真挚的坦诚，和一种奇异的美感。它带给人那么多快乐，那么多爱。而Watson十分明白在这世间快乐和爱有多么难得。他可以确定无疑的是，人的结合无关阶层、知识或者经历。贵族可以和农夫结合，学富五车的知识分子可以和目不识丁的苦力结合，但不管如何，那种狂野的、强烈的爱永远如出一辙。

“好吧，我知道我必须受训。”Watson回答，“你们提供的任何教师我都会乐意跟随他学习的。至少工作不会是个问题。”

Carmichael的脸扭曲了，“呃……这也许呃……是个问题。在你现在这种状况下，我们不确定能否允许你继续行医。”

Watson的下巴都要掉地上了，“什么？”

“好吧……我之前说过你这个个案非常特殊……而且你也没和人结合。啊先提醒你，向导协会还没做出任何确实的决定，”他急急忙忙地安慰了一句，“但因为医疗工作是一个高难度的职业，需要精神和情绪上的稳定，他们还不太确定你现在是否稳定到能够做医生。当然很多未结合的向导都会充当护士……”

“我不是一个护士！”Watson抬高了声音，“我是一个受过训练的战地外科医生！”

“是的，但，嗯……”Carmichael叹了口气，“以前你在大学里学医，但现在已经今时不同往日了，不是么？”

Watson强迫自己冷静下来，他知道不是眼前这个男人的错，“难道在这块就没什么相关的法律么？类似Abernathy Ruling这样的？”

“哦是的，没错，”Carmichael点头说，“Abernathy Ruling这位著名的律师和你一样‘大器晚成’。你是对的，他上诉并且赢得了继续从事法律工作的权力。的确，很多被觉醒打断了他们原本事业轨迹的哨兵和向导，现在已经被允许继续从事他们的职业，而不用被强制负担起军事或公务类的工作。但是……你看……以前从来就没有过当医生的向导。哨兵当医生，有过，但是从来，没有向导。他们还不能十分确定这么做会有什么样的后果。而且不管怎么说，“Carmichael补充说，“Abernathy Ruling只适用于结合了的向导，你还没结合所以不能算。在结合以后你也许能够有这个权利，当然要在你的哨兵的允许下，但……呃……但绝对不是现在。”

Watson往后退了一步，不可置信，“那到底我要到什么时候才可以结合？”

“这主要取决于你的训练花了多长时间，以及你是否被允许可以让训练和工作同时进行，如果可以的话，至少要一年的时间。”

Watson几乎不能思考了。一年？要在没有技术含量的工作上苦干一年他才能继续当医生？他的世界简直都要崩塌了。

“当然，你也许会在此之前就自发地和人结合了，”Carmichaels的声音像是来自一个遥远的地方，“这种情况有时也会发生。不过我们会尽力阻止，因为没有受训完的向导也许不能有效地辅佐他们的哨兵。”

“现在……怎么说？”Watson无力地问。

“呃……好吧，媒介人，呃……想要对你进行评估。这样可以给你一个阶层评定。一旦她完成了，这里的医护人员会给你进行一个身体上的检查，衡量你的总体健康程度。然后我们再想办法给你找个地方住。呃……我刚刚说过，我们不能让你住到学生宿舍里去。”

“我明白了，”Watson除此之外也无话可说了。

书桌背后的门打开了，一个浑身雪白、端庄而年轻的女士向她们低头行礼，“媒介人已经准备好了。”

Watson握紧了他的手杖，跟着那位女士走了进去，刚刚得知的消息还让他有点发晕。

这是一个很华丽的房间。不像其他房间那样是斜顶，相反它有一个很宽敞的空间，铺着深色的地毯，尽管没有窗户却在四周悬挂着天鹅绒的垂帘。它更像一个富贵人家的起居室。虽然家具只有一个放着盛满鲜花的花瓶的矮柜，以及一盏从房顶最高处挂下来的水晶吊灯。尽管看上去像是一个封闭的空间，但在房间那头垂帘的背后一定有一扇门，因为刚刚那位带着Watson进来的女士在对屋里另一个人行过礼后，就静悄悄地消失在了垂帘的后面。

整个氛围就好像是舞台上的一个场景。房间最深处那个高出地面的台子更是加深了这一印象。台子上放着除矮柜的唯一一件家具：一个靠背经过华丽修饰、垫子也很精致的扶手椅被放在了正中央，如同一个插着孔雀羽的王座。那里坐着一个人，一个体型雍容、带着贵气的女人。她衣饰奢华，珠宝满身，却几乎不幸走地到了俗气的程度。其中最耀眼的莫过于那条镶满了精细银边的红色项圈，装饰的感觉让人回想到皮带和锁链的时代。此刻她正微微地扇着一把羽扇，带起的微风吹乱了她华美的丝裙。

Watson感到有种刻薄坚硬的感触划过了他的脑海，紧随其后的是一阵不属于他的厌烦情绪。

“我，”她的话声缓慢低沉，“是伦敦分部向导协会的媒介人，Beatrice Ascot女士。你可以叫我媒介人或者‘我的女士’。”她用粗手臂指了指，“你是John Watson，是不是？”

“是的，我的女士，”Watson礼貌地回答。他从这个女人身上感受到了一种尖锐的烦躁情绪，放佛她已经不知怎地被得罪了。她站起身走下来，带着审视的目光绕着他走了一圈。

“为什么你要带这个，”Beatrice夫人傲慢无礼地用手指戳向那根手杖，“带这个到我的面前？把这种东西带进向导之家是种不敬！”

Watson下意识地站直了身体，看情况这一整天别想顺顺利利了。“我需要这个，夫……媒介人。我的腿最近受伤了。”

Beatrice夫人嗤了一声，“很好。你觉醒有多久了？”

“六个月，媒介人。”

“六个月？那你为什么不早点来？”她厉声责问。

“夫人，我在战场上受伤了。后来我被敌人抓走了段时间，等我回到军营以后又感染上了伤寒。”三言两语，就把这些事件完全正确地复述了出来。但其实没有时间、也没有语言能够真正描绘他所经历过的一切。

Beatrice夫人又嗤了一声，“叫我‘我的女士’，或者媒介人。”面对Watson合情合理的解释她几乎显得很不高兴，“很好，我想你应该已经接受过一点训练了，要不然你早该发疯了。”

“是的，媒介人。”Watson一边回答，一边转移着他的身体重心。他已经站了很长一段时间，而来这里前在伦敦的跋涉让他的伤腿抱怨不已，尽管如此，这里看样子没地方可坐。“我被一群阿富汗的游民从敌人手上救了下来。他们的领袖是位类似于向导的存在，是她……帮助了我。”‘帮助’远远不能形容她所做的。那位老妇人拯救了他，保护了他，并在一起寻找军营的短短一个月的时间里，教会了他如何尽可能地掌控自己突如其来的能力。在现实世界里也许只有一个月，但谁知道在别的世界里那有多久。对于Watson而言他并没有想那段时间的长短，因为他还没有将那时在梦境世界度过的时间从脑海中分离出去。

Beatrice夫人突然爆发出的笑声让Watson抬头看向她，“你当然不可能会相信吧。”她鄙夷地嘲讽说，“那些异教徒怎么可能真的懂得要怎么做一个向导？我想你可能是被人骗了，不过也可以理解嘛，因为你那时的状态比较虚弱。但你肯定对当向导一无所知。”

这突如起来居高临下的否定刺痛了Watson的神经，虽然那种烦闷感也只是一闪而过，“英国的历史学家早就确认了，早在我们这儿罗马时代的一千年前，在那些边远国家里就存在着哨兵与向导的传统，我的女士，这点我是知道的。”他用平静而不带谴责的语气说。

Beatrice夫人的脸阴沉地扭曲了起来，“别对我无礼！比起任何出身低微的乡下步兵，我更了解向导的一切！”

Watson不仅仅只是士兵或者医生，他是位绅士。这一点不需要出身不需要财富也不需要血缘来证明，他是绅士因为他是个纯粹而诚恳，拥有正派风度的好人。而一个绅士，不管受到怎样的挑衅，都永远不会对一位女士大吼大叫。所以尽管他觉得被冒犯被言语伤害了，他也只是平静而坚定地回答，“媒介人，我不是个步兵，我是个外科医生。我在伦敦大学拿到了我的学位，在内特黎接受了进一步的培训。我也许对当向导一无所知，但我的确知道有史以来最伟大的向导，Robert Dudley爵士那句最广为人知的名言，‘我不以向导的所知来评判他，我只看他们是否有足够的意愿挺身而出，帮助他们的哨兵守护一切。’我的女士，在你们的要求下，我正在这里带着足够的意愿去学习。”

Beatrice夫人的脸涨得通红，嘴一张一合却发不出声音。她意识到自己被干净利落地挫败了，但却找不到回击的方法。“好吧，”最后她终于厉声说，“我们必须要评估你的级别。我必须先警告你别抱着太高的期望。大部分在你这个年龄觉醒的共感者能力都不足以很好地屏蔽情绪，也不足以和他人结合。我自己这么扫一眼就可以感觉得到你完全无力屏蔽自己的情绪投射。”她的语气已经否定了任何别的可能性，“你很可能会被评定为‘伴侣’，但我们先来完成这些测试。告诉我你能感觉到的最远的向导在哪里。”

Watson深呼吸了一口，像那位老巫女教会他的那样：将自己想象成蛛网，伸出自己的丝线，抓住你所需要的东西，让其余的一切都滑过。Watson延伸开自己的精神世界，在他脑海中刻画的细线交织着，有如夏日清晨历历可见的蛛丝。每一个被它们碰触到的生物都会幻化做蛛网的一阵轻颤，纵横来去犹如一缕清风。有些颤动沉重而具有破坏性，有些却轻盈而动人；有的音色清澈高亢，有的音色复杂暗沉，充满了不和谐的杂音。追随每根丝线是很难的，每一阵颤动都会动摇一点网的根基，但只是一点点，不过如果震动够多，再给予足够的时间，它们甚至能够倾覆一座大山。“我能感受到……八个向导，在我们周围的圆形区域里。”他最后开口说。

突然间他所有的丝线都猛地折到了一起，如此突然和猛烈以至于让Watson几乎要晕倒了。当所有的丝线都被突然引到了同一个方向，Watson忽然感受到了一阵……乐音。那是复杂而层层叠叠的交响曲，而每一寸丝线都化作了不同的声音，缠绕到了一起，优美清晰，完美无缺。Watson被深深迷住了，犹如有海浪在后面推着他一般不断往前。但他猛地往后一退离开了，这让他一下子头晕目眩。毕竟他对自己的能力还不足以自信到能够前往如此神秘的地带。

突如其来条件反射下的抽离很让人痛苦。在它的冲击下Watson急喘不已，大脑隆隆作响地回到了媒介人的房间。好一会儿，他把手覆在眼睛上试图平静下来，心脏感觉像是被挖出了他自己的胸膛。

在这样的情况下，他自然没有注意到Beatrice夫人脸上目瞪口呆的表情，“八个向导……你是说在伦敦四周的城塔上？和哨兵们在一起的八个？”

“我……不知道。可能吧。”Watson擦了下脸，胸口先前被剜开一般的空虚感已经渐渐麻木了，但他的头仍然像是被钳子紧紧卡着一般作痛。

“太荒谬了！”意外歇斯底里的回应让Watson惊讶地抬起头。突然间，这个女人几乎是在恐惧着什么，但是她平时那种侮辱人的鄙夷态度很快就重归了原位。她更平静地再一次说，“荒谬。没有结合、没有受训的向导不可能感受到那么远的地方。你感受到的一定是向导之家里的向导。”

“向导之家里有很多向导，我能感受到有数十个。之前我感受到的地方只有那八个，我的女士。”Watson急忙回答。他很难描述他们离自己有多远。距离在精神世界里和外面……很不一样。而且天啊，他的头实在很疼。从水晶灯上照射下来的灯光像是尖刀一般刺入他的双眼。

“哈。那你感觉到的其实是圣所周围大街上的向导，”她坚持说，“要不然你就是在说谎。”

Watson努力集中自己的注意力，“不，媒介人。我没有说谎。”他的嗓音平平地像一块木板。

“当然你没说谎，”Beatrice夫人盛气凌人地回答说，“我知道你这种男人。地位上低于区区一个女人让你们的自尊很受伤，所以你们就自吹自擂把自己吹得和球一样，像只为了减缓伤害的雄猫。”

“我的上一位直属上司曾是陆军中校和哨兵Annie Hay，而她是最优秀的一类领袖，媒介人。而我很自豪于能够为她效力。”如果他闭上双眼，他依然能够看到她和她的向导丈夫一起在Maiwand倒下的身影。那天发生的事里这不是最糟的一件，因为那天所有的事情都糟糕到无与伦比。但这是他精神世界里最深的印记之一。

他的语声有如冰铁包裹着寒霜，让媒介人不禁后退了一步，“好吧，”她犹疑地说，“也许我太急着指责你了。你还没受过训练，所以也许你还无法完全了解你感受到的是什么。很好，下一步是精神凝视。有位向导会对你进行进一步的精神感受和衡量，来调查清楚你的精神自律程度。这样我们就能知道你到底需要什么样的培训。”她闭上眼等了会儿。

垂帘动了动，一个年轻的女士悄悄地重新走了出来。

“Lily向导会给你做精神凝视。”Beatrice夫人解释说。

Watson紧紧地握住了自己的手杖，“我必须请求您换一个男性向导来，媒介人。”

Beatrice夫人眨了眨眼，“什么？”

“对我的精神凝视必须让一个男性向导来做，我的女士。”Watson重复了一遍，一边努力用意念让自己的头痛走开，“这不是针对您或者Lily向导，而是我精神世界里的有一部分内容，我永远不会让一位女性去目睹和承受。”

“我从来没听过这种……！”Beatrice夫人的愤怒彻底被点燃了，“我比你的等级要高。要想合法地呆在伦敦，你必须在向导之家注册，服从向导之家的规则。你要么服从精神凝视，要么我就以非法进城的共感者的名义让人把你抓起来！”

“我接受精神凝视，我的女士。”Watson回答说。他看向那位浑身白衣的Lily，她正温顺地盯着地面，看上去幼小而脆弱，“但我坚持必须换成男性，可能的话最好有参军的经验。我不能……我不能容忍把自己背负的恐惧与重担传递给一位女性，比起男性她们会更深切地受到这些情绪的影响。”

Beatrice夫人咬紧了嘴唇，面无表情地说，“很好，如果你坚持要惹麻烦的话。Lily向导！”她猛地厉声说，“马上去圣所。总有几位警察哨兵会在那里！”

女孩起身离开后，Beatrice夫人带着一副胜利的表情看向Watson。她满以为警察势力的介入会让Watson溃不成军，但Watson只是淡漠地等待着。这让他感受到了她突然的沮丧。同时在他脑中还闪过一阵快而坚硬的情绪，很显然是她的恐惧。毕竟她一直以来都被训练要如何对付强势方，而不擅于面对这样微妙的状况。

Watson什么都没说，试着转换自己双腿的重心，它们现在的疼痛已经可以和头疼交相呼应了。

意料之外地，Lily很快就回来了，伴随着一男一女。其中女人有着美丽的发色，如柳般姣好的身躯如女战士一般高挑。她穿着一件干净的深蓝色制服和一条女士不常穿的长裤，但在那男性化的装扮外面，在那厚重马靴的膝盖之上还是套着条蓝色的短裙，补充上了一点女性的味道。看样子这是位女性哨兵，那个跟着她的高大宽肩的男人，一定就是她的向导了。

“Bradstreet巡查官夫妇，哨兵和向导。”Beatrice夫人的嗓音听着像酸了的牛奶，“这个……这个东西……拒绝服从精神凝视，因此他是在违抗向导之家的法规，这在伦敦是犯法的，我要求对他进行拘捕。”

“Beatrice夫人。”那个女人点了点头，转向了Watson，然后瞥了一眼她的向导。

那个高大的男人于是走上前说，“先生，到底是怎么回事？”

“我愿意进行精神凝视。我只是坚持要由男性来完成，而不是由女性。”Watson试图解释。

“他是个从没受过训练的，无知的小丑！”Beatrice夫人讥讽地插了进来，“他甚至现在都不知道我们是看不到人的记忆的，除非他有些恶心堕落的想法不想被人看见，要不然一个女士可不会被他的记忆冒犯！”

Watson没有转回头去看她。他强迫自己看着面前的那对夫妇。他能够看得出他们是绝佳的团队。刚才他们之间自然地就决定了分工，让丈夫去问Watson，因为男人和男人之间可以更畅所欲言。“我知道他们不会看见我的记忆……长官？”他们点点头，Watson继续说了下去，“但我刚刚从战场回来。在那里我感受到的，远比我亲眼所见的还要丑恶。而它们现在在我的大脑里还历历如新。如果有任何人必须要承受它们，那我强烈建议由男人来进行，可能的话最好能有参军的经验。”

这对夫妇沉默地互相交换了个眼神，然后Bradstreet哨兵转向了Beatrice夫人，“尽管我的位置离运营向导之家的工作很远，Ascot向导，”她高傲地无视了对方听到这个称呼后愤怒的吸气声，“但这理由不仅十分实际，而且还十分明智。”

Watson舒了口气，Beatrice夫人则震惊地张大了嘴。

“我曾跟随我的哨兵去过战场，先生。”Bradstreet长官冲他的妻子点了点头，“你会反对我来做精神凝视吗？”

这是Watson目前能得到的最好的选择了，“完全不，长官。”

“我的丈夫，Roger Bradstreet巡查官，”那位女士正式地开口向Watson介绍。

“Bradstreet长官，哨兵Bradstreet女士，”Watson也郑重地点头，并接过她伸出来的手握了握，“John Watson医生。”

“伴侣Watson，”Beatrice夫人尖声地插嘴，“只有你的哨兵赏脸你才能成为一个医生。”这句话让Watson的内心颤抖了一下。

那对夫妇的眉毛抬高了，“医生？”Bradstreet长官吃惊地问，而Bradstreet女士则很快地打量了一遍他的全身。

然后她举起手，“等一下，”接着举步而出，很快就带着一张椅子回来了，看上去像是从Carmichael那儿拿过来的，“请坐，医生，你的腿看上去很疼。”

Watson对自己的双腿终于能够从重压下解脱出来是如此地感激，以至于那种伤痛被一位女士观察到的强烈屈辱感都被他忘在了脑后。

“有必要么！这实在太不合规矩了！”Beatrice夫人厉声说。

“Beatrice夫人，他正在履行法律义务，而我的丈夫受过训练，实力远胜于这项任务，”Bradstreet女士的语调坚定不移，“我不觉得有什么坏处。我们可以继续吗？Bradstreet长官和我还有别的事要忙。”

被高于自己地位的人这样阻拦了，Beatrice也只能保持沉默。

Bradstreet的精神存在感和媒介人的很不同，是种强大、朴实而可靠的存在。并不十分敏锐，但这就是男性向导的特点。同时因为他深知自己的力量有多强，所以尽量得小心温和。而像大多数高大健壮的男人一样，在必要时也可以变得极为轻巧。

面对外界的侵入者，Watson强压下他反射性地想要保护自己大脑的本能，放轻松，并且让对方可以看见…………

一切都发生在一瞬间。巡查官像是被人正面打了一拳一样往后倒去，踉跄地撞在了门上，撞翻了那个花瓶。他的哨兵向他冲了过去，从背后把他搂到了臂弯中，试图用躯体的怀抱来帮他抵御他刚刚承受的精神上的冲击。

这个高大的男人此刻倒伏在矮柜上，放佛突然生病了一样，而为了不呕吐出来他的肩膀正剧烈抽搐着。

“看看现在都是什么样子！这完全不合礼数！”Beatrice夫人也往前走，只是被Watson伸出的手杖给阻拦了。

“出去。”Bradstreet女士的声音听上去像是在咆哮。

“但是……”

“滚！”她怒吼了一声，抓紧了她的丈夫，她变黑的眼睛像是深潭一般，象征着哨兵狂怒状态的来临。

见状，Beatrice夫人惊恐万分地和Lily一起从垂帘后退出了房间。Watson从另一个门离开，来到原先的档案室。Carmichael并不在那里。

他关上背后的门，浑身颤抖，面色苍白。天啊，我原来真的是个怪物。我有一个怪物才会有的记忆。“我不能告诉你我有多么抱歉。哨兵女士。”他对着空荡荡的房间低语着，将头埋进了自己的手中。

“Roger，”Bradstreet女士把自己的前额靠在丈夫宽阔的后背上。她的向导受到了伤害，她体内的哨兵本能正怒不可遏地咆哮着，急切地想要杀掉那个害他的敌人。

“亲爱的，没关系，”巡查官粗重地喘息着，但那种颤抖正在逐渐淡去，“这是我的缘故，是个简单而寻常的愚蠢错误。当他说他的记忆很糟糕的时候，他那瞬间的感受早应该警告我架起自己的屏障，而不是像个轻信自己的傻瓜一样毫无准备。你到底是为什么要嫁给我这么个笨蛋呢？”他转回身，温柔地用指尖摩挲着她的脸庞。

她吻了吻他的手，“那时看上去是个好主意来着，”她带点挖苦地说，然后严肃起来，“真的那么糟糕么？”

Bradstreet长官颤了一下，“亲爱的，你知道我这人不擅长联想，而只有这一次我很高兴自己是真的不擅长。我不想要去想象他曾经历过的事情，而他本人居然没有死或者发疯，这实在让我很惊讶。那里…………有那么多的痛苦。但我可以告诉你一件事，”他举起一根手指说，“他仅仅只是个伴侣的可能性，就和我是英国女王差不多。我从没有感受到如此强大的力量。”

“我可不觉得他现在感到自己很强大，”Bradstreet女士弯了弯她金发的脑袋，细心聆听，“可怜的男人，他一直在低语着他对我有多么抱歉。你看到他有多瘦吗？他经历过太多令人心力交瘁的事情了。”

“他不能呆在这里，亲爱的，甚至他自己都知道这一点。他一定会做些很可怕的噩梦，而他又没有屏蔽自己的能力。这里有尚未结合、还未受训的孩子会受到影响。他拒绝让那个女孩做精神凝视是对的。他的精神太有压迫性了，会真的毁了她。”

“听上去他有点像Holmes先生。”Bradstreet女士微笑起来。

Bradstreet先生做了个鬼脸，“好吧，至少他还没到那位先生那个地步。不过不能怪他，根本没人能到得了。”他紧了紧妻子的手。

她咯咯笑了两声，“好吧，长官，我们该拿这位好医生怎么办？”当她望向那扇门，她的眼睛被同情柔化了，“我们那儿的确有间多余的旧房间……”

Bradstreet先生握住了他妻子的双手，“亲爱的，我尊敬你，我爱你珍惜你，但我想你错算了一个男人会有的自尊。那位向导，”他指向门那头，“不是在开始一段新的人生，而是在努力拼凑起他破碎一地的灵魂。我们的慈善之举对他的自尊毫无意义。”

“那你有什么建议？”她带点赌气地说。

“我们向向导之家建议他不应该呆在这里，并且让他离开他们的掌控。我刚才感受到的事情之一，就是他很在乎自尊，Beatrice夫人和她那群朋党不能忍受比她们更强大的存在，如果他呆在这里他的自尊准会被她们撕成碎片。”

“是的，她肯定会的，不是么？只要看看她就可以知道那愚蠢的女人把他看成了一个威胁。但是接下来呢？”

“接下来……我们再好好想想该怎么办。他需要我们的帮助。而我们也许会需要他的力量，因为，亲爱的让我告诉你吧，如果真有人可以被称作首席向导的话，那人一定就是John Watson。”


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

苏格兰场的巡查官，G.Lestrade哨兵，正处于一个不值得让人羡慕的位置上。

首先当然是警察这个职业的那些老生常谈，而且这“常谈”从各种意义上都算不上愉快：Lestrade总是工作过度，却得不到与劳动相当的薪水与赏识，就算加上哨兵的津贴也于事无补。当然，他的确可以和他美丽端庄的向导妻子一起工作，这倒的确是万般不幸中的一点安慰。但是被当成感官机器一样的存在，没日没夜地东奔西走，到这城市里的每个犯罪现场查看，“看”还是真的用感官去“看”，这种时候再想想哨兵能力之前被吹捧的神圣地位，就实在很难理解人们的标准了。尤其，他阴沉地想，他还有一位像巡查官Gregson护卫那样的人当自己的顶头上司。Gregson唯一强化的感官只有触觉和听觉，所以他不用被自己的鼻子奴役着不堪重负。哦，Lestrade是有多么羡慕那些普通地感受着这个城市气味的普通人啊！唯一能够形容自己这些感受的……哈！也只有“不值得让人羡慕”了。

但他最不值得让人羡慕的地方其实是在政治立场上，事情是这样的，在伦敦并没有官方的“总首席”（prime alpha）。当然在每个城区都有各自的氏族（clan），但守卫伦敦整个城市的所有哨兵集合（pride)——都应该受总首席的领导。但因为要当总首席得要足够强大，强大到能够在种种挑战者之下一直胜任自己的位置，这样的人实在太少见，所以这个城市也就习惯了虚位以待，每个城区的氏族也就常常为了伦敦内部的地位互相吵得不可开交。社会也许可以假装在哨兵们身上涂上一层文明的外衣，但一到首席这种事上，哨兵们之间一样会推推搡搡，斗得你死我活。用法律规定这个位置的人选也毫无意义，因为哨兵们会自动把他们中最强大最有力量的看做领袖。这也许不能算是民主的系统，但哨兵这个存在本身就来自于一个古老的时代，远远早于任何民主形式的诞生。

Sherlock Holmes是伦敦哨兵的总首席。每个见过他的人都知道这一点。即使是那些从未得见他真容的人也下意识地认可了他的权力。当他下个什么命令或者要求什么协助时，他们都争先恐后地执行。而当他走进一个房间时，那种绝对而纯粹的哨兵的存在感，让人完全没办法忽略，完全没办法。

但他并没有和人结合，这一点就自动地让他从这个永久性的高位上出局了，因为总体上哨兵们只倾向于跟随一位有向导的领袖。他们也许会暂时尊重他的指令，但作为一个没有结合的哨兵他无法左右任何氏族的内部工作，就好像一个公派船长也许会常常听取一位海盗的意见，却不会追随海盗的航行。

这就是问题所在了。即使有那么多……好吧，那么多向导可以让他摆脱单身，但Holmes没有和人结合，虽然他还是被看做了一位非官方的首席。而像所有的首席那样，他至少有一位被认可的次席哨兵做副手。

猜猜是谁三生有幸？

这不是什么蓄谋和刻意的决定，至少Lestrade希望不是。但你永远也搞不懂Holmes，他好像生来就是为了故意摧毁别人的预感和假设似的。

一切只不过是……当Holmes开始他的犯罪侦查事业时，Lestrade就是和他接触最多的那个人。几乎是有违主观意志地，这位巡查官被Holmes身上那种奇怪而强烈的磁场给吸引住了，并且不自觉地就开始服从他的权威。等到Holmes的力量已经完全成熟，他黑暗哨兵的本质已经完全清晰可感（而且Lestrade敢肯定Holmes比谁都早知道自己的强大，这家伙在装傻骗人这件事上实在天赋异禀），一切都太迟了。不知不觉地，Holmes就已经把Lestrade看做了自己的次席。

当然，因为他尚未结合所以这一切都不是正式的，也不会对任何氏族的事务造成一丁点的影响。但是，如果这位黑暗哨兵和他的向导结合了，那么从那瞬间开始，他就会凌驾于所有人之上。所有氏族的领袖都知道并且畏惧着这件事的发生，他们中的一些人是通过政治背景而非个人力量登上了首席的位置，毕竟政治的影响无处不在，而这部分人也最害怕总首席的出现，因此Holmes，再连带上Lestrade，就变成了潜在的敌人的威胁。

而每个人都清楚哨兵们是如何对待他们的敌人和威胁的，不是么？

Lestrade现在就被首席哨兵Thomas Ascot欺压着，他是Lestrade所属的苏格兰场部门的总督。技术上来说，也是Lestrade的直属首席，因为伦敦每个部门都是一个单独的氏族。他清楚Lestrade不言自明的非官方地位，所以就想法设法让Lestrade在官方职位上的日子变得像人间炼狱。这也是为什么Lestrade在得见天日的时刻总是片刻不停地在犯罪现场奔忙。

Ascot的崛起和地位的攀升得力于他与Beatrice Ascot夫人的结合与婚姻。她被皇家哨兵协会指派为媒介人。英国所有的皇族成员都会有一对哨兵和向导的组合作为他们的顾问，这些组合被称作皇家哨兵，并且一起组成了皇家哨兵协会，负责保护皇家的安全。在政治圈和贵族圈里，他们相当有权势，但在各个哨兵氏族中他们的权力大部分都有名无实。必要时，他们也得和其他人一样，服从于总首席的领导。

同样技术性上来说，Holmes属于Ascot的氏族，因为他住在由Ascot分管的地区里。但Holmes是……好吧，是holmes，他从不受任何凡俗权力的支配。所以如果Holmes和人结合并且变成了总首席，Ascot就算能够保住他苏格兰场总督的身份，也肯定会失去他首席的位置。令旁人愤愤不平的是，即使几乎所有哨兵都要么加入军队，要么进入苏格兰场，Holmes却两者都不属于。但话说回来，Holmes从来就不属于大多数。

让这骇人的处境更糟糕的是，Holmes与苏格兰场的合作让Ascot变得更受人尊敬了，最后到了Ascot无法摆脱Holmes的地步。也因此Ascot无法就这样把Holmes驱逐出自己的氏族领域以绝后患，更不用说他根本没法从身体格斗上挑战Holmes了。

公平地说，Ascot不属于那种政客类型的首席。他体格魁梧高大，是一位通过战斗获得如今地位的哨兵。他一路苦干，从巡查官爬到了巡警，还曾在警察训练场里打碎过前任督查的膝盖骨。

但如果有谁见过哨兵Holmes战斗的样子，那以上这些都会变得不值一提。真正被激怒的Holmes，简直就是一股自然力。在战斗中他是一位邪恶而狂放的舞者，也是一章浴血流动的诗篇。最糟糕的是——真真正正最糟糕的是，当哨兵们进入狂化状态时，他们就有如狂战士一样，只有毫无理智、无法自控的愤怒，但Holmes即使在最猛烈的战斗时刻中也依然会思考。这就是黑暗哨兵和那些首席之间的不同之处：黑暗哨兵们即使在肢解着他们的对手时，也依然可以完美保持着自我的意识。他们在那种状态下的决定依然是冷静的，经过了深思熟虑的，甚至可以显得入情入理，唯一的区别只不过是它们完全剥离了礼仪和道德的束缚。整个过程他们就好像是在自己疾风暴雨般的愤怒重压下，锤炼出一颗冰冷坚硬的理性之钻。

Lestrade还记得——哦是的，他一想起那件事就忍不住颤了一下——还记得那次亲眼目睹了这样一种在思考笼罩下摧枯拉朽的狂怒风暴。

对于所有土地上生活的一切哨兵来说，只有一条原则是放之四海而皆准的，那就是：保护向导。参考Holmes对向导的看法，有人或许会觉得他对向导的存在毫不在乎，也因此根本算不上一位合格的哨兵。而如果你这样想，那你就大错特错了。

那个恶劣案子的全过程还深深印刻在Lestrade的大脑里。在一个清教徒贵族的指示下，一群无情残忍的人将向导们从街头巷尾掳走带到那位贵族的庄园里。那个贵族认为向导们是堕落的化身，对那种“不自然”的“恶魔一般”的能力他是如此深恶痛绝，以至于驱使着他在杀死这些向导前决定先“净化”他们。那些向导死得并不快速，也无法死得毫无痛苦。他们毫无还手之力地承受了惨无人道的，在宗教法庭时代以后就绝迹的刑讯折磨。那位半疯的拷问者甚至真的在他地狱一般的窠臼里保留着那个时代的用具。

当时伦敦的整个哨兵集合都齐心协力穷追不舍地参与到案件的追查中，而最后Holmes第一个赶到了那里。

他无视了那些在旁传教宣讲的清教徒，先冷静而镇定地将还活着的向导们从那些恶魔一般困住他们的器具上放下来安顿好。随后，在整个氏族众目睽睽的见证下，他转过身，打碎了那个男人周身的每一块骨头。

而这并非是什么夸张的比喻。黑暗哨兵是那么井井有条，他用他唯一的武器，拳头和手指，绘制了一整幅痛觉的景观地图。先从脚趾开始，一路向上，放佛听不到那个拷问者杀猪一般可怕的尖叫声，他打断了腿骨的多个部位，粉碎了膝盖，折断了尾椎，彻底摧毁了所有肋骨，击碎了脊椎。再一路前进，压碎肩膀，撕裂手肘，握住对方双腕旋转整一周，每个手指都往后折断。接着再往上去，扯断了脖子，重塑了头骨，甚至还设法折裂了耳朵深处细小的脆骨。

那个拷问者在黑暗哨兵结束时已经看不出人形了，但却依然还没死。他已经无可挽回地变成了瘸子、瞎子和聋子，瘫软在自己的血泊、骨头和排泄物中，几乎再也发不出一声喊叫。黑暗哨兵的双手也裂开受伤了，手肘以上浑身是血。他安静地离开了那个庄园，留下了那具活着的人的残骸。

除了这骇人而又充满理性的愤怒惩罚，当时还有一件事给Lestrade留下了无法磨灭的印象，那就是他的表情。即使双手破损浑身浴血，他的表情却如同一个正在起居室休憩的人那样，平静而和蔼。那个心灵扭曲的贵族传教士死有余辜，这一点是毫无疑问的。有些幸存的向导甚至向那些前来营救的哨兵们苦苦哀求，只求一死了之。他们所承受的一切是如此可怖而不可挽回。

但当那个男人终于咽气以后，哨兵们还是诡异地感激这一过程没有持续太久。不需要任何人的命令，他们自觉地把整个庄园都清空，然后用大火付之一炬。

哦是的，Holmes是一位黑暗哨兵。从此以后再无人怀疑这一点。而整个帝国再也没人敢和他作战。一个狂化的哨兵至少会想要他的对手死得越快越好，而不至于将痛楚也加诸其上。

他可爱的黑发向导从她的文书工作中抬起头来。像所有向导一样，她和她的哨兵在大厅里共享着一个L形状的办公空间，桌子被安排成这种形状是为了让向导可以被哨兵和最近的墙包围起来。哨兵们不管在哪里都需要有自己的领域，需要清晰划定的边界，尤其是和他们的向导在一起的时候。给所有的哨兵每人一个单独的工作间显然是不现实的，所以哨兵的办公室都被安排在宽敞的空间里，里面被桌子分隔成独立的区域。

“你最爱的首席来了，长官。”向导Lestrade夫人带着丝笑意提醒他，“而且他今天心情很是不错。”

“亲爱的，他心情永远很不错。”Lestrade嘟囔了句，然后在瞬间用小拇指拉了拉她的手。哨兵们常常需要他们的向导来巩固自己的感官，这种巩固，和它所给予的完好自控，是哨兵们需要向导的根由。要不然他们会被卷进感官神游症里死去，或者被感官输入的洪流逼疯，向导的巩固最好通过碰触完成，但在公开场合的频繁接触会被认为是极度粗俗的。哨兵和向导不得不尽量注意不触犯到公众的敏感神经。刚才他们之间的碰触，就是一种微妙而不引人注意的方式，可以避免他人的觉察。

他站起来去见Holmes，而且没错，仅仅从Holmes进来时不耐烦的步伐中，Lestrade就能够觉察出对方正处于他那种无常多变的抑郁情绪中。“Holmes先生，”他问了声好，试图保持平时中立的状态，“看来你收到我的信了。”

“是的我收到你的信了，Lestrade，作为证据的是我现在就在这里。你真应该投身巡查官之类的事业。”Holmes反诘说，他的眼睛周围有深深的黑眼圈，“你今天又给我准备了什么平庸到无趣的行程？”语带嘲讽。

即使对Holmes而言这开场白也太过唐突了。Lestrade仔细看了看他，看到的东西让他并不怎么愉快。他知道对方最近在处理自己的感官上有点问题，这也让整个氏族都很担心。他们也许在个人情感上对Holmes没有好感，但对任何哨兵集合来说，失去一个黑暗哨兵都是一场悲剧。不过当Lestrade感受到Holmes的瞪视后，他停止了审视，“首席哨兵Ascot督查要求见你。”为了早点结束，他迅速地解释说，心知这种情况下事情不会进展得很顺利。

他是对的。Holmes漫不经心地挥了挥手，转手就走。“好吧你可以通知督查说我正在追查一件案子，而且会一直追查下去。有些东西被偷走了，我正试图找回来。”

Lestrade被短暂地转移了注意力，“什么东西？又是谁偷走了？”

Holmes的身体僵了僵，他冷淡地回答，“这一点都不重要。你正在消耗我今天的理智储备，如果你已经完事了的话……”

很显然，这个男人正处在他常见的恶劣状态里，“我能和你说几句话么？”Lestrade打断了他，半推半赶着把这个满头乱毛的男人拉向静音室。他知道Holmes对手上的案子肯定毫无头绪，因为如果Holmes正在别的地方办案，那Lestrade绝对不可能有能耐把他叫来这里。

他带着这位咨询侦探穿过外面的门，然后先踏过静音室内间粗重的门槛，等着Holmes跟上来。Lestrade曾经听说过，皇宫里有一间用玻璃做成的静音室，但苏格兰场的这间是用金属和木头制成的。

一个普通人也许可以听到微弱的水流声，在由管道和水泵组成的复杂网络里，在房间四周的墙壁、房顶和地板下，水流四处冲刷流淌着包围了房中人。这个城市里有一小部分人能够听到数里以外针落地的声音，而这种房间就被设计用来进行私密的谈话。因为对于一个哨兵来说他在这样的地方只能听到一阵阵杂音。尽管静音间们永远寒冷而潮湿，但它们的确是卓越的发明，而像这样的房间，数量也并不很多。

这间里面放着一张床。大多数不是哨兵的人都会觉得这样很怪异，但他们本就不知道“结合热”是怎么起作用的。

“我敢肯定我将要接受一番有关如何尊敬首席Ascot的淳淳教诲了。”Holmes的语调带着点讽刺和诙谐。

“不管你对我的推理能力有怎么样的看法，即使是我也不会瞎眼到对着死马挥鞭子。”Lestrade疲惫地说，“不管你现在手里的烫手山芋是什么，别迁怒到我身上来。你的感官怎么样了？”

Holmes嗤了一声，“好得很，虽然完全不关你的事。”

“当然关我的事，哨兵，”Lestrade反问，有点失去耐心了，“我到底是造的什么不可饶恕的孽……你现在是我们氏族的一员。我们都知道你在感官的处理上有点麻烦。”

“你们知道的加起来，”Holmes嘲讽地说，“都不够填满一个茶勺，长官。”

“也许如此，但不管怎样我们还是知道。”Lestrade平静地反驳，“你很快就得面临抉择，要么结合要么死亡。而为了某些我实在非常不能理解的理由，大部分苏格兰场的哨兵们比起看着你死，更想看着你与人结合。”

“如此显而易见的事情我怎么可能不知道！”Holmes吼了句，脾气也上来了，在房间里踱步着。

Lestrade感到自己的心沉了沉。如果这男人真的像这样承认了，那真实情况一定已经极度糟糕。“一定有向导可以帮助你的，Holmes。”他轻轻地说。

Holmes讥讽地哼了哼，“你是说那些出身受训于向导之家，卑躬屈漆的家伙么？”他冷笑着说，“雕像都比他们更机灵。我觉得我还是快点死了算了。”

“好吧好吧，我们等着看这个可能性会不会实现。”Lestrade喃喃地说，“如果Ascot听到风声，你绝对找不到向导了。他的妻子就是媒介人。”

“Ascot，”Holmes不屑一顾地说，“是哨兵的一个笑话。如果我想要走进皇宫谋杀女王，他阻止不了我。一滴水就算往山上倒流，他也阻止不了它。在战斗中打败他是胜者的耻辱。我要不要找一位向导，和他没有半点关系。至于他觉得他自己知道什么对我来说一点意义都没有，所以作为他的跟班，你完全可以就这样告诉他。”

Lestrade突然感到一阵愤慨，“哦你不能这么说我，Holmes。即使你觉得我从来没帮过你，我也从未对你不利。而当你损害Ascot的领导地位时，他怪罪在我们两人身上。”他冒险抬起手指抵住对方的胸口，“我只是奉命行事。即使你无所谓，为了大家好我建议你也稍微安分点。”

Holmes瞪着他，然后揉了揉自己已经东倒西歪的头发，“很好，我想在这个摧毁人心智的无聊地狱里呆上片刻，至少会让我感谢生命中那些更美好的事物。”

“这就对了，”Lestrade喃喃说，然后打开了门。

他们回到了哨兵办公室，Ascot正站在向导Lestrade女士前，后者正坚决地阻止前者进入静音室。

“我的哨兵，”她坚定地重复说，“会很快回来，而我不会允许任何哨兵进入他的领域。那样实在太不合适了。”

“向导！”Ascot厉声说。

“首席，”Lestrade的插话像一颗石头那么安静，但也有同样坚硬的质地。如果一个向导被威胁了，不管对方是不是首席，哨兵都会把他们消灭掉。

即使是Ascot也意识到了这一点，向后退了几步以示自己并没有在威胁对方。他的嘴里发出了一声冷笑，“Holmes哨兵，你能听从我的召唤实在太好了。”

“Ascot首席，”Holmes回答说，笑得像个咧嘴的鲨鱼，“看到你在自己部门的向导面前保持了这样的风度，实在让人欣慰。”

接下来是一阵死一般的寂静，你几乎可以听到针落地的声音。Lestrade几乎要叫苦出声了。

“Holmes，”Ascot重新开口，这一次声音像是从牙缝里挤出来的，“苏格兰场今天要求你的协助，因为你那么精明于从鸡毛蒜皮的小事上找出骗局，跟我来。”他傲慢地大步走出房间。

Holmes在动身前礼貌地向Lestrade太太点了点头，Lestrade则像羽毛一样不留痕迹地轻轻用指尖拍了拍她的肩膀。

Ascot领着他们跨过门外的一堆旅行箱，来到一间审讯室前，走进门可以看到两个男人正坐在一张厚重的桌子后面，一位粗壮魁梧，一位瘦削冷淡。在他们面前放着一口碗，里面的化学物质正不断嘶嘶地冒着气泡沸腾着。在紧要关头，它可以临时用来做为屏蔽外界干扰的白噪音。

那个较壮的男人用一种被冒犯了的眼神瞪着它们，站起身来，用显然来自美国的口音说，“我要抗议这该死的待遇。我们等你们的问询等了太久了！这位到底是谁？是几个小时前就应该来审我们的哨兵吗？”

Ascot抿了抿嘴，对着这男人说，“是的，Drebber哨兵。如果你能好心地就座，我们会马上问完，然后你们就能走了。Holmes哨兵？”他得意洋洋地转身，“如你所知，为了国家机密之类的考虑，所有外国哨兵在英国旅行时都要经过当地氏族的问询。你可以询问Drebber先生和Strangerson先生了。”他向房间里的另一张椅子做了个手势。

这是一项任何半桶水的哨兵巡警都能做到的工作。严格来说首席可以呼叫氏族里的任意一位成员完成任意类型的工作，但把像Holmes这样水准的哨兵叫来，则显然是种故意的找茬。

但Holmes的表情毫无变化。他只是淡淡地看着那两个男人，再用他标志性的动作嗅了嗅，然后转身面对Ascot，“好了，首席。”

“什么？”

“什么见鬼的？”这句来自Drebber。

“我说，”Holmes慢慢地开口，好像正对着一个孩子说话，“我已经完成了所需事实的收集工作，首席。”

Ascot目瞪口呆，“但你还什么都没做！”他责问道。

Holmes向他露出一个狡黠的笑容，“他们从俄亥俄州的克利夫兰来，证据就是他们大衣上的染色。但从靴子用的皮革来看，最开始他们的出发地是犹他州的盐湖城。他们的旅行已经走过了欧洲的大半部分：我能够在袜子上看到产自俄国的毛线，在Strangerson先生的胸袋上还可以看到一点意大利烟草的色泽，丝边棉衫上留存着一点西班牙制造的痕迹，而且，当然了，Drebber先生皮带上的银色装饰搭扣来自瑞士，而他指甲的抛光则出自一位很专业的法国人之手。他们在……让我看看，十点十五分从靠岸的轮船下船到达蒂尔伯里的港口，从靴子上的泥土来看他们随后乘着一辆敞篷马车到达怀特霍尔。Strangerson先生大衣口袋里露出的小册子告诉我们他们的目的地是利物浦。而在到达伦敦之前他们的上一站是哥本哈根，不过无可否认地，最后一点我是从外面行李上贴的标签中直接看出来的。”

正当其余人等都惊讶地合不拢嘴时，他咧嘴一笑，“至于他们的性格……好吧，个人来说我不会想要和他们在我的俱乐部里一起用餐。但他们并不是间谍。从Drebber先生手上用来帮助记诵圣经章节的记号来看，他们是宗教方面的人士。Drebber先生裤子口袋那儿明显凸起的地方是一捆提示卡片，毫无疑问今晚会有一群人即将听到他们激动人心的演讲了。Drebber先生是我们哨兵中的一员，不过从他的丝带上可以知道他既不是首席也不来自军队；Strangerson先生不是他的向导，但从他鼻子上留下的常用眼镜阅读的痕迹，以及他拇指和食指上因大量书写工作留下的老茧，他是一位秘书。你们可以好好地指导他们如何遵循恰当的旅客礼仪，因为他们并没有像规定的那样直接到这里报到。而是先在Royale餐厅享用了一块很大的牛排——他们那儿的胡椒酱可不是极品么？Strangerson先生——牛排后是一块红莓果子蛋糕和许多上好的白兰地，以及围绕植物园的漫步——这个城市的气味对鼻子来说简直就是个绝望的沼泽，不是吗？Drebber先生——至于他们的宗教戒律，”Holmes耸了耸肩，“谁能真正懂得狂热的忠诚是如何体现的？摩门教里的一些教义被编成宗教标记，清晰地刺在了Strangerson这位好先生的手帕上，尽管对他们平时遵守的基督教条来说这大概是种古怪而崭新的诠释方式。而自从Drebber先生到达这里，他已经……要不这么说，极端密切甚至亲密地……”他为求精确地闻了闻，“和两个女人一个男人发展了几段关系。我觉着在这么短的时间里这记录还算不赖，虽然对于一个牧师来说倒是不寻常。”

当Drebber愤怒地站起来时他的椅子几乎被甩到了墙上，“你这个该死的神棍！”

Holmes靠了过去，用自身的存在感主宰了四周的空气，“如果我说错了就纠正我，先生，”他用喉音轻轻地说，“但每个哨兵的第一课就是如何分辨出别人的谎言。”

Drebber紫红的脸色简直是无力和愤怒交织的杰作，但Holmes眼中的一些东西让他最后退让了，“没错，先生。”他几乎是大吼着说，“我们没什么可补充的了。”

“既然这样，审问结束你们可以走了。”Holmes兴高采烈地回答，“当然，你们得交付一笔拖延报到的罚金，是这样么，督查Ascot哨兵？哦，我敢肯定你注意到了其他百余件可以表明他们目前生活方式与个人历史的细节。我只是指出其中最明显的几件来帮助审问的进行。”

Ascot被冲击得哑口无言，在这突如其来的推理浪潮面前像个滑稽剧演员一样合不拢嘴。

“那么这两位先生，见到你们实在很浪费时间，”Holmes轻轻地挥挥手，“Drebber先生，如果你伤害我们氏族里任何人，即使是一根头发，我也会像猫捉老鼠一样不逮住你不罢休，不止过程如此，结果也必然相仿。祝两位有个美好的一天。再会。”

他大步而出，Lestrade紧随其后，Ascot则被丢下去对付两个面红耳赤的男人。

“行了，”Holmes尖锐地说，“我已经遵从了命令。现在我必须回到我真正的工作上去。”

Lestrade在他们经过哨兵办公室时弯了弯脑袋，听到了全程经过的哨兵们正爆发出阵阵笑声，“你真是让人印象深刻，Holmes。”

唯一的回应只有一句，“哈！”

突然一阵急促的脚步声传来，Lestrade夫人从办公室冲了出来，“哨兵，你能够感受到么？”她喘不过气来一样地急切问道。

Lestrade握住了妻子的双肩，“亲爱的，感受到什么？”

像是突然有了一个古怪主意那样，Lestrade夫人闭上了眼睛。而就在这个时刻，他们都感受到了。

有一种无法忽视的存在像一阵缓慢而甜蜜的波浪那样，穿过了他们的身边。Lestrade虽然能够感受到，但却不能难以很好地形容这种感觉。它几乎就有如一束阳光，温暖而无害，只是十分强大。

“这是什么？”Lestrade吸了口气。

“我不是很确定。每个地方的向导都感受到了。我已经让Bradstreet夫妇去圣所了，看看那边知不知道这是什么。”

这时Lestrade听到身旁的Holmes发出猛然的吸气声，急促到几乎接近慌乱，非常不像他的风格。

那个存在体消失了。而Holmes突然跪到了地板上。

这场面是如此地有违Holmes的习性，以至于Lestrade在一旁看着都要僵住了。他把自己环抱起来，几乎像个孩子一样蜷着，手臂紧抓着自己的胸口。Lestrade只能冒出一句像被噎住了一样的惊呼，“Holmes哨兵！你能……”

Holmes的视线猛地转向了他，而这一次Lestrade瞬间跳了起来冲向自己的妻子，拉着她后退。那双眼睛不再是推理天才那双戏谑而有神的眼睛，他们是黑暗哨兵深不可测如深潭一般的双眼。

不过这并没有持续很久。Lestrade几乎可以看出他正奋力地将之塞回他自我构筑的牢笼，那牢笼确切无误地深藏于他极端自律的大脑深处。

Holmes站起来，像是刚刚参加完赛跑一样地气喘吁吁。他的四肢有些不稳，Lestrade第一次看到他的动作里不再蕴含着百分之百的自信。但不管如何，他的自我控制还是像钢铁一样。这种不平衡很快地过去了。

他的手指像把刀一样指向Lestrade夫人，“哪儿，”他低低地吼着，“它从哪儿来？”

Lestrade强压住了自己想要把他的向导藏起来的冲动，不管在不在黑暗哨兵的状态，对方以前从来都没有像这样用手指着任何向导。

“在圣所，哨兵。”Lestrade夫人很快地回答说，“我能感受到它出现的地方只有圣所。”

Holmes低低的在呼吸间喃喃自语，只有Lestrade能够听到，“这完全帮不了我。”

“别在意。”Holmes猛地站直了身体，“我会接下那个案子的，Lestrade。”他说完后就大步离开了。

“什么案子？”Lestrade满心困惑地在背后喊道。

“‘失踪向导’的案子。”对方一边继续走远，一边平静地回答，“照片里和这件案子相关的那个死者很显然是个拳击选手。只要看看他的耳朵就行。”

Lestrade的嘴巴张了张，然后又合上了，“你是说那个可疑团体绑架向导偷渡到国外的案子？那个在逃跑过程中被自己人给灭口了的死者？那张孤零零地被反过来放在房间深处的照片？”

“是的，Lestrade。”已经看不到Holmes了，只有声音从楼梯下面飘了上来，“就是这个案子。我会接下来。”

Lestrade放弃了。“不用谢。”他垂下头，感到他的向导的手搭上了自己的肩膀，在他延展开自己的听力时帮助着他巩固定向。

“你真这么想么？Lestrade，你才是那个该说谢谢的人，不是我。”说话声从大街上传来。

他的妻子用眼神询问地看向他，作为回应他只是耸了耸肩。他自己也不知道刚刚到底该死地发生了什么事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mute：静音室。因为哨兵的听力可以异常发达，所以为了保密起见，在有些政府机构里会设有静音室，用来防止别人听到谈话的内容。静音室四周都是水管，流水可以起到屏障的作用。
> 
> 一些名词解释
> 
> Sentinel：哨兵，五官异于常人地敏锐，战斗能力强大，多数从事军事和刑侦工作。
> 
> Guide：向导，可以感受他人的情绪，进行精神上的透视等工作。
> 
> Bond：结合，哨兵和向导之间一对一的结合，在能力上互补，没有结合的哨兵和向导都处于不稳定的状态，长期不结合会有死亡或者发疯的危险。
> 
> Guardian：护卫，哨兵的一种，“不完全”的哨兵，五官中只有1-4种异于常人。
> 
> Consort：伴侣，向导的一种，能力较弱，无法真的和哨兵结合。
> 
> Dark Sentinel：黑暗哨兵，在历史进展中偶尔会出现的，能力特别强大的哨兵。
> 
> Matchmaker：媒介人，哨兵向导类似“媒人”一样的存在，负责评估能力和……做媒= =+
> 
> Clan：氏族，一定范围内的哨兵的总称，这个范围可以是村庄、城市的一部分区域或者政府的一个部门。
> 
> Pride：集合（这个我没想到很好的翻译……），比氏族的范围更大，形容全体哨兵的集合。
> 
> Alpha：首席，每个氏族里哨兵的领袖。
> 
> Beta：次席，每个氏族里仅次于首席的副手。
> 
> Prime Alpha:一整个集合的领袖，Alpha都要听从于Prime Alpha的领导。
> 
> Sanctuary:圣所，哨兵总部
> 
> House：向导之家，位于圣所内，向导总部。
> 
> Bonding Heat：结合热，当某哨兵和某向导相遇以后，有时会出现的症状，出现后需要与对方结合（就那啥啥）才能消除，如果症状一直持续，会有生命危险。
> 
> Fugue：神游症，特指哨兵陷入自己加强的感官世界中出不来的状态。
> 
> Feral：狂化，哨兵发怒或者战斗时的一种状态，完全失去理智的控制。
> 
> Shield：屏障，哨兵和向导用来保护自己免受外界感官或情绪侵袭的精神壁垒，需要通过自身的不断训练才能达成。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

伦敦是一个流言之城。报纸或多或少只是一种记录下官方说法的工具，大量口耳相传的流言在眨眼间快速流动着，而官方说法只不过是其中的一小部分。常有人说如果一个人站在城市中央大声喊出一个词，流言会在回声消失前就传到哨兵守卫的城塔上。

当然，这肯定不是一种最清晰或者最准确的信息来源。对于那个词到底是什么一定会有一千种说法，对于它被喊出来的原因会有十万种解读，而且还会一直徘徊着一个传言，声称那人做的根本就不是大叫，而是跳起一段突如其来随性而至的神秘舞蹈。这一切就像是大海一样，汇聚着每一种声音，嘹亮或者寂静，热闹或者荒凉，时而狂暴如同怒吼，时而像镜面般平静无波。你唯一可以完全确定的是，它们本质都由水滴组成。

有个传言——一开始像个种子一样，无足轻重——正慢慢地爬遍整个城市。确切来说，是两个传言，但它们却像藤蔓一样交织缠绕着彼此，细细低语的层层枝叶遮蔽着故事的根基与纠缠着的蔓藤。把冗余都拨开，在所有版本里都共通的几点可以总结如下：

一个黑暗哨兵在城市中漫游，在一些伦敦最像矿井最黑暗的地区带着爆发般的猛烈突如其来地出现或者消失。在那些危险的地带他伺机而动，在窃窃私语中他像黑色的游魂般，滑进最邪恶的巢穴。有人说如果他真要对你袭击，他就像开膛手杰克。有人说如果他要追杀你，你永远都没法见到他的身影，等你看到他的影子，已经来不及躲藏了。有人说在这座城市里的拳击场中，他的动作快得让人眼前一花，又是如此敏捷而强大，以至于让他的对手在看清真容前就倒地呻吟不止。

但在另一面，平衡着而又加强着这个传言的力量的，是另一个传言。有一个在贫民区游荡着的陌生人。有人说他只要轻轻一碰，用说出的几句话就可以治愈病患。有人说他进入的每户人家，疾病和痛苦都会被他的存在驱逐得四散而逃。有人说他能够感受到人们祈求帮助的祈祷和哭喊，即使他们中有些人已经孤立无援。有人说他的脚步声，他叩响房门的回声，都象征着你正被他保护着，不再会有苦难在夜里到访。有人说除了死者之外他能救活所有人，可以让半腐朽的肺部重新呼出甜美的气息，可以让致命的创伤愈合成一道划痕。甚至有人说即使在他走后很久，幸运都会依然徘徊在他到过的地方。似乎只要他去哪里，哪里的世界就会变得更干净，更明亮。

那些同时听到两种谣言的人会带着嘲讽地自言自语。他们会说，如果地狱的使臣想要在伦敦游荡，那么天堂的化身最好也能结伴而行。

Holmes躺在他的沙发上，周身烟草的雾气环绕。如果有目击证人可以从一个星期前直接穿越到此刻，那他们一定会发誓这男人一个星期都没有移动过。

在这个场景里他的部分中，Holmes正眼睛眨都不眨地看着天花板，神游天外。他的很多哨兵训练员都对他这种身体纹丝不动而心神不在此处的行为忧心忡忡。他们力证这是一种神游症，只是不是全部压倒性地集中到一种感官上。

但Holmes从未把自己交给任何难以戒除的爱好。他只是想，如果你轻易地每周换一个爱好，那“爱好”本身又有什么意义呢？所以他不会放弃做这个。这种完全沉思的状态像港湾一样让他逃离了自己逐渐不适的身躯。他正在他的精神图景里穿行。

几世纪以来，它有许多不同的名字。精神世界，灵魂之国，梦境时间。对于不同的文明来说，它是不同的东西。虽然各自的级别不同，但它也属于每一片土地上的每一个人。声称人类只生存在一个世界中是完全不准确的。他们生存在一个星球上，但它包含着穷尽一生都无法想象的许多世界。只是，其中的大部分，除了创造它们并穿行其间的人，都不被外人所见。

在本质上来说，它是构筑一个灵魂的所有思想与记忆的总和，所有熟知的事物赋予它个性，而希望和目标则带给它前进的方向。大多数情况下它并没有什么形状，只不过是情感和印象的混合体，在各种声音、气息、味道和记忆组成的万花筒中盘旋打转。而如果它有形状，那也只会是一座奇异而互相关联的迷宫，里面满是你童年时代的卧房、你熟悉的街道、你想要去的地方的照片、你曾听过的那些故事的低语、你想象出来的场所……它是一条神奇而混沌的交叉路，连接着你所拥有的，和你所渴望的。

相对来说，这些世界中的大部分都很细小。大多数人，不管旅行到多远的地方，都还是墨守着相同的记忆。这让他们感到安心。但Holmes的世界，却辽阔到许多人一生都不能理解的程度。

这就是他的精神图景。用比喻来说，它像是流动着的河水，大部分都很清澈，即使有任何模糊朦胧的在他眼中都能很快变得清晰。被十万种如瀑布一般涌入的感官神经滋养着，它奔腾如激流，带着一种沸腾着的、咆哮着的巨大力量。而如果往后退开一步再看，它就是一个水力系统，极端地繁复，扭曲转圜，分开连接，沸腾冻结。一团团巨大的蒸气则代表着冗余的事实被剥离，而重要的线索被保存了下来。在他如管道一般的推理机能中，有错的逻辑或者薄弱的环节会嘶嘶地发出细小的一串串水蒸气。它又如乐音一样呼啸着歌唱，漫不经心地弹奏着他意识的细弦，而这些细弦其实正推动着水车的转动、使齿轮旋转运行、让棘轮咯吱作响，以及其他与这个系统相关的奇怪装置——记忆，在他大脑阁楼里存储的知识等等。他的精神，是真真切切地有如钟表装置一样滴答作响永不停止。

但如果再退后一步……

你可以在滴答之声的间隙，在思想和推理紧密相连的各种机能中，看到街道和窄巷，看到由平滑的石头和精致的管道塑造的建筑物，看到蜿蜒寂静却比短跑健将还要快速流淌着的河水，正被包裹在由各种理论和废弃想法组成的蒸气里，流向深夜。看到高耸的天际线和地底下深深的矿坑与黑暗的走道。一切都庞大而精密，井井有条却又混乱不堪，自成系统却也亲切可感。

Sherlock Holmes，在他的大脑里保有着伦敦整个城市的图景。

这就好像罗马的古代水管建造者遇上了希腊最伟大的工程师，一起在瀑布之间一砖一瓦地构造起了整座城市。它是如此壮丽、强大而精美。每一个细小而精致的部件，与他的感官所带来的信息洪流相交织，旋转着，穿透着，将泛滥而来的最原始的材料，打造成最完美的知识。

漫步在这些街道上，Holmes可以看到各种信息，它们都是自己的感官从外面的伦敦提取来的。围绕在他身旁的，是此时此刻正在街头行走的人们，他们的身形由他们的气味、脚步声、衣料的摩擦和手杖的击打声构成，行动有如幽魂。因为他们从来都不是很确切的图像，相反他们毫无色彩，有时当一辆路过的马车将他们的声音盖过，或者一缕搅动气息的微风将他们的气味吹散，他们也就在那些时刻完全地消失不见。而在他们的身后留下了由词组组成的足印：明显穿着皮鞋，新鲜的墨水味，一位银行职员。印度橡胶，旁边系着短马鞭，士兵的步伐。怀有身孕，大衣口袋里信件纸张的摩擦声，结了婚的少妇。孩子，住在舰队街一带，流浪儿……等等等等。这些词组在这些幽魂般的身影后短暂地发着光，然后默默隐去。

马车和机器也都由词组组成。车轮是双轮小马车的款式，左轴最近修补过，车厢里坐着一个社交名媛，年纪较大，走路带着手杖。它们在行人的幽魂旁滚滚而来，又隆隆而出，几乎可以算得上是实体，却依然没有别的色彩。

出现又消失的足印在石板和墙上留下的影子有如衣服上的水渍。这里是他们找到Hon.Jackson Debrett尸体的地方，他的剪影成了石板路上一个晦暗的标记。他被他的妹夫谋杀了，动机是为了藏在他庄园水池里的一箱古西班牙金币；这里是擒获“寂静六人”的地方，他们是一个邪恶的抢劫团伙，暗色的血影喷洒在小巷的墙头；这里是Heathley女士藏她女儿的地方，而那里是Benton小姐的金手镯不幸掉落的地方；这里，那里，这里……记忆留下的印记为这座暗夜之城那令人生畏的背景添加了肌理。Holmes的精神图景就是这样的夜景，充满了浓雾、繁星、煤气街灯爆发出的闪光和各种暗影。

难怪没有向导能够留下来。你要如何才能为一整座城市构筑屏障？你要如何才能建造起圆顶的巨型建筑，遮蔽那不见天日的苍穹？

他梭巡着威平地区被废弃的码头，然后一路追随着那些鬼魂般的影子到达比利斯盖特集市。是的，各种思潮将这个地方填满了，它们像银色的水银一般轻轻地在石板间冒着气泡，随着他的脚步出现又消失。不新鲜的鱼、油脂和潮湿的木头让整个地方的空气里都充满了恶臭。他让他的大脑回到一周以前，现在路过的人们给他留下的淡淡记忆突然都被抽空了，而在他的大脑里时间犹如化石一般停滞。他闭上双眼，集中注意力，集中到所有的幽魂和影子、所有的气味和声音都消失。除了他试图寻找的东西以外，一切都不复存在。

这很难。他记录下来的很多东西几乎都被那次神游症给抹去了。当时鱼市上压倒性的臭气让他过度集中在了嗅觉上，然后进入了那种糟糕的、几乎无法呼吸的紧张状态里，这也是五官强化的不利之处。你会失去自控，让自己被整个淹没，周围的世界消失不见，而你的整个存在都被捆绑在一种感官之上，别的感官都不再起作用。很多哨兵能从最惨烈的战场和战斗中生还，但在最后却可能只落得被一辆马车撞死的下场，只因为在过马路时突然地进入了神游症的状态，意识远离到完全感觉不到危险的临近。更糟的情况是，他们也可能就这样在精神上慢慢消失，在数天，有时数周或数个月里，缓慢而不可避免地迈向死亡，停止呼吸。

当然了，已经结合的哨兵们几乎不用担心这个问题。结合的过程几乎就是把每一种感官维系到向导身上，对所有知觉，也就是对精神世界来说向导就是活着的锚。即使深深陷入到神游症里，你的向导也能把你带回这个世界。

一个向导……

Holmes集中了注意力。气息的踪迹在街道上被鲜活地描绘下来，告诉他每件事物现在的位置，过去的经历和前进的方向。Holmes检查过滤了数十种事物，将他们拿来查看然后再抛下。而随后，在一片纷乱中有一小块碎片……

那是如此的醉人而又不可阻挡。比利斯盖特集市的气息和它相比微不足道，完全不值一提。那个人就在那里。

把黑暗哨兵在精神图景地下的管道间游荡比喻做龙在它的洞穴里漫步，是一种很诗意的说法。在必要的时刻往前冲，而当他的另一面，那个推理天才重新浮现的时候，黑暗哨兵就会侧身退回他的巢穴。这强大到骨子里的存在的确在大部分时候都被压抑在鹅卵石的街道之下，这是千真万确的。但这座城市是黑暗哨兵的领域。他是天空下的暗夜，是墙头或土地上记忆的标志和刻痕。他在迷雾重重中安静地穿行。黑暗哨兵是这座城的一部分。黑暗哨兵从每一个影子的缝隙间注视着它。

Holmes挣扎着让思维穿过响彻世界的，“那是我的！”的吼声。它动摇着他脚下的土地，让奔流的河水颤抖冒泡。但Holmes努力压下了本能的反应，让煤油灯像烟火一样闪耀。很快地黑暗哨兵被慢慢地平复了，但依然虎视眈眈地在望着他。

那是一位男性。Holmes先从显而易见的地方开始推导。成年人；有着微弱的医疗用品的气息，很有可能被他随身携带并整齐地存放着；海盐，海鲜，麻绳；曾经踏上过一艘小船；没有在游客报到处报到；木头的气息，可能带着一根手杖或者一个木箱。

Holmes后退了一点。现在他最深的感触是一种沮丧感。他所找到的只是一些碎片，不能告诉他任何事情。在苏格兰场感受到的那种突然的、烧灼一般的冲击在这里见不到一点踪迹。那冲击是一种压倒性的感触，包含着恐惧、痛苦和隐隐作痛的失落感，而在其下却同时还有着那么多别的东西：温暖，惊奇，以及美好而诱人的寂静。Holmes愿意交换自己的一切，去换取那种简单而难以获取的寂静。

那很可能就是他命中注定的向导，而Holmes如此简单地就接受了他突然的现身，这或许会让苏格兰场的人感到格外震惊，尤其考虑到Holmes以前的斑斑劣迹。但Holmes从不在感情用事或者自我安慰的谎言里踌躇不前。当把绝不可能的因素都排除出去以后，不管剩下的是什么，那就是真相。感官：自控程度不断恶化。恶化：在上个星期特别明显。相关事件：事先没有警觉，毫无道理地就被一种力量拉到了码头。第二起相关事件：同一天在精神上感觉到了一种存在，对别人则没有影响。

解答：一个向导最近刚刚到达了伦敦，召唤着我。

逻辑链条就是这么地简单。Holmes从来不怨天尤人。这样做不仅很丢脸，还是种对人的精力毫无成果毫无考虑的浪费。那么这是否意味着他就要和一个完全陌生的人一起搭档一辈子？尽管可能如此，但还没有明显的证据作为支持。但即使这种可能性也不会吓倒他。Holmes最爱也最恨的就是一个连他都无法解决的难题，而这次摆在他面前的，是个看上去特别有趣的问题。

Holmes在他的精神图景里再次检查了一遍码头，但那里已经别无所获了。噢，他那该死的感官们。如果不是那次神游症，他当时就可以在对方消失在向导之家之前，追踪到那难以捉摸，但却像磁铁一般吸引人的向导了。Holmes不能去向导之家，不能去Beatrice夫人的巢穴，那女人正牙痒痒地想要为自英明女王后的第一位黑暗哨兵当一回媒介人。

而即使在这里，在这回荡着整个城市各种感官和声响的地方，他都能感受到那股甜美气息的引力。当然，所有的向导都有吸引力。他们是否天生如此，魅力被作为一种生物进化意义上的手段以更好地吸引哨兵；还是他们共感的能力能够在精神上将魅力投射到对方脑中，留下特别的印象，还是一个悬而未决颇富争议的议题。但向导们能够吸引周围的人，即使是那些憎恶他们能力的人也不例外。反过来说这也是他们被憎恶的原因之一。有些人就把向导看做肉体诱惑的活化身，这也是为什么向导们，几乎没有例外地，在与哨兵结合前都聚集在向导之家内，以防意外的发生。而对哨兵来说，这种吸引力的程度更深，因为还未结合的向导所散发出的气息，对他们而言就好像蜜蜂眼中的花蜜。而到了结合的阶段，向导的魅力更是让人无法抗拒。很多哨兵之间斗殴致死的事件都由此而起。

他检视着精神图景里的地平线，他思维里高高在上的钟表装置犹如一个节拍器一样滴答作响，而他俯瞰着自己城市的倒影。这是他的城市。哦，当然有一些人在运营着它，有一些人有着和它相关的文件，而有些人对着别的国家炫耀它的美丽。但不管怎么说怎么算，这都是他的城市。别人可以认领这片土地，但着所有氏族都是他的。而没有氏族，就没有伦敦。所以伦敦属于他，其中的每一声足音，每一个争执着的人声，每一个逐渐靠近的马车碾压路面的声音，那马车带着洛可可风格的华丽抛光和经过专业减音加工的车轮……………

Holmes张开了他的双眼，“噢，Mycroft。”他轻轻地说，而在他精神图景里幽魂般的图像逐渐和在221B门外停住的马车融为了一体。“从那可怕的一股木头味的白兰地气息来看，还是老样子，他在格兰德餐厅那里用的晚餐。”

“Sherlock，”他的兄长那更低沉的声音传来，带着一点笑意，“从你衣服上的汗渍来看，我看还是老样子，在地下拳击场和人打架斗殴。”

一阵衣物的摩挲声，“我发现，你还是一样收到中国大使馈赠的丝绸。”

“我注意到，你还是一整袋一整袋地抽那槽糕的粗烟丝。”

“Mycroft，你真的还在绕着圣所的花园进行你的保健运动么？”Holmes嗅了嗅四周的空气。

“千真万确地就好像在最近的四个小时内你去搜查了一遍骑士桥。”

Holmes把话题转向和自己兄长一起坐在马车上的另一个人，“Wilikins真的需要一个专业人士来看看他的背了，他又在过度使用那种药膏了。”

“那你指关节上沾上的血迹呢？我估计你还没找谁来看看你的这些伤处。”

Holmes听着他兄长双脚交替晃动的声音，“真的，哥哥，一个在自己住处的大理石楼梯上扭伤脚的人，实在没什么立场来批评我的治疗需求。”

“一个浑身都是伤痕的人也没有立场拒绝好心的建议，我的弟弟。你那药膏帮不了什么大忙。”

“房东太太又开始用紫丁香泡茶了？”

“我发现你自己的房东太太从格雷伯爵茶换成了大吉岭。”

“从刮伤来看，今早你的理发师在给你剃须时实在很心不在焉。”

“至少这几天以来我都剃过须，洗漱过，我的弟弟！”

“这是种绝好的伪装。人们总期待哨兵能整洁清爽。我怀疑今早上当你和那群吵吵嚷嚷的议员开会，并且吸入那里污秽灼热的空气时，保持自身清洁的确会有一定的帮助。Holsting爵士真的开始酗酒了，不是么？”

“不会比和你再一次见面的Shinwell Johnson更严重。失踪向导的案子？”

“有趣的是，不是全部从向导之家失踪的。而且他们还在各个收容所里搜寻新的组织成员。”

“钱正在交接转手。”

“哦是的。数量远大于任何寻常走私贩的资本。”

“嗯……他在外面就找好可能的候补人选。”

“很显然是这样。然后他们把自己留在各个收容所里。”

“藏了起来……”

“然后就开始收集猎物。”Holmes点起一支烟，边说便觉得一阵厌恶，“捕猎向导……”

“把向导们都打包塞进一艘船……很显然，就在威平流域，那里他们可以进入伦敦码头。”

“然后把他们都运走……比起向东更有可能向西走。”

“有哨兵参与其中。”

“多明显啊！要不然他们要如何找准潜在的猎物？困扰我的是……”

“是这一过程是与常理相反的。一般来说是一些边远部落的向导会被运到这里。”

“没错。那些伦敦伪君子家族的每一个子女都会大大惊恐于‘不恰当’的哨兵能力在自己家族里出现了。他们会寻求……”

“一种恰当小心的解决方式。这能让他们不用……”

“让他们不用面对向导之家，外人也就不会知道他们家族中有哨兵。”Holmes哼了一声，“天知道在这种家庭里出生的向导们会遭遇到什么。”

“我想，我们都对此有数。而这案子里出现的哨兵，很可能是外国人。这也是为什么在过去的几天里我收到了为数众多的报告，宣称你被卷进了各种街头的斗殴和暴力的行为。”

“一个离开自己领域的哨兵一般来说会显得格格不入。精神紧张、富有攻击性。这些充当‘向导狩猎犬’的哨兵很可能还尚未结合，所以反应也会更激烈。他们很可能会寻求一些发泄的方式。”

“妓院和竞技场。我的弟弟，你的确和一些很有趣的人在交往。”

“我已经把可能性缩小了一些。一定有一些靠近码头的仓库或者别的空间，能让他们聚集自己的……货物。地方会临近鱼市，那里的臭气可以掩盖那些受到惊吓又十分沮丧的向导散发的情绪，以免路过的哨兵察觉到。一旦找到这个地方，我就很有可能可以找到那些从这一买卖中获利的‘绅士’们了。”Holmes猛然站了起来，他那曾经柔软的棉衫如今好像砂纸一样覆盖在他背部恼人的伤口上，这让他站起的时候缩了缩，“但你到这儿来可不是为了讨论我那些为了推理而展开的小小战斗，哥哥。特别是你还浑身冒着向导之家的香气。”

他听到Mycroft叹了口气，这是个不好的兆头，“你感官的情况越来越糟糕了，Sherlock。”

“是的，好吧。”Holmes喃喃地说，不怎么喜欢这对话前进的方向，“我敢肯定，在你的别墅里呆上一两天会让我好起来的。只要我一完成……”

“Sherlock，”Mycroft的声音听上去像是个警告，“这不是对小小的感官问题进行狡辩的时候。你正逐渐陷入整个感官的混乱中。神游症状以小时为单位出现，你几乎不能入睡，不能进食。”

“当然了，”Holmes不悦地说，“一个在政府里身居如此高位的人在监视自己的国家时一定有比这更重要的发现。真的，哥哥，你在浪费你的资源。”

“浪费不了。”对方温和的反驳，“像你曾说过的，我的天赋就是全职全能。而这一点上，很不幸地，也包括了你。这种情况不能继续下去，弟弟。我已经让向导之家安排了一次活动。伦敦每个符合条件的向导都会到场。你也会到场，即使我不得不用锁链拉着你去。”

Holmes跳了起来，义愤填膺，“噢，这就来了！”他哼了一声，“展现兄弟间绝对关爱和同情的时刻！”

Mycroft的哼哼从街上传了过来，“Sherlock，你不会被同情打动也不会被关爱刺激到。感情用事对你没什么作用，在你面前只会败下阵来。而威胁——一旦想到自己没法掌控这一件事的结局，至少会激励你，甚至远比你自己生命的危险更有效果。”

“哦你终于发现了，”Holmes对着空气戳出一只手指，即使他的兄长没法看到，“你提到了关键点。这是我的感官，我的健康和我的生命。全由我自己来浪费或者拯救。”

“Sherlock，”Mycroft插进来，“在你发泄你现在的愤懑之情前，请先知道这也不是我的首选方案。皇家哨兵协会，从女王那里亲自得令，向我施压要我想想办法。因为你……很特别。”

“你的意思是，我是一个黑暗哨兵。”Holmes的声音像是从牙缝里挤出来，“而法国和德国甚至美国都没有黑暗哨兵。这一定可以让政客们高兴得跳起来。Mycroft，你肯定不会安排我的结合，只是为了让议会满意吧？”

“你也肯定知道，早在这之前他们就对我施压了很久。”Mycroft回应说，“而我全都无视了他们的请愿。我安排了私人训练员，让你脱离圣所的掌控。我甚至给你特别的赦免，让你能在既没有向导也没有伴侣的情况下，一个人住在贝克街。政府的意愿从来没法让我同意任何事，Sherlock，是你自己需要向导。这是必要的。不然告诉我个理由让我罢手。”

Holmes转了转眼睛。对上面那些古板的笨蛋来说，让Mycroft来协调此事是个聪明之举。他或许是整个伦敦唯一能与自己在智慧上一较高下的人。“我，”有好一会儿Holmes都只能沮丧地咬牙切齿，“我也许已经找到了一个向导。”好了，他承认了。这对他来说可不容易。

“那真是太好了。Holmes先生。”从楼下传来一个平静的女声，打断了刚才那句令人震惊的自白所造成的死寂。

Holmes可以感觉到Mycroft猛地被这争执中突然出现的第三方给吓了一跳。

“偷听可不礼貌，Nanny。”他捏了捏鼻子。

“你的房东太太是个哨兵？我怎么不知道？”Mycroft问。

“Mycroft先生，我只是个护卫。至于你刚刚说的，Holmes先生，偷听是在门后潜伏着聆听别人的低语。”Hudson太太嗤了一声，“而不是离得远远的，用双手盖住自己的耳朵以免被你们震聋了。我几乎不需要自己特殊的听力就能听到你们两个的大喊大叫。要喝茶吗？Mycroft先生？”

“哦不……谢谢你。”看到Mycroft那有点受挫的样子，Holmes有种诡异的愉悦感。

“那你的向导呢？”

“不，没事。我们马上就走了。Sherlock！”

Holmes耸了耸肩，继续偷着乐，“你从没问过这件事，亲爱的哥哥。”

Mycroft喃喃地低语了一些连Holmes都听不出的话。不过他的确听到Mycroft那个几乎从不开口的向导，Willikins，短促的一声笑声。“我在想你游荡在骑士桥的事。我可以去一趟圣所然后……”

“你不能这样做。”Holmes低低地吼了声，“不能这样做，Mycroft。你不能告诉圣所我正在找我的向导。”

“没有媒介人的许可，没有结合的人不能私自结合。噢，我懂了……”

“没错，我就是这么想的。Beatrice夫人正无所不用其极地想让我和她朋党中的一员结合。而即使没有真的精神相通，现在我这种接近感官混乱的状态还是会对任何结合气息有反应。而如此一来圣所那些政治动物们也可以趁机试图插手我的每件私事了。但如果他们发现我正积极地搜寻特定的某个向导，他们一定会竭尽所能地让我找不到他。”黑暗哨兵低低用喉音说“这一点我绝不允许。”

“那你能确定，这个男人不是她朋党中的一员？哦，对了，码头上的那次意外。他最近才到这里。”

Holmes的脸扭曲了下，“这个城市里可真没隐私。”

“当然没有，Sherlock，这话说得可真傻。”

Holmes回应说，“别调查他，哥哥。即使是你那以小心谨慎知名的调查。你也正被人监视着。”

“Sherlock，”Mycroft叹了口气，“你要知道我不能取消这次活动。如果这么做会显得很可疑。”

Holmes在空气里随便地挥了挥手，“很显然是这样，亲爱的哥哥。我想我必须得谢谢您，再一次为我的前进道路添上不可逾越的阻碍。”

Mycroft敲了敲马车的车顶，带着点嘲讽地说，“没有真正的挑战，你就不那么出色了，我亲爱的弟弟。你有一个星期的时间。”他的声音随着马车驰远，消散在了伦敦的洪流里。

“太棒了，”Holmes喃喃说，揉了揉自己的头发，“通常来说我都不习惯自己还有什么时间限制。”

Hudson太太的声音安静地从楼下传来，“Holmes先生，和另一个人分享自己的人生，真的很糟么？”

Holmes的脸又抽了抽，“偷听，Nanny。”

毫不觉得尴尬地，这位女士哼了哼说，“这是我的房子，Holmes先生。你看上去对自己与人结合的未来不怎么高兴。但你知道，这可不是什么糟糕的刑罚。我也许不能算得上是一位哨兵，但我从不后悔与我丈夫度过的每一天。每一天。”

Holmes呼出一口气，“Nanny，我几乎要感激你能这么满腹感情地试图安慰我，但想到这种浪漫的灵魂会被强迫着和我共存下去，而我的大脑还很可能会摧毁掉那些向导的正常心智，就一点都不让人觉得欣慰了。向导们留不下来的，Hudson太太。他们从没留下来过。”Holmes的声音很苦涩，“而且没有什么事情是永不后悔的。你也许珍视着与你的伴侣度过的每一天，但我可以有根据地怀疑，当他死去的那一天你还是会后悔。”

他听到了对方尖锐的吸气声，但硬下心不让自己感到抱歉。他粗暴地抓起自己的大衣，之前习惯的生活和人生现在正在他的双脚下风崩离析，不管是他自己还是他体内的黑暗哨兵都不喜欢这种感觉。“不要费心准备晚饭了。晚上大部分时候我都会在外面。”

他是那么绝望地想要揍些什么。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tower：塔。也叫城塔（Wall Tower）。在本文的设定里，塔位于伦敦城的四周，内有哨兵向导驻守，负责城市的守卫工作和与别的城市的联络。感觉有点类似于烽火台……
> 
> Mindscape：精神图景。虽然不是这文的专有名词（因为没有大写……），但是是本文相当重要的意象之一。简而言之就是人的精神世界，作者把Holmes的精神图景比喻作水流系统，以及整整一座伦敦城。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

那只是一个简单的刀片，功能健全，保存完好。刀刃被很专业地维护着锋利的边缘，其余部分也很辛勤地被爱护着。直到最近Watson才发现这是一件稀少珍贵的物件。在战场上，没有任何黄金、白银或者珍奇的珠宝可以做到它能为你做到的事。财富只有在和平的地方才有用。在战场上，除了简单地让自己活着之外，最珍贵最单纯，也是最奇妙的事，就是保持清洁。

如今，这个曾经给予他如此简单快乐的物件，已经变得比Watson在战争中面对过的，任何可怖而邪恶的死亡兵器都还要糟糕。现在Watson能够带着微笑迎向它们中的任何一个，只要这意味着他不用面对这件东西。

笔直的剃刀无辜地坐在他的桌子上，对这一切变化都无知无觉。

这就是他现在的人生？他想。他之前所有的身份，所有努力获得并为之奋斗的东西，都在瞬间被冲刷得一干二净了么？

就没有什么是他能保留下来的吗？

Watson在自己幽暗的房间里闭上了双眼，和那位高傲的礼节师的僵硬会面依然让他的双耳嗡嗡作响。礼节师制度在向导之家的级别和传统里是很特别的存在，因为就任于它的既非哨兵也不是向导，而是一般的普通人，且常常是继承了传统贵族血统的一员。对于哨兵向导这个大多数普通人不被允许进入的世界来说，这个特别的职位无论怎么看都是个为了在普通人的政坛内，施加政治影响力的位子。

像是已经是第一百次一般，Watson再次复述了一遍他回国的旅程以及他最近的觉醒，而对此对方只是高傲地嗤之以鼻。礼节师Stackham爵士宣称这是个“最困难的案子”，而他是“一个从未踏足向导之家的粗俗野蛮的无赖”。就在Watson快要彻底管不住自己的脾气时，那男人在他的背上放上了最后一根压垮他的稻草。

“当你下次来这里的时候，伴侣，”那男人用鼻音命令说，他的声音浸透了不满的情绪，“我要求你不要带着你脸上那令人恶心的装饰。”

“什么，先生？”Watson问，他的下巴都快合不拢了。

那男人从鹰钩鼻下那过大的鼻孔里发出了一声被冒犯到的嗤声，“那些恐怖的胡子。向导之家里可没有流浪汉和无赖。我们所有向导都必须剃掉胡须，清清爽爽。你肯定知道一个哨兵的皮肤会有多敏感吧？任何不必要的毛发都必须清除掉。而在你进入向导之家前居然没有剃掉他们，这实在是太失礼了。”

Watson的大脑在那时几乎都要停止运转了。他在生硬的问答和回复中结束了这次会面，然后踉跄而出。在度过又一个失眠之夜后，现在的他，正坐在Charpentier家属于他的房间里，紧盯着自己在剃须镜里的倒影。

Watson把脑袋埋进了双手中。已经不是第一次，他希望自己能死在远方那个上帝遗弃之地。有些日子，他甚至觉得自己已经死了。死了然后来到了地狱。这个城市就是个地狱般的地方。之前那位睿智的老师当着他的面告诉他，已经没什么能真的帮到他了。他的精神世界开放地太多，也太久了。四周没有了本来向导该有的精神壁障。他想尽一切办法试图展开屏障保护自己，但每次尝试的成果都脆弱得像张纸片。在这个城市中有太多可感的情绪，有太多的人，太多的热情痛苦和仇恨。这感觉就放佛是站立在两军之间，全方位地沐浴着枪林弹雨。而向导之家还被Beatrice夫人掌控着，Watson已经不可挽回地让对方孤立了自己，因此也等于自我放逐出了这个世界上唯一能欢迎他的地方。

他本就不该来这里。但除此之外，还有哪里可去？

Watson把脸从手上抬了起来，看着镜中的自己。John Watson伴侣，他想，是个没有受过训也没有天赋的共感者，一瘸一拐，举目无亲，灵魂迷失而不知所往。

但在这样的悲伤和绝望之下，愤怒正冒着气泡。Watson也许不是一个招摇而引人瞩目的存在，但在他的体内，有一颗被多年——甚至是一辈子——挣扎求存的岁月锤炼出的钢铁之核。而就从这个核心里，发出了一个声音。

这股愤怒之声回敬着他自己，John Watson医生，是个外科医生，是个士兵。以前学到的一切现在都没有离开他。以前阿富汗的军队试图杀死却杀不了他。如果现在反而让英国成功那才真是糟糕透顶。

这也许很让人震惊，在那所有冷静的礼貌之下，在那所有想要被人接受和接受别人的努力之下，藏着这样充满不屈和反叛的心脏与灵魂。

所以Watson平静地洗了脸，擦干净，确认他的胡子依然像军人的胡子一般整整齐齐，然后他走出了自己的房间。

这不是个坏地方。这幢巨大的，平平延伸出去的木制公寓楼被经营得很好。在圣所以外，这是少数几个欢迎哨兵入住的地方之一。外国的哨兵们在这里逗留；少数几对已经结合了的哨兵向导们以它为家；一些没有结合但却不愿住在圣所宿舍的哨兵，在与人结合前在这里暂住。总体上而言，这是个属于单身汉的地方。

它的经营者是Charpentier太太：一个强悍、毫无废话的女人，可以仅仅用一个瞪眼制服一整个房间的单身哨兵。Watson是她的私人访客，住在公寓一侧Charpentier私人套间的客房里。其余的房间大部分都被单身的哨兵给住满了，而Charpentier太太可不会让一个单身的共感者，即使只是一个伴侣，在这些哨兵的包围中来来去去。

他走进套间里的餐厅，这个餐厅和Charpentier太太自己的小厨房打通，与外面供给其他住客饮食的大厨房分开了。

“早上好，年轻人。”她打了声招呼，“找个座，早餐很快就可以准备好了。”

“谢谢你，夫人。”

这个标志的老妇人给了他一个很热情的微笑，但她几乎每天都在对那群哨兵发号施令，所以这样的热情完全损害不到她的威信。“我发现你的外貌没有改变啊。”

“是的，好吧，”Watson有点不好意思，“对向导来说有些关于脸部毛发的规定，但不针对伴侣。既然他们总是对我反复申明，说我不是向导。那么……”Watson耸耸肩。

Charpentier太太大笑起来，她的快乐情绪传到了Watson那儿，充满了温暖和真诚。“孩子，好样的。没错的，这一定会正好惹到那个Beatrice夫人！”这位太太娴熟地把薄饼铺到了煎锅上。“她和我多年来都真心地憎恨着对方。”

Watson抬起了一边的眉毛。

“因为我在Arthur完成他的训练课程前就把他带出来了。”她解释说，一边拿过一只盘子一边满是嘲讽地挥着一只抹刀。“他非常不喜欢圣所，并且已经决定要去参加海军了。我为他做了我能够做的。他的鼻子，你知道，是他最灵敏的感官，住在这座城市里这可不是什么优势。向导会被派到他身边，但大海可以比他们更好地帮助他。好吧，”说着她也坐到桌边，转了转眼睛，“我们装腔作势的媒介人小姐可不是觉得被这件事给侮辱了嘛！”

Watson轻声地笑了起来。他吃完了最后一口然后开口问，“您有没有考虑过我昨天的建议？我要再一次说，如果我管过头了我感到很抱歉……”

Charpentier太太挥了挥手，“完全没这回事，孩子——事实上，我和你有一样的看法。”

“Drebber先生……我不喜欢描述我从他身上感受到的情绪，但他不应该呆在这里，Charpentier太太。”

这个好女人点点头，“孩子，如果由我说了算的话，我会像赶只烦人的跳蚤一样把他赶走，但外国哨兵在伦敦很少有地方可住。像我之前提到的，Beatrice夫人可不会为我考虑。我敢保证她的总督哨兵把那两人送到这里来是故意想让我难堪。如果我把他们请走那我还必须得向圣所解释清楚理由。要真这样，Beatrice夫人可不得高兴死。”

“他对待女佣的行为看上去已经是个足够的理由了，”Watson阴郁地评论说，“还有他在饮酒问题上的毫无节制。”

“‘这是年轻人的亢奋和活力’，”Charpentier太太满是嘲讽地模仿着那种鼻音。

“年轻人的？”Watson把自己的餐具整齐地放好，“不大像。我不是为了我自己，太太，我是想到了Alice小姐。我不喜欢她与那样的人共处一室，尤其考虑到她身处的特殊情况。”

“我和你一样不喜欢，”女人叹了口气，“但也无能无力啊。她和Arthur是自发结合，这可没法让媒介人心满意足。一场没有她直接干涉过的结合？”Charpentier太太晃了晃脑袋，“是对如同史诗一般完美的比例的扭曲。真真是罪大恶极。”

女人对整件事充满戏剧化的否定腔调，让Watson微微地笑起来。

“什么罪大恶极了，妈妈？”Alice Charpentier走进来，双手提着一个颇为巨大的柳条篮子，脸上挂着淡淡的笑容。她很年轻，脸庞水嫩，身材娇小得几乎像个没长大的少女，但在这外表的掩藏下，在她的双眼中，还藏着一种坚定的果敢。

“你每天去那蠢地方报道就是罪大恶极。”Charpentier太太哼了一声，从桌子边站起，用自己的手梳理着年轻女孩的长发，“小心点，Alice，Arthur今晚上回来，你也知道如果你受点什么伤他会变成什么样子。”

笑容点亮了Alice的脸庞，明亮地简直就好像真的在房间中点起了一盏灯。“我几乎要等不及了。Watson伴侣？你准备好了么？”

Watson站起来，“你不吃饭吗？”

Alice摇了摇她金发的脑袋，“我已经吃过了。走吧？”

“那样的话，当然，Alice小姐。”他伸出自己的手臂给她，她带着笑容挽住了。他们一起对Charpentier太太说了再见，然后往外走出了公寓楼。

“你的未婚夫快要千里迢迢地回到家了，你一定很高兴。”在他们踱步着走出前门时，Watson笑着对年轻的女孩说。

“我的确非常激动，先生。”她兴奋地开口，“离我上次见到他已经有好几个月了！”她的无名指上戴着个订婚戒指，中指上则是一圈红色的指环，象征着一个已经和哨兵预订好要结合，但还尚未真正结合的向导。

看到这情景让Watson不可置信地摇了摇头，“我还是很困惑，你勇敢的恋人必须得先完成他在海军的兵役才能结合。按理说在这种事上肯定有些通融余地的。”

Alice摇了摇她的秀发，“如果他是在军队里的话，肯定就不一样了。而且，如果我是个男人，”她脸红了，“那我就能和他一起去了。但是……”

“海军，”Watson接下她没说完的话，“不想要在他们的船上有位女士。”

“是的，”Alice Charpentier露出了一个虚弱的笑容，“但是……这并不是那么糟，先生。我有了我的哨兵，而……而很多人并没有我这么幸运。我们必须要为我们所能拥有的幸福而感恩。”

Watson只是瞪着她。他想说点什么。你夜夜哭泣，他想，我能感受得到你每一滴奔涌而下的泪水。你哭得像是个伤痕累累的人，因为和他分离痛苦得就仿佛是酷刑。当年他休假时到了农村，而你在那里见到他，并且突然就此觉醒。你的家人对此深恶痛绝，没有二话也毫不关心地将你赶出了家门。你被突如其来的共感能力淹没了，几乎快要发疯。是他把你带到了这里，徒步跋涉，一路都背着你，而在这整个过程中他是如何努力压抑和避免了完全的狂化，就只有上帝才知道了。而当终于一切都结束了，媒介人却判决——几乎完全是为了欺负你们——你不能和他结合，直到他完成他的兵役，你接受完你的培训——那些你靠着本能就已经能够完美掌握的技能。你几乎无法入睡，你在向导之家的生活很艰难，因为他们把你看做一个劣质分子。出于一种中世纪的、完全落伍于时代的观念，他们强迫你穿上贞操带。而当他回到家，你不能真的见到他也不能触碰他；但他就在隔壁的房间，你能够听到他的声音，即使只有这样，都可以缓和你的痛苦。而所有这一切都既不必要，也不正常，不过仅仅只是出去媒介人受挫的自尊心。这是一种酷刑，一种没有刀锋也不用锤子的酷刑，一种完全没有任何碰触的酷刑。但对于一个共感者来说，孤立和隔离就是酷刑本身。

上帝保佑还有Charpentier太太。她用她灵魂里像磐石一样坚硬的正气，将这年轻的女孩收留了下来。她把她带回家，坚持要做她的母亲，帮她冠上和她儿子一样的姓，像她早就应该被对待的那样，好好地对待她。

一阵肮脏和粘稠的情绪突然冲刷过来，让他猛地从思绪里回过神来。身边的Alice很快也颤了颤。

Drebber正一边走向公寓楼一边向他们露出笑容，用一种已经太过熟悉的眼神纠缠着Alice，“早上好，我亲爱的。”

Watson握紧了他的手杖，”这是一种很糟糕的问候方式，Drebber先生。“他的声音冰冷，瞪视着对方，“请试着自重一点。”

Drebber用一种势利的眼神看向他，随后双眼在他的身上逗留的时间未免有点太长了些，直到看到那绿色的丝带后就转过头来不再理他了。Drebber对着Alice叩了叩帽子，然后大步走进了门内。

Watson可以感觉到从他们身后传来的，那种重重捶打着他的纯粹欲望。在他们的背后，那男人正千真万确地在脑子里脱着Alice的衣服。“恶棍。”Watson咬牙切齿地低声说。

“没关系。”Alice喘着气，她的身体看上去很虚弱，“没关系，真的。他，”她的手冰冷而颤抖，“他……不知道自控。”

“以及如何举止得体，”Watson坚定地低语，带着女孩尽快远离Drebber，“不是自控不自控，而是教养的问题。”

Alice花了几分钟时间让自己冷静了下来。Watson紧握着她的手臂，尽量把所有平稳的情绪都传递过去，“我很高兴你没有剃胡须，”她说，几乎是轻声细语，“你现在这样看着可真帅气。啊很抱歉！”她突然脸红起来，“我真是太冒失了。”

“收到像你这样美丽的女士的赞扬，任何男士都只会感到高兴，Charpentier小姐。”他对她露出一个温暖的微笑。她回应以一个略带惊慌的笑容。在一个可观而明确的范围内，Alice Charpentier大概是整个伦敦城最可爱的人。“来吧，不如说说你最近在流言圈子里听到了什么新的消息？”

“你听说过那个有关天使的故事吗，先生？”

“天使？”

“很显然有个天使在街上游荡呢。”Alice对他咧嘴一笑，“治好病人，帮助伤者。他们说他会在晚上出没，只为了回应那些渴望着帮助的祈祷和哀求。”

Watson暗暗地呛了口气。他一直试图压抑住自己的共感能力，不让别人发现他曾在街上到处游荡，假装自己是个医生。他脸上还保留的胡须并不是他的第一次反叛行为。太多自我认知、太多个人信仰，都已经与他原本的职业紧密相连。他不能像别人要求他做的那样……就这么把它丢到一边。他一直很小心，总是事先警告那些病人他并不是在合法行医，但那些向他求助的人并不急着纠结名头。他就在他们身边，并且伸出援手，这件事本身就已经比他们平常能够指望的要多多了。他背着他的医用包，像他曾经被教导过的那样延伸开自己的情绪贴近、治愈伤患。开始只是些小事。比如帮助那些带着小病和旧伤的瘸腿老人与疲惫劳工们，从他们累人的工作场所回到家。但他手头能给的药品已经开始吃紧，而他的津贴并不足以一下子填补空缺。所以不得已之下他又重新开始采用他曾被传授的另一套医学方法。他总是很好奇什么时候能在向导之家接受像这样的课程，毕竟看西方社会是如何诠释这种能力想必会十分有趣。

他摇摇头，摆脱自己的思绪，“噢，你的贵宾们来了。”

当他最初护送着Alice从家里走到向导之家时，这幅景象曾让他十分感动和振作。带着手环或颈环的巡查官们会找借口在她前进的路线和区域里巡逻，与她同行一段路。哨兵氏族们都是这样守卫和庇护着向导们，这是一种坚定不移的信念。而今天她为他们带来了甜甜圈，一边走一边把它们从篮子里拿出来递给他们。Watson很高兴能看到自己不是唯一一个在照看和保护她的人。

他在向导之家的一天一如既往。他那些所谓的私人教师大多数时候都只是让他看书，并没有教他任何实用的东西（他怀疑Beatrice夫人插手管了管他的“培训”），所以他把时间都花在那间小图书馆里，沉浸于那些纸张干燥老旧的大部头书籍中。

麻烦是在他回到公寓以后开始的。他先去小睡了一会，指望着今晚能再次出去照看下病人。今天一整天都过得那么枯燥和沮丧。而且，哦对了，过到一半的时候，还有那些告白，还整整四次。到目前为止他都能开个告白展览馆了。

现在的Watson已经饱经风霜，这也是为什么比起大多数男性社会的成员，他对此要更少给予鄙夷的评价或者提出高傲的见解。从那些生活状态多种多样，与常理礼仪的严格标准相违背的人身上，他已经目睹了太多事情，学到了太多东西。他认识的有些人或许过着在他的家乡社会看来大逆不道的生活方式，但却可以同时也是他平生仅见的最正派的好人。

不管如何，他那比寻常人更丰富的经历却并没有教会他如何处理被另一些人追求的情况。一直以来他学会的是如何追求别人——而不是被别人追求。甚至在这之前他就已经意识到在这个城市里结合并不总是突如其来的。那么多向导和哨兵们在没有出现结合的兆头之前会共处一室社交往来，这过程看着几乎就好像是上流社会的婚姻市场一样。这是对他以前观念的剧烈颠覆，让他十分茫然。

这的确很让人困惑、震惊和羞耻。因为更要命的是，他是被其他男人搭讪和套近乎，而尽管Watson不会鄙夷这件事，但他对这个……特殊的世界也没有任何实践的经验。当第一个哨兵走上前来，平静地提出想要与他结合，并拿出那可怕的红指环要带到他的手指上时，Watson有整整一分钟都被冲击得彻底说不出话来。他结结巴巴地……天晓得说了些什么，然后真的是狂奔而去。他甚至不明白要怎么去回应这样的事情。Watson曾经发疯一样地在自己的房间里一个人狂翻向导的《向导礼仪书》，试图寻找一种合适的拒绝求爱的方式，然后他很是沮丧地发现自己一无所获。他也根本没想过要去问Beatrice夫人，不仅仅是因为他觉得问这个很……好吧，也不是不妥，只是问一个女士要如何拒绝潜在的追求者实在非常非常诡异；更因为他很清楚，Beatrice夫人很是看不起自己。

这阵子他在向导之家几乎是以小时为单位地在抵御各种告白。最初的几次和Beatrice夫人无关，但Watson怀疑出于某种想要给他惹麻烦的恶意，她现在正故意把这些人派到自己的身边。而他几乎没有办法阻止这种行为，因为她是媒介人，可以在这个领域内为所欲为。他都能够感觉到她正利用她那些跟班和眼线，看着那些单身的哨兵们不断地走到他的面前。而他能够做的也只有礼貌和忍耐。她的作风让他知道自己只能这样做。

Watson还阖衣躺在自己的床上，试图在大脑里把这个令人困惑的新进展理出个头绪。而看样子他越是投入地去想，就越是真的不知道该如何去做了。

他之后一定慢慢地睡着了，因为从Alice上突然传来的那种尖锐寒冷的巨大恐慌，驱使着他在头脑清醒之前就已经跳起身。甩上鞋子，他抓起他的手杖，扭开了自己房间的门。

那种从另一个共感者身上投射而出的恐慌正转换成一种厌恶着什么的恐惧，而这种恐惧还被包裹在一层肮脏的，令人恶心到几乎要呕吐的情绪里。Watson赶紧顺着它而去，然后找到了这一切的来源。

脸色惨白的Alice，正在大厨房里被Drebber纠缠着。Drebber把她压到了空荡荡的厨台上，他的双手在一些完全不恰当的部位上游移，整个人都散发出欲望和饥渴的情绪。而Alice正胡乱地摸索着想要从台面上找寻一件自卫的武器。

“Drebber！”Watson拿出他最像陆军上校的语调低吼，“放开她，你这个恶棍！”

Drebber转回身，被这一突然的介入给吓了一跳。Alice趁机从他的钳制下扭开，从厨台上爬了过去，像个蜷缩起来的球体一样躲到了另一边，整个过程中她的呼吸都带着种极度恐慌下的啜泣声。

Drebber对着Watson冷笑了一声，一波憎恨和欲望的情绪像浪潮一样涌向了Watson，让他几乎有种沾上它们就再也弄不干净自己的错觉。很显然Drebber知道如何对付向导们的情绪敏感性。

但Watson知道的是如何对付敌军。他的手杖击向了那个男人的膝盖，对方踉跄一番，手臂一挥擦过了旁边挂着的一排锅碗瓢盆。

只是，不管怎么说，Drebber依然还是个哨兵。他很快就恢复了过来，冲向Watson，挥起拳头，他兼具速度与力量的双臂在空气中一闪而过。Watson格住了拳头但却被力量冲击得向后退去，几乎无法保持住自己的平衡。Drebber哼了一声继续追击，但Watson已经是混战格斗的老手了，无视从自己腿上传来的剧烈疼痛，他一个转身，将冲过来的对方也随着他拖转了方向，然后试图一拳直击哨兵的腹部。但Drebber要更快，用手抵御住了攻击，反抓住Watson的手臂往外拉。Watson用他另一只拿着手杖顶端球形体的手臂挥向Drebber的太阳穴，但Drebber也挡下了，他拽着Watson往前，两人一起失去了平衡。

混乱中Watson直接重重地踩向哨兵的脚，并同时用自己的前额撞向Drebber的鼻子。这位哨兵踉跄着，把Watson一起拽着往后退。Watson试图把自己的手杖从Drebber的手里夺回来，但哨兵握得很紧，还加进了另一只手。他的肘部同时刺向了Watson的脸颊，引起一阵疼痛。

然后他从后面撞上了桌子，顺着惯性往后倒了下去，在他后仰时Watson也顺势下去，握住了自己手杖的球形体，猛地一拉。

长剑从它隐藏之地滑出了一半剑身。Watson倾过身用自己的体重将它抵在了哨兵的喉咙上，同时也锁住了对方的双手。Drebber在这薄而锋利的冰冷重压前僵住了。

“你是……”Drebber浑身冒着酒气，震惊地结结巴巴，“你是个共感者。”

Watson可以感觉到他的困惑。大多数人都相信共感者不可能使用暴力，因为他们给予别人的疼痛会通过情绪反射回自己身上。这就好像是用自己的毒针扎自己的蝎子。但Watson过去的经历让他深知这是多么彻底的误解。

“是的，”Watson低低地怒吼，“有些时候，我是个共感者。有些时候，我是个医生。而有些时候，”他把刀锋抵得更近了些，倾过身去直到自己被Drebber呼吸间的酒臭味给包围了，“我是个战士。你觉得我今天是什么，你这个欠管教的混蛋！”

门被猛地冲开了，一大群哨兵们涌了进来，他们是公寓的住户。跟着一起进来的还有Drebber那个冷淡的秘书Strangerson。Watson站起身后退了一步，同时长剑出鞘，用剑尖抵着Drebber的喉口。四处都有“到底怎么回事”和“那位向导在哪里”的喊声，哨兵们都对刚才Alice身上投射出的绝望有了反应，一起冲了过来。

从Alice那边传来了一阵痛苦尖锐的声响。她的双手正紧抓着她金色的头发，面对这样的场面所有人都在震惊之下顿住了。

“向导。”被深植于体内的，保护向导的本能所驱动，他们中的一位试图靠近Alice。

“别碰她。她现在几乎没有自我屏障。”Watson尖锐地下令。

“你！放开他！”Strangerson插了进来，他消瘦的脸因为愤怒而涨得通红，“马上放开Drebber先生！”

“先生，他骚扰了一位年轻的女士，而且还烂醉如泥。”Watson厉声回答，“只有他从这里走人的时候，我才会放开他。哨兵！”他向离他最近的一个人吼道，对方在这命令的语调下几乎于一瞬间就反射性地挺身听命，“把这个可鄙的无赖拉出去，马上。”他平滑地将剑收回，剑身闪过一道寒光，然后干脆利落地入了鞘。

那位哨兵匆匆地敬了个礼，“遵命，先生。”

“你不能这样做！”Strangerson抗议说，仿佛看不到周围哨兵的怒目而视，“你不是这里的主人！”

“我是，”Charpentier太太的回击像剃刀片一样尖锐，她从自己的套间飞奔而来，此刻正气喘吁吁，“而如果你们俩在十分钟内不在我眼前消失，我就会去叫警察！你们俩，”她把自己像小树枝一样的手指指向旁边的两个哨兵，“确保他们把东西都拿走然后离开这里。其余的人都出去。出去，出去！”

她拳打脚踢地把他们都赶出了门，哨兵们一起押解着那两个还在抗议的美国人。

Watson舒了口气，“我们在迈旺德打仗的时候真的能用上你。”当最后一个人都走出房间后他对着Charpentier太太说。

“那是当然了，”女人回应说，理所当然得好像没有比这句话更真相的评价了。然后她浑身散发出的情绪信号变得绵长而低沉，充满了关心。“哦，Alice！噢现在没事了，亲爱的，没事了……”她跪在年轻女孩的旁边，把她像个孩子一样环抱起来。

“拉开他，拉开他，拉开他……”Alice几乎是哀呼着，不停地抓着她自己的皮肤。那种像动物一般原始的，令人厌恶的油腻欲望可以让人觉得自己全身上下，甚至是身体内部都被弄脏了。

Charpentier太太嘘嘘地让她安静下来，然后开始轻轻地哼着歌，一边温柔地制止了她不停抓着自己的双手。

Watson走上前，在这受到伤害的脆弱向导前跪下身。她此刻正像是在尖叫着一般投射着自己的痛苦和恐惧，Watson能够感受到她现在破碎不堪的自我屏障。他倾过身，把他的双手温柔地放在她的脸颊边。然后他……干了件解释起来比做起来都要难的事……把她可怕的创伤从她的精神图景里拿走。很快地，她吸了口气，平静了下来，眼泪开始安静地从她的脸上滑落。但这是件好事，这意味着原先情绪上的压迫已经被释放开来了。

“好点了吗？”他温和地低语。

她紧闭了下双眼，然后点点头，“对……对不起，我一定看上去很糟糕……”她的确看上去很糟糕，头发凌乱，脸色灰白，泪水正在她的脸颊上留下斑斑泪痕。

“亲爱的，我根本一点都不在乎你现在看上去的样子。”Charpentier太太坚定地回答，抱着她，“你安心吧。”

他们带着她回到了套间。Watson坐到了桌子边，双手颤抖，因为他正负担着从她身上拿走的可怖情绪。他努力地平稳和净化它们，再一点点地清除它们。Charpentier太太把Alice带进了浴室，帮助她擦洗掉了沾染到的酒臭和这起事件留在她身上的恐慌，在她不停哭泣时环抱住她。Watson坐在桌边放哨，他把头埋入了双手中。这座城市有时就像个肮脏的污水沟。他能够感到此刻公寓的哨兵们正屏息聆听四周的动静，精神紧绷，易受刺激，同时也因为他们的领域被人侵犯了而感到沮丧。公寓的上空阴云密布。

最开始他只能很模糊地感觉到，但这个强烈到不可思议的信号正不断地走进他的共感范围里。它很强大，像火山的熔岩一样炙热，同时还疯狂而无法控制。Watson已经很久没有感受到这样的存在，自从……自从迈旺德战役以来！

当公寓前门像要被撞碎一样地发出巨响时，Watson已经站起了身，急切的脚步声从楼梯上传来，Watson握紧了他的手杖严阵以待。当套间的门被猛地向内拉开时，他往后闪了闪，而门几乎要被冲力拉得脱轴。站在门口的是个年轻人，高大结实，气喘如牛，浑身湿透。他黑棕色的头发紧贴着他滴着水的额头，海军制服紧紧黏住他肌肉发达的身躯，而满溢的水流过了中尉的徽章，一路滴到了地板上。他的眼睛里有一种正要狂化的哨兵才会拥有的，绝对而纯粹的狂怒。

“向导！”他低吼着，“向导！Alice！她在哪里！向导！”

在套间的更深处传来了一声远远的喊声作为回应，“哨兵！”，随着喊声而来的是飞奔的脚步声。

Watson咽了口口水，对方身上燃烧着的愤怒情绪简直正灼烤着他的皮肤。“平静下来，”Watson强迫自己站住身。年轻的哨兵Arthur Charpentier浑身闻起来都像泰晤士河。这让Watson意识到，对方是游过来的。那时船一定正在靠近港口，但他被自己向导的绝望情绪牵引着，直接跳下了船，一路游到了这里。

Charpentier太太冲进了主客厅，“Arthur！Arthur，冷静下来！”她扑向她的儿子，双手放在他湿透的胸口上，“现在快冷静下来！你在让Alice更难过！”

Watson几乎能够直接感受到那种结合的存在，像是一条紧绷着的钢索，正被绞盘推动着要把他们拉向彼此。Alice因此而不断翻滚着，她的哨兵的狂怒让她也连带着陷入了半疯狂的状态。而向导之家居然试图阻止像这样的牵绊？“中尉Charpentier，立正！”他吼道。

Charpentier此刻混乱的大脑，也阻止不了他身体的条件反射。他的双臂猛然收到两边，肩膀也立刻抬起。

“听我说，”Watson坚定地说，“听我说！”当Charpentier的头又一次猛地转向他的向导的哭声时，Watson用更严厉的语调重复了一遍。“你在伤害她，你明白吗？如果你自己不平静下来，你会伤害她更深。而如果你能够允许自己这样伤害她，那你就根本算不上一位哨兵。拜托了，冷静下来。”

“听他的，我的孩子，听他的。”Charpentier太太哀求说，紧抓住儿子衬衫的前襟，“我告诉他们你就算没有圣所的训练也可以成为一个了不起的哨兵。不要让你可怜的母亲变成个骗子！她完全没事，她也没有受伤。”当Charpentier逐渐开始对她的话有了反应时她又重复了好几遍。

Charpentier脸上的表情显现出他此刻正与体内的哨兵本能挣扎战斗着，哨兵的本能只驱使着他想要把什么东西一片片地撕碎。但他的自我正逐渐开始占上风，因为他像鼓点一样剧烈的狂怒平息了下来，“发生什么事了？”他大吼着急问，“她刚刚害怕得命都没了。”

“她……她被袭击了。”Charpentier太太小心翼翼的解释说，“她没事了，Arthure。这儿这位Watson伴侣以及这里其他的哨兵们把他赶走了。他已经不在了，走了。”

“走得还不够远。”他捏紧了拳头怒骂，“他是个哨兵，是不是？我能够闻出他的味道，敢碰她，即使穷追不舍我也要把他找出来然后杀了！”

“不！他们会逮捕你的！”Charpentier太太抗议说，“求你别这样做，Arthur！”

“伤害结合对象的人我有权处置他！”

“只有，”Watson插了进来，“当你的向导有紧急的生命危险时！他已经走了，如果你把他找出来杀了，那就是谋杀。如果你被捕了，她要怎么办？仔细想想！”

Arthur的样子看起来好像正被两种力量撕扯成了两半，“我的向导还在这儿，我不能让他就这么在外面游荡下去！”

“我去，”Watson很快地提出了建议。闻言哨兵转向了他，“我会去，并且确保他不会再回来。可以么？不管怎样只要氏族那边听说这件事，明天他们就会把他赶走了。呆在这里，中尉。守护着你的向导。记住这一点是最重要的。”

Charpentier看到了Watson脖子上的绿色丝带，“但你是……”他皱着眉头开口了。

Watson把剑抽了出来，“我已经打败了他一次。我准备好，甚至十分高兴能够再做一次。”伴随着清脆的一响，剑又被他滑了进去。

Charpentier重新带着一种敬意看着他，“谢谢你。我欠你的大概永远都还不了。”

“你可以先从‘呆在这儿’开始还起。”Watson回答说，“我不知道我什么时候会回来。”

“门会一直为你开着。”Charpentier太太对他点点头。

Watson回点了下头，然后拿着帽子出发，融入了这座暮色四合寒风彻骨的城市，此刻夜雾的枝蔓已经开始慢慢爬上点燃的街灯。

即使浑身淤青，伤痕累累，Sherlock Holmes依然可以在情况必要时拥有杰出的速度。至少在城市里，他的双腿能够快过一辆马车。

这是件好事，真的。

这是一个绝妙的，令人满足的夜晚。尽管他现在正被一群凶暴的，几乎狂化的哨兵们追赶着，但在他看来这只不过是小小调剂瑕不掩瑜。他已经找到了他们。哦是的，他找到了他们。

他在拳击场参战了一晚上。他体内的黑暗哨兵对这种暴力和赤手空拳的血斗感到愉悦，而通过无情地击倒一打打想要试试运气、用打败他来证明自己的对手们，他也可以驱散自己的沮丧和烦闷。

他真正的猎物并不难找到。他们抽着外国的香烟，穿着在国外染色的衣服。他们的战斗技巧很显然来自海外，并且情绪都紧张易怒，在遵循本能的程度和凶残上甚至远胜拳击场里寻常的斗士。他们几乎不说话，以免让人对他们的口音引起注意，但身在异地的哨兵会有的好斗举止让他们的身份一览无遗。今晚，他们通过流血来发泄自己。而他已经记下了他们，他们的爱好，他们吃什么喝什么抽什么烟，他们在哪里买的衣服，他们鞋子上的泥土和尘垢。在他眼中他们仿佛都带着巨大的标志，显示着他们的每一种情绪、习性和在伦敦的行踪。

他故意让自己被暂时打晕了。这花了他为数不少的技巧，因为他的对手们都如此笨拙，几乎不知道如何出击。他又无法假装，至少不能在一个满是哨兵的房间里假装晕倒。

像他预料中一样，打斗继续下去，而他被他们扔在了房间的后面。也如他预料中一样，那群来自外国的向导猎手走到了这附近轻声低语，而周围人群的高呼掩盖住了他们商议各种计划的声音。喧闹的群众的确可以被当成一个最佳的静音室。

在他的精神图景中，Holmes正坐在这间拳击棚无色的镜像里，聆听着他们的低语声如水流般潺潺流过，一清二楚。连他的哨兵训练员都没有意识到的是——感官从不沉睡。如果你知道怎么利用这一点，那么即使是在睡眠时，在没有意识时，甚至在将死的情况下，你都可以掌握周围的事物……感官们永不停息。而他从没有让他的大脑停止运转。

哦是的，他听到了一整个可恶而肮脏的交易。在几天之内会有一艘船被准备好，而他们会丰收存放好他们的猎物。

当他们离开后，他强迫自己恢复了意识。这又是一个很少人会的技能。这会给之后的他带来麻烦，因为这种在身体毫无有准备之下的强制恢复，会引起感官的神游和混乱，但这是之后的他需要担心的。黑暗哨兵此刻要对敌人进行追踪。

然后消灭。

他本计划好要跟踪到他们藏起被劫向导的地方，但他没有意料到在去往码头的半路上碰到了一个自由之身的向导，又一位在这起交易里的同谋。这位向导通过感官发现了他。毕竟匿藏自己在精神上的气息要远比身体上来得难。Holmes两者都能做到，但精神这一块需要事前的准备。

警报响起了。Holmes觉得现在最好赶快离开。只要他们不知道他是谁，他们就不会太过慌乱，也不会改变他们的计划。而现在他已经知道他们是谁，通过气息，通过声音，通过足迹……他可以很轻易地再次找到他们。

当然，跑得比一群追捕着他的哨兵还要快并非易事。但他有自己的优势。伦敦是他的城市，他的领域。他们无法像他一样如此自信地穿行于伦敦的夜雾之中。

Holmes不断奔跑着。而事实上比身后的追兵们更让他在意的，是他的双脚正自动跑向另一个方向。他本有着自己的计划、自己的目标，但他的本能正驱使着他偏离初衷，一路跑到他从未计划前往的地方。他延伸开自己的感官，试图弄清楚他本能的后脑已经注意到，但脑前额的理性还尚未明白的事情。

他感受到了。

Holmes几乎一个滑步停了下来，他的全身都像小提琴的琴弦一样颤动着。

他感受到了。

Holmes重新迈步后的速度让他在这之前的奔跑几乎变成了爬行。他的身影在雾气中一晃而过，远远甩开了他的追踪者，毫不介意毫不费力地在街道间穿行。在他的体内，黑暗哨兵像海浪一样涌起浮现，像个暗影一般满溢过精神图景里的整座城市。

而就在那里，在他的前方……

在另一边，Watson搜寻了各条街道，确保Drebber没有在四周游荡。不然的话，他觉得自己肯定可以感觉到那个恶棍肮脏的气息和信号。

而就在他搜寻的过程中，Watson渐渐意识到在他的胸膛里有一种微弱的，牵引扯动着他的感触。在片刻之间，它就从几不可感变成了无法抗拒。晕头转向之间，他就这样让它拉着自己，穿过不熟悉的街巷。他甚至无法去琢磨那到底是什么。这就仿佛是种磁力，在它面前谁都不可能抗拒挣扎。

在他前方有着奔跑而来的脚步声，和他自己突然变得剧烈的心跳声交相呼应。在那里，在如漩涡一般流动的雾气间，先是一个辨不出形状的影子，然后渐渐成形，然后变成了轮廓，然后……

Watson就好像被锤子，被子弹击中了一般。他一直读过也听闻过那种纯粹的，无条件的一见钟情。他尊重这样的故事，但却从来不敢想象这样的情状会发生在自己的生命里。

现在，他见到了他的哨兵——他的哨兵——正站在那里。他们一起被包裹在夜雾的怀抱中，仿佛这是只属于他们的地方。他看上去体格结实，满头乱发，带着身经百战后的风霜。他的双眼是如此黝黑，犹如墨色的潭水，可以沉溺其间。他看上去原始而充满本能，完美无缺，战斗留下的伤痕只会增添那种从他身上像光一样流泻的纯粹美感。Watson现在相信了。一见钟情。Watson感觉到空气离开了自己的肺部，但却不能强迫自己再次呼吸。

噪声侵入了他们寂静的世界。在他们周围的雾气被分开了，而这位哨兵猛地转身，从喉咙里对着介入者发出一声怒吼。Watson没有听到枪上膛的声音，但哨兵听到了。

他转回身，把自己整个扑向对面的向导，动作如此之快以至于几乎不能用肉眼跟随他的动作。

从来没有，从来从来没有任何事情，可以比之后发生的事烙印得更深。比迈旺德战役更深，比所有曾经发生在Watson身上的遭遇更深。

噪音的喧哗。寂静，他的哨兵毫不犹豫退缩的动作。

从那一头乱发之中飞溅出的血液，溅上了Watson的脸，他们一起倒了下去……

Master of Etiquette：礼仪师。翻成礼仪长老或许会更合适但是也许对维多利亚时代来说长老有点太古旧了……如文中所述，礼仪师由普通人通常是贵族担任，掌管向导之家里向导的礼仪规范工作，职位具有政治性。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

灵魂、精神、心灵，他们并不是一直都圆满而完整，至少不是从最开始就如此。有时候它们被锁住或被铁壳罩住了，而只有打破这一切才能使它们真正完满。有时候它们像空气一样漂移不定轻如鸿毛，虽无束缚，亦无牵绊，只有一个铁锚才能让它们真正懂得自由飞翔的美感。大多数时候它们都充斥着谜一般的奇异角落、盲区、看不见的层次和漏洞。漏洞……是的，有时候在它们之中遍布着漏洞。

在某些特定人士的灵魂中，有一种十分重要，几乎是本质性的漏洞。强化的感官，无论是身体上还是精神上，都意味着要付出相应的沉重代价。它并没有真的被提起或者记述，但这整一个文化本身就对它的存在或多或少地有所觉察。在每一个哨兵和每一个向导的灵魂中，都有这样一个漏洞——一个峡谷，在他们的灵魂肌理上像一个被撕裂的伤口——而他们日日都与之挣扎。当那最终的、深沉的神游状态带走他们以后，哨兵们所归何处？当外界的情绪最终吞噬掉他们，向导的精神世界又将游向何方？他们心中的某个地方，深不见底，暗无天日。走向那里虽然不会真的跨过生死的边界，但却可以无限接近于死亡。

纵观历史，它被冠上各种名称。空洞，灵魂洞穴或者毁灭。而Watson的老师，沙漠之子，把它称作井。深邃、黑暗、冰冷的井。

这倒不全是坏事。井可以被填满。它只不过是一种空间，可以看做一种连接装置的一半，等着被结合的对方填满。有些灵魂生来就残缺，它们的碎片需要找到彼此才能完整。

当然，当Watson的背部撞上地上的鹅软石，而他的哨兵的体重正压在他的胸口上，在这种时刻以上一切理论都见鬼地对他没有任何意义。有一瞬间这就好像他又重新回到了迈旺德，那里的气息，那里的感觉，那里的恐惧，都像是在这雾气迷蒙的伦敦之夜里重生。

Watson完全懵了。对他的承受力他并不觉得自负，但他的确曾亲眼见到自己的战友——朋友——在自己的眼前被砍成碎片，而那时的他还能保持残存的理智，但现在这一切都像脆弱的玻璃一样碎裂了，理智有如风中落叶一般散落一地。

不！这根本不是什么理智。这是纯粹的剧痛之下的呐喊。不，不，不！

他的手臂反射一般地抱住躺在他身上的躯体，那躯体温暖而柔软。他的心跳不断加快，快到让他的大脑嗡嗡作响。他的呼吸是短促而恐慌的一声声急喘，他的胸膛在对方的紧靠之下几乎不能移动。他六神无主，急痛攻心。他的身体慢慢地蜷起，像是紧拢着他深心处的碎片。这是如此地苦闷和疼痛。

在他灵魂内的井变得更像一个排水口，不断地把他吸进去，扩张到他整个存在的每一处边缘。在一个短暂而令人折磨的瞬间，Watson毫无遮掩地面对着整个伦敦城。所有的感情，每一种琐碎的、憎恨的、愤怒的、快乐的、狂喜的情绪都在瞬间突然涌入了他的世界。四百万灵魂的情感碎屑就这样从四面八方袭来。

讽刺的是，这反而救了他们的性命。因为Watson所能做的只有把它们都扔回到外面去，所有的恐怖和伤痛，憎恶和痛楚——而就是因为有太多需要被驱散的情绪，它们一起像闪电一样落在了最近的可接收的精神世界中。哨兵们的精神世界或多或少都能接收这样的碎片。他们必须能够接收，要不然他们和向导也就无法结合了。

于是追赶着的那群哨兵们都猛地跪了下来，痛苦地大喊大叫。当然，Watson这种突如其来的精神剧变无法通过共感力的形式传达给哨兵，因为他们没有感觉情绪的能力。但对于他们而言，这就好像是最剧烈的感官混乱，喧闹声、恶臭、味觉、强光，属于整个城市的，粗糙又令人厌恶的黏滑触感。

但这种情绪的涌入的确告诉Watson一件事……

他的大脑瞬间重新集中起来，手指在黑暗中摸索着找到了那个哨兵的颈部。Watson从来不祈祷，从来不。在战场上，他常常觉得不管上帝在扮演怎样的角色，这些角色中肯定不会包括拯救者。与其祈祷，不如动手给人包扎。但刚刚在情绪涌入里感受到的，就在自己身上的那种微弱的沮丧与保护感的呼应……

拜托，Watson在心里发疯一样地祈求，拜托，拜托，拜托……

他找到了！在那里，在他梭巡的指尖下，在那美好的皮肤下，跳动着一个平稳的脉搏。Watson呼出一口气，满是安心。谢谢你，谢谢你，谢谢你。他把自己的脸埋进脸颊下的那个黑发脑袋，几乎要在无法自控的狂喜下笑出声来。他的双手着急地梳过对方的头发，当他发现在一侧的太阳穴那里有一块温暖潮湿而粘稠的触感时，倒吸了口冷气。很轻柔地，他试探性地碰触着那块地方，然后标示出了头皮上那道浅浅的沟痕。是枪弹擦伤，Watson诊断着，试图重新召唤回他的职业态度。子弹擦伤了他的太阳穴。

多么幸运，这是Watson的第一反应。第二反应是，我也一样幸运。

外界的声响猛然打断了他的专注。四周有哀嚎声，咒骂声，有呕吐物和鲜血的刺鼻味道。Waston可以感到从自己的喉咙里发出了一声咆哮。他们试图杀死他，杀死这个从自己这里夺走呼吸的，像磁铁一般的哨兵。

Watson的腿上传来了一阵剧痛，在他倒下的时候他的腿被压到了。他的手杖在别的什么地方……在某个时刻它从自己的身边滑开了。而他的左轮手枪——该死的——被他留在了公寓里。那里现在至少有五名哨兵。他们还在勉力从感官的混乱中恢复过来，一个向导在他们之间穿梭着想要帮助他们从神游状态中挣脱出来，最后他们还是会弄清楚他们的追捕目标到底发生了什么，而Watson那该死的瘸腿身体还不足以让他们两人在这样的人数比例下突围而出。

但要把这个失去意识毫无援助的哨兵留在这里？绝不可能。

Watson发疯一般地想着。要怎么逃脱，要这么让他们两人都得救？脱险……

当那个有着绝对冲击力的想法击中他的时候，Watson忍不住猛吸了一口气。当然他是做不到的。他只看过别人的几次尝试，成功的例子则更少，而且也无一例外地不能没有他人的协助。

追捕着他们的哨兵们开始磕磕绊绊地站了起来。

Watson把倒在他身上的男人抓得更紧了。

有个问题浮现出来：为了救他，你愿意做些什么？

唯一的答案只有：任何事。一切的一切。

Watson深呼吸，然后集中注意力。

“哨兵……”他低语着，语声轻如气息。

黑暗城市正是一片废墟。钟表机械的巨大碎片撞向了满是裂痕的地面，建筑物不断地下陷，水流从洞穴与沟坎里奔流而出。这个城市正在自我下沉，它的地下管道四处坍塌，让每一处精美的建筑都有如多米诺骨牌一样相互撞击粉碎。城市的一半被淹没进了洪流里，瀑布的水流下坠着，冲刷向已经无力负载和引流的管道。损坏已经造成了。

Holmes挣扎着想要修正它们，一砖一瓦地重新拼凑着，固执地不肯放弃。他需要弄清楚到底在发生什么事情，他需要从这意识的废墟里脱困而出，他需要保护他的向导！

“哨兵……”

这声音穿透了他，像星光一样温柔而令人着迷。“你……”Holmes回应。

管道们开始弯曲着扭转着重新归位，水管们开始在漫天飞舞的石砖间不断修复，连带着那巨大的钟表机械。Holmes除此以外别无选择。他强迫自己的大脑听从号令。他的向导正在外面，孤身一人，孤立无援，而且……是的，他怒哼一声，他现在已经能够在他的精神图景里看到那些人的信号了，那些粗俗而野蛮的哨兵们，正毫无阻碍地走近他的向导。黑暗哨兵咆哮着，但却依然有一半被困在那崩塌的城市废墟里。他带着盛怒怒吼。如果他们敢再靠近他的向导，那么他们曾遭遇的每一次战斗加起来，比起他将要带给他们的打击，都只会变成轻轻的擦伤。他要彻底把他们从这个世界抹去……

“哨兵，”那柔和而美好、充溢整个世界的声音再次传来，“你相信我吗？”

在如今被扭曲弄弯的街灯后，像水流一般飘来了许多细小的闪光；是萤火虫。成打成打地，不断流进他的精神图景里，像是永恒漂流着的、发着光的雪花。这是多么惊人。在他的精神图景里，从未有活着的生物存在。鬼魂般的身影和信号都不是活物；它们都只是被记录下来的，游走的思绪。

而眼前的一切是如此灿烂，如此美丽。

“你相信我吗？”（Do you trust me?）

“坚信不移。”。（With everything.）Holmes回答。面对这样的声音，不会再有别的符合逻辑的答案。

“那么跟着我来。”（Then follow me.）

“形影相随。”（Anywhere.）Holmes跟随着萤火虫的亮光，它们像是一道闪动着流光的溪流，潺潺流向泰晤士河的方向。而他就这样追随着它们。

他一直追到了城市的边缘，到了那条寂静而快速地流淌着的河的堤岸上。他冲过了流水，因为这是他城市里的河，不会很深。他奔跑着，速度让肉眼都很难追上，而发着光的光点就这样快速环绕在他的四周。

当他的城市逐渐在身后隐到了黑暗中，他听到了——在他的大脑深处永远在呼啸着的那块水域。他城市里的河流并不会流向大海，而是汇聚成了咆哮着的瀑布，一直下坠到无底的深渊中。在锯齿状的、突兀的边缘后是不断搅动下坠的白色瀑布，和流到边缘之前那如镜子一般平滑的水面形成了鲜明的对比，一直落到深处不可知的彼方。这，是他精神世界里的最边缘地带。

Holmes明白现在需要做些什么了。他毫不犹豫。

萤火虫在他的身旁像是盔甲一般旋转环绕着他，他俯冲而下……

Watson，他的精神被包裹在了他的哨兵的精神图景里，然后他们一起落进了井中。

很难去描述那晚对氏族而言到底发生了什么事。Lestrade和他的妻子从酣睡中猛然惊醒。在苏格兰场加着晚班的Bradstreets夫妇都像是被闪电一样的恐惧击中，双双不自觉地扔下了手里握着的任何东西。在街道上巡逻的巡查官们，都在大步前进的过程中突然跌跌撞撞。

仿佛要撕裂世界的爆炸声，震动了大地，在夜空中爆发了出来。

但这突如其来的冲击还没有来得及让人反应过来，从向导之家那里就传来了此起彼伏不断呼应的尖叫声。绝望悲痛的情绪开始在成打甚至更多的向导间传开来。即使是在城市边缘的哨兵们都被这情状惊醒了。无一例外地，他们一起冲到了街上，抬头望向上方的塔。

哦是的，塔——城塔，瞭望塔。自从伊丽莎白女王时代开始，就由来自皇家哨兵协会的哨兵们把守着它们，看守着整个城市，倾听着它的哭喊和心跳。在阻止具体的、个人的犯罪上，它们几乎无能为力，因为伦敦城集合着各种噪声，喧闹无比。即使是最灵敏的哨兵的双耳都不能完全确定他们到底听到了些什么。但塔的作用就是存在于那里，伫立在每个氏族的区域里。无论是富人区还是贫民窟，它们横贯每个城区，一路排列着像一条线一般从泰晤士河到蒂尔伯里，从格雷夫森德到海边，和几乎遍布整个英格兰与苏格兰海岸线的，用古石制成的石头城塔们相呼应。所有这些城塔，像木桩一样围起了整片欧洲大陆。它们穿透过伦敦的天际线，向所有看见它们的人们警告着：我们正在听着一切。

在这个世纪更早些时候，在电报出现以前，“呼叫”是整个英格兰地区最佳的传递信息的方式。各种消息沿着海岸线从一个哨兵的高呼中传到另一个哨兵的耳朵里。曾经它被用来警惕侵略军的攻击，后来变成了横贯整个英格兰的，粗糙的信息网络系统。现在电报已经占据了优势，因为它们更可靠，更不易篡改，更易保证信息的隐私，但整个英格兰的氏族们依然会使用“呼叫”。毕竟一件机器不能判断出你是否在说谎，但一个哨兵可以。

在危急时刻，哨兵的眼睛会自然地看向塔……

而在那里，在圣所之塔的高处，红色的火光像不详的低矮星辰一般，照亮了夜空。破坏、攻击、侵袭。整个城市的哨兵都向着圣所飞奔而去。

但这还不是最糟糕的。皇家宫廷塔突然也燃起了红光；但它并不会得到什么援助了，因为所有的哨兵都赶向了正深陷困境的，向导之家的向导们。

在雾气环绕的街道里发生的那起戏剧性事件，在这突如其来崩塌而下的混乱中变得无足轻重了。向导猎手们走过来绕着这两个倒下的猎物打了个转。

“他们死了。”一个人低语说，“两个人都死了。听不见心跳声。”

“我也感觉不到任何气息。”那个身份不明的向导补充说，“走吧，我们得去别的地方，那个该死的写手现在应该正从皇宫里出来。”

“我们也许应该再检查下……”

“不，别碰他们！我们的气息已经留在这条街上了！”一件细小的用玻璃做成的东西被砸碎在了石路上。“走吧，得动身了。我们必须得要准备好帮助他们……”一声窃笑，“扩散战争。”

他们退进了雾气中，而整个伦敦的塔们都开始在它们的烽火坑处燃起用镁点燃的白色火光。白、白、白，蔓延到城市里每一座塔，不断呼应着，呼应着，呼应着。

就仿佛这个城市戴着一顶皇冠，尖端的部分都被白色的火光充溢了。

Watson猛然吸了口气，像是一个刚从海里浮出水面的人。他再猛吸了口，然后开始咳嗽起来。在他们四周的空气里有一股强烈的薄荷油的味道。

走向那里不会真的跨过生死的边界，但却可以无限接近于死亡……

Watson感到一种从骨子里透出的疲惫、寒冷和不适。井是那么深邃而黑暗，并不是什么可以轻易冒险进入的地方。但总算还是成功了，骗过了那群猎手让他们离开了这里。Watson小心地坐起身，那位哨兵依然被自己环抱在臂弯里。哨兵的脑部受了伤，加上突然俯冲入哨兵自己的井中，这冲击还不足以让他马上恢复意识，但并没有生命之虞。因为Watson可以感觉到，这个哨兵的精神世界像是世界上最易碎的宝物一般，一直都被精心地维护着。

而那是怎样的精神世界啊！Watson觉得那感受就好像是被包裹进了狂怒的风暴里，又仿佛是充满强力的地震洪水。如此具有压倒性，又是如此惊人。Watson还从来没有感受过像这样的存在。Watson被它跟随自己前进的速度彻底震住了——没有惊吓也没有犹豫，只有让Watson差点追不上的快速运转，以及藏在其中的，那种让人心醉的对自己的信任……

不，比信任要更多。那是种守护，无比强大又无法抗拒地笼罩住了Watson。它就像是燃烧的火焰，阻挡住了所有的痛苦和仇恨，让他不受任何伤害、任何惨痛记忆的侵扰。他简直无法表达自己在那里有多么安心。

Watson紧抓住自己僵硬的身躯，试图重整思绪。他必须得让这个哨兵进屋，必须查看他的伤处。因此他从没有像现在这样诅咒自己瘸腿的身体，在这样的情况下他不可能靠自己把他搬到安全地带。

“还活着么？”从他身后传来一个声音。

Watson猛地转回身，试图把自己阻挡在他的哨兵和来人之间。

一个高大壮实的身影从雾里走了出来。Watson一开始不能确定，但当那个男人进一步靠近以后，可以看清对方也是个哨兵。而在他身上有种特别的东西，一种Watson此刻无法集中注意力来真的想清楚的东西。只是可以感到在那里有一种……痛苦和悲伤。

“我刚刚听到你们的心脏停跳了，”那个奇特的哨兵开口。他举起双手表示自己不会构成什么威胁，“我看到你们走过，听到哨兵们在追着你们。我想你也许需要点帮助。我和他们可不是一伙的。”看到了Watson眼里的警惕，他又补充说。

他越走越近，身影越来越清晰——高挑、黝黑、红发。他的口音来自美国，他的衣服比起室内工作更像在室外讨生活的。他的脸因为寒冷而红润，他的指甲也没有很好地修剪，他还戴着一顶沾上了水的宽边帽。Watson此刻对共感力的控制虽然摇摇欲坠，但他并没有从这个陌生人身上感到任何的敌意。

“我……”Watson的声音很粗哑，“我的确需要帮助。你能抱起他吗？他受伤了，我必须得帮他。”

“当然，没问题。”红发男点了点帽子，然后毫不费力地抬起了受伤的哨兵。

Watson跟在后面，一瘸一拐地比平时更为严重。他给那个美国哨兵指明了回公寓的路。

“你们发生了啥事？”

“我也不清楚。”Watson静静地回答。他现在已经稍微冷静了些，“我……他在被人追赶着，然后他们开枪射中了他，”他握紧了自己的手杖，“我不知道他们是谁，但他们不是警察。”

那个陌生人看着像是个挺安静的男人。在沉思一会后他开口说，“我听到枪响了，所以跑了过来。但我明明听到你们的心跳……减弱了。你们怎么做到的？”

Watson抹了抹自己的脸，“这……有点复杂。”他回答说，“我不知道我能不能给出很好的解释。”

那陌生人看上去接受了这样的回答，“就在这里？”

“对，这边。”Watson把陌生人带到了前门。他停下脚步看向四周的伦敦城。太过专注于那个受伤的哨兵，直到现在他才意识到眼前这壮大的景象。“我不知道为什么塔都像这样点燃了。”他心不在焉地说，依然在试图让自己云遮雾罩的大脑更清楚些。

那美国人耸耸肩，“不知道。城里好久没这样了。”

“站住。”从门里传来一声怒斥。Charpentier站在那里，重新换了套干燥的衣服，依然怒发冲冠，守卫着自己的领域以免让外国哨兵进入。

“没关系的，Charpentier。”Watson马上抬起手说。

Charpentier吼了声，他的眼神很凶狠，“不行。不能让别的哨兵进来。”

Watson用钢铁一般的声线回答说，“中尉，这个男人需要紧急医护。”

Charpentier咬了咬嘴唇，然后变得稍稍温和了些，“他可以进来，”最后他说，“但他不行。”他伸出一只手指指向那个美国人。

Watson刚想开口反对，但那个陌生人先插了进来，“随你们的便了，孩子，你能接住他吗？”他把受伤哨兵无力的身躯传了过去。

Charpentier不情愿地接过了伤者，然后赶忙将Watson挡到那个外国男人视线以外的地方。那陌生人只是点了点他的帽子，然后静静地消失在了夜雾之中。

Charpentier半推半抱着把失去意识的哨兵抬上了阶梯，重新回到了公寓里属于Charpentier一家的套间。

“Alice怎样了？”Watson轻轻问，双手轻柔地拂过受伤哨兵的脑袋。

Charpentier嘟囔着，“在休息，睡着了。母亲和她蜷在一起。”

Watson眨了眨眼，“你不……”见鬼到底Charpentier是怎么做到克制自己不和她完全结合的？

Charpentier咬牙切齿地说，“还有三个月。如果我们现在结合了他们会永远对她弃如敝履。而像天使一样的她应该被像天使一样对待。如果我们让他们得偿所愿，那他们就永远有借口伤害侮辱她了。”

Watson叹了口气。Charpentier还年轻，他还不知道大多数人的恶意并不需要，甚至不用麻烦找借口。他觉得Charpentier在自我本能上的控制并不会有什么益处，即使他很钦佩这个年轻人为之付出的巨大努力。但最后他还是什么都没说。今晚发生的事件让他依然还很心神不宁，而很显然Charpentier现在有如箭在弦上一般的心理状态，并不适合认真谈论这样的话题。

他让Charpentier支撑住伤者，然后在他的箱子里翻找着……噢，就在这里。大多数在阿富汗的医生会随身带着一卷丝布，有些时候它们会成为唯一可用的绷带或者垫子，帮助脆弱的受伤哨兵们。他的丝布边缘因为常被撕下来做绷带的缘故已经粗糙不堪，但即使是在迈旺德以后，他还是舍不得把它真的丢弃。

他把丝布扯开，铺在了地板上。大小正合适。Charpentier把那个哨兵抬下来放在了上面。然后他猛地往后退，一边用一只手捂住了他的口鼻。

“我必须得走了。”他喃喃地说，“对不起，是血的关系……我不能……”这个年轻的哨兵几乎是心怀恐惧地往后退着，“如果我再继续闻到血味可能会发狂……”

“走吧，没关系。”Watson挥了挥手，“我能照顾他。”

Charpentier火速地离开了。

Watson被留下来和他的哨兵独处。

他很英俊，Watson注意到，甚至可以算得上美，但这种美是以一种奇特而不平衡的形式表现的。即使是在休憩时他的脸庞依然满溢着一种个性和精力。Watson在房间中点起了蜡烛，看着柔和的光线照耀着那锐利分明而略微带着皱纹的五官。他蓄着胡渣，头发凌乱，他的衣服松松垮垮，几乎像被主人虐待过。他整个人谈不上什么整齐或干净，如今这个时代推崇备至的严整礼数，在他身上也不见踪迹。

这本来应该让他显得很粗野笨拙，但相反，它让他变得如此迷人而有吸引力，无拘于凡俗教条的约束，出离于日常的庸碌世界，独特非凡，惑人而有致命的魅力。Watson不由自主地用手指抚过那张令人陶醉的脸，抚过他的脸颊和他粗糙的肌肤。Watson的双手在颤抖着。

Watson猛地克制住了自己。他从地板上站起身，翻出他的医用包和一堆丝手帕，把它们放在他的病人身边，然后走出房间去了厨房，回来时拿着肥皂和一锅温水。

他尽可能轻柔地洗干净了伤口，驱散那受伤的男人身上的每一点疼痛，在伤处小心翼翼地缝上了极端整齐的一排针脚，然后继续清洗对方的头发，抹上肥皂再用清水洗去任何在街道上沾染到的尘埃与泥土。

Watson的动作很缓慢，他有条不紊，一丝不苟。因为太过在意以至于连一丝一毫都不愿意错过，所以他温柔地洗净了对方的脸庞，手指摩挲过由于不久前的战斗还带着伤口的嘴唇，但它们并没有在那里就停下。

它们也不可能在那里停下。Watson几乎是下意识地动作着，他的手指和双手缓慢而小心地滑过对方每一寸暴露在外的肌肤，从脸庞到耳廓再到后颈，在喉结的突起处和下面的凹口画过柔和的线条，手中的丝布抹去了那美好肌肤上任何的尘土与脏污。

他来来去去着，在脱下对方的衬衫前重新换了一锅水。看到那些鲜艳的紫色淤青和擦伤，和点缀于期间的火红鞭痕，让他不禁暗自吸气出声。他伸展开自己的情绪感官，试图探查环绕在每一处肋骨、胸腔或后背伤口上的痛觉情绪，让他松一口气的是其中并没有特别强烈的。于是Watson继续他缓慢的旅程，清洗那结实的肩膀、紧实的胸膛和下面的腹部，用手指擦过其上无数的伤疤，再生的皮肤组织在本已伤痕累累的表皮上缠绕着，让人不忍目睹。

他环抱着托住那受伤的脑袋，然后温柔地把失去意识的男人翻了个身，以便让他处理背部。在那里看到的景象让他猛地腾起一阵怒火，那里又更多的伤疤和如阴影般的淤青。谁敢从他的背后这样攻击他？

Watson清洗了背部，脊椎的完好带给他极大的安慰。这个男人身量瘦削，虽然保持着让人印象深刻的健壮肌肉，但依然偏瘦。他从他的医用包里翻出一瓶药膏，是他专门为了治疗哨兵准备的无气味类型。他把它涂抹在那遍布着可怖鞭痕的皮肤上。这种情况下衣服穿上去一定会像砂纸一样摩擦着伤口。为什么都没有人照顾你呢？Watson困惑地想。

他把同样的专注也放在了双手双脚上，脱去了磨损了的鞋子，洗干净了每一根手指和脚趾，再到胫骨那里，把裤腿卷了起来，用没有气味的油膏按摩着双腿上的茧，然后用几乎是巨细靡遗的专注，探索着那双粗糙的、满是各种工作痕迹的双手上的每一处关节。

男人已经半裸着，而Watson的操作已经远超过了医学需要的程度，但向导已经被迷住了，仿佛被这个哨兵的存在催眠了一般。这催眠的强度甚至让他完全无知无觉于这样一个事实：伦敦城里此刻正像涟漪一般扩散的情绪波浪，已经不能像之前那样淹没他，也不能让他窒息了。

这一切理应显得充满情欲，充满明目张胆的欲望，可能还会让人感到尴尬无措，但Watson感受到的只有一种压倒一切的关切和温暖，因为对方是这个为他阻挡了一颗子弹的男人。他的精神世界是一种纯粹强大的自然力，他值得收拾干净舒服地得到休息，他值得被好好照料。

Watson希望对方能够醒来，他想要再次见到那双眼睛。不过除此之外，哨兵身上暴露在外的每一寸地方他都已经烂熟于心，甚至包括他眼睛下的眼袋。此刻哨兵的整个身体和精神，都已经成为饱经忧患长期疲惫不堪的最佳注解。他需要好好地睡一觉。

Watson没有褪下他的长裤，虽然在他心中的某个角落的确想这么干。但对哨兵的关心实在不敢让Watson完全暴露出哨兵的每个部分，因为这会让哨兵对外界的攻击毫无遮拦，尤其在他这种意识尚未恢复、毫无抵御能力的情况下。衬衫是必须得脱去的，在医疗上也很必要，但Watson不会在没有允许的情况下再进一步了。

所以相反，Watson开始整理。捆好脏了的衣物，将缝线和药品都打包放回他的医用包，拉下他狭窄小床上的毯子，紧紧抱住裹在丝布里的哨兵，然后使尽全力，尽量温和地抬起对方，最后设法把哨兵拖上了他的床。那精干结实的身躯比它看上去还要沉重。

他把男人塞进了温暖的毯子里，然后花了点时间从他的箱子里找出了一小瓶带着微弱香味的油膏，在一条多出来的手帕上滴了几滴，折好放在了哨兵的前额上。它散发出的味道会隔绝伦敦城的气味，让哨兵能够安然入睡。

当Watson在箱子里翻找着最后一件东西时，哨兵微微地动了动。Watson赶忙转回去看他是否清醒了。哨兵的精神状态依然像迟滞的潭水，但Watson可以感受到在其中有着不断向上如潮水般的气泡。哨兵们被带出他们的家和领域时通常会有不大良好的反应，他大概觉得这个地方的气味和感觉很陌生。

Watson的手像是有自我意识一般动了起来，柔和地拂过没受伤那边的头发，再往下温柔地擦过太阳穴和脸颊，“没事了，”他安慰地低语，“你已经安全了。”

哨兵的脑袋转了转，在他的手中像个猫一样蹭了蹭，这让Watson有点不好意思。然后哨兵又重新陷入了深深的睡眠，Watson却并没有抽回自己的手。他坐到了地板上，依然还在疼的腿笔直地伸着，全身的骨头突然都涌上了一阵疲惫的疼痛。为了稍稍地从提灯的光芒中逃离一会，他闭上了眼，然后自己也意外地陷入了沉睡中。

在大街上，哨兵和向导们像是被打翻的蚂蚁窝一样蜂拥四散。伴随着在雾气中若隐若现的白色闪光，警察探员们在街道里搜寻着。四处都有喧闹声响，有如白天一样嘈杂不堪。

穿着蓝色制服的警察哨兵们在向导之家前聚集起来，院子里现在正被各种提灯照得灯火通明，在窗户被打破的地方，光芒在数不尽的玻璃碎片上跳跃着。

皇家哨兵协会的哨兵们，身着辉煌华美的金红制服，全副武装，在整个皇宫四周围成一圈脸色凝重的人墙，他们的向导都直挺挺地站在他们身后，所以事实上构成了两圈人墙。

在搜索的过程中，有一群人在贝特西大桥发现了四散的血迹和一件无人的大衣。他们在口袋里翻找着，发现了一小本圣经，一捆写着“Enoch·J·Drebber”名字的名片。这个可怖的现场有两条特别的气味留下的痕迹，一条通向皇宫，那里他们没有权进入调查。另一条则可以向后追溯过几条街道，在那里他们发现了更多的血迹，以及掩盖住血的味道的，被摔碎在街上的一瓶薄荷油。大多数聪明的罪犯都知道要如何对付哨兵们灵敏的鼻子。

现场报告以呼叫的形式在塔和塔之间，车站和车站之间不断传递，越来越多的信息不断地描绘出一幅越来越糟糕的图景。

Lestrade的头发有些凌乱，之前他从酣睡的状态中直接跳起，背上背着他的向导，猛冲向向导之家。感受到混乱状况正不断升级，让他的向导十分阴郁。

Gregson走上前来，样子看上去要整齐得多，但不可否认，他也一样忧心忡忡。Gregson是一个高大的男人，金发蓄须，带着有两个果核的皮手环——一个红色一个绿色。“现在能确定的是，他们把一个相当粗糙的引燃装置和一堆炸药放在一个皮包里，然后塞到了向导之家学生宿舍的屋顶平台下。”Gregson指向那个提到的建筑物，“哨兵们还在追查这些碎片，但看起来好像是用一个计时器操纵的——类似钟表那样的东西。巡查官Clark哨兵分辨出了在圆顶口部上方的窗户那里有一丝枪火留下的痕迹，这意味着有个不明身份的侵入者进入了那里，到了窗户那，通过圆顶上枪击出的洞把炸药包扔了进去，不是什么容易办的事，但也不是不可能办到。丢进去，计时器不断走着，然后就……”

“就爆炸了。”Lestrade阴郁地接完了话，“把每一扇窗户都震破了，也顺带很方便地暂时震聋了一英里内的哨兵，或者让他们陷入了神游状态。然后那些人就这么进来，把他们能找到的孩子都掳走了。简单，有效，省力。死者情况？”

Gregson露出了阴沉的表情，“两个向导之家的导师，他们刚好撞上了那伙绑架犯。几个虽然已经被爆炸的噪声弄得半残，但仍然坚持追击的哨兵。十四个孩子，”Gregson的嘴唇在彻底的厌恶表情下扭曲了，“有一些是被弹片击中，别的则是因为反击被杀了。”Gregson停顿了下，看着几乎要真的犯病了，“这太可怕了。攻击这些孩子，简直是一个病态的梦魇。我必须让哨兵们都远离那些……尸体。光是看到或者闻到，就几乎让有些哨兵狂化了。”

Lestrade的眼睛扫向了他的妻子，她正在院子那头，为那些侥幸得存但受伤受惊的孩子们处理和包扎伤口。和在场的大多数共感者一样，她的脸色白得吓人，双手不停颤抖，她的背因为眼前恐惧可怖的景象而僵硬地挺直着，但也和所有在场的共感者一样，她咬着牙坚持工作着。

“我可以理解。”Lestrade轻轻地说。

“皇宫那边怎样了？”Gregson问道，“有任何消息告诉我们那边发生了什么吗？”

Lestrade咕哝着说，”现在还没有。皇家哨兵会那边全都闭口不谈，也没有人能被允许进入皇宫。”

“是不是女王……”Gregson开口，但话声减弱，没有说下去。

“我希望不是那样。”Lestrade阴沉地说，“但在弄清楚发生什么之前，先让我们处理眼前的事情。Ascot首席去哪了？”

Gregson耸了耸肩，“我想是在安慰他的妻子。他已经陪着她回到苏格兰场了。她被发生的事给吓坏了。”

我的妻子何尝不是，Lestrade不甘地想，但她来了，她战斗着、忍受着。自己大概真的配不上如此优秀的她。

哨兵Bradstreet夫人和Bradstreet巡查官飞奔到了这个灾难过后的区域，“Lestrade！”

“怎么了？”他们脸上急切的表情激起Lestrade急切的询问。Lestrade夫人也赶忙跟了过来。

“我们在贝特西大桥那里发现了一个袭击案发现场。有暴力争斗的痕迹，和一件空大衣……我们推断最可能的情况是一个男人在那里被攻击，然后被扔下了河。”Bradstreet夫人上气不接下气地开口说。

“从现场发现了两条气味留下的特殊痕迹。”巡查官继续说了下去，“一条通向皇宫。”

Gregson的眼睛眯了起来，“不管具体什么情况，这袭击案和在皇宫发生的事情有关联？”

Bradstreet夫妇点点头。

“谁被袭击了？”

“大衣似乎属于一个叫Enoch Drebber的人……”Bradstreet夫人开口。

“Drebber？”Lestrade打断了她，十分震惊。

他们都一起转向了他，“你知道这个人，Lestrade？”Gregson急问。

Lestrade和他的向导交换了一个眼神，“没什么私人交情。他作为一个外国哨兵，一周前曾经在苏格兰场被Holmes询问过。一个美国人。”

“Holmes！这刚好是另一件要讲的事。”Bradstreet巡查官的嗓音里充满了紧张感，“我们追查了第二条痕迹，它带着我们到了旁边的另一条街。Lestrade，”他喘了口气，声音很沉重，“在那里肯定发生了一些事情。街上有血，有人特意用薄荷油抹去了踪迹，但我们哨兵中士里的一员最后还是闻出了血的气味属于谁。”Bradstreet的脸阴沉地像个石头，“它们属于Holmes。”

“Holmes？！”Lestrade像被雷劈中了一般。在他的身后，他的向导震惊地吸了口气，“有人攻击了Holmes？有人居然能真的靠近Holmes到可以攻击他的程度？黑暗哨兵Sherlock Holmes？”这不可能是真的。

“他们大概可以肯定，Lestrade。”Bradstreet夫人脸色很苍白，“的确是他。我们哪里都找不到他。我们去了贝克街，但Hudson太太说他一整晚都在外面。她担心得几乎都要发疯了。”

有人侵入了向导之家。有人成功地潜入了皇宫，上帝知道他们在那里干了些什么。有人居然真的伤到了Sherlock Holmes，他们实质上的总首席……

Lestrade用手指捋了捋头发，“他们确认那条街上别的气味了么？”

Bradstreet夫妇点头，“他们这么做了。”Bradstreet夫人肯定地回答，“它们留下了微弱的气息，似乎一直向北而去。首席Ascot督查加入了搜查的队伍。虽然在被砸碎的薄荷油的气味下很难辨别，但那条气息似乎告诉我们，贝特西大桥的袭击者带着Holmes潜逃了。”

“潜逃，”Gregson在震惊之下摇了摇头，“Holmes那时肯定不是死了就是失去意识了。”

Lestrade瞪了瞪他，然后转向Bradstreets夫妇，”哨兵夫人，探长，你们看看能不能在合作搜查的那群人里帮上什么忙。确保伦敦每个氏族的每个成员都知道在向导之家发生了什么事。我敢保证Ascot会想要让我们搜查这个城市里的每一寸角落。”

Bradstreet夫人敬了个礼，“遵命。”

Gregson扫视着现场，“我会拿到这里的完整调查报告。再去确认一下是否能让泰晤士河部门的人出船下水，确保向导们没有通过水路被运走。皇家哨兵协会的人已经阻断了陆上的交通。”

Lestrade点头，然后拉起了他妻子的手。它很冰，在他手里微微地颤抖着，他慢慢摩擦着它们，“来吧，亲爱的。我们要回苏格兰场去，看看能不能试着解开这堆乱麻。”

Watson被门上的撞击给惊醒了。那只没有环着扔在熟睡的哨兵、因而空出来的手笔直地弹起，紧握住了他的左轮手枪。

“打开门！警察！”从木门外传来喊叫声。

Watson满心困惑地站起身，轻柔地把另一只手从哨兵的掌中分开。他一瘸一拐地走向大门，一手仍然松松地拎着他的左轮手枪。门上的敲击再次响起催促着他走得更快了些，然后他拉开了门。

“请轻一点。”他用气音对面前面露讶异，穿着朴素衣服的警官说，对方的手为了再次敲门还升在半空中。“里面有一个受伤的哨兵，不能打扰他。”Watson从门里探出头，有半打哨兵和他们的向导正从Charpentier套间破掉的门里走进来。重重的脚步声从更远处的走廊传来，而Arthur Charpentier穿着袜子出现在了起居间，怒气冲冲地，看上去简直像要必须被绑起来以防失控。

“什么情况？”他怒吼说，“你们在这里做些什么？”

“是你，”从这突然出现的人群里传来一个尖锐而熟悉的嗓音。

Watson眨了眨眼，“媒介人？”

Beatrice夫人从一群哨兵里走了出来，庞大而艳俗的丝裙让她在这间用木头铺陈的简朴房间里看上去特别显眼，“我就应该知道！”她愤怒地低语，“你，你这个粗俗的赤脚步兵！你对黑暗哨兵做了些什么！你怎么有胆子干涉氏族的事务！”

Watson完全懵了，“什么？”

那个敲门的哨兵，皮肤黝黑体格健壮，也是唯一一个没有身着制服的人，他硬挤进了门里，几乎把Watson推得向后撞去，“他在哪里？伴侣，妨碍氏族事务是重罪。”

“你是谁？”Watson吼道，重新站稳，抓住他的左轮手枪。

“我是首席哨兵Ascot督查！”那个高大的男人怒吼，“你必须要回答我的问题！”

Beatrice夫人看到了躺在床上的哨兵，发出一声尖叫，“你对他做了些什么？”

“什么都没做！”Watson抗议说，“他被袭击了……”

Ascot从人群中挤到了Watson的身边，鼻孔大张，“你的脸上有他的血，伴侣。我毫不怀疑他就是被袭击了！我要逮捕你！快来人去找哨兵Anstruther医生。”他抓住Watson衬衫的前襟，试图粗鲁地把他从房间里扔出来。

Charpentier跳了进来，把首席的双手一把推开，“放开他！”

“我才是首席，孩子！”

“而他的向导却被你送过来的外国哨兵无礼地骚扰了，首席！”传来一声严厉的回答。Charpentier太太走了进来，穿着一件睡衣，裹着披肩，看上去完全处在盛怒中，“先生，你根本算不上首席！没有首席会让任何向导处于这样的境地！”

“你怎么敢这么说！”Beatrice夫人怒气冲冲地尖叫。

“我怎么敢？”Charpentier太太走近几步，“因为我目睹了他的决定造成的恶果，所以我敢。现在麻烦你们全都闭嘴，可以吗？你们正在打扰一个已经十分脆弱的向导，而我不允许这样的事情发生，尤其在我自己的家里！”

“Alice！”Charpentier焦急地猛然转向他的母亲。

“没事。”年长的女人抬起双手做了个安慰的手势，“只要你们每个人都不再大吼大叫。”她用平常那种严厉的声音补充说。转过身再次大步退出了房间。

原本房中如熔岩一般燃烧的气氛冷静了一些。Ascot粗鲁地抓过Watson的手臂，把他拉进了起居室，趁着Watson不自觉地转身去看他的病人时，Ascot毫不留情地把他紧握在手中的手枪夺走了。但是谢天谢地，病人没有被打扰到。

“这是什么？”别的哨兵们都已经在Charpentier的坚决要求下离开了，只留下一对哨兵向导依然守在破掉的大门口。首席挥舞着手中的手枪责问着，把它猛地扔到桌上，他强迫Watson坐下来，自己则居高临下地俯视着对方。

“韦布利短管，RIC型。”Watson回答，每一秒钟都变得越来越不耐烦。

“这是把手枪。”Ascot厉声责问，“法律规定，共感者是不允许购买手枪的！”

“我没有买，先生，在征召入伍时它被发给了我。”Watson回击，“我不是一直都是共感者。那些法律直到最近才适用于我。也没有人告诉我应该把它扔掉。”

“那你应该知道！”Ascot尖锐地怒吼。

Watson用平板的眼神转向Beatrice夫人，她得意洋洋的笑脸突然有点失色，他说，“先生，那到底应该由谁来告诉我这些呢？”

Beatrice夫人猛然吸了一口气，满面通红。

Ascot意识到自己刚刚犯了个决策上的错误，只好试图转移话题，“好吧这和昨晚发生的事情比起来无足轻重。你到底对黑暗哨兵做了些什么？”

“治疗他。”Watson脱口而出，“我们在街上遇到了。有群男人正在追击他，但我没有看清他们都是谁。有人握着一把枪，他冲着这位哨兵开火了，子弹擦伤了他的太阳穴。我把他带到了这里照看伤口，确保没有发生严重的损害。”Watson觉得他不能让自己的解释变得太复杂，因此略过了井和其中牵涉到的所有事情。

让Watson惊讶的是，Ascot充满鄙夷地大笑出声，“你？你会治疗他？你真的以为有人会相信么？你是一个受过训练的医生？”

“事实是，”Watson平稳地回答，“我是。我曾是军队里的主治外科医生。”

这个回答如此出人意料，以至于让Ascot转头看向自己的妻子确认。

“他说他是。”她酸酸地说，“如果我们可以相信他那张讨厌的异教徒的嘴巴里说出来的话。但即使他曾经是，他现在也已经不能合法地行医了。”

Watson叹了口气，“我刚来伦敦。正是你这位媒介人告诉我，我在没有监护的情况下不能在街上游荡。所以我也不知道任何医院的位置，不知道该把一个在伦敦受伤的哨兵带到哪里。而且即使我不能合法地行医，我依然可以对伤口的严重程度做出评估。医护法，第三章，第二十三条，”他引用道，那些在干枯的大部头书籍里度过的日子看样子并没有完全浪费，“而当我评估了当时的情况，我被迫采取行动来避免神游症和感官的混乱。他的全身上下已经到处是鞭痕，发黑发蓝的淤青让他对碰触高度敏感。任何哨兵如有身体上的困境时，在场向导都有义务采取行动，第一章，第十四条。”

Ascot不耐烦地呼出一口气，出乎意料之外，他被反击了。Charpentier和别的哨兵都张口结舌地看着。Beatrice夫人的嘴巴一张一合地说不出话来。

“所以你是个假装自己是医生的向导？”Ascot嘲弄地说，“有谁听说过一个医生向导？”

“如果我在什么隐蔽的地方正流着血，”Watson冷酷地回答，“几乎快死了，又只有通过精神上的讯号才能被人找到。那么先生，我当然会想要听说过有这样一位向导。”

“在这点上他可说得没错，Ascot，”一声嘲讽的回答从门口传来。一个高大瘦削，脸长得有些奇怪的男人带着一个医用包大步走进门，“我的病人呢？”

Watson指了指他的房间，“瞳孔反应和脉搏都正常，曾有十分钟失去意识，其他时间都是睡眠状态。”

Anstruther抬起一边眉毛，但什么都没说就消失在了房间里。

不到一分钟以后他又大步走了出来，这一次看上去颇为恼火，“这肯定是开玩笑吧？”

Ascot眨了眨眼，“什么意思，哨兵医生？”

“现在在向导之家有成打的向导需要医护，而你居然把我带来看一个显然已经得到过医生治疗的哨兵？”Anstruther的声音充满恼怒。

“什么？”

“这个男人脑上的重伤已经被缝好，缝合之干净整齐是我生平仅见，刺激物都从他的皮肤上被洗去了，他被包裹在丝布里，还有一点熏香来确保他的休息。在医学期刊上提到过的，你能为一个受伤哨兵做的所有事都做了，”他的眼睛看向了Watson，“你受过很好的训练。”

“还很有经验，”Watson喃喃地说，“你看到了吗，Ascot首席？为什么我要袭击他然后再把他带来治疗呢？”

“这不是我们要逮捕你的原因。”Ascot低吼说，“黑暗哨兵受到袭击受伤的那条街道，贝特西大桥可能发生的杀人案以及皇宫被人潜入，都和连到这座公寓的气息脱不开干系。同时还牵涉到一起爆炸和随后在向导之家发生的多人绑架事件。我们要以谋杀和重度叛国的罪名逮捕你。”

“什么？”Watson跳了起来，“你在说些什么？我根本不知道什么爆炸！”

“好吧，先生，你在两起恶性袭击事件发生的当晚和某些可疑活动有关联。你也许只是个从犯，但气味的痕迹证明你在最近至少和一名嫌犯有过交往。直到事情弄清楚之前，我们有权利拘留你。警官！”他做了个手势让一个穿制服的警员进来，对方正拿着一对铁手铐。

“你们疯了么！”Watson高呼出声，“我和这些事情一点关系都没有！”

“即使你没有，”Beatrice夫人傲慢地插了进来，“你依然涉嫌妨碍和介入他人的结合。黑暗哨兵已经计划好要参加几天之内举行的结合活动，因此在此之前任何共感者如果刻意靠近他，都是违法的。我也不指望你这种虚弱又无知的伴侣能干出什么好事来。”

Watson的心跳停止了。“他……他已经结合了？”这几个词就好像是受到酷刑的人的低语，他感觉他的内部仿佛正被一个钝刀撕裂开来。

“不过是时间问题，”Beatrice夫人得意洋洋地说，“你在期望些什么？难道期望他和一个像你这样的低级伴侣结合？”她满是嘲讽地大笑起来。

Watson的耳朵充血了，他弯下身体，挣扎着想要呼吸，他的心跳震耳欲聋。这不可能！

在隔壁的房间，黑暗哨兵的眼睛猛然张开了，他在一个动作间从床上猛跳了起来。他是我的！是谁在威胁他！

在一阵眼花缭乱的丝布包裹下，黑暗哨兵冲进了房间。他扫开靠近门边的第一个巡查官，几乎把对方扔到墙里，留下身后嘎吱作响，扭曲变形的木板。

“他狂化了！”Anstruther大吼，猛地拉开他的医用包。“抓住他！”

巡查官们全都跑过来，加入了这场混战，但这就好像是试图用一个茶勺阻挡住海浪一样无力。没有怒吼也没有喊叫，黑暗哨兵的愤怒寂静无声。只有纯粹的，渴血的残酷。

“等等！等等！”Watson高喊，声音越过了Beatrice夫人惊恐的叫声。巡查官们已经被扔得左右都是东倒西歪，即使是Charpentier都被一路扔到了走廊那头，直接着陆在了他受惊的母亲的脚下，她被这阵喧哗惊动了，重新自房里走了出来。

Watson从Ascot震惊之下紧抓住他的手中挣脱出来，首席自己也猛地转头去保护自己的妻子。黑暗哨兵已经开始变成一阵肉眼难以捕捉的铁拳铁足，所到之处鲜血四溅。

Watson用全身扑上去阻住了那个正处于狂怒中的男人，“哨兵！”

黑暗哨兵顿住了，他喘着气，臂弯间都是他陷入困境中的向导。他们紧紧盯着彼此，哨兵迷失了——完全迷失在了他的向导眼中的虹膜里。突然之间他软倒在了地板上，而Anstruther正把刚刚插进他身体里的注射器抽出来。

Watson紧紧抓住突然失去意识的哨兵，“你给了他些什么？”他暴怒地发问。

“吗啡，只是吗啡而已。”Anstruther抬起他的双手，“就这些。还不足以给他造成任何伤害。”

Watson狠狠瞪着他，但很快被猛地往后拉戴上了手铐。

“照顾好他，Anstruther。”Ascot吼道，拖着突然开始发疯一样挣扎的Watson，“你被捕了，伴侣，跟着我们来！”

在Charpentier太太和她的儿子愤怒的抗议声中，Watson一边发狂地抵抗着，一边被拖着离开了他的哨兵。他挣扎着试图把对方留在视线里，他看到Anstruther正俯身查看哨兵，巡查官们都纷纷爬起身走上前去，满身是血哀号连连。Watson觉得自己的心脏像是被撕碎成了无力的碎片，每被拖远一步，他的世界就变得越来越黑暗，越来越黑暗。

这比战场还要糟糕。完全没有任何东西可以让他抵御这样的酷刑。完全没有。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Well：井。简单来说，就是哨兵和向导灵魂上的黑洞。神游的哨兵或者被情绪淹没的向导意识消失的地方，如文中所述，虽然不会引起肉体上的死亡但依然非常危险。这种黑洞被叫做各种名字，在这篇文里主要用的是Watson在沙漠里的导师用的称呼，井。
> 
> Shout：呼叫。在塔上执勤的哨兵用来彼此联络的手段，因为哨兵有着特异的听力可以听到对方的大声呼喊而出的讯息。虽然后来有了电报的发明，但因为可以辨别也较快速，执勤哨兵之间的通信和警示依然会采用呼叫。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

模糊的印象；这就是他所能看到的。他从来都有着完美而清晰的视觉，这既是他的天赋，也是他的诅咒。而他现在能看到的却仅仅是一系列四散分离的画面，含糊不清，脱离了所有细节或语境。

但这反而更好。没有了谜题，没有了挑战或者阻碍，也就没有了任何生趣，什么都没有了。面前的一切永远不会让他厌倦，这一事实对他而言就仿佛是一件珍爱的宝物。在此之前有那么多事情让他着迷过，但它们持续的时间都是那么短暂。以至于如今每一个让他感兴趣的新事物，都有如藏着一颗苦涩的种子，告诉他一切都不会持续很久……

在子弹击中他的时候，满溢整个世界的疼痛让他一下子陷入了神游状态。当它擦中他的大脑时，他的感官刚好处于延伸开放的状态，这实在没有比这更糟糕的时机了。即使是通常情况下无可阻挡的黑暗哨兵，也不能反抗这种突如其来令人窒息的痛楚。他陷入了脑中自己的城市里，那里受到了冲击，破碎四散，黑暗哨兵被围困在倒塌下的建筑物中，包围着他的只有无限的痛觉、痛觉、痛觉……

但随后他跟上了那个人，他的向导，一路到了一个深邃的地方，在此之前他只从远处观望过那里。好奇是一种冲动，在他平时行为的动机里，了解各种事物是一个极为重要的驱动力……但说到底，他足够明智到不会到那里冒险。对他来说，好奇心永远被理智掌控着。而他的理智早就推导出，那无底无尽的瀑布到底是什么。他还从没有那么绝望抑郁到想要彻底放弃凡俗的生活，没有像那么多饱经折磨的哨兵曾做过的那样，从那里一跃而下。但他的向导，那个明亮到炫目的存在，他的一句话，就让他毫不犹豫，毫不怀疑地一往无前。再没有必要去多问些什么。

而这就是他看到的。

在不断高速旋转着的光芒里，首先出现的是颜色。华丽、饱满有如朝阳的各种色彩，所有生命的光谱似乎都被涂抹在了天空之上。然后出现了沙漠，细沙闪着灿烂的光芒，如同四散的钻石碎片。紧接而来的是被沙砾覆盖着的旷野，其上疾风肆虐，不停改变着一路延伸到视野尽头的道路。而在旷野的上空，是令人眩目的光亮——成千上万的萤火虫，像是恢弘的星辰一般飞舞在空中，有些细小而光芒微弱，有些却生机勃勃耀眼夺目。有时候它们会互相旋转环绕着，路过的风带起地上闪耀的沙砾，折射着天空中出现的每一丝光彩。

然后，就在他的眼前，两只绕着彼此打转的萤火虫熄灭了，一只接着另一只。即使它们只是这么多同类里的两个，它们的消亡还是带来一阵莫名的冲击。

之后他看到了地上四溅的血迹，视野太模糊以至于让他不能很好地分辨它的干燥情况、血液的形状、方向和来源。

五个粗糙的泥杯子，排成一排，里面盛满了清澈的水。

而当他看向它们，他感觉到了。

痛楚。失落。愤怒。死亡。

这阵洪流击倒了他，让他摇摇欲坠。它冲散了一切的色彩……逐渐变成了咆哮的……

……细细的水流，隐晦而细微，从每个方向包裹着他的全身，冲刷的声音阻隔了周遭的一切。这也是它们的意图所在。

Holmes睁开了眼睛。他的眼珠没有向左或向右看，但在一瞬间他就知道自己所在何处。完全不可能弄错的地方。

“如果你们都能继续保持安静的话，这对我来说是莫大的帮助，”他的声音一开始显得有些口齿不清，但是吐出的每个单词都在逐渐变得更加清晰和锐利。Holmes闭上眼，分析着那个照顾过他的人留下的每一丝气息，每一种触觉，每一寸他能回想起的记忆。每一点事实，每一快信息的碎片，都集合在一起构筑起完整而彻底的感官塑像，伫立在他的精神城市里。

“啊哈，”传来一个饱满的声音，故意无视了他的要求，不过反正对方一向如此。“成年人，和你年纪相当。最近来到伦敦，路经印度，一柄罕见的非洲蛇纹树手杖说明是个从过军的男人，入伍者。重叠在上面的药品气息说明他很整齐守规矩……”

“哈！”Holmes坐起身，胜利地高叫，“错了，我的哥哥！错，错，错！”然后他四顾了一下周遭的环境。

有人，很可能是Wilikins，已经脱下了他的衣服，重新换上了一套干净的着装——值得感激的是，它属于Holmes自己，毫无疑问是他兄长的手下不知什么时候从他的住处偷出来的。他们还带来了他的丝绒衣物——丝绸在里，但外面却是耐寒的羊绒，他的哥哥知道，不管出于何种形式，自己肯定要开始战斗了。

Wilikins自己则双腿交叠，坐在靠墙的一件矮桌样式的深色红木家具上。他的身后，在他平静脸庞的上方，是一排排精细抛光过的，用金属和木头组成的控制杆与黄铜轮盘，都特意上过油以避免任何刮擦的声音。开启关闭闸门，可以控制水流在静音室的流速……

哦是的，就是皇家静音室。不是苏格兰场那间用金属和木头制成的内部全黑的静音室。这里是艺术的杰作，在维多利亚女王的统治初期，由她本人亲自授命，花了约十五年的时间建造。伊丽莎白女王曾经在怀特霍尔有一间她专属的皇家静音室，但却不幸被那里发生的第二起火灾焚毁，自此以后的百年间，随着皇室的更替再也没有得到重建。而这间相似的静音室，就是对过去那间静音室的一场华美致敬。

这基本上就是个正方形的房间，整个空间都以玻璃铸就，用铅棂条作为玻璃框。精致地浇筑而成的细薄铅条里，是上千个微小而细致的玻璃板，全部手工切割完成。其中的大多数都很清晰，有些则微微地半透明，或者结上了霜，蓝绿红黄的颜色构成的奇异几何形状散落在各处。细条的结构极端复杂，整个天花板的构架就是一个凯尔特风格的环绕的结，和当年哨兵女王在她年少时亲自编绘的“罪恶灵魂”图案相映成趣。在地板上，镶嵌着精致浇筑好的皇家盾徽，大块的平板玻璃让它的表面完全平滑。墙壁相对就更朴素一些，是简单的菱形结构里点缀着彩色玻璃。

在玻璃的线条下，你可以看到延伸向每个方向的、抛光过的黄铜水管。水流在其中冲刷来去，而此时你才会发现房间其实有两层——一层是外面的表壳，房间外墙的每个角落都被包裹在亮闪闪的、四处延伸的水管里。内层则是玻璃罩，可以看到安定心神的水流在四周的墙壁、头顶的天花板和脚下的地板上冲刷来去。包着水管的外层也点缀着玻璃板，提灯被架在上面，让整个空间笼罩着一种柔和的光芒。但总体而言这里很暗淡、寂静、凉爽——对于哨兵来说这是充满安慰的感受，没有太多华而不实的东西吸引他们的感官，引起他们的神游。

Holmes自己则躺在床上——一张庞大而奢华的多柱大床，罩着一层透明的薄绸。他兄长的向导Wilikins倚坐着的那个不起眼的角落，则藏着水流控制的信标。房间里还有一张庞大的圆桌，四周环绕着六把椅子，他的兄长就坐在那儿。整个房间就仿佛是一个袖珍的玩具玻璃房被放大到了真实的大小。

Mycroft皱着眉头，看着自己的弟弟站起身，赤着脚，依然有些站立不稳，“怎么错了，Sherlock？”

Holmes大笑起来，甚至让总是波澜不惊的Wilikins都差点跳起来。如果这笑声不是来自Sherlock Holmes，那你几乎就可以说它有点歇斯底里了。“他不守规矩，哦不。”Holmes用手揉着自己凌乱不堪的头发，然后他停下来，把自己的一只手放在嘴边和鼻上。他们还没有洗过他，之前那个人的气息还在那里。他深吸了一口。“不，不，不，我的哥哥。你在过去曾经无端指责我在最像污水沟的地方和最怪异的人作伴，但现在你可以名正言顺地这样说了。丝毫不用怀疑，我找到了世界上有史以来最特别的一位向导。他是个医生，Mycroft，一个训练有素，得到过认证并且正在行医的医生。”Holmes用双手抚过自己的脸，模拟着另一双充满治愈力量的美好双手曾带给他的感受。“那些老茧绝对错不了。”

在通常情况下Mycroft不动如山的眉毛抬了起来，“我明白了。一个军队外科医生。”

“显然如此，”Holmes回答说，“除此之外再没有别的可能。他是医生……和士兵。他的双腿，”Holmes闭上了他的眼睛，努力调出清晰一点的回忆，“有一种士兵的步伐和节奏。他双肩的动作和位置带有军队的痕迹。还是个战士。”Holmes猛地大笑一声，“并且还带着枪。一把枪，Mycroft！你有多常见到这样的景象？以及一把手杖剑——的确是少见的非洲蛇纹木。”Holmes来回走着，步伐几乎悄无声息。

“阿富汗。”Mycroft看着自己的弟弟走来走去，喃喃自语

“哦是的。要花费多少时间才能让这一整个该死的国家从地图上彻底消失？不管坐在议会里的那些白痴怎么想，事实就是：你就是议会本身。所以给我一个消灭它大概所需的时间。”

Mycroft转了转他的眼睛，“你在说些什么胡话？”

Holmes的双眼变黑了，“他受伤了。最近——六个月以内，腿伤，吉赛尔步枪的子弹。迈旺德会是最可能的地点，然后在其中一间瘟疫肆虐的医院里他染上了伤寒。那里的人几乎杀死了他。这账必须得算清楚。所以，说真的，要花多少时间和资源？”

Mycroft感到了不安。自他们童年时代以来，这是他第一次无法分辨出和自己谈话的，是黑暗哨兵还是他那处于盛怒之中的弟弟。在一阵寒意中他猛然意识到，或许从最开始那就是黑暗神哨兵。

不像大多数哨兵，在狂怒时会变得毫无理智语无伦次，黑暗哨兵一直都镇定自若，具有理性，对多数人来说意识到这一点是件十分可怕的事。很多真正邪恶而变态的罪犯以为自己只不过是在和一个正在逐渐积蓄怒气的哨兵说话，而从来没有意识到黑暗哨兵已经带着完整而清晰的怒火存在于那里。他们也没有时间去意识到这一点了。当黑暗哨兵听累了那些来自猎物的胡言乱语，他会以肉眼不可见的速度快速行动起来。通常来说，那些倒霉鬼最后的感受会是一阵惊讶，然后就迅速地消散在鲜血四溅后的无边黑暗里。

而就在现在，Mycroft意识到，要想分辨他的弟弟的这两个侧面，也许本就难如登天。

突然Holmes停止了踱步，像是要阻止一下子涌入的问题一般，他抬起了一只手，“很有趣……”他沉思地望向四周，似乎像是第一次见到周遭事物，“Mycroft，你的确该注意到我不会呆在这里和你的任何幕僚谈什么话。我没这个时间。我的鞋子在哪里？第一篇文章出现在泰晤士报，七个星期零六天之前，十六行的简短专栏，第四页，当然了，撤回前言的更正是在三个星期零四天之前，三行字，第六页。”

一个人要变得全知全能，大量的报纸阅读量，和匪夷所思的完美记忆都必不可少。对方提到的篇章瞬间闪现在了Mycroft的眼前，“哦对了。向导从轮船上被绑架，不过当然了，在更正的文章刊出很久之前我们就清楚，这不过是Drewitt哨兵又在海上做些善事了。”

“哦当然如此。”Holmes哼了一声，“和一群无聊的普通民众呆在同一艘船上的向导？毫无疑问他那时肯定深陷困境。”Holmes的脸绷紧了，“找到那个船长。”

这一次轮到Mycroft哼了哼，“你肯定清楚船长在上报这件事以后不可能还呆在这个城市里。听说他居然允许一个向导被别人带下船，伦敦的每一个哨兵都会想要找他算血账。在真相出来以后他也不可能被允许回来，因为让一个向导陷入如此处境他更是难逃其咎。”

“而那些乘客也一样害怕被追究，所以他们都不会开口。”Holmes怒吼。

“而你也肯定知道他们早已经把旅客名单上的名字都删掉了，这也是为什么在报纸上没有提到他的名字。”Mycroft嘲讽地总结。

Holmes耸了耸肩，“没关系。我能找到他。不管他在哪，在这个世界的哪个角落，我都可以找到他。”

Mycroft和永远保持沉默的Wilikins交换了一个眼神，干涩地回答，“我能够想象。”

在他们暗笑的时候Holmes瞪了他们一眼——Wilikins依然很沉默。当然现在需要被提及的是，Wilikins的沉默并不完全出于自愿。他的头发带上了早熟的灰白，而他的脸，在棱角分明这一点上显得颇为俊美，但依然带着风霜。一条长长的、扭曲而恶毒的伤疤从他的眼角处一路划过脸颊，在他的喉咙上留下一条可怖的线条。这在多年前被施加在他身上的痛苦伤口，让他实际上失去了声音。曾被奴役的向导们带过的，最侮辱人格的东西并不是项圈和锁链。大多数最糟糕的器具在伦敦都已不在施行，至少不会在公众的眼皮底下出现。但伦敦是个比较现代的地方。穿过不列颠的乡村区域，除了一些生产工具上经历的技术革新以外，你几乎可以有错觉自己还身处于黑暗时代的中世纪——审讯以及相关的一切。

Wilikins和Mycroft在他们都还是十几岁的少年时就结合了，那时Sherlock还是个孩子。但这是Sherlock Holmes人生中的第一件案子，也是第一次他和他的兄长联手出击。Wilikins的人生一直都像个悲剧，直到Sherlock认定他的哥哥需要一个向导，并开始寻找他的存在。因为Wilikins、这道伤口、他的哥哥以及那一整个黑暗的事件都纠缠在了一块，Holmes一直以来都给予Wilikins独特的宽容，一种他不会给予……剩下的全部人类的宽容。Holmes把他兄长的向导看做另一位兄长——比他真正的那位兄长还要远为关切。对于Holmes来说，把谁看做亲人并非易事，即使是血亲也不例外。而Wilikins却得到了这样的对待。

Holmes吼，“我的鞋子在哪里？难道说是故意把我留在这里的什么计策？如果是，那它不仅幼稚得可以轻易挫败，还十分，十分不够你的水准。顺便一说，这件红色的制服在你身上看着真可怕。”

兄弟中的哥哥用手抚了抚他身上那件金红镶边的长大衣，黑色的背心，以及在衬衫最上面令人烦躁的白色领结。这是皇家哨兵协会的制服，“Sherlock……”Mycroft开口，然后看着自己的弟弟猛然把头转向了大门，面露愠色。Mycroft也集中了注意力，然后他叹了口气。

外面的大门开了——几乎没有发出任何声响，因为静音室的规则必须严格地遵守。但不管如何你还是可以听到它，因为当进入者走入那点着灯的走道，进入内层的大门时，它已经打破了由水流白噪音所构成的完美封印。

Mycroft站起身，Wilikins也走了过来，站在传统的、他的哨兵左后方一步之遥的位置上。另一边的Holmes则向后重新倒在了床上，全身都燃烧着一种泄气之下的不耐烦。他没有奋力冲出这里去找他的向导的唯一理由，就是那种纯出于本能的反应并不像他，他的向导会被找到的，但弄清楚之前这座城市里发生的紧急状况也有其价值，当他出去阻止事态的恶化时，也在确保他的向导的安全。当然紧急状况肯定是发生了，要不然他为什么会在这里？

进来的是一个高大瘦长的哨兵，头发带有银丝，不过除此以外都很精神奕奕。他带着首席哨兵的黑色臂环，他的向导符合礼节地走在他一步之后。他们都穿着红色的制服，和Mycroft与Wilikins的相对照，不同的是他们衬衫的领口是平民衬衫会有的短V字领。向导的制服也没有领结或者衣领；脖颈光洁地炫耀着向导项圈的存在。皇家向导项圈是一条窄窄的编织带——流苏从喉咙的前方垂缀而下，顶端系着一个铃铛、一串珠子或者一种珠宝，具体根据他们服从于哪一家贵族、哪类授勋的绅士或者执行哪种类别的忠诚义务。皇家哨兵协会曾经是英国唯一的氏族，因此具有极为复杂的阶层分级。

这位哨兵就是尊贵的皇家首席哨兵Wiliam Barstone爵士。皇家哨兵协会的首席，法令上规定，会在继任时自动授勋为大公，并且成为女王本人的私人保卫者与顾问。他的向导，Baynes是一个矮一些的，结实的黑发男人。同样在法令上他是苏格兰场的执行委员，恪守皇家向导的操守而被封为公爵。他喉咙处的带子由黑曜石制成，镶着金色的边，和哨兵的手环相对应——更确切来说是皇室臂环，象征着在职位上的位高权重。向导项圈上的流苏顶端，不是用布料制成而是用金子铸就，悬挂着用金子和红宝石制成的皇家哨兵顶饰。皇家哨兵的皇室臂环与皇家向导的喉带——和他们相比所有别的臂环和丝带都只不过是苍白的复制品——是唯一能被非皇室成员的人佩戴的皇家珠宝。Barstone和Baynes都是贵族出身，但不能就这样被误导，以为他们的就任带有政治上的背景。皇家哨兵首席一直都是皇家哨兵协会里最佳的战士，而要进入皇家哨兵协会本身也需要极端强力的战斗力和训练。毕竟君主们十分看重他们的私人护卫。在战斗中，没有太多人会让Holmes有顾虑，但他知道Barstone至少能够和他有一场像样的、让赌金物有所值的战斗。

“首席。”Mycroft对他的上级点了点头。

“次席。”Barstone点头确认，然后转身面对重新在豪华大床上摊开来的黑暗哨兵，“首席哨兵Holmes，很高兴再次见到你。”

Holmes呼出一口气，“看来年岁对你很仁慈，殿下。”带着讽刺意味的反驳，“而且我发现你最近换了一位新的贴身男仆。”

一个斜而浅淡的笑容短暂地改变了Barstone平素如岩石一般的面庞，“好吧，正如你之前所说，之前的那位男仆一直在从女仆那里偷东西。”

“当然他一直在偷。毫无疑问我的哥哥肯定早在我之前就已经告诉过你了，但男仆这个位置很有利于收集各种谣言，也因此可以有些相应的通融。惹到我的，是他已经用自己的行为损害了氏族其他人的利益，也因此，你理应把他辞退。”Holmes继续盯着天花板，“看到你对你的次席的关心建言如此不在意，实在非常让人担忧。”

“Sherlock。”Mycroft警告出声。

Barstone挥了挥手。“不，他是对的。那个人的确损害了氏族的利益，但他的状况更多的是一种精神上的自我强迫，而非他自己选择行恶。我之前还以为同情也许比惩罚要更有效。所以你可以放心，哨兵，我从来、从来没有无视你的哥哥的关心和建言。尤其他是这样一位早已得到证明的、再清楚不过的智者。”

Holmes哼了哼，“当然不会了。要升到你现在的位子，不可能没有一点最基本的常识。虽然也许有的也只是最基本的那一点。”

Mycroft叹了口气，Barstone则继续望着他，有点被逗乐了。

“那么告诉我吧，殿下。”Holmes坐起身，动作如此快和突然，以至于所有的脑袋都猛然转向了他，“除了利爪以外，哨兵女王的盔甲还有哪一部分被偷走了？”

Barstone的嘴巴张大了，而Mycroft仅仅只是转了转他的眼睛。

“偷走了？”Watson再次问道。他坐在一个小房间里，面前是一张朴素的桌子。坐在对面的是首席哨兵Ascot，双手交叠架在身前。Lestrade倚在开着的门边，手里握着Watson的手杖。

“是的；被偷走了，伴侣。”Ascot重复说，他的眼睛和感官都紧紧锁住Watson，试图查探出任何一丝突然加快的心跳，或者嘴唇上的干涩，流下的汗……任何能够指向负疚或者欺骗的痕迹。

“让我再次对你解释一遍，”Ascot慢慢地清楚地说，这已经开始让Watson的神经焦躁地嘎吱作响。毫无疑问就是对方想要的效果，“Drebber离开了Charpentier的公寓……”

“在他十分不堪地袭击了一位年轻的、尚未结合的向导之后。”Watson尖锐地插话，这让Lestrade抬起头专注地看了过来。

Ascot抬起了他的眉毛，“所有目击者的证言都说他们听到或看到有个向导的情绪很不稳定，还有一个在场的哨兵，以及你，用剑尖指着对方。”他又抬了抬眉毛，“那个女孩有可能被Drebber袭击了，或者她其实受惊于你们俩的争斗；而你才是那个拿着剑的。”他的目光扫向Lestrade手中的手杖，“我们不会对这件事下定论，直到那位向导可以给出证言，而她现在还太过虚弱了。”

Watson不可置信地呼了口气，“但总而言之，你们把一个危险的、没有结合的哨兵送去与一个虚弱的向导同住，这看上去已经很不妥了，不是么？”

Ascot的脸阴沉地扭曲了下，“我们还没有下定论。你在这里是来回答问题的，伴侣，不是来问问题的。”

“那么问吧。”Watson平板地说，“告诉我，除了像一个正派人一样行动，我还被指控犯了什么罪。顺便一提，我所做的事不会被哨兵、向导或这个帝国里的任何一个市民下令禁止。”

Ascot微微地往后靠了靠，真的有些不知道该怎么办。

Watson转了转他的眼睛，“督查，我不是向导之家里那些被过度保护的向导。我不在这里长大，我没有被屏蔽、对周遭也不是无知无觉。我的日子不是花在音乐、厨艺、传教以及其他一些没有什么价值的事情上。我不是那些从孩童时候起就被养育得手无缚鸡之力，也因此容易被误导和控制的人。我曾受训为一个医生，然后是一个士兵，参与过这个帝国最近最血腥的战役。而且相信我，当那些战场上的猛士们在迈旺德扑向我们的时候，他们丝毫不会在意我是怎样的人而有所保留。”

手杖从Lestrade麻痹的手指上掉落了，发出一声声响。“迈旺德？！”传来他的一声惊呼，“你曾参加迈旺德战役？见鬼你到底是怎么活下来的？”

哨兵巡查官声音里的真心恐惧让Watson转向了他。不像Ascot，这个结实、鼻子瘦削、较低一级的警官并没有散发出什么敌意。事实上，他从这个男人身上能感受到的只有一种温和的好奇，和一种愿意面对真相的开放思想。这说明对方身上同时有着公正和自律的精神。他对那个男人露齿一笑，“我几乎活不下来。从我腿上的子弹，到被敌人捉住，再到感染上伤寒，有太多次让我接近终点。”

Lestrade的嘴巴张大了，Ascot的下巴从刚才开始就没有从地上重新归位过，“被捉住？”

Watson转开了目光，“说来话长。一个很长很长的……故事。也不是我现在真的愿意去谈论的话题。”

Lestrade咽了咽口水，突然觉得自己的胃部开始不适起来。

“因此，”Watson继续说，“我觉得在经历过这些以后，我至少有权利被平等地对待。”

Ascot盯着他，“好吧，”他最后开口，“这是我们现在所知道的。Drebber被要求离开公寓。你跟着他出去了，这点上直接违反了单身向导的宵禁政策。另一位哨兵跟踪着你和Drebber；一个外国人，根据你自己的供认是一位美国人。这个身份还不为人知的哨兵跟踪着Drebber一路到了贝特西大桥。另一个人，同样身份不明，也到了那里。在那里出现了一场争斗——Drebber，那个未知的哨兵和另一个未知的人三人的争斗。Drebber的血和大衣都在大桥上被发现，从证据上我们猜测他被杀后扔进了河里。那个未知人士的气息延伸到了皇宫，而在那里，像我之前所说，发生了一起对未具名艺术品的抢劫案。一对皇家哨兵和向导在这起事件中被杀。别的气息都被玻璃小瓶的薄荷油给抹去了。

“同时，那个身份不明的哨兵的踪迹一路指向了你，伴侣。直指向你，在那里我们发现了我们氏族的一个受伤哨兵和另一瓶薄荷油。我敢肯定你知道今晚在向导之家发生的攻击事件。”

Watosn暗自做个鬼脸。他怎么可能不知道？整个城市都鸣响着痛楚与哀戚。但他仅仅是在那以后才察觉到这些的，在他们把他从……从他的身边拉开以后。

“圣所的记录本上显示Drebber来访过。更多的报告表明是他埋下了炸药，开启了一整个袭击事件，用来遮掩他们的绑架行动。所以，”Ascot把他的双手平放在桌面上，他的脸被小心翼翼地罩上了一层寒霜，“Drebber埋下了炸药。一个身份不明的哨兵杀了他。在Drebber遇害地的另一个不知名同伙去了皇宫进行抢劫，而那个身份不明的哨兵和你碰上了。在这所有事的中间，是你。Watson伴侣，你，和Drebber起争斗的是你，即使这么做不合法你还是跟踪他来到了大街上。也是你，不知怎么的被发现和我们氏族的一个受伤哨兵同处于一条街道上。”说到这里，Ascot的脸在愤怒下扭曲起来，“这个哨兵如果死亡，会让氏族上下各种大人物都受到重大的打击。他被枪击中而你就带着一个不合法的左轮手枪。在向导之家发生直接的暴力袭击事件，皇宫被侵入的同一晚，他受伤了。而且，一个身份不明但是直接与这些案情相关的哨兵不止跟踪了你，还帮助了你。含有一模一样的成分的薄荷油就在这三个不同的地点被发现了——皇宫、向导之家和你宣称在那里帮助受伤哨兵的大街。巧合吗？”Ascot居高临下地抬起一边的眉毛，“要么你在协助那个身份不明的哨兵、打劫皇宫的小偷和杀死Drebber的杀人犯，并且袭击了我们氏族里的哨兵，以此来给自己提供不在场证明。或者，爆炸、抢劫和伤害黑——伤害我们氏族的哨兵都是一个复杂精密计划的部分。真正的目的是为了袭击不列颠的领土，与伦敦哨兵集合、与国家宣战。而如果是这样的话，伴侣，”Ascot向前倾，“你无处可逃，也无处可躲，也不要指望这个城市的任何一个哨兵会给予你一丝一毫的怜悯。”

Watson站起身，“我为国家效忠，从过去到现在。”他的声音冰冷，坚硬如铁，“无论是向导之家还是皇宫的遇袭，都与我无关，我也永远、永远不会伤害那个受伤的哨兵。我看到他中弹就试着帮助他。我不知道那个协助我回到公寓的外国哨兵究竟是谁，我之前从未见过他，他也从没有提及自己的姓名。我当然也不会犯下从皇宫偷东西的叛国之罪。即使是现在，我都能从向导之家感受到他们的痛楚，我绝不可能将这样的痛苦加诸于任何向导、任何人类之上。”他冷冷地问，“你觉得我在说谎吗？”

Ascot细细地审视着他，一会之后他不甘地说，“不你没有，”Lestrade也在旁边点头赞同。“但以前我就见识过有些人足够狡猾到可以欺瞒哨兵。这并不意味着你就可以摆脱干系了。即使你真的与此无关，你跟踪Drebber，以及在公寓里攻击他的行为都是犯罪，为那位受伤的哨兵进行医学救治也是一样。”

提到那个人Watson的脸色开始变得苍白。自从他到这里以后，自从他们强行把他和他的……那位哨兵分开以来，他一直勉力而绝望地挣扎着，与心中的痛苦和恐惧做着斗争。想到那位哨兵的痛苦，本身就是如此纯粹，Watson一直肯定而坚信不疑，但当最后一件平衡平稳的东西被夺走，这一切就如同身处地狱。

“一提到Drebber哨兵你的反应就如此激烈，这本身就说明你要么是在说谎，要么就是在精神状态上有缺陷。每个人都知道向导们不能战斗——尤其是和一位哨兵战斗。”

Watson在彻底的震惊之下张大了嘴。有一分多钟他什么都说不出，而当他再次开口时他的声音几乎就像是耳语，“十六发子弹。”

Ascot眨眨眼，“什么？”

“十六发子弹，”Watson重复说，形容痛苦但依然安静，“这是在迈旺德战役里击倒Annie Hay所用的子弹数。她战斗到了最后一刻，直到流血而死。她的向导丈夫从她的尸身旁拿起来福枪，用它继续干掉了三个敌方的士兵。然后他拿起她的刀，又杀死了七个敌人。从头到脚趾都被鲜血浸透，当他的刀子不见之后他就用自己的双手紧抓住他们，扯开他们的喉咙，像个野兽一样厮杀着。冲向我们的整个军队在他面前都停住了，所有人都不敢上前对他动手。”

在一片死寂中你可以听到两个警官的呼吸声，而Watson继续说着，“当没有人再靠近他的时候，他怒吼着。他像一匹狼一样怒吼着，撕扯着胸膛好像要把他自己的心脏挖出来，然后他拿起她的左轮手枪，把最后一发子弹留给了自己。”Watson抬起眼看向瞪着他的Ascot，“当敌军再次蜂拥着展开攻击的时候，他们都绕过Hays所在的地方，就好像水流绕过一座小岛。他曾是个好人，哨兵，但他所做的是我生平所见最糟糕、也是最勇敢的事。它辉煌无比，但也让人恐怖和悲伤。他不是个懦夫，先生，”Waston再次低垂下他的眼睛，“所以别再和我说什么向导不能战斗。”之后是再一次压倒性的死寂。Lestrade看着Watson颤抖着抬起和他脸色一样灰白的双手，擦了擦脸。这是一个微妙的小花招，但Lestrade还是能够闻到眼泪的味道。

“首席，”他安静地插了进来，“他的状态不适合继续下去。审问应该停止。”

本来直直瞪着前方的Ascot抬起了眼，看上去有些不适但依然很顽固，“这些袭击事件必须要有个答案，哨兵。”他对着这个称谓哼了一声，“而这个伴侣是唯一一个可以和整个事件相联的人。在我们有确切的证据证明他和那十四个死去的孩子毫无关系前，他不能被释放。”话语几乎被吼了出来。

Watson颤了颤。

“恕我冒昧，”Lestrade也固执地回答，“我们没有证据表明他与此有关。同样很有可能的是，那个不明身份的外国哨兵，匪徒和Drebber是一伙的，而Drebber被黑吃黑地出卖了。至于哨兵帮助一个处于困境中的共感者并不是什么不寻常的事。每天都有无数类似的事情在发生。除非我们可以找到他以前行迹不端的证据，我们不能按我们现有的证据逮捕他。”

Ascot站起身，怒发冲冠，“你是在违抗你的首席哨兵的权威么？你是想要挑战我么？”

“不，”Lestrade的双眼在自我保护的怒火下变黑了，“但如果你想要在这里浪费时间，用波风捉影的证据谴责一位伴侣，在那些杀死向导的人还逍遥法外时挑衅我和我争吵，那你很快就会有足够多的挑战者了。这个城市里的每个哨兵都咬牙切齿想要找到向导杀手们，而如果你不能专注，且只专注在这上面，那你就不算是一个哨兵，更不要说是首席。”

Ascot目瞪口呆。即使过程不自觉，但Lesatron被选做黑暗哨兵的次席，并不是没有理由的。

“我们必须要么证明他有罪，要么证明他以前行迹不轨，先生。”Lestrade严厉地说，“要不然你们站在这里，不过就是在浪费时间，威胁一位向导。”

“我们可以证明他行迹不轨！”Beatrice像一阵风一样冲了进来，怒气冲冲，像是受到了侮辱，“向导，控制好你的哨兵！”她对着Lestrade夫人厉声说，后者跟着她走了进来，深色的双眼此刻正因为怒火而闪闪发亮。

“他会和你的哨兵一样自控，媒介人。”Lestrade夫人脱口而出。Lestrade把她拉过来，抓住她的手，以此告诉她冷静下来。

和她们一起闪身而入的是Carmichael，戴着眼镜，浑身都是煤灰和淤青。他一直忙着协助向导之家那边的工作，当他看向Watson的时候他看上去脸色铁青几乎生着病。他的手中握着一叠电报。Watson猛然感到一种不祥而沉重的预感。

“我有证据表明他也许有着不轨的人格！”Beatrice满是胜利感地呱呱叫着。她得意洋洋地看了一眼突然像石头一样僵住的Watson，“直接从他自己的家族那里拿到的。”

“什么？”Lestrade困惑地看向他的妻子，她的脸扭曲了一下。

“John Watson，”Beatrice夫人炫耀地大声宣布，“是高爱丁堡氏族分家——Watson家族的子孙！”

Ascot惊讶得合不拢嘴，“亲爱的，是那个Watson？那个Watson家族？”

Lestrade一脸震惊，“那个哨兵血统的家族？”他再次审视着Watson，对方的脸色像死人一样苍白。一个出生在哨兵血系中的向导？这实在很少见——一个以纯哨兵血统闻名的家族，要找到在里面出生的向导实在非比寻常。哨兵们和向导们也从来不会在血系之内互相结合。

Watson什么都没说，他用像是什么都没在看的眼睛瞪着桌子的上方。

Beatrice夫人正欣喜若狂，“我的秘书Carmichael查了他的家谱，这当然也在管理员的职责范围之内。”听到这句Carmichael像是被什么击中了一样缩了缩。他用悲哀的眼神看向Watson。Watson却只是毫无表情地凝视着对方，他之前一直不知道他们还会查他的家谱和血统。如果他早知道，他永远都不会来这个地方。

“行迹不轨的证据是什么？”Lestrade夫人语带酸涩地插了进来，她很关切地看着Watson。Beatrice夫人怎么就感觉不到从他身上散发出的痛苦呢？

“他们驱逐了他！”她大声宣称，夺过Carmichael紧握在手中的那一叠电报，“一个哨兵氏族放逐了他们内部家族中的一员！你们知道这有多罕见吗？基本上就从没有听说过，”她把这一叠纸扔在桌上以作证明，“在他快十二岁的时候，他就被不可撤回地从他们集合的人员目录上抹去了。”她转向Watson，用粗大的手指控诉着，“我就知道你肯定有些歪脑筋不想被别人知道！不然的话你为什么会拒绝精神透视，Bradstreet向导又为什么会有那样的反应！会让哨兵氏族拒绝家族一员的唯一理由，就是他的行为或举止已经不可救药了！即使你杀了什么人他们都不会驱逐你！”她转向Lestrade女士，高傲地瞪着对方，“这就是证据，向导。而且顺便说一句，一个有礼仪的向导在被要求发言之前，都应该保持沉默！”

Lestrade夫人看上去简直要失控冲过去了，要不是Lestrade放在她臂膀上的手阻止了她，她肯定已经一跃而起对媒介人反唇相讥。

“我的向导永远有权自由发言，媒介人。”Lestrade安静地说，稍微平息了一点周遭的气氛。他转身看向Watson，Watson依然瞪着桌子，脸色苍白。

但强力的支持从一个出人意料的角落出现了，Carmichael舔了舔他的嘴唇开口说，“他不是因为自己的行为才被驱逐的，媒介人。在你进来之前我就想要告诉你了。”

“什么？什么？！”Beatrice夫人转身面对他，“你这个傻瓜，你说什么？”

Carmichael的声音稍微大了一点，“我说他被驱逐不是因为任何犯罪的行为或者干了什么坏事，媒介人。普通人被驱逐出哨兵氏族，也可能是因为一个真的哨兵对他们做了些什么，而比起驱逐哨兵来说把普通人这一方送走会更安全。哨兵氏族几乎从不驱逐哨兵，他们毕竟是少见的资源。当我调查这件事的时候，他被驱逐的理由也变得更清楚了。”

“那到底是什么？”Ascot责问，脸孔通红，满是挫败感。这整件事都在逐渐变得像一场闹剧。

Carmichael咬了咬他的嘴唇，然后看向Watson。

Watson的声音像铅一般沉重呆滞，“因为我的哥哥想要杀死我。”

“好吧这当然很明显，”在终于找到自己的鞋子之后Holmes烦躁地回答说，“在你鞋子边缘那儿的血迹说明你最近在暴力犯罪的现场逗留过，但你自己本人却干净整洁。如果是女王本人遇袭，你就不会是这样一幅脸色红润的样子了。因此就剩下暴力抢劫，而在这围墙之内有相当多值钱的小玩意，可以让人不惜冒着皇家哨兵协会的怒火，如此愚蠢地涉险。劫匪的动作必须要迅速、锐利和隐蔽——不会由哨兵执行，因为别的哨兵会更容易感觉到侵入自己领域的同类，反应也会激烈很多。当然他们也不会拿任何体积庞大或者不易携带的东西，因此不是绘画或者重银器与骨碟。国家文件一般不会被存放在这里，就算真的保存在此，他们也会被放在女王的近旁，也就是你的近身范围内。同理也可以排除她的私人珠宝。所以目标是：小件物事，极为珍贵，除这里以为再没有别的地方可以获得，要不然没有人会如此愚蠢地在非绝对必要的情况下闯入这里。这样就可以排除那些普通的日常的珍宝，像是银器、宝书或者可以从任何戒备更松的贵族家里偷走的珠宝珍玩，而不是直接一头闯入皇家氏族的领域——珍贵而独一无二的东西。皇冠？除了侵入皇宫的军队外无人可得。女王的密室宝藏，同样也只会是徒劳无功的任务。唯一剩下的可能就是女王哨兵的兵器套装，伊丽莎白女王的战服正在展览，以供访问的显贵人士参观——她的盔甲、武器和其他一些配饰。它们四周不像别的东西一样戒备森严。又有什么必要呢？它们是有历史价值的人工制品，而不是什么帝国的象征符号。同样也不能被倒卖，任何人一看到它们就知道它们是什么。”

“那么之后，”Holmes继续说，从床上坐起身，不耐地踱步着，“还有那些失踪的向导们。都从一个较“文明”的世界中消失，而不是从别的地方消失来到这里。为什么要夺走这些会被人记挂着的向导，而不是从那些无法反击的人手里直接偷走？为什么？因为一些清教组织对那些落后地区的部落和异教徒深恶痛绝，反正这些组织往往都有这样的想法。那他们为何想要这些向导？为什么需要？是为了哨兵；但不是什么普通的哨兵，哦不。向导被夺走的国家不仅仅是英国……”说到这里Holmes转身面对他的兄长，抬起了眉毛。

“横贯整个欧洲，都有向导失踪的事件。”Mycroft回答说，在陈述一件件事实时眯起了眼睛，“从俄国开始，然后一路而来……”

“一般来说每次人数都较少，”Holmes继续说，“少数向导从隐修所和女修道院里被掳走。大陆的报纸也不会大面积报道……”

“他们从西面过来，沿路小股小股地收集这些向导……”

“用没有结合的哨兵们作为诱饵，因为向导们——尤其是年轻的向导们——都倾向于不假思索地信赖他们……”

“然后他们到了这里，”Mycroft点头说，“这里有着比任何国家都要多的哨兵和向导，他们从收容所开始一路丰收，因为那里的向导是十分容易获得的猎物。”

“但真正的杰作，哥哥，是向导之家。这是真正的‘丰收’所在。”Holmes发出一声短促的笑声，“这也是为什么他们把不列颠留到最后，在这里他们不仅可以夺走受过最好训练也最有天赋的向导……”

“还可以用最清楚不过的方式彰显他们的主张。”Mycroft摇摇头，“显然，他不会是个政治人物。”

“没错，”Holmes嘟囔，“是宗教。案子里出现数量众多的向导一般都代表着宗教属性。他们挑战的不仅是大英帝国，他们试图推翻的是他们本国的现有领导者。一场革命！”

“而每一场有所成的革命都需要一个象征来招揽人心。”Mycroft哼了哼。

Barstone抬起他的双手，“先生们，请等等！麻烦向除你们以外的人解释一下是怎么回事。”

Holmes兄弟交换了一个长长的叫苦的眼神。

“殿下，向导们被夺走了。”Holmes抬起一根手指，“都是受过教养、通常还是基督教徒的白人向导。我可以确定你早已经听闻过这方面的报道。那群团伙从东面开始一路向西作案。但是，直到不列颠，他们才决定不再隐秘行事。为什么？很显然，这是他们劫掠计划的最后一站。而往西而去，下一个权力集团是什么？”

“美国，”Barstones的双眼眯了起来，“但我们现在和美国交好。另外，他们有自己的哨兵系统和氏族结构。又为什么想要偷走这些向导？”

“那边现在的政府当然不会，”Mycroft摇摇头，“他们在忙着向新西部殖民，以及四处建立贸易伙伴。但所有的国家内都有不满者和阴谋家。首席，我们到底挫败了多少次针对女王和大英帝国，但本人却自以为是替天行道的阴谋？全世界的强权国家都大同小异。美国最近通过的‘向导注册法案’意味着，所有州的向导都必须被严格地登记和监管。那群向导狩猎者们无法在不为人察觉的情况下从自己的国家偷走向导。”

“但又为什么要偷呢？反叛集团应该只需要武器和狂想家，不管是不是哨兵。”Barstones的目光在一个Holmes和另一个Holmes间摇摆。

Holmes阴沉地露齿一笑，“大多数这样的集团都会有一群理想主义者，以此为基础提出不满挑起争端。并且试着不断吸收新的追随者。这个团体不惜经历如此多的麻烦，就是因为手上有一张王牌，有一样可以激发和吸引他人的忠诚，让所有氏族都自然而然跟随他们的东西。他们从黑暗哨兵女王的武器中偷走利爪，用理所当然不受责罚的态度把它作为象征，因为用他们的话来说，在道义上他们也有权拥有这一切。”

思维的迷雾破晓了，Barstones和Baynes双双惊叹，“因为对方也是黑暗哨兵。”

“尚未结合，充满宗教信仰。一个不认可现行‘氏族上层’权威，并因此想要取而代之的人。一旦和人结合，他的力量会让他拥有总首席的位置，而别人也会追随他，首席。”Mycroft强调说，“在历史中上一个黑暗哨兵诞生的地方展示他的勇武和支配力，还有什么方法可以比这更能加强他的权威呢？通过攻击我们，偷走我们的向导，他们向所有潜在的追随者展现着他们自认为无可比拟的强力。而用哨兵女王本人武器库中的利爪只会更加加强这种象征的力量。”

“不仅仅只有利爪。”Barstones低吼，这让Holmes感兴趣地抬起了头。

“试着尽你所能，管住你那冒失的舌头，哨兵。”这是Barstones唯一的解释，然后他突然起身离开了。

Holmes很惊讶地看到Wilikins猛地站到了身前，在Barstones回来前短暂的时间内尽力抚平修整Holmes的衣物。

当Barstones的脚步声从隔音的门口传来后，原因很快就水落石出。

跟着他进来的，正是英国的女王陛下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Synneful Soul：罪恶灵魂。全称为The Miroir or Glasse of the Synneful Soul，的确是历史上（现实世界的历史）的伊丽莎白一世在11岁时做成的书。由她亲自翻译并且书写，封面的图案应该也由她亲手设计。具体图片等可见Wiki链接，https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The ... f_the_Synneful_Soul


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

她是个端庄的女人，并不美丽，也不闪耀，但这样反而很适合她。美丽是转瞬即逝的，会不断褪去。而端庄是坚固的东西，不会改变。它强调着人格和尊严。对于一个君主来说，这比黄金更珍贵。

在过去的二十年里，她一直保持着自己的气质和外形，总是被包裹在黑色的丧服里，而如果外出就在皇冠的位置上带一顶遗孀的黑帽。现在，她的头发被整齐地压平放下来，手中紧紧握着一块丝手帕。她的脸庞很光滑，少有皱纹，即使她的眼中流露出一种与沉重负担挣扎了一辈子，只有军人才会有的神色，但总而言之对于一个六十岁的女人来说她的状态可谓绝佳。

当其他人都弯身鞠躬时，Holmes站直身，向她点了点头。黑暗哨兵也许认可，甚至关切部族的上层，但却不会成为听命对方的下属。

女王看上去似乎完全没有感到意外。她对着他轻轻点了点头以示问好，“哨兵Holmes先生，”她清楚而低沉地说，“我们很高兴看到你如此健康。”

“陛下，”Holmes回答说，“我衷心希望您的贴身女仆领班可以快点从病痛中好起来。”

一个人如果没有绝对的镇静，是无法统治一个王国超过四十年的。唯一可以表现出惊讶的，只有她猛然抬起的眉毛。她通常保持水平线的嘴唇，微微地动了动，“你……十分地像你的哥哥，Holmes哨兵。”

Holmes翻了个白眼，“陛下，您是全英格兰的统治者，也是整个部族最高的领导。您当然有权随心所欲地出口伤人。”

Mycroft带着点恼怒，也回敬了个白眼。

这会嘴唇的颤抖更明显了，“你能陪着我走走吗，Holmes先生？”

“在任何一天的任何时候，不管地点在哪所为何事，您都可以命令我，陛下。”Holmes开口，他的嗓音带着出人意料的激烈情绪，“这个部族和这个城市是我的。但我不能呆在这里，我的向导需要我。别的任何日子任何时刻，我都会默许自己遵从来自长辈的指令，只有今天不行。”

“Holmes，”Barstone发出一声带着警告意味的吼声。

“不，我的哨兵，”女王轻轻对着Barstone摇了摇她的头，“Holmes哨兵，我的确理解你的处境。我问你是因为这件事很重要。我也可以保证这用不了多少时间。甚至也许还会对你有所帮助。我再次请求你，请你陪着我走走。”

尽管整个人都被不耐烦烧灼着，Holmes还是转开了目光，没有说出口地投降了。他的向导需要他，这让他的内部简直要撕裂开来，但黑暗哨兵和别人不同是有原因的。黑暗哨兵能够制定策略，思考计划。他能够用更多更复杂的方式去接近前方的危机，能够意识到，最糟糕的对安全的威胁，并不一定就在最眼前。在这个城市里还有敌人，有阴谋家，有反叛者和叛徒，而要保证他的向导的绝对安全就需要把他们一网打尽。如果他无视了这一点，那他的向导或许会在这个城市里遇到危险，而这一点绝不能被允许。

“Barstone爵士，请带着你的次席，到前守卫室和我们会合。”女王迫切地命令。

“恕我直言，我必须呆在您的身边，我的女王。”Barstone低沉地回答，“我们的地盘已经被人闯入过了，而您的安全是我唯一关心的事。”

“部族的安全则是我唯一关心的事，我的哨兵爵士。”女王威严地回应，“我可以肯定在这一点上Holmes哨兵与我目标一致。我的哨兵，有黑暗哨兵在我身旁我不会有任何危险，对这点你难道还会有一丝一毫的怀疑？”

Barstone做了个叫苦的表情，“不，我的女王。”他不情愿地说，“但我觉得我应该怀疑。”

“你的确挺明智的，首席。”Mycroft嘟囔，装作没有看到他弟弟的瞪视。

“不管如何，我被保护着，十分安全。”女王继续说，“请照我说的做。”

Barstone再次鞠躬说，“遵命，陛下。如果我僭越了请您原谅我。”

对这句话女王只是抬了抬她尊贵的下巴，“你对我人身安全的考虑永远不会是僭越，我的守护者。所以稍后请准备好茶，带到我的房间来。你可以和我坐上一整晚，如果这是你所希望的。另外也请告诉Brown先生让他过来。”

Barstone和他的向导都鞠躬离开了。Mycroft也同样跟在后面，只是在离开前还是要说一句，“我的弟弟，记住注意你的言行。要不然以母亲在天之灵起誓，我会把你童年时代所有犯下的事都告诉法庭，让你知道什么是屈辱深渊的底线。”

“也就是说你办事还是老样子，Mycroft，”Holmes哼了哼，“也请一定要记住你手中的可是把伤人伤己的双刃剑。”

当他们都离开后，Holmes伸出了他的手臂，“尊长，走吧？”

女王一路带着他们俩人走过皇宫拱顶的走廊，此刻那里正点着蜡烛和油灯，光芒照耀而过的华美殿堂不仅象征着财富，也沉淀着历史。

“我希望你知道，我们对你终于找到一个合适的向导这一事实有多么高兴。Holmes哨兵。”女王在一阵短暂的沉默后开口说。

“我敢肯定，在经历过数十年的松散后，伦敦集合的变革对帝国来说会是种幸事，我的陛下。”Holmes回应说，他的嗓音里带着一点嘲讽的味道。

“没错，”女王真诚地说，“但就算是在个人层面上，我也为你感到高兴。孤独和隔离都是残酷的体验，我本人从来不曾喜欢它们。”

“同样的，还有背叛，”Holmes缓慢地说，没有看着她，“您也许也不会喜欢这个。尽管我觉得对过去的伤痛念念不忘并没有什么益处。”

女王深深地看着他，“是的，我也这么觉得。你也许会觉得我身上那种女性化的软弱，对于一个部族的领袖来说并不合宜？”

Holmes耸了耸肩，“从不，陛下。我尊重您；在我小时候，是您本人特意为我提供了不是完全的白痴，也并非完全无能的私人训练员。光为了这一点我至少认可您作为上级和长辈，可以有权在任何事上指挥我。除了有一点，在您的母亲和康罗伊爵士试图那样对待你之后，我实在很惊异于您宽容大量的限度。我体内的哨兵永远不会原谅这样的行为。”

女王弯了弯她的脑袋，“也许我的确身居高位，地位尊崇，但我同样也是个活过六十年的人。而在经历过这样一辈子后，年轻人，你可以参考下这样一个老妇人的人生智慧：年轻时代的热情和怒火并不会一直持续到人生的金秋，这点我确信无疑。年轻人们把这个世界看得很简单，正如年长者把它看得很复杂。而在漫长的时光让你自己都犯下一些罪之后，再想要批判他人也就变得不那么容易了。即使是你，哨兵，有一天也会发现宽容会是更好的选择。”

对此，Holmes轻哼一声，“这不是部族里的哨兵会有的天性，我的陛下。”

“是的，它的确不是。哨兵会追捕，他保护、守卫然后战斗。”女王吟诵，“向导治愈和安定沾上鲜血的手，体现同情与仁慈。我的前任对这一点十分执着。我觉得她实在是个十分有趣的形象，她是，而且一直都是我最沉溺迷恋的嗜好。”

“我注意到你把那幅她和西班牙舰队作战的肖像，搬进你的内室去了。”Holmes淡淡地说。

女王眨眨眼，“这真了不起，哨兵。”

Holmes耸耸肩，“没什么大不了的，很明显油画们在最近都重新放置过了。”

他们转弯走进一间小巧但是打造得十分华美的木质房间，里面放满了华丽的玻璃箱。玻璃的碎片像是碎石子一般散落在地板上。房间里还满是一股薄荷油的香气。

板甲、锁子甲、战袍、旅行装以及以铁做罩的骑士靴都还留在现场。矛、剑、盾牌和匕首们都并排陈列在墙上，每一件都保存完好，但却在闯入者的侵入下安然无恙。在几个箱子里放着那个时代的信件、文书、征服战争后的战利品，以及几个整齐排列好的重要敌人的头骨。房间里最主要的展品还是黑暗哨兵女王真人大小的肖像。她红色头发的光晕从画框中她所坐之处散发出来，她的脸庞被当时流行的华丽颈毛装饰包裹着，她华美的衣服上绣着简单的曲线。在她旁边单膝跪地的是一个蓄着胡子的黑发男人，衣饰上与女王相配；这是皇家向导Robert Dudley爵士。女王伊丽莎白，总首席，黑暗女皇，至高无上的领袖，她全神贯注的表情体现了她常被后人提及的个性：美丽、强大、高傲以及战场上的毫不容情。

在肖像的两旁是她曾穿着的两款盔甲，装备完善地立在那里，简直就好像她只要一走下来就可以再次穿上它们。在肖像之下是一个被打碎的箱子，里面曾经装着小一些的、装饰用的配件。

“如你所见，利爪不见了。”女王指向那个空空如也的区域，“以黑曜石和铁制成，每个关节都连接在一起配合每根手指的形状。他们说她曾满心喜悦地，”在这里女王小小做了个鬼脸，“用它们撕扯开敌人，就好像一头母狮子。你可以在肖像里见到它们的样子，在她右手的最后两个手指上就带着一对。”女王指了指画像里的一部分，那里黑暗哨兵女王的手正放在地球仪上，无名指和小指被悚然地包裹在长长的黑色铁爪中，滴下的血在地球仪上形成红色的斑点。这是一个用战火和鲜血铸就的帝国。

“但让我吃惊的是他们居然知道，并拿走了另一些东西。”女王继续说。

Holmes扫了一眼箱子，“无疑你是在说戒指们。哦，实在再清楚不过了。陛下，你可以看到在箱子背面的板后藏着一个锁上的盒子，从外面完全看不到。毫无疑问大多数人都以为戒指们和其余的皇冠珠宝放在一起，但它们其实并非那些宝物的一部分。”

“你是对的，”女王高贵地回答，“在武器室建成时它们就被藏在这里。这样做更合适，因为它们本就属于一个哨兵和一个向导，而不是一个女王和她的伴侣。”

“我能够看看在你手中握着的那枚向导戒指吗？”

“先生，你又是怎么知道他们只拿走了哨兵的戒指？”

Holmes耸肩，“他们只愿尊崇他们那珍贵的黑暗哨兵，陛下。我得说他们针对向导之家的行动已经很好地说明了他们对向导的态度。”他伸出自己的手。

她小心翼翼地递给他一块丝手帕。

打开它，可以看到一枚精美而简洁的圆环。明亮的黄金做底，血红色的珠宝被嵌入那厚重的金环，环绕在它的整个周身。它看上去平平无奇，但如果你拥有哨兵的视觉，观察到那精细的扭曲的金丝是如何被织入每一块宝石，以及在每条边上你能想象到的最细小的篆刻，就是另一回事了。这是出自哨兵之手的部件，通过精美的锻造，以及非人级别的视觉才能照顾到如此微小的细节。但是圆环的内部并不是金色的，而是环状的黑色中点缀着青铜色。

“由黑暗女王授命，花了数年才完成。”Holmes一边观察一边心不在焉地喃喃自语。“全世界最好的手工艺家们都被召唤到这里。正式的结合仪式一直等到它们完成才进行。在每一幅肖像里它们都在一起，常常戴在两只互相牵着的手上。”他观察着肖像画，在那里哨兵和向导的手的确十指相扣，戒指们也靠在一起。“据那些满脑子幻想又容易受骗的人所说，当它们被相爱的人戴上，一枚戒指总能找到另一枚，不管它们相隔多远。这证明了精神结合的强大力量。当然，全是一派胡言。”说着Holmes嘲讽地向肖像扔出戒指，戒指在空中划出一个懒洋洋的弧度，然后中途出人意料地被一股引力拉得偏离了方向，锵的一声紧紧贴到了一套盔甲的胸甲上。“戒指里面是至今都没有被定义清楚的一种金属，据称应该来自从天上掉下的岩石，极为有引力。两枚戒指都用加工后冷却的岩心铸成，一旦靠近到一定程度就会被拉到一起。这也是为什么我知道您拿着它，刚才您项链上的铁扣子微微偏向了您的手。”

“很好，Holmes哨兵，”女王点头，“完全正确。哨兵戒指的确被偷走了，而这枚则被留了下来。他们偷走的，不仅是帝国之心，更是我们的遗产和历史。戒指之于帝国的哨兵集合，就如同皇冠之于王国。我把安全拿回它的任务交给你了。对此的奖励会十分丰厚。”

Holmes轻轻地把向导戒指从它粘着的地方掰下来，“尽管我可以想象您会赐给一个人做梦都做不到的财富，陛下。”他回答说，“光是金钱还无法驱动我。我会把这些人抓住，但我这么做只是因为他们威胁到了我的城市，而不是出于谁的命令，即使命令来自于您。您无法提供什么可以让我感兴趣的东西，而我对国家的忠诚既不会被收买，也不会贩卖。”

“我知道，哨兵。”女王庄重地告诉他，“这也是为什么我所说的奖励并非金钱或珠宝。如果你能够拿回黑暗哨兵结合用的戒指。那它们就会由你来保管。”

Holmes抬起眉毛，“一个很有吸引力的奖励，陛下。但我能感觉到并不止这些。”

“在身份上，作为总首席，你在与人结合后就会被授予尊贵的爵位。你也会拿到产业土地和佃户。但我知道你并不会被这些吸引。Holmes哨兵，你是一个思想很自由的人，你拒绝社会的阶级和传统。你希望能够从政治和管理的事务中摆脱出来，自由地追寻召唤着你的东西。我认为这点应该得到报答，毕竟你为我的许多人民——为那些无辜的、被欺骗的和被践踏的人做了许多好事。整个大英帝国的部族因为你的努力而变得更好。所以这是我可以提供给你的：找到戒指，阻止那些敌人，你和你的向导就会在帝国内被看做自由的个体。只要不伤天害理，你们可以去你们想去的地方，做你们乐意做的事。即使是我都没有权利来命令你。你可以继续不为公众所知地保持匿名，也可以继续做你明显很擅长做的工作。我不会阻止你，要求你抛头露面，或为了我自己的利益授命你为大使。这一点，我相信会让你感兴趣的。”

哈！Holmes暗暗想，难怪她的统治能够持续地如此久。“的确感兴趣，我的陛下。”

他们接下来走到了前守卫室，在门外Barstone正不耐烦地踱步着，“陛下，”他细细地审视着她，然后看了一眼他的向导，对方悄悄地点了点头。“看来他并没有十分冒犯您。”

Holmes转了转眼睛，“对我就这么点信任。”

“我会建议您不要冒险进入，”Barstone无视了对方，“因为犯罪现场十分地不堪。Holmes，这边走。”

的确，十分不堪。一对哨兵和向导互相纠缠着倒在地上，比他们的制服要更深一些的鲜血在大理石地板上汇聚成血泊。

“Whityre和Thompson，”Barstone的嗓音听来像是低吼，“两个人都是已经退伍十年的老兵。他们通常在皇家塔楼上工作，但Whityre请求下来休息一阵子。说他的向导感染了风寒。我们把他们调到了前守卫室，直到向导好起来为止。”

“一个刺客用下水道进入这里，下水道通常是最为人所知的隐藏出入口。”Holmes开口说，他冷静地观察着尸首，用他强大的每一寸意志力抵御着血的刺鼻味道。“一个个子矮小的人，他带着眼镜，虽然一定在英国有熟悉的人但本身很可能是美国人。当他既不偷窃也不杀人时，他做文书工作，并很有可能在一个哨兵氏族内担任高位。以前做过士兵，不过估计是散兵，也做过军队的文官，而不是步兵。他以前曾拥有一笔财富，但自此以后他的生活日渐艰辛。所以他在一个类似宗教社团的地方找到了归属感，尽管我觉得那社团大概不会得到天主全心全意的认可。”

有一会儿，Barstone的下巴都合不起来了。然后他摇摇头，“我的次席的爱好早就应该让我习惯这种事了。虽然他坚决不肯进来。”

“当然他不会进来，”Holmes平静地说，“他不会把Wilikins带到这种地方，Wilikins已经见过太多血腥的场面了。”

“然后呢？”Barstone指了指倒在地上的男人。

Holmes不耐烦地叹了口气，“地下水管里藻类植物的气味十分明显。即使是薄荷油都抹不掉它们留下的味道。他个子矮小，是因为他先击倒了哨兵；对他来说哨兵是最大的威胁，而不是可以通过精神感召叫来救兵的向导。知道他戴眼镜是因为向导在冲过去阻止凶手时打掉了它们，你可以看到从镜片上掉下来的一小块碎片就躺在你的脚边。文书工作，你看，从他鞋子在地毯上留下的形状可以看出，那是一双坐办公室的人会穿的鞋子，而不是军用的靴子或者劳工的工作鞋。加上被扔到那边去的报纸，那是他带进来的，为了假装成职员不引起他人的怀疑。他肯定看上去就像个职员，而从他在纸上的手书来看他的确懂得一些文书工作会用到的用词。说他在哨兵氏族里工作是因为他显然很清楚哨兵的想法和行动，要不然他是不可能这么有效地击倒他们的。他自在惬意又坚定的杀戮过程可以很明显地体现出他散兵的身份。他习惯于用小型的武器与小队人马近身作战，并且不畏惧对手的人数多于自己。受教育的程度显示出他在氏族里担任文官，鞋子的印迹很明显地是一种做工良好的皮鞋，但你可以看到在他走过以后，脚下地毯的形状和轨迹是如此地不规则，证明他的鞋底急需修理。他并不喝酒也不抽烟，尽管一个闯进皇家住所的人一定要十分清洁不留痕迹，但并没有丝毫的烟灰或者气味可以表明他以前有这样的习惯。一个士兵通常都会有，除非他有强烈的宗教信仰。加上我们已经知道在这一切的背后存在着一个宗教团体。”

“我懂你为什么说他是美国人，”Barstone温和地说，“但你怎么知道他在这里有认识的人呢？”

“因为对方帮助他进入了这里，孤身一人的陌生人在墙边打转会引起别人的注意。受过你训练的守卫肯定会注意到。而有位熟悉皇宫的人陪着他至少走到了大台阶那里，一个陌生人如果有一个已经被熟知的人作伴就不会马上遭到盘问。一旦他来到前守卫室，他迅速地在向导的眼皮底下割断了哨兵的喉咙，而向导冲过来时，”Holmes抬起一只僵硬的手臂，“简单地向上一刺，迅速、有效、无情。他打碎了三瓶薄荷油来遮掩血的味道。然后再到武器室就十分简单了。一旦警报响起，守卫们会急着冲过去保护皇族和他们的随臣。一个手脚麻利、狡猾而无畏的人就可以趁机在混乱中偷偷溜走。”

Barstone忍不住暴躁地咒骂了几句，几乎让人怀疑他是否出身贵族。“我会盘问所有工作人员的。”

Holmes心不在焉地嘟囔了一声，视野集中在不远不近的前方，整理着他脑中的想法。“他们要把他们藏到哪里？”他气息低沉地思索着，“在这座城市里，他们可以把那群偷来的向导藏到哪里？”

突然间，他的整个身体都猛然一抽，仿佛遭到了电击。

Barstone——一个经验丰富的战士——被接下来发生的事情彻底震惊了。黑暗哨兵像是陀螺一样转身，在Barstone连一口气都没呼出来之前就已经奔到了门外。即使他跟着追出去到了走廊，Holmes也已经变成了远处的一阵晃影，一阵实实在在肉眼看不到的晃影，远远的那边，受到惊吓的君主和皇家的向导都瞪着他远去的方向。

Baynes突然跪下身，紧抱住自己的头，而他的哨兵赶忙来到他的身边。

“哦上帝啊，哨兵，”Baynes呻吟着说，“那个向导！有什么事正在发生！”

维多利亚女王关心地皱起了眉头，她想要抓住那个突然不停颤抖的男人，但手还是停在了半空中，“一个向导？”

“陛下，恕我无礼，”Barstone把他的向导拉起抱到了自己的怀里，然后用他能发出的最大音量大吼，“所有哨兵都武装好！所有哨兵！跟着黑暗哨兵！前方急需援助！”

马车里一路上都很安静，自Watson坦白过去之后，所有试图开口讲话的尝试都被不可逆转地扼杀在了苏格兰场的那间小房间里。

但老实说，在那样的自白之后你又能说些什么呢？在静静摇晃着的车厢里，Lestrade在座位上沉思着。他偷偷看了一眼那个沉默而脸色苍白的前任军医，现在他正坐在Ascot和自己之间，表情是一片空白……不，是集中到了别的什么地方，一个只有私人的情绪可以到达，因而永远不会显露在脸上的地方。Lestrade可以看到他妻子放在膝上的双手正拘谨地绕在一起，很明显她正压抑着自己的情绪。向导的天性会时时驱使她，让她想要伸出手安抚那个显然正处于忧伤情绪中、同是共感者的同伴。但她不能够。至少不能在Ascot尖刻的目光注视之下，对方一定会大肆嘲讽这种行为的不合礼数。

他们正在回向导之家的路上。即使遭到了破坏和围困，那里依然是伦敦向导最能得到保护的大本营。现在甚至比以往更甚一筹，在那晚的惨剧过后，任何不在街上巡逻调查的哨兵都会全神戒备地在那里守卫着，下定决心要保护向导免受任何伤害。

Ascot首席和媒介人对接下来要怎么办彻底没了主意。向导之家正处于一片混乱中，皇宫被侵入，城市的街道都几乎变成了战场。但除去这些，最让人震惊的事实则是由这个男人引发的。就是这个男人，这个尽管可以说在外表上极为突出，但其他方面都看着很普通的男人。Holmes也许不是个正常人，但他的外貌打扮和行为举止本身就远离正常的范畴；他不按常理出牌、难以弄懂也不可能预知下一步的行动，也因此总是让周围的人出乎意料震惊非常。但另一方面，Watson的奇异之处也让人震惊，不过是在另一个全然不同的方向上。他让人惊骇莫名的，是在那平凡外表遮掩下的悚然经历。正如Holmes的古怪外在下，其实掩藏着正常而充满人性的感情。

Lestrade现在手上正有这样一个烫手山芋。Ascot也许还没搞明白，但他很快就会反应过来，而到那时Lestrade的重负更会无限增加。

Lestrade已经听说了公寓事件的全过程。他本人也听取了Charpentier的证言，还顺带耳听了下正在苏格兰场泛滥成灾的八卦谣言。它们现在都集体变成了一种可以淹死人的、充满敬畏的低语：Holmes居然彻底狂化了。

Lestrade之前从来没有目睹过那样的景象。哦，他当然看过黑暗哨兵浮出水面，这一点毫无疑问。但黑暗哨兵本身就是一个理智、冰冷而充满逻辑的生物：计算好了所有的速度、深度和精确度。而那些警官们看到的，则更接近于狂化反应中的狂暴风格，它更容易出现并困扰那些居住在城市中心的哨兵。因此Lestrade几乎不敢相信他所听到的，Holmes从未完全丧失过他的理智，从未放弃过他对自己精神世界如钢铁一般的自控力。当他的黑暗一面浮现出来时，他的良知或许会有所变化，但他的理性永远坚如磐石。

Lestrade看了一眼沉默的Watson：但他却为你那样做了。

好吧这也是当然的。Lestrade干涩地想。Holmes这样古怪到骨子里的人，本就不像是会选择一个普通的庸庸碌碌的向导。不，一定要是这个男人，这个低调到让人讶异，但却那么特别的男人，只有他才能获得黑暗哨兵的关切。

但这就是问题所在了。Lestrade是法务系统里的一员，也因此必须尊重系统的规则，其中也包括等级。Ascot是他的首席。但同样地，Holmes也是他的首席，而坐在他旁边的则是他的首席的向导。“伴侣”，Lestrade自己哼了一声，有时候Beatrice夫人小气起来就会变得不是一般地愚蠢。

Lestrade现在必须要在两位首席里做出选择，而他心知肚明的是，不管再烦人、再脱离常规、再傲慢，Holmes都是真正的总首席，也因此位于Ascot之上。Lestrade必须得保护好他的向导，即使那意味着必须要和Ascot作对。

这前景让他一阵不舒服。Lestrade也许不喜欢Ascot，但这和私人感情无关。不管理由为何，背叛他们的首席的哨兵会被看成最卑贱的叛徒。而Lestrade不管怎么做都得背叛那么一位。

但他知道他是站在Holmes这边的。不只是因为他勉强尊敬着对方，更因为不管怎么说他都可以确信，一旦Ascot意识到Holmes对Watson的反应就如同一位哨兵对其向导的反应，那他一定会竭尽所能不遗余力地阻止他们相见。Ascot对自己的特权和职位的眷恋，已经让他难以承认别的哨兵的权威了。这样的处境让Lestrade无法接受，良心更过意不去。他也许常常被Holmes的怪诞举止惹火，但至少Holmes不是个伪君子。

Lestrade再次看向Watson。如果Watson属于黑暗哨兵，那直到那男人自己出现带走他之前，保护他的职责就落到了Lestrade头上。他毫不怀疑那位怒火冲天的天才即使不是已经在路上，也一定会马上赶来的。眼前这个可怜的男人看上去像是经过了一场围困和大战，满心疲惫。即使不是共感者都能从他躬着身的姿势里体会到一种无望。他并不是在绝望的边缘摇摇欲坠，相反他是无知无觉地一头冲进了绝境里，挫败感让他看不见也听不见别的东西了。Lestrade曾于那些站在高楼栏杆旁的人脸上，看过太多次这样的表情。这意味着对方心里的某个部分正渴望着死亡的休憩。

但是，Lestrade暗暗咒骂着。他什么都不能说，不能在Ascot面前露出马脚。他下定决心要稳住并把这个向导带在身边。Holmes不是个很有耐心的人。他不会耽误太久。

与此同时，Watson仅仅只是望着他的双脚。他的思绪很模糊飘渺，不着边际。因为一旦他开始集中注意力，那么他所能见到的都是那些过去，而那是个见鬼一般危险的领域，最好能避则避。

他本就不该来这里的，他消沉地想。他本应该和沙漠里的那些人呆在一起，或者更好也更简单地和他的战友们一样战死沙场。如今在他面前延展开的未来是如此灰暗，他灵魂中满是被撕扯开的伤口，再多吉赛尔步枪的子弹都远远比不上它们传来的阵阵痛楚。在他今后的人生中，沉闷的人与事会来来去去，而他只能日复一日地做着苦工，曾经锐利的大脑也会在静止和灰暗中归于迟缓。他所努力达成的所有成就在日日月月的消磨下，都会像是被海浪冲刷而去的沙子，直到最后留下一位疲倦的灰发老人，一事无成，了无生意，一瘸一拐地迈向自己的坟墓，身后也不会有人为此落下一滴眼泪。又怎么会有呢？难道他还能再次和任何人形成任何有意义的关系吗？那在一瞬间形成，曾让他无比确信坚定不移的唯一的联系，难道不过是他脑中的幻觉？但那个让人着迷晕眩的哨兵快要和别人结合了，Watson已经不会再有任何机会。而Watson可以确定，再也不会有第二个他了。

他看向依然放在Lestrade手中的手杖。要不要省去上天的麻烦，免得让它一分一秒地把自己送入地狱呢？反正现在好像也不会有人会为他难过。他们夺走了他的枪，但作为一个医生他可以轻而易举地找到颈动脉和静脉。至少一切都会很快结束。

他猛地把这些想法都赶走，把它们和他的过去记忆塞到同一堵墙的后面。如果它们持续太长时间，马车里的另一个向导会感受到他的这些情绪。他最不想要的就是沦落到精神疗养所里去。他试图专注在别的东西上，一些更中性和正常的东西上。

他能感受到Lestrade的妻子正散发着同情的情绪，勉力支持着他。她是个好女人，Watson能够分辨出这点，而且她还有Watson至今为止感受过的，最有效最优秀的屏障。在接受训练之前她肯定就已天赋异禀。不过女性向导天生就可以更好地建筑屏障，这一点是世人常常误会的概念之一。女性对自己的情绪自控能力一般常被认为要差于男性，但事实上，这更多应该被归结为：她们感受到的情绪一般比男性要更复杂、更多层次。因此相应地，她们也更容易懂得感情状态中的微妙细节，而你懂的越多，也就越能控制和保护。

好了，这看起来是个更安全的话题。自他回到故土以来，他生活中出现的重大变化就是他再次和女性群体靠拢了，尤其是女性的向导。当然整体上来说他也遇到了更多种多样的人群。他们对待哨兵和向导的各色态度比起军队来说，要远为复杂和多元。在军队里，唯一的态度，一般是对哨兵的一种尊敬和一点艳羡。当然，当你身处异地，被敌军包围，要不喜欢一个很可能会救下你性命的人是很难的，他们个体的生活习惯则又是另一回事不作考虑了。

这种态度并没有延续到战场以外。严峻的事实是，哨兵向导之中男性数量要多于女性。实际的比例大概是十比一。女性的哨兵则尤为稀少，大概一百人中才有一个。女性的向导要更多些，但依然在大范围上不如男性向导的数量。大多数哨兵向导的组合都全是男性。

社会大众并不喜欢同性的关系。这一点是毫无疑问的。当有这种关系的普通人会为此下狱的时候，哨兵们则获得了一些特权。他们必须得获得，因为哨兵本就是种有价值的资源。但大众依然会对这种关系皱眉头，他们对哨兵向导之间结合的必要性缺乏了解，也加重了他们的偏见。也因此，大多数男性组合都呆在军队里。毕竟如果这种事情的发生无法避免，那么最好它只在很远很远的地方发生。

对于那些不能参军，或者已经退伍的人来说，他们一般会扎根于乡村地区。在那里他们算是离群索居，不会与“文明”社会相接触，进而触及对方敏感的神经。在城市以内，大多数哨兵向导都加入了苏格兰场，因为守卫和保护的本能是他们本性的一部分。虽然并没有真的说出来，但所有人都心知肚明的是，在警察中大多数同性组合基本上都在当街道的巡警，将来也不会有多少升职的前景。一个有女性向导的男性警察一般来说则更容易升到巡查官；他们被认为要更“正常”和“自然”，也因此在法庭上举证时会更得到信任。

Watson则要更熟悉男男的搭档，以及他们做事情的方式。战场上的女性向导很稀少，两个女性向导之间的距离也一般相隔甚远。而且她们都是带有悲剧意味的、杰出的女性：勇敢执着，坚如磐石，但也很孤独，身处几乎完全没有女性作伴的环境，为军团的战士们做饭洗衣。

但很安全。女性向导从未被英国军队里粗俗的那一面打扰过。士兵们都非常清楚狂化的哨兵们会干出些什么事情来。

Watson之前从未想过这些。在他长大的地方……噢，但那是过去的事情了，是他不敢再回去的地方了。他从自己阴暗的思考中重新回过神，转而木然地看着街灯在身边掠过。

但这街灯闪过的速度却在不断变慢，坐在他身边的Lestrade困惑地皱起了眉。这位巡查官站起身，用指节敲了敲车厢的顶部，“Rance？那边发生什么了吗？”

一个同样带着困惑的回答从车夫座位上飘了下来，“不是很清楚，先生。在路的中央有个人站在那儿。”

“那就把他请到一边去，警官。”Ascot烦躁地回答，“反正这整辆马车往他开过去，他也不会就继续站那儿不动。”

“我估计我们再靠近点他就会走开了，长官，但他在那里站着，”Rance不确定地回答，“还拿着个篮子，先生。可能是个孩子。”

Watson眨了眨眼，然后奋力地猛敲着车厢的顶部，“快走！现在快走！”

“伴侣！”Beatrice夫人厉声说，被他的行为给冒犯到了，“管好你自己！”

“没有孩子！你们难道察觉不到吗？”Watson绝望地转向Lestrade，“这曾经是在阿富汗最受欢迎的伏击战术。减慢运输工具的速度，然后——”Watson停下了，因为Lestrade的表情突然变了，双眼瞪大。

巡查官的双臂伸出，一只揽住自己的妻子，一只护在Watson后面。“趴下！”他大吼着的瞬间，子弹已经震碎了马车的窗户。他把妻子拽下伏低，尽管Watson并不需要提醒，Lestrade还是推着Watson趴下身。

Lestrade咒骂一句，尽管在Beatrice夫人歇斯底里的尖叫声中几乎难以听到他的声音，他转过身然后踢开门。Ascot的双手中已经握着一把左轮手枪，用相似的一踢踢开了另一边的门。

“哨兵，”Lestrade夫人低低地开始下令，她的声线下沉而带着一种被催眠一般的节奏，它属于进入工作状态中的向导，“把你的听觉降低成低语状态。把你的视觉提升半个桅度。”

Lestrade条件反射地回应着这个声音。当Ascot射出子弹时，他的听觉刚好降低到几乎听不到炸响的程度。他的双眼扫视着街道，锁定了三个攻击者，一个带着来复枪，正冲着他们这边过来。他从口袋里拔出自己的枪，放平后射出专业的一枪，一击即中。

已经没有时间拖下去了。躲避着他那一击引发的枪林弹雨，他先从马车上跳下，翻滚开去之后再次开火。他必须要分散开他们；一旦被困在马车里向导们就成了唾手可得的猎物。他听到Ascot在马车另一边的同一位置开枪，毫无疑问Ascot也采取了和自己一样的行动。Lestrade大吼一声，咬牙切齿。他的向导，他的地盘。他不容许有人威胁到其中任何一个。

对方那边出现了一群哨兵：看上去半疯的男人们，很明显都很错乱。他们向他冲了过来，而哨兵的速度都很快。Lestrade被迫丢下枪，因为上膛扣下扳机会花去太长的时间而他们很快就会扑上来。相对的，他把另一只手很快地伸进大衣的怀中，在那里他摸到了钢铁之物，他紧握住它的把手。

左轮手枪在当今这个时代已经变成了必要的武器，但他所知的大多数哨兵都偏好一种更安静的保护方式。警棍依然常常被使用，但却很遗憾地不擅于稍有距离的攻击，Lestrade于是学着进行了自我创造。

第一个扑向他的男人哀嚎着踉跄后退，扔出的刀片深深地嵌进他肩膀处的关节里，第二柄刀片正好擦伤从边上过来的另一个敌人的脚筋。哨兵的视觉和听觉结合在一起，可以使手和眼在战斗时达成完美的协调。

Lestrade试图用自己的后背抵住马车，Rance警官已经帮不上忙了，第一圈枪火已经让他负伤，此刻正倒在卡座上呻吟着。从马车另一边传来了拳肉相交和人体倒下的声音。很显然Ascot正在展示那种让他登上首席之位的，凶残的赤手搏击技能。但是，每一次攻击都在拖着他离开破掉的马车门，那是他原先在守卫的位置。马们都已受惊，四处躲闪，让整辆马车前后颠簸。整个处境十分难以控制。

那个充当诱饵的拿着篮子的男人正往前去，试图抓住缰绳。Lestrade怒吼着扑向他。他不能让敌人控制马车，另一个男人偷偷想从马车的后面进到车里，但却出人意料地在双眼之间的地方正中Watson沉重手杖的一击。

“女士们，我们必须离开马车。”Watson的声音平静坚定。Beatrice夫人担心地紧盯着她那正在奋战中的哨兵，但Lestrade夫人却对他点了点头，抓起那个体格更庞大的女人的手臂，推着她出去，推向她丈夫正在战斗的那一边，她的丈夫也在跟着她移动。

“我的女士，”Watson拔剑出鞘，把那木质的剑鞘递给了Lady Lestrade，“你也许需要这个，如果有任何人靠得太紧，就尽力打过去。”

Lestrade夫人点头，“你放心。”她紧张地回答，然后她也跟着Beatrice夫人出去了。

“救兵快要来了，”当她小心翼翼地爬下颠簸的马车时，Watson安慰她，“我们不需要坚持太久。”

然后他冷静地转过身，抬起一只脚，稳稳地踢在下一个侵入者的胯部，在对方摔出去后他也跟着出去了，并且再在对方的头上补上一脚，那人躺在地上大声呻吟起来。

他击向另一个靠近的对手，直捣对方的胃部，再辅之以一拳。迫在眉睫的危机解除后，他抓住那个仍然像跳着舞一样颠簸的马车的边缘，伸出他带着剑的手够着了Rance大衣的袖子，借此把受伤的男人拉下车夫座，半是扶半是扔地把对方弄了下来。Rance猛地撞到了地上，但现在也没什么更温柔的方式了。

“Lestrade！可以放手了！”他冲着那个还在战斗的哨兵大喊，Lestrade正勉力用手上的刀击退敌人，他手中握着的缰绳让他的身体被两只发疯的马推搡着摇晃不定。

巡查官惊讶地扫了他一眼，然后放开了缰绳，马匹们拖着马车在一阵疯狂的哒哒声中沿着街道远去了。现在这里就剩下两个哨兵和三个向导，以及比起几分钟以前已经人数大减的对手。防守者们无言地聚在一起，哨兵们把向导们和伤者包围在一起，形成一个月亮的形状。Watson帮着脸色发白不断啜泣的Beatrice夫人，压住受伤男人胸前的伤口，而Lestrade夫人用发白的骨节紧握着她临时的武器。

另一架马车出现了，从他们背后飞奔而来。有一会这看起来是救兵来了，因为仍然有半打敌人从各个方向向他们靠近，此时的救兵就好像是及时雨。但Lestrade的双眼注意到了黑暗中闪过的一丝火光，然后是短促的一下火花和什么东西燃烧的味道。

他的心跳加快了，“炸药！”他大吼。

条件反射地他扑向自己的向导把自己挡在她身前，Ascot的行动也如出一辙。Watson则扑向了他的病人，但那地狱般的条状炸药在被扔到半空中时就爆炸了，冲击波把他们像木柱游戏里的木柱一样扫得东倒西歪。

迷糊间，Watson撑起双手和膝盖，双耳嗡嗡作响，他并没有觉察到从身后而来的第二辆马车。

Watson根本还来不及反应，马车里的一双手就已经抓住他的后颈，把他猛地提上奔驰而去的马车。如今的街道路面都被烧焦了，而街道上的人们都无知无觉一动不动地倒在那里，意识逐渐滑入黑暗之中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert Dudley，文中的设定里他是伊丽莎白女王哨兵的向导，现实的历史中他当然是女王那著名的绯闻对象。wiki链接：https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Dudley,_1st_Earl_of_Leicester
> 
> Tribe：部族。作者并没有确切地定义，但应该可以推断出部族是指整个地区的人民，包括哨兵向导和普通人。与只包括全体哨兵的“集合”相对。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

在完全无意识和恢复清醒之间，有一个短暂的模糊时刻。在他的面前游曳着一个半成型的荒漠，那里所有的一切都灿烂而刺眼。

为什么总是荒漠？他脑中的所有东西都存在于一个狂风肆虐、荒芜孤寂而岩石林立的地方。边缘参差不齐，气候灼热难耐，而且漫无生机。他喜欢丛林公园这些在里面有着活力和绿意的地方，但在他内部的某处，却一直都是那个该死的荒漠。

“真是可笑，”一个柔和而低沉的声音，如蜜般丰厚的音色下覆盖着沧桑岁月凝结成的暗哑。“真是乱下结论。这个地方打造了最坚韧的生命。这个地方没有谎言，没有妥协。只有强者才会真正以此为家。只有智者才能在此让生命生长。”

他恍惚地瞪着那个缩成一团的干瘪老妪，正在正午炫目的热度下很不调和地生火做饭。思绪像是被缓慢提取出的蜂浆，逐渐回到了他的大脑。他隐约地记得他必须要问些很重要的事，一些至关重要他必须要知道的事。但不知为何从那粘稠黑暗的思维迷雾里冒出来的，却是一句“你以前英语从来没有说得这么好。”

老妇人微笑了，有一个闪亮的瞬间你可以看到她歪斜的白色牙齿，“在这里每个人都说同一种语言，孩子。”

“这里……”支离破碎的思绪纷至沓来，不经过处理地硬生生卡在嘴边。

“孩子，没时间温柔行事了，”老妇人摇了摇她白色的脑袋，“也没时间小心翼翼。你必须要战斗。”

他摇摇头，结结巴巴说出的话就好像一个虚弱、瘸腿和残缺的人在空气中编织出的音波，因为太痛苦而不能成声。

那双盘根错节的手伸了出来，一下子抓住了他的脸庞，在这颠簸眩晕的中间地带，这感触令人震惊地居然很真实，“那么说你的哨兵也是残缺的？他难道既扭曲又无能？”

“不！他……”但当他想到那个美好的哨兵，他的形容词一下子干枯了。

老妇人嗤了一声，“你刚刚这么说了，不是么？让你之所以为你的一切，也都映射着他。如果你是残缺的，那么他也是残缺的。如果你贬低自己，那么你也在贬低他。如果你害怕，那就意味着你在你的行动和责任上失败了，也即是说，他也失败了。你是不是以为你孤身一人，你想什么干什么都不会对任何人造成任何结果？”她瞪视着他，像以前当他特别迟钝时她会有的反应一样，“愚蠢的孩子！傻瓜！你不仅是在过着人生！你还在和人共享生命！认识不到自己有其实为人所需的力量，再也没有比这更大的背叛了！了断自己却意识不到他在伤害别人，再也没有比这更愚蠢的笨蛋了！你的死会杀掉那个挣扎着想要保护你的人！所以不，”她摇着头，“如果他是你的，那么你要为他而战。如果你不愿意奋战，那么就做好准备看着他死。”

“不！”

Watson惊醒了，在他眼前的场景变成模糊一片的色彩，逐渐溶解成结痂的砖瓦。是什么……

疼痛，哀痛，惊恐。

Watson试图坐正，“试图”在这句里才是关键点，因为动作才刚到一半就有沉重的东西拉扯着他，几乎把他的脖子从颈窝里扭出来。他喉中的呻吟被突如起来的压力打断了，Watson猛地跌坐回了都是沙砾的地上。一边干咳着，Watson躺坐着直到他能真的再次呼吸，尽管连这微小的胜利也付出了极大的代价，因为这地方有种浓郁而让人作呕的恶臭，存在的密度如此浓稠以至于你几乎能够用一把刀切割开空气。

当痛楚和震惊消退了些，Watson开始注意到在他的身边传来一个焦急的声音，正缓慢地渗入自己的意识里。

“Watson先生……？先生？你还好吗？拜托回答我，先生？”

Watson呼出一口气，然后再次睁开双眼，等着眼睛适应黑暗可以看清楚环境，然后尝试着扭了扭头。他的脖子在抗议，但这感觉更像淤青作怪而不是肌肉拉伤。没什么大事。

“先生？”声音现在变小了。满是恐惧。

Watson眨了眨眼，“Blakely小姐？”Watson的手臂紧绷着，准备再次支撑着他坐起身，但他具有的常识足以让他用很慢的速度进行这一动作。一只手臂慢慢接过他的重量，另一只则挪到自己的脖子上，摸索着钳在上面的让人不舒服的沉重物事，它让每一点头部动作都变得痛苦不堪。和它形状相似的另一个东西也被同样钳在年轻女孩的脖子上。

他摸着这个重铁项圈，各种层面上都十分适合达特摩尔监狱的任何一位囚犯。他从两边的沉重铰链摸到扣于颈后的复杂金属结。一个沉甸甸的链锁从环的相互靠近的两端挂下来，把这沉重的锁具固定在了他身上。在锁的上方穿着个孔，锁链穿过其间，再连到环装项圈内里的孔洞中，一路绕过了他的脖颈，可以让锁链在不明智的动作下被拉紧。天啊，这就好像是个完整的带着窒息装置的铁器时代狗链，适合任何囚犯、奴隶……很显然，还有向导。

好吧，带着种苦涩的讽刺他想，那条绿色的伴侣丝巾终于派上了点用场。要不是抓住他的人把它留在了他的脖子上，锁链和项圈会血淋淋地直接刮擦着他的皮肤。

他转向那个被锁在他身边受到惊吓的年轻向导。但不只是她一个人的痛苦和恐惧让他在刚才几乎扭断了自己的脖子。看向她身后，他仅仅能够分辨出别的一些小小的、啜泣的身影，正蜷缩在几乎看不见五指的黑暗里。上帝，简直是一团糟。

“你还好吗，先生？”Jane问，她的声音坚定，但却带着颤音，并且有一种寻求成人施以援手的哀戚渴求。

Watson呼出一口气，“相对来说，我还行。”他试图挥开执着地黏在脑海里的最后记忆，躺在街道上的那些不动的人影，但它顽固地不肯消散。他在大脑里把它放到了”无事无补”的领域，然后把注意力集中到现在。外科医生不能徘徊或担心他们范围以外的事，尤其在眼前还有足够多事情要做的时候。“你没事吧？你受伤了吗？”

Jane舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“我的头有点痛，先生。耳朵有点耳鸣，还有脖子，还有我的……”她的语声渐渐溶解成痛苦的啜泣，小小的手紧紧抓着她的胸口，好像要用自己的手挖开胸膛。

Watson的嘴唇抿紧了。好吧。和四周每个人从灵魂深处散发出的，令人窒息的恐惧痛苦相比，之前那些轻微的撞击和瘀伤又算得了什么呢？他习惯了疼痛——或者至少可以挺过去。Jane则是那种既没有屏障也没有经验，聪明却单纯的类型。对外界的世界没有防备。Watson诅咒着向导之家。那所谓的“港湾”至少应该想着教会他们的孩子一点基本的自我保护技能。

Watson瞪了一眼那个把他的锁链固定到墙上的坚固铁环，然后慢慢地，尽他所能地挪过去了一点。在不把自己卡死的限度内，他刚刚好可以伸出一只手臂碰到女孩颤抖的肩膀。他温柔地让她安静下来，把自己剩下的所有平静和安宁都努力掘地三尺地挖出来，尽管今夜过后它们的存量大概真的会不够用了。

“没事的，小家伙。”他柔和地轻哼着。

“那么大的响声！然后他们就过来要把我们带走，然、然后当那些男、男孩子们试图阻、阻、阻止他们，”啜泣一路撕扯着要滚上喉咙口，Jane挣扎着喘气，眼泪掉在肮脏的地板上留下暗黑的斑点，“他们就这么走、走了！他们刚才还在那儿然、然后就……”

这难道不是一种大师级别的形容吗？Watson想，一边轻轻抚着她的头发。在那儿然后就……走了。当你感触到死亡时，它是很特别的。没有任何自我欺骗的的机会，或者隐约而虚妄的希望。当有人死在你的身旁，你可以感受到那种冰冷而虚无的空间，而就在那儿曾经有什么东西刚才还存在过。迈旺德就是如此，一个有着太多激越动作，却在同时也有着太多虚无空间的地方。

而那些男孩子们……是的，Watson现在可以隐约地辨认出，在这腐臭黑暗的走道里，在一条条被拴在墙上的锁链间，绝大多数都是女性的身影。唯一值得记取的例外，事实上，正是他自己。

“Blakely小姐，”当那破碎的啜泣因为体力和空气的缺乏而逐渐退去后，Watson温和地说，“我需要你为我深呼吸一口气。就为我深深地呼吸一次，好了……”

女孩在颤抖的气息间吸了一口气，然后快速地吐了出来。

“再来一次，”Watson温和地指示着，试图找到什么方法中断一下她的痛苦和恐惧。当这些可怜孩子的惊惧情绪就在这里静静地发出尖叫时，Watson很难去思考问题，但他必须得要思考。这些孩子需要他的果断。

他想起了老妇人的话（说起来那到底是怎么做到的？她要怎样在千里之外和他取得联系？他可以肯定的是，她真的存在于此，因为他的双颊依然隐隐刺痛）。多么神奇，一个半是梦境的存在居然可以让你羞愧，让你觉得自己如此愚钝。他回想着自己之前几小时里的行为，觉得实在再也不能更愚蠢了。几星期以来在面对强权时他都努力抵抗，但当真正的重要时刻来临，他却变成了一个懦夫。好吧，再也不能这样下去。直到死他都会为了那个哨兵奋斗下去，直到咽下最口一口气。

“Jane，我要你听我说。”Watson紧了紧握在她肩膀上的手，让她的双眼转向他，“这很重要。你的哨兵现在正需要着你。”

困惑在一瞬间穿透了原本萦绕在她周身的情绪，“但是，”她皱起眉，她的声音因为疲倦而沙哑，”我……我还没有哨兵。“

“你有的。”Watson坚定地说，“你生来就有。他在外面的某个地方，等待着你。你明白吗？而且每天的每个时刻，他都需要着你。就如现在一样。Blakely小姐，他需要你为他战斗，他需要你活下来。你不会想让他的状况变糟，是吗？你并不想留下他独自一人孤身流浪，只因为你先离开了一步？”好吧，这有点刻意煽动的味道，但是Watson能够感受到对方的惊讶和关切带走了痛苦，洗去了先前情绪发出的那种不和谐的喧嚣铃音，留在背后的是更缓慢更和谐的感情。

“不，先生。”Jane很快地说，看上去几乎有点被他的问题冒犯了，“我永远不会这样……”

“是的，没错，你现在必须强大起来。”Watson鼓励地点点头，“不要让恐惧吞噬你。你很强大——你来自向导之家。你会让你的哨兵为你骄傲，因为你会战斗下去，永远地为你心中所想而战；即使你输了，至少你可以说你问心无愧。”

Jane又深呼吸了口，这次要比之前的更平静一些。她开始低低地吟诵起来，Watson只能听到几句带有节奏的“夏洛特夫人”。吟诵是年轻的学生们为了精神自律学会的第一种方法。Watson耐心地等着，直到对方情绪上的压力逐渐平息。

“这里发生了什么？”当她结束之后Watson问，她现在的情绪状态，即使不是完全冷静，至少也可以自控了。“你知道我们在哪里吗？”空气中的恶臭让Watson有了几点猜测，但他毕竟已经多年未踏足伦敦了。

“有……一场爆炸。”Jane说，在短短的一瞬间她的双手骨节发白地扣紧了她的裙子。她为了平静深呼吸了一口，“我从一阵嘈杂中醒来，到处都是玻璃，然后……然后他们过来把我们从自己的床上带走了。那些哨兵们……”又一次深呼吸，这一次带着绝望的对口气的需求，没有呼出来，“然后我们都尖叫着，他们用袋子套在我们头上。我不知道他们把我们带去了哪里，那是一个很小的房间。然后所有哨兵都离开了房间，然后就有种气味……接下来我也不知道发生了什么，我是在这里醒来的。”

“那是种很甜的气味么？像是教堂礼拜的气味，但要更甜一些？”Watson阴郁地问。

“是的，先生。”

鸦片，Watson想。“然后呢？其余的时候你就都和她们一起了？”

Jane的脸上露出了种奇怪的表情。就好像一阵困惑的击打插进了她带着精神意味的吟咏里。“不……，并不全是如此。当我们醒来时还有些男人在场，然后他们就开始诵读圣经。”

Watson眨了眨眼，“什么？”

Jane看上去也一样很困惑，“那些男人里出来一个人，他开始读圣经上的段落。一些关于培育种子之类的。然后他说我们都很幸运，说我们是被上帝选中的，说我们是那位‘伟大哨兵’命中注定的妻子们……但是先生，哨兵们只能有一个向导，不是么？”

“是的，你说的没错。”Watson闷闷地回答，“好了，Jane小姐，我需要你为我做点事。你能到那个女孩那边去，告诉她我跟你说的话吗？试图把她的情绪安稳下来？这十分重要。”当她突然变得焦虑起来时他重新补充说，“每个人都能平静坚强是十分重要的。到目前为止你是最勇敢的一个，而她们需要你的帮助。然后每个女孩可以安慰旁边的下一个，我知道你能做到的。”她们一定都会做得该死地好。Watson曾经目睹过类似的情景，而孩子们在这种时候可以比成年人更强。很遗憾的是向导之家并不会这么想。

Jane又吸了口气，然后咬紧牙关，带着恐惧但很坚定，“我们必须要帮助我们的哨兵，先生。”然后她小心翼翼地挪到一排锁链下一个模糊的身影旁。

她的气魄让Watson咧嘴一笑。在军队之外，他正不断遇到越来越多让他几乎忍不住想要敬礼的人。Waton自己则往后靠着墙，然后发散出平静的情绪。在那些尘土漫天的平原上，这是他从那个古怪的老向导那里学到的第一件事。不动、安静、然后对着外界的世界发送出平静的情绪。有像她这样的向导们带领每个流动部落，也就难怪阿富汗的平民总被认为无所畏惧。他尽力挖掘出的平静应该可以帮助到这里的孩子们。

Watson的想法，在那冷静情绪平滑的外层下正不断冒着泡，且远比他表现出来地要更阴郁。从Jane能够告诉他的信息出发，Watson可以大致猜到剩下的状况。他想，他们从向导之家只带走女性向导，是有理由的。这理由就和从没有人知道女性哨兵或者向导的真实姓名一样。

在数量上女性哨兵和向导比男性少是有其根由的，学者们说这本质上和繁衍繁殖有关。男性哨兵或者向导与普通人的孩子——假设他们有的话，虽然从他们的关系来说出现这样的例子非常罕见——他们的后代只有七分之一的机会会继承前代哨兵向导的特点。大多数来说这种传承会落到男性哨兵或向导的侄子侄女、表堂兄妹或者别的什么亲戚上。但这种传承什么时候会出现也少有确切的说法。光有血缘是不够的；在孩子被生下来后，还需要环境的需求或特殊事件作为触发能力的条件。学者们和科学家们在几个世纪以来都在研究，但想要找到预测的算式依然很困难。

但是，最大的机会来自于女性的哨兵或向导。一个女性哨兵或向导的孩子很可能本身也成为哨兵或向导。Watson记得在他学医的时候读到过，遗传的几率是十分之九。女性在哨兵和向导的文化系统中，是最有可能帮助血脉相传的群体。

很久以前历史就已意识到了这一点，但大多数时候都是通过十分不幸的方式。奴役、迫害或者被当做生育的“小母牛”，几世纪以来都与这些女性形影不离。伊丽莎白女王的统治至少阻止了一部分加诸于她们之上的苦难，黑暗女王下令所有的女性哨兵和向导都处于她的保护下，把她们藏在女修道院里或者由女王亲自照管。她还下令通过法律的形式隐藏起她们的姓名，因此也杜绝了叛国者或间谍把官方名单卖给敌人。因为女性的哨兵和向导常被看做极端有价值的商品，绑架或者诱拐几乎已经成为她们最常面对的危险。所以在一个世纪以前，在女性被允许重新进入“公众视野”之后的很多年，这种隐藏她们姓名的传统依然持续着。直到今天，女性的哨兵和向导一旦在进入圣所和向导之家后名字就会被取走；她们的出生证明和家庭记录——甚至家谱——都会不留任何痕迹地被清理。她们只会出现在一份记录册上，记录册藏在皇宫里，她们的姓名也只有在她们死后才会被公开。在圣所她们会收到一个假的名字用来日常使用，而一旦和人结合，理所当然地，她们就会采用她们丈夫的名字，从此以后都以此来介绍自己。只有她们的丈夫，哨兵或者向导，才能知道她们的真名。Watson能知道Annie Hay的名字只是因为她曾是一位驻外军事领袖，军队的程序允许使用真名。

如果这些侵入者们只带走了女性向导，那么Watson就能猜出主要的原因了。尽管他不是很清楚“妻子们”在这一堆乱麻里代表了什么。因为Jane是对的，纵观全世界，一个哨兵只能和一个向导结合。在过去，曾有身居高位的男性宣称自己有多位向导的例子，但他们一般都只不过是有权有势的普通人假装自己是哨兵、或者假装成护卫而已。Watson看不出“妻子们”和这件事的关系。

当Watson从他的沉思中抬起头，他意识到恐惧的喧嚣已经平息了。孩子们现在都平静了许多，而Jane正重新往他的方向挪过来，无畏地咧嘴一笑，“我们在让我们的哨兵感到骄傲，先生。”

Waton冲她露出一个温暖的微笑，“你们的确让他们骄傲。”他审视着那一排锁链，他只能看清楚Jane，其余的都被黑暗笼罩着。走道长而笔直，两旁是砖头墙，顶部低低地盖过肮脏的地板。黑暗弥漫，只有一根蜡烛在远远的那头为囚犯们投下一点模糊的光。蜡烛就插在他们牢房外面的地板上，照亮了另一条和他们这条走道相平行的通道。臭味告诉Watson他们身处地下管道里，而冲刷着墙的微弱水流似乎显示他们的位置靠近泰晤士河，但除此以外就没什么有用的信息了。他们身在何处依然还有很多的可能性。

突然有一阵细微而空旷的声音，从Watson靠着的那面墙后似乎传来了嘹亮但却不怎么和谐的铃声。孩子们听到这声音都僵住了。几分钟后，在黑暗中传出鞋子碾过地板的脚步声，Watson只能听出这是由三个人组成的团队。交谈的低语声在管道间回荡，随着那几个人的接近而逐渐变得清晰。

“……我们能抓到的就这个？”第一个人的声音在他们走过转角，进入到关押他们的地方时变得更清楚了。Watson可以隐约辨认出那是个矮个男人，拿着板子，上面放着一叠纸。跟在他后面的是两个个子更高些的男人，全都把手帕捂在自己的鼻子上。一个在另一个的一步之后，中间那人手上捧着蜡烛。

“我们本来要抓走更多人的，先生，但是Hope在我们走之前破坏了马车。我们只能带来一个。”后面那人的声音透过手帕传来。

“你可是哨兵Lox，我的天。”矮个男人嗤了一声，“Hope应该对你构不成威胁。”

在走道的另一头，Watson眨了眨眼。这矮个男人的声音听上去很耳熟。

“你从来没和像他一样的哨兵战斗过，先生。他就是恶魔的化身。”那个叫做Lox的哨兵回答。

“事实是，我和哨兵们战斗过。他们也不是那么难杀死的。”矮个男人鄙夷地反击，“而恶魔存在于所有事物中。也只有通过我们的先知的照耀，我们才能打败他们。你！”他用铅笔指向一个最靠近蜡烛，因为受到惊吓正颤抖不已的女孩，“你的名字和年龄。”

“我-我-我……”

矮个男人瞪着她，“名字和年龄，孩子。不顺从的行为不会被宽恕的。”

“我-我的名字叫Bethel Twenty Two……”

有如凭空一般，矮个男人突然抽出一根细棍，击向那个女孩的双手。“这是你们那个异教的向导之家告诉你的假名字。我要你告诉我真名。如果不给的话惩罚会是二十下鞭刑。我们的先知希望我们遵从上帝的法则。你必须要在任何时候都保持诚实和严格的纪律，尤其对着你的上级。你的名字！”

女孩哭泣着，泪水划过她的脸庞。“但-但是那个名字只有我的哨、哨兵……”话声变成了一阵哭喊，因为棍子已经打在了她一边的肩膀上，这一下比上次力道更重。

“你的哨兵现在会给你取一个新名字，你能加入他的家庭是多么幸运！跪下来，然后接受你的惩罚！”

“你总是能从一个人怎样打击他的对手，看出他有多强，”Watson讽刺地插话，并没有怎么掩饰自己熊熊燃烧的怒火，“打一个被锁链绑住的小女孩，你觉得这在力量上是什么级别？”

矮个男人转过身，一惊之下掉落了手中的纸，“什么？你在这里做什么？”

“你是Strangerson，是不是？”Watson终于把声音对上了号，看向那团黑影，“是的，我认出了你的声音。你真的那么虚弱吗？虚弱到只能打被锁链锁住的孩子？”

怒火冲天地，Strangerson瞬间冲到了Watson面前，掏出一把藏着的刀，用刀刃紧贴在Watson的项圈下方，从Watson的喉结处带来一阵刺痛，“哦，不，先生。我还留着许多手，都比刚才的要好上许多。我现在在做的不过是打发时间而已。”

Watson无惧地抬起眉毛。当他望向那双冰冷、犹如蜥蜴一般的眼睛，他知道这个Strangerson很可能觉得这种打发时间的方式同时也很令人愉快。对方全身都燃烧着一种冰冷的自以为正义的火焰。这是一个真心相信自己正在昭告世人“正道”的家伙。Watson非常熟悉这种神情。“那你应该为自己省点打人的时间，用简单的询问来代替。”Watson几乎是打着哈欠说的，故意让自己的喉结动起来，让刀片留下一点点渗血的伤口。

Strangerson对着他皱眉，“你知道他们的名字？”

“当然，”Watson回答说，听起来像是被这愚蠢的问题给冒犯了，“我是这里唯一年长的共感者，所以他们必须告诉我。”他的声音没有一点变调，他的心也没有一点慌乱。Watson曾经到过这样的境地，他甚至遇到过比这还要危险的处境。他学会了怎样用平淡和冷静驾驭疾风暴雨。

Strangerson看了一眼哨兵Lox，对方点了点头。Strangerson收起尖刀，捡起纸，他瞪向依然握着蜡烛的另一个哨兵，“Drebber，这到底是什么意思？为什么这个向导会在这里？他完全不合条件！”

Watson惊讶地看向旁边。但没错，对方正是那个魁梧笨重、周身带着可疑气息的混蛋。“Drebber，”Watson冷冷地点了点头，掩藏住自己的震惊，“以一个死了的人来说你的气色看上去实在很不错。”

Drebber一边靠近，一边对着他冷笑，然后完全无视了他。“先知说过，任何违抗哨兵意愿的人，都会受到惩罚，惩罚就由那个被冒犯的哨兵决定。这个肮脏的共感者，”他向Watson挥了挥手，“侮辱了我，而我要向先知要求我的补偿。”

“你说侮辱，是指我在战斗中堂堂正正地打败了你？不过要承认自己醉醺醺、粗鲁还很没用，我想对一个哨兵来说一定是很困难的事。”Watson冷哼。

Lox看上去真的被吓到了，但Watson只有半秒钟的时间去注意这点，因为这之后Drebber已经一拳把他打到了背后贴着的墙上，铁质的项圈发出的锵声让他的双耳隆隆作响。Drebber顺着踉跄的动作上前，当最后Watson贴到墙上，Drebber也贴在了Watson的身上。

Jane发出一声尖叫，Strangerson的手杖在她的双颊上留下一道火辣的鞭痕，尖叫声也随之戛然而止。她缩起身，紧握着自己的脸。

Strangerson在背后开始了一场严厉的关于顺从和安静的说教，就在这时Drebber污秽的气息吞吐在了Watson的脸颊上，“共感者，你会知道自己的地位的。”他在Watson的耳边吼着，他肮脏的欲望和愤怒油腻腻地冲刷着Watson，几乎像要留下印痕，“当我们到船上以后，你会全裸着站到船员的面前，当我占有你时你会像个母狗一样跪下来，那时我们再来看看谁强谁弱。”一根舌头在Watson的脸颊上粗粝地留下一道黏糊糊的印迹。在看到Watson的表情后他得意地笑了，然后退后一步，“现在不那么自大了吧，我们的士兵男孩？”

Drebber的眼睛突然发直，发出一声戛然而止的呻吟，然后像个空外套一样倒伏在了地板上。

“彼此彼此，”Watson吐了口口水，收起自己那只出击得恰到好处的膝盖，试图平静一点。

“哦，看在先知的份上，”当Strangerson转过身面对这一幕时他尖叫道，“我们没时间搞这些了，潮汐很快就要对我们的行动不利了。Lox，帮着Drebber站起来然后准备装货。你，”他把手杖指向Watson，Watson还在强迫自己停止发颤，“名字！”

Watson叹了口气，指着最远那头的女孩，然后报出了自己母亲的名字，然后是他姑姑的名字，他以前认识的几个好心护士的名字，他在上家庭小学时老师的名字，他认识的一些士兵夫人的名字，最后当轮到Jane Blakely时他说，“这位是Annie Hay。”

Strangerson草草写下名字，满意地点点头，“你在先知面前表现出了恰当的顺从。”

反正我已经表现出他配得到的所有顺从了，Watson暗暗想。快速地对Jane笑了一下，她也以笑容回应，笑容让横在她脸上的两条红色印记变了形，“你要把我们带去哪里？”

Strangerson完成了记录工作。“这不是你们该知道的。你们所有人，”他转向所有害怕的女孩们，“都必须对得起上天给你们的恩赐，它把你们从异教和无知的世界带到了我们的先知，我们那受到上帝宠爱的救赎者光荣的圣光里。只要你们遵守先知的圣言和法则，就会有光明闪耀的未来在等待着你们。现在保持顺从和安静，照指示行动，这样你们就不会受到伤害。”

Watson很怀疑这一点，但他忍住了自己的疑问。如果只有他一个人，他会专心想逃跑的办法，但现在他不能抛弃这些孩子。像这样被琐缚着，即使他们人数胜过对手，要让所有人都逃脱还是不可能的。尤其对方中的两个还是哨兵，另一个到处藏着尖刀。他们只要抓住一个人质就可以让努力前功尽弃。

锁链被一个接一个地从墙上解开了，囚徒们被带着走过蜡烛，两个哨兵各伸出一只手拿着项圈的背面，另外两只手则绕着锁链，准备在必要时拉紧。当孩子们一个个地被哨兵带出去时，Watson阴郁地想，他们就像是狗一样。

Drebber，理所当然地，抓住了Watson的项圈。领着Watson出去的过程一定带给他很大的愉悦。锁链在Watson的喉咙处缩紧到几乎致命的程度，当他们走过满是腐臭味的黑暗走道时他还会趁机对Watson低语一些猥亵的话语。

最后，他们重新走进了夜色中，走出了那条从泰晤士河延伸出的小地下管道。Watson可以辨认出，他们正在上游比利斯盖特的鱼市附近。繁星疏落，有一半被依然在燃烧的塔的光亮隐去了。

有一道木制的斜坡被放在管道入口的口子上。当Watson看到它延伸向下通往何处时，他张大了眼睛。

Drebber咯咯笑了几声，手残酷地拉扯着锁链。“你觉得伦敦会有任何哨兵能够听到你大声求饶的声音吗？这是你之前的打算吗？”他滑腻地吐着气，“你们去的地方，只有我想要他们听的人才能听到发生的一切。这样才可以让一切更好地持续下去，难道你不觉得吗？”他拉紧锁链直到Watson跪下身，喘着气，“是——的，我想我大概会留下这个美妙的装置，当然还有你。”他用手指拂过Watson的头发，就好像在模仿别人抚摸自己养的狗一样，“我的宠物。”

早在Lestrade意识到之前，他就已经醒了；这种感官的清醒包括浑身直冒汗，两耳回荡着尖叫声，鼻子闻着血的味道——他的向导的血。

等到Lestrade真的恢复意识后，他正在一条小巷子里，就在袭击发生地的旁边，他的向导在他的臂弯里，他的喉咙还在滚滚发出一阵持续的低吼，而Sherlock Holmes正叉着腿坐在他的面前。

这场景是如此超现实，以至于让巡查官兼哨兵同时一惊。Lestrade眨眨眼，Holmes的嘴唇在动，但是Lestrade耳中的轰鸣抹去了一切声音。

但触觉并未被抹去。在他的手臂处传来一种催眠般的敲击，让他把注意力集中到了他臂弯里的妻子身上。她的脸上带着一串血迹。那有节律的震动敲击告诉他她在唱歌，而他能从骨子里感应到这歌声。像是被催眠一般，他的嘴唇也跟随着她的动了起来，直到那首歌被镌刻进了他的脑海。随着歌声被辨识，歌词也随之而来，和自她身上传到他身上的颤动相呼应。两人通过歌声相连了。在他耳中那可怖的轰鸣声慢慢退去，取而代之的，是她的声音。

他的向导的手捧着他的脸，“别注意别的，我的哨兵。集中注意到我的声音上，只在我的声音上。把你的触觉减低到细微碰触的程度，把你的嗅觉降低四分之一桅度。提升你的视觉直到看见整个黑夜……”

之前的爆炸把他击倒在地，受到撞击的头部传来的阵阵疼痛逐渐淡去，直到再也感觉不到，令人灼烧的怪味也退回到了可控的范畴内。耳中的轰鸣也逐渐被洗去，“向导，”他咳嗽着喊出来，把她抱得更紧。她温柔地抚摸着他的头发，而他用全身紧搂着对方。他的向导平安无事，她平安无事。这是他唯一在乎的事。他的手指抹去她前额的血迹，她对着他露出一个安慰的笑容。

“只是擦到了，”当他的手指扫过她的头发、脑袋和喉咙时，Lestrade夫人安慰着说。“石头被炸开时飞起的一角而已，没什么。我在厨房里对自己干过比这糟糕多了的事。”

Lestrade对这句话几乎哼了一声：他们刚结婚时有一次她在厨房用刀时手滑了一下，她鲜血的气味让他彻底狂化，他们花了几天才让他平静下来。自此以后他的妻子对厨房就极其小心谨慎。

“谢谢你保护我，亲爱的。”

Lestrade这次是真的不敢置信地哼出声了，真心实意地问，“为什么要为这个谢我？这就好像感谢天空是蓝色的一样。”

Lestrade夫人对他笑了，Lestrade忍不住就想把下面的一小时都用来拥吻她，但感知附近哨兵的超感神经从来不会忘了提醒他：Holmes在等着他，而且以Holmes的习惯来说，表现得非常耐心。

Holmes此刻正安稳地望着小巷的另一个方向，手指在石板路上击打着小提琴的节律。他依然叉着双腿，弯着腰，尽力缩紧自己的身形。他很清楚Lestrade刚刚狂化了，而要让这种愤怒和保护欲消退需要很长时间，因此他也就很礼貌地没有干涉和出现。Lestrade在战斗中永远不可能是Holmes的对手，但多亏Lestrade,他们从来也没有战斗过，也多亏Holmes，不信奉非必要的暴力行为。

“哨兵。”Lestrade站起身，打了个招呼。他的向导还在他的臂弯里。Holmes依然坐等着，直到Lestrade走出小巷来到大街上，才站起身跟着出去了。毕竟逼近一个快狂化的哨兵永远都不是个好主意。

大街上一团乱。人们聚集到Rance的身边照看着他。值得感激的是有人带来了救护车，巨大的马车就停在马路的一边。在别的地方挤挤挨挨的是各式各样的哨兵和向导，有一些在呼叫着各个塔，有些在梭巡着街道，几十个聚在旁边围观的路人时而帮助、时而妨碍着搜查的进行。

Lestrade把他的妻子放下来站到街上，一边看着这幅乱象一边小心翼翼地用手臂环绕着她。他很惊讶地发现这里出现了如此之多来自皇家哨兵协会的红色制服。事实上，粗粗地根据人头一算，Lestrade震惊地察觉，除了少部分在塔上守卫的人，几乎所有伦敦的哨兵都聚到了这里。他转向Holmes，对方正讥讽地看着这群熙熙攘攘，“他们倒觉得自己正在帮忙。”这是他唯一的评论。

Lestrade这会终于能好好地看一看Holmes，然后他才注意到Holmes的手上正拿着一柄很眼熟的手杖，握得如此之紧以至于骨节皮肤都发白了。

Lestrade突然感觉就好像有一只冰冷的手伸进了他的胸膛，捏紧了他的脊柱，最后一点无关现实的恍惚抽离都在瞬间烟消云散。他能感受到妻子的手臂抱紧了自己，“Holmes……”他粗声说，“原谅我，首席。我没有能保护好他。”因为当那地狱般的东西爆炸时，他脑海中唯一的念头就是确保他的妻子的安全。再没有空想别的了。

Holmes焦灼烦躁地吸了口气，“有很多我觉得很烦人的事情，其中一件，Lestrade，就是人们那种自我牺牲的习性。请省下你那些用在不必要的道歉上的不必要的呼吸。”

Lestrade眨眨眼，“但是……”

Holmes瞪瞪眼阻止了他，“省省吧。”他转过身对着街道皱眉，“没必要这样。要是我我也会这么做的。”

这种实事求是的自白，和这种很传统正常的思维方式吓到了Lestrade。他瞪着Holmes，看着他大步走进那群乱糟糟的人中，显然在寻找着什么。

不，当他们一起急忙跟上他时，Lestrade意识到，他是在找什么人。

街上的游民、流浪儿和其他形形色色的人们都在大步走向这个杂乱的地方，他们十分专业地绕过禁备线和守卫，聚集到了黑暗哨兵的身边，急切地似乎在到之前就已经管不住自己的舌头。Lestrade和他的向导赶上时，正好看到Holmes挥手要求他们安静一些。

“你们已经找到我描述过的那个男人了，Wiggins？”

“没错，先生。”一个脏兮兮的孩子很自信地冒出来，“像你说的那样，驾着俩出租马车。”

“那么他现在在哪？”

“他现在坐在南华克桥那里，先生。”

Holmes用分发硬币的形式表达了谢意，然后穿过大街出发了，手杖依然握在他的手中。Lestrade有点恼怒地摇摇头，然后也抱起他的向导固执地跟了上去。谢天谢地这个怪人没有走远。他向东一路走，直到找到一辆出租马车，Lestrade和他的向导也刚好赶得及在车子出发前跳上去。车夫被多给了些钱，应要求开始快马加鞭。

当马车疾驰而过，马儿的步伐变成一阵飞跑时，Holmes却只是像个木钻一样紧紧瞪着马匹耳前方的位置。Lestrade不得不把妻子安放到自己的膝盖上，因为这只是辆一马双座小马车，位置只够两个人。“Holmes，”当一切都被尽力安放到位后他喘着气说，“你介意不介意告诉我发生了什么事？”他和他的妻子都盯着眼前的哨兵。

“有个男人，在四处搜捕那些偷走向导的家伙。Lestrade，我要找到他，掌握他所知道的一切。”

“你是说，我们要找到他。”Lestrade夫人温柔地补充。

“嗯我想，也包括你们。”

Lestrade和他的妻子交换了一个不可置信的眼神。

他一定是知道的。Lestrade一边竖起耳朵，一边想，数十双脚在街道上奔跑的声音还清晰可闻。他必然知道几乎伦敦的每个哨兵现在都跟在他的后面。他又怎么会没意识到呢？看在上帝的份上，他们的实时方位正通过呼叫在塔与塔间传播！

但现在在那位哨兵的脸上，有一种很可怖的……专注的神情。一种Lestrade之前从未看过的表情。Lestrade并不能完全确定自己看着的是哪个Holmes——那个神神叨叨的天才，还是那个致命的黑暗哨兵。

他突然想起刚刚Holmes说的话，“等一下。你又是怎么知道那个男人的存在的？和出租马车有什么关系，你又怎么找到他？”

Holmes叹了口气，依然专注地盯着前方。“一整群外国哨兵正在劫掠向导们。不只是在这里，他们的足迹还遍布欧洲大陆。他们一路来到这，这是最后的袭击之地。谁是最近来到这个国家的哨兵？Drebber。他和他的秘书Strangerson都是他们中的一员。团体里其余的人通过偷渡来到这儿，很可能用的货船。但Drebber是名正言顺来访的。他的宗教巡游给了他跨境的借口。一旦他先到，就可以为那些偷渡的人安排好暂住的地方。然后他们开始狩猎向导，其中一些不幸地来自收容所，但真正的重头戏在向导之家。Drebber是登记过的旅行哨兵，所以他可以被允许进入圣所。”

“他植入了炸弹。”Lestrade阴郁地说。

“哦是的。一个很简单的小把戏。他可能在一个大包裹里藏了一个小的，哨兵们当然会在旅行时用上很多气味强烈的草药或者油膏，借此掩盖住炸药的气味也很容易。我的估计是，他带着大包裹进去，把放在小包里的、设定好在几小时后爆炸的炸药扔出去，然后带着相同的大包裹离开。

“这以后他们才真的开始动手。对Drebber来说在宵禁后上街是非法的，除非他有很正当的借口。袭击公寓的向导正好给了他这样一个机会。他和他的秘书被赶了出去，然后一起赶向了贝特西大桥。”

“然后Drebber在那里遇袭被杀了——凶手就是我们要去见的这个男人？”

Holmes耸肩，“也许吧。除非能亲眼勘察犯案现场，我不会贸然地做出谋杀的判定。但这个男人那时的确在那里。Strangerson在贝特西大桥和Drebber分手后，才去打劫皇宫。”

“什么？”Lestrade大叫一声，让他的向导都吓了一跳，“Strangerson是侵入皇宫的人？”

Holmes苦笑，“哦是的。矮个男人，带着眼镜，散兵，受过良好教育，亟需修理的鞋子——每个痕迹都指向他。他也有职业扒手常有的那种老茧，但之前在和Drebber的审问中我没有那个闲心指出这一点。我以为Strangerson正在从他的上司那里偷东西，这样的话这就是Drebber需要考虑的问题，不是我的。”Holmes从他胸前的口袋里取出那枚向导戒指，然后把它递给一脸敬畏的Lestrade夫人，“哨兵的戒指和利爪一起被偷走了。”

Lestrade夫人带着敬意触摸着这件古董，“但是这么做是为什么？”

“我们马上就会知道的，”Holmes简练地说，“但不管在那座桥上发生了什么，这个男人在这之后继续一路追踪着他们。”

“他就是那个在你被枪击后，把你背回公寓的人。”Lestrade惊喘。

Holmes拿回了戒指，“身形高大，品质良好的靴子，老茧的样式表示他常握着缰绳和鞭子，加上马的气味和防水油布制成、表明他不论风吹日晒都在外工作的大衣。很显然，是一位出租马车的车夫。接下来我要做的就只有告诉我的小分队们，让他们帮我寻找那辆当时在贝特西附近被弃车超过一小时的马车，以及驾驶着它的车夫。对他们来说这很容易。”

“他为什么要追捕那些人？”Lestrade夫人柔和地发问。

Holmes露出一个不带任何快乐情绪的微笑，“这点就让我们自己来弄清楚。”

当他们到达大桥时，他从马车上一跃而下。就在那里，正如之前所说，在路边停着一辆空无一人的马车。Holmes走向一个站在大桥中央、凝望着河水流过的孤单身影。当Holmes大步走近他时，这个陌生人抬起了头。

“我不是你的敌人，哨兵。”男人举起双手，温和地说。

“如果我觉得你是我的敌人，那你现在已经是个死人了。”Holmes回答，语声尖锐，“他们在哪？”

Lestrade和他的向导赶上来时，陌生人正好竖起一根手指，“注意听，它应该正往这边来。”

Holmes闭上双眼，他的全身都紧绷地像个小提琴琴弦。他仔细听着。虽然在某种程度上被水流声所掩盖，但它肯定就在那里。

Lestrade皱起眉，他也猛然听到了那隆隆的声响，“这是什么？小客船？”

他看向旁边，然后惊奇地发现视野内看不到任何船只的影子。但他能够听到它，清清楚楚！

当这声音变得越来越近，Holmes和陌生人交换了一个没有温度的微笑。对于普通人来说，要发现它或许真的很困难。

带着一种仪式感，Holmes把手伸向戒指，平衡着环身，把它立起来放到路的一边。那……不管那是什么东西的……东西此刻正前进到桥下，肉眼看不见的地方。一会之后，戒指就开始成一条直线地往前滚，从路上一直滚到栏杆，直到墙体阻挡住了去路。

他们一起冲向桥的另一面，Lestrade一开始在黑暗中看不到任何事物，但在他的向导的帮助下，他把视觉加强，目光穿透了水面的涟漪，看到了水下那个移动着的模糊形体。它唯一可被肉眼所见的标示，只有被分离开因而拖在水面上的潜水排气管。

Lestrade的嘴张大了。但Holmes只是收回向导戒指，脸上带着阴沉的微笑。

“你在这里，”他喃喃低语，他的声音里一半是理智上的满足，一半是燃烧到仿佛要融化、充满掠夺意味的迫切和专注，“我的向导。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lady of Shallot: 《夏洛特夫人》，是一首维多利亚时代由英国诗人Alfred, Lord Tennyson所作的抒情诗。


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

有那么多事情要做，但Holmes什么都没在做。

“Holmes，哨兵，等等！”Lestrade加快步伐，想要赶上个子比他高些的哨兵的步速，他能感到妻子的手臂在自己的肩膀上紧了紧。这事难度不小，因为他还得分神注意那个外国哨兵。对方和Holmes一般高，轻松地和黑暗哨兵保持着相同的步速。Lestrade不是非常……不，收回这句话，Lestrade十分肯定自己很不喜欢这个男人的存在。外国哨兵这两个词本身就足以刺激到Lestrade对领域问题的敏感神经，更不要说对方的出现还惊扰到了他的妻子。尤其经历过今晚发生的事，Lestrade的保护本能已经泛滥成灾，短期内大概不能消退。所以他紧紧地盯着那个男人——Jefferson Hope——以确保他的向导不出现在对方的视野内。

哦，她什么都没说，她也不必说。即使没有通过结合而和她的每一寸情绪心意相通，他和她结婚的这么多年也早已不会让他忽略她的小动作。肩膀处的细微紧绷，手指无意识地弯曲，每一次吞咽和眨眼，每一下呼吸，虽然都被小心翼翼地掩饰着，但都是焦躁的典型标志。他的几乎每一丝本能都想让他把这个潜在的威胁永久驱逐出他的城市。但只是“几乎”，因为还有一两寸本能在安静地告诫他，让他想想在第一次见到那个哨兵时，自己在那双眼睛里看到的东西。

Lestrade现在终于确切地知道“地狱”是存在的。Hope的眼睛就燃烧着从彼处而来的痛苦业火。

而在另一边，Holmes却并没有采用那些令人害怕的圣经术语。他在Hope眼中看到的，要比那些严重许多。

Holmes看到了自己。

Holmes知道自己的性格是深藏于内的。他常常被认为缺乏同情心，在某种程度上这也许不算错。Holmes从来没有把自己本身投射到他人的身份或者处境中，也不把别人的经验和自己的体验相联系。当他用别人的角度思考时，他做出的是他们会做的行为，而不是感受他们感受到的情绪。当然这并不意味着他认为别人的情绪没有价值或者用处，而是Holmes他……是与众不同的。他一直清楚他看待这个世界的方式，以及感受到它的每一个部分，都和其余人的完全不同。这让他的人际交往，甚至是和哨兵间的交往，在最好的情况下都只能说是一种复杂的命题。他要怎么才能解释，那些精致的讲究，那些客套的聊天，那些无用的社交问答——事实上，这一整个彬彬有礼文明交流的范式——在他的世界里都是多余的？为什么要开口询问他人健康与否，如果你能清楚地从袖口的污迹与外套的纽扣上得知答案？为什么要压低音量保持缄默，当手指上的老茧和头发的状态已经如此堂堂正正地大声宣布一切？为什么，为什么，为什么要问这户人家的现在如何，近况怎样，过去的秘密或者未来的计划？指尖的低低诉说、溅起的泥土的窃窃耳语，割下的布料的大声喊叫，珠宝的曼声吟唱和脚步声里的暗示，已经告诉你所需要知晓的一切事实。Holmes知道别人总以为他很疯狂古怪，但他却反而觉得自己正住在一个失常的病院里，各种事实都在一次寻常的对话里被说了十遍，却从来没办法被人拼起来——明明是如此容易的事情，每个谎言都显得如此幼稚和明显以至于你会怀疑这整个世界的人是不是都是孩子，怀疑它是否连一个成年人都没有。Holmes要怎么才能传达这些，他明明知道其他所有人永远不可能与他分享他的世界观，正如他也不能理解他们的所作所为。面对如此巨大的鸿沟，语言显得粗糙又脆弱，充当不了构筑心灵桥梁的材料。

但他看到了Hope，他看得这么清楚。看到那个曾有人存在的地方，如今空空如也，看到在那肉眼不可见的空洞外，包裹着的所有细节：Hope不规则的心跳声；他那过于瘦削的皮肉下，被拉紧和过度使用的肌肉像是在燃烧着一般；微微弓着的宽阔肩膀似乎负担着一整个世界的重量。Holmes对于文学只有些杂乱的认知，但当他看向Hope，他的大脑阁楼打开了一个满是尘埃的盒子，里面装着那个弗兰肯斯坦的故事——一个由残破不堪的碎片组成，试图模仿世间生灵的生命，一个游荡在世上，仅仅靠着复仇心激活和支撑着自己的肉体的集合。在如今已支离破碎无法挽回的碎片间，唯一像灰泥一样填补着裂痕的，是那可怖的、燃烧的复仇火焰。

大多数哨兵在失去他们的向导后都不会撑太长时间。灵魂的一半被剥离然后消失的冲击，让很多哨兵在转瞬间就与自己的向导一起离开了这个世界。有些会多呆几分钟甚至到一个小时，极少数特别不幸的会撑过一天，以至一个星期……而当Holmes看着Hope，他能感到如冰一般刺痛着自己的恐惧。

这是一种他并不熟悉的感受。Holmes是一个艺术家，带着艺术家的敏感：世界充满了太多惊奇和趣味，太多大师的杰作，不管那杰作是否是最阴森黑暗的类型，都满满的让他只能感到好奇。Holmes试图不让自己猜测，但这却偏偏是他现在在做的。他猜测、下结论、再提出进一步的质疑。在Hope身上看到的东西让他从灵魂深处感到害怕。他意识到，对方很可能就是他自己，他可以如此轻易地变成对方：身处永恒的孤独，几乎称不上是活着，不完整又残缺。Holmes回看上个星期的自己，厌恶着他自身的迟钝。他，强大的职业观察者，怎么能够忽略如此明显的，就存在于眼前的事呢？

噢，但这就是问题所在，不是么？和别人产生联系，当“别人”看着都怪异又迟钝的时候，这念头显得很可笑。但现在，“他永远不会这么做”这个想法本身反过来变得愚蠢无比。那触碰着他肌肤的双手，那呼唤着他的声音，他曾一度相信这样的完美只存在于他那斯特拉迪瓦里小提琴的琴弦上。如今，失去这种完美而独活的未来却变得如此可憎。

“Holmes，等等！”Lestrade赶上来和他并肩而行，不过需要为Lestrade正名的一点是他其实一点气都没喘，“他们要花上好几小时才能到海上。”

“同样的，我们也要花上几小时才能追上。”Holmes平板地反击，“但如果我们抓紧的话，可能有机会领先一步。”

Lestrade重新延展开自己的听觉。没错，仍然有人在呼叫着他们的方位，也还有人在跟着他们。他们在南华克桥街转弯，往左边抄小道到了联盟街。“那到底要怎么做？”

Holmes一边奔跑着，一边不耐烦地粗声说，“他们的交通用具可以很好地用来把向导弄出城，涨潮可以带给他们需要的水源，但要逆潮而行再往前就难于登天了。”

“他们不可能逃到海上去！”Lestrade夫人惊呼。

“没错。如果他们能走到埃立斯就已经够让我刮目相看了，更不用说到格雷夫森德。”Holmes点头，联盟街连上了英皇大道，然后又迅速变成了斯诺菲尔兹。街道的名字在塔与塔之间狂乱地传递着。“在到蒂尔伯里或者格雷夫森德前，他们很有可能用陆上交通，到那里后会再换上更强力的工具逃往海上。”

“我们可以呼叫在那里的塔上驻守的哨兵，把他们截住。”Lestrade阴沉地回答。

“Lestrade，注意观察！”Holmes的呼声在墙壁和房子间回荡，他们现在正转进柏孟塞街，“蒂尔伯里和格雷夫森德的塔都被他们的人渗透了！”

Lestrade在一个滑步下几乎停了下来。“算塔本身只有一英寸高，那两座塔也都在二十公里外！即使是你，我也拒绝相信有人可以看到那么远的地方发出的光。”

“如果我只需要听一听，我又有什么必要去看？”Holmes嘲讽地说，“从泰晤士河到皇宫，沿路的城塔们正在不断传送消息。呼叫中的信息包括：蒂尔伯里和格雷夫森德的烽火都点燃了，但却对别的塔的呼叫毫无反应。由此可推出什么？这两座塔都被这些哨兵的同谋给侵入了。要点燃镁火很容易，但要掩盖住自己的声音或者获知通信密码就没那么简单了。他们进到了塔里，把那些驻守在塔上的哨兵俘虏了，然后点燃了烽火。那些外国闯入者现在可以在城塔的眼皮底下，出航到海上了。”

Lestrade低低地咒骂了一声。

“那我们现在……我们现在……去哪儿？”Hope插了进来。不像其余两位哨兵，这位美国人正气喘吁吁，这也是为什么直到现在他都保持着沉默。他的气息必须被省下来跑步。得知这位外国人体力不支让Lestrade在一瞬间感到了一种哨兵之间的优越感，但很快就对自己的这种想法感到了惭愧。因为只要听一听这个男人的心跳声，谁都可以看出他的身体有问题。

“瓦工臂，”Holmes简短地回答。

“马车旅店那儿？”Lestrade夫人插话。

“也是货车终点站。”Lestrade进一步指正。

“干得好，Lestrade，再加把劲我们就可以看着你成为探员了。”Holmes讽刺地回应，“装货的火车将在两分钟后准点出发。我们可以乘上它到希尔内斯，比他们安排好交通工具再去蒂尔伯里要快很多。但我们现在必须加快速度！”

“哦我的天，你是不是都意识不到伦敦还有其他氏族？”Lestrade把手圈起放在嘴边，然后开始大吼，“Lestrade 2-3-2-4，所有在瓦工附近线上的哨兵！阻止住火车！把你们自己扔到铁轨上都要阻止它！”

潜水艇内空间十分地拥挤。虽然只有Strangerson，Drebber，Lox，两个机械师，小向导们和Watson这些人，但他们仍然像被挤到了沙丁鱼罐头里。船的声音很吵，柴油驱动的引擎隆隆作响，在金属和木头制成的墙壁间咆哮着。不管通风管再怎么努力，空气中依然充满了油烟的臭气。船体本身就已经被一股潮气和霉味笼罩着，内部的空气中带着一种令人很不愉快的闷热。身处其间的人吞吐着这陈腐而浸满了烟味的空气，汗水不断从他们身上滴下。Watson不禁下结论，这实在是他所能想到的最糟糕的移动方式。

很讽刺的是，后来他回想道，偏偏是这个，在最后救了他。

Watson费力找到了一条多余的手帕，正帮着拭去女孩们脸上的汗水。他的喉口被擦伤，淤肿着，他甚至能感到这肿胀让摩擦变得更不舒服。和他们一起挤在这里的哨兵们也不好受，他们把手帕压在自己的鼻子和嘴上，尽可能地屏蔽周围的恶臭。室内的闷浊空气里是汗味和泰晤士河的油气，光后者就已经可以称得上是梦魇一般的气息。即使是几次以哨兵为主体，在议会已经通过的法案，都无法阻止人们向已然被严重污染的水道里倾倒垃圾和工业废料。

Watson热得浑身像火烧一样，汗水成筐地流下。在这地狱一般的封闭场所度过的一个多小时，似乎把他身体的一部分都烤焦了。衣服湿透了，用一种特别让人烦躁的方式摩擦着他的皮肤。毫不夸张地说，他全身上下都在滴水，就好像活生生地被煮着。不管如何努力保持冷静，他的大脑都像在翻江倒海。各种情绪在他的头骨内凶猛地捶打着。从由自身身体状况而来的烦躁，到对威胁他们安全的那些哨兵的反抗，以及那种既尖锐又无情，想要残酷地攻击这个可怖管道内每一个人，然后回到伦敦的渴望。但是没有恐惧。从来就没有恐惧。

Watson绝望地攀附着他的自我意志，试图在这突如其来的风暴中寻找到平静和短暂的休憩。那个哨兵的记忆……哦，上帝，一想到那个华丽的哨兵他就像是被打了一拳。他的思维停滞在了那个画面上，那就好像是风暴眼，别的感受都在这宁静画面的四周飞快盘旋着，带来不断累积的气压。

Watson挣扎着想要呼吸，这一切实在让人无法承受。热气似乎从每个地方都散发出来，仿佛自己就坐在离太阳几步之遥的地方。Watson眨眨眼，想要清除掉视野中正在发光的点，然后模糊地感到一阵恐惧：它们居然没有消失。

幻觉，Watson不可置信地想。我正在产生幻觉。在他的四周，萤火虫发着光，环绕在小向导们，抓住他们的哨兵和机械师的身旁。在金属墙灰暗而反射性的面板，以及隆隆的引擎上投下带着晕圈的光点。整个内部都被这柔和移动着的光笼罩着。

潜水艇内别人的身影在他的视野里模糊了，他知道是自己用来看他们的视觉出了问题。要不然为什么有些人看上去只是个影子，有些人的色彩则清晰到几乎刺目、斑斓鲜艳到脱离现实的程度？Jane Blakely又怎么可能把剑——一把几乎有六英尺长的双刃大砍刀——放在自己的膝盖上？Lox又怎么可能顶着一张像是死人面部模型般的脸却又并没死？Drebber的颈部又怎么会扭曲到要断了的角度，头部整个反了个方向以至于Watson几乎看不到他的脸？Strangerson又为什么在胸前拿着一柄剃须镜，镜面反射的却只有一片深不见底的黑暗？Watson紧紧闭起眼，强迫幻觉离开。炙烤着的灼热几乎让人无法正常地思考，Watson不断变换着让自己不舒服的各种坐姿，试图找到一些可以寄托，可以像锚一样把他固定在现实之上的东西。这时从下面传来了一阵沙粒被碾压的声音。

Watson冒险往下一看，发现刚才还在他脚下的木地板已经变作了黄沙。

Holmes，Lestrade，他的妻子和Hope赶到了瓦工臂，正好赶上一个机械师和Bradstreet女士爆发出的一场激烈争执——而自从达尔文的物竞天择发表以来，再也没有比此刻更明显的佐证了。

一边的Bradstreet巡查官只是很愉快地笑着，看着那个魁梧的男人在一击之下，就被一只有力的手钉到了火车旁，然后在那男人的视野里，出现了一幕能让一整座军队里的强壮士兵都尖叫着落荒而逃的景象。

Bradstreet女士微笑了。

“哦，不……她在笑。”Lestrade夫人夸张地做了个鬼脸。

“你们这些孩子都请往后退一步。”Lestrade一边温柔地把她放到地上，一边大声地补充。他对着机械师的助手、火夫、船员、货工以及各种各样聚集在引擎周围看热闹的人做了个噤声的动作。“你们现在身处险境。不，不，请再退后一点。”

“可能的话，到另外的房子里去。”Holmes喃喃自语。

“到海峡对面大概会更好。”当一群人都向外四散，留给Bradstreet夫人一大块空地时，Bradstreet在旁欢快地又加了一句。

机械师飞快地把自己平素轻佻的习性抛到了天边，几乎连自己的名字都想不起来了。当女战士那双像火焰一般燃烧着的凶狠眼睛向他看过来时，他已然被恐惧给催眠了。

“先生，”她开口，如此礼貌又轻快，让他打了个寒颤，“对你这份好工作的规章制度，你那种纯粹的，或者可以说，狂热的忠诚有多么让我折服，我简直难以言表。现在这年头已经很难再找到一个像你这样勇敢不动摇地坚持己见，即使整个世界和人类都在身旁风崩离析也不改决定的人了。你对你所从事事业的自信和你奉行规定的毫不通融，也意味着所有多余的事情都被摆到了一边，看样子其中也包括了最寻常的礼仪。我毫不怀疑这一定是因为你对工作的过度热情，而不像有些人所想的那样，是因为你的粗鲁、滥权和实话说令人震惊的失礼，让你在我命令你停止火车时，把我叫做一个……一个……”Bradstreet女士停下来回忆了一下。

“我亲爱的哨兵，我相信他刚才用的词，”Bradstreet巡查官的声音低低地传来，他的嘴大大地咧开来，露出一种柔软又光彩照人的微笑“是‘离美人儿仅有一步之遥的那个脸色苍白的娘们’。”

“是的，”Bradstreet女士点点头。“谢谢你。就是这个。”她对着那个魁梧的男人甜甜地微笑，随着男人的靴子逐渐离开地面，他几乎要嚎啕大哭起来。

“这真是太神奇了。”Lestrade夫人带着敬意说。

Hope饶有兴趣地看着这一幕，“你是指她可以把他从地上整个拎起来？”

Lestrade微微地摇了摇头，再确保了下自己的向导不在这个外国哨兵的视线之内。“不，是指他居然还活着。Bradstreet女士！”他向她挥了挥手，“抓紧时间，哨兵女士。”

“你说的没错，Lestrade。”Bradstreet女士把那个机械师随便地往地上一扔。这个粗壮男人的双脚发着软，像个孩子一样背朝地面地摔在了地上。“这里谁负责？”

“夫人，是我。”一个打扮得体的年长男性试探性地往前踏了一步，“Erasmus Klein。我是局里的总督。”

“Klein先生，”女人把头转向他，完全无视了连滚带爬从她身边跑走的机械师。她的丈夫看准时机，当他飞跑过身边时狠狠地在他发抖的背部踢了一脚，“伦敦集合和皇家哨兵协会批准授权于我们，将这辆列车和上面的工人暂时收为己用。我们必须马上出发。除了看管人和一个车厢以外，请把燃烧室和其余每个车厢分开来。”

Klein只说出一个“分……？”字，就在Bradstreet女士充满欺骗性的灿烂笑容下让步了。

“先生，”Bradstreet巡查官插话，“我不想让这里有任何误解。如果这些车厢不能在两分钟内脱离，司机和火夫不能在两分钟内准备好出发，”Bradstreet的嗓音很清晰从容，“我的哨兵会亲自针对你个人来解决这个问题。这里在场的所有人，一个接着一个。也许会花上几天的时间，但她有我所没有的绝好耐心。我说得清楚吗，先生？”

整个局里的人都争先恐后跌跌撞撞地选择了遵命。

从那可恨的船具里走出来得到自由，真的是种解脱，一种天大的解脱。Watson在出去的过程中甚至都没被Drebber骚扰。事实上哨兵们正推搡着彼此，抢着逃离那恶臭的潮湿空间，迈进被星光照亮的夜里。

他们被迫从一个奇特的圆形舱口爬出来，走上一个从泰晤士河某个荒僻河岸延伸而出的钓鱼码头。Watson模模糊糊地看了一眼他们来时的路，伦敦的灯光正在远处闪耀着。据他的粗略估计，Watson预计他们现在大概离城区有八英里路。那水下机器在掩人耳目上很出色，但却移动地很缓慢。

Strangerson从背后推了他一下，“往前走。”

Watson尽可能地护着小向导们走下木板。他的步伐有点不稳。为什么夜晚的空气没法冷却他呢？他还是觉得自己像在沙漠的骄阳下被活活炙烤着。当他带着他的囚具走下码头时，他渴望地看着水面，身体里的一部分让他想要不管不顾地冲进水里。

咽了咽口水，他把这想法压抑了下来。至少场景的变化帮他摆脱了那些在眼前跳动的奇异幻觉。很不幸的是，这是它唯一的功劳。他依然被Drebber身上散发出的欲望重重击打着，浸透在Strangerson自以为是的情绪里，Lox内心的挣扎也强迫着他跟着打转，那些女孩们身上的恐惧和焦急隐隐地刺痛着他……他一直知道这些东西的存在，自从他觉醒以来他就一直身处四周情绪完整而猛烈的炮火攻击下。他诅咒着这件事。但他已经学会尽可能地适应它们。

现在有什么变了吗？他早就清楚自己设不了屏障，他没有这方面的天赋，但为什么此刻这些情绪的烙印显得更强大了？就好像他尽力无视它们的能力都突然溜走了。他想要撕扯自己发热的脑袋，想要放声地尖叫。

把一只脚抬起放到另一只脚前面去，光是这个动作就花去了他如此多的注意力，以至于让他几乎没有注意到马车们的到来。

两辆马车，全都被八头大马拉着。一个是哨兵的座驾，带着精致的浮雕图案和玻璃嵌板——在车轮上还真的装着个玻璃盒子。一个是向导用的马车，窗帘紧盖着窗户们，比起来要密闭得多。它们都是维多利亚前的时代产物，那时哨兵们更常露面，而向导们都会被藏起来。马车们现在都成了吱吱嘎嘎的陈旧东西。哨兵马车玻璃的上半部分不见了，轮子摇晃歪斜，而向导马车则腐朽严重、几乎要散架，奢华和精美的一切都早就褪色或被人偷走了。这类马车现在已经不大被使用，但一些较有年头的哨兵氏族还保留着这种传统工具。因为在乡村地区它们会起到很不错的遮挡效果，而古老的血缘与家庭都对隐私很敏感，强烈抵制他人的窥视。在过去的时代，很多好奇又不小心的人都会因为看这些马车看得太久而尝到鞭子的滋味。

Watson和别的向导们一起被急匆匆地锁进了向导马车，他们马上飞快地出发了。马路在他们脚底的木板下隆隆地被驰过。

他们用不了多久就可以到达港口了，而然后……

Watson紧紧地闭了闭眼睛。而然后……

他想要机会，想要可以反抗和逃走的时机。他不能被带出英国。他不能被带离……他。但现在，四面的情绪让他如此疲惫，还在继续的高烧让他十分无力，几乎连手都抬不起来。

“你没事吧，先生？”Jane着急地低语。别的小向导们都在看着他俩。

Watson试图安慰地点点头，尽量地坐正。“我会没事的……我只是需要……休息。”

余音还没有说完Watson就猛地向一边倒去，完全精疲力竭。

向导之家的那些人之前并没有想过对他进行更多的培训，这实在太糟糕了。同样遗憾的是，别的小向导们都还太年幼。要不然他们可以分辨出这到底是什么。

结合热。

火车的车厢里，货物已经被清空了，取而代之的是坐满了一箱子的人。人们尽可能多地挤了进来，甚至在火车起动离开车站时都还有人不断跳上去。这是一群杂乱的混合体，哨兵、向导、警官、皇家守卫，甚至还有一些被皇宫传呼来的士兵也成功地上了车。他们攀附在车厢的两边，包围着列车长，其中有些人坐到了煤炭的中间，也顺便为燃烧室中原料的传输提供了一条稳定的流水线。

平时负责这些工作的火夫如今都被打发走了，一对哨兵现在正用让人眼花的速度铲着煤。燃烧室的门已经因为热度变成了鲜红色。火车头上像是喷泉一样吐着蒸汽，当这辆机械被推到它的极限速度时，铆钉们也发出了不祥的吱嘎声。随着火热的燃料飞快地减少，车外的乡村景致也以大多数人难以置信的速度飞掠而过。哨兵们向前呼叫着，让前面的人在叉点和换道口准备好，清除一切前进的阻碍，不停歇地通过在这条线前方的少数几个车站。

乘客车厢里正在进行的则是多人参加的激烈讨论，讨论内容包括战略部署、职权分配和管辖权。简而言之，就是一阵吵吵嚷嚷。

三十多个声音，用不断加大的音量，为各种计划和目标争执着。皇权指令与法律权责正面交锋，同时还都要和氏族法互相博弈。这阵喧哗骚乱，这种一团乱的景象会出现，多数是因为那个能让一切声音安静下来的人此刻正抱着膝盖坐在那里，抽着不知从什么地方拿到的烟，盯着前方不知何处。Lestrade无视了周遭越加刺耳的辩论声，侧着身挪到了Holmes旁。就算空间拥挤紧迫，他的四周还是被别人自动留出一大片空旷的区域。

“你会做些什么，哨兵？”

即使是吐出一串烟圈，Holmes的表情也没有丝毫变化。无论是四周的大呼小叫，还是不断被推向极限的火车发出的越加剧烈的颤动，他看上去都无知无觉。也许他是真的感觉不到这种震动和摇摆，也许他已经注意不到旁人的争执。

“你难道不该去问这里的负责人么，当然前提是他们能吵出个结果。”

咳好吧，也许他其实注意得到。“我不是在问他们，我知道他们会做什么。一群无头苍蝇肯定达不成目标。我是在问，你会做些什么？”

Holmes耸肩，“找到向导们。消灭侵入者。把他们带回来。”Holmes又吸了口烟，再耸了耸肩，“必须得说这不是什么奇思妙想，但它被不断尝试并且验证有效。“简单”这回事需要被正正名，因为哨兵在本质上并不是复杂的生物。忠诚、保护、摧毁、生存。我欠你一个道歉。”

最后补上一句来得如此快，它的内容又如此出乎意料，以至于Lestrade差点没明白。“什么？”

“一个道歉，Lestrade，我欠你一个道歉。”

Lestrade坐回去，眨了一会眼。这不是在他期望中的事。连这种语调他都没有指望过。因为Sherlock Holmes很杰出，而杰出会让人看不到这样的人情小事。被迫承认这一点一般会让这位咨询侦探烦躁起来。但Holmes刚才的声音就如之前他在任何一个犯罪现场那样实事求是。到底是为什么……

“为之前拒绝你让我找一位向导的建议。”

噢，这么看对方的读心能力看来还完好无损。仍然十分震惊的Lestrade尽力装作冷淡地耸了耸肩，“你有权表达你自己的看法，Holmes。关……”他微微地犹豫了下，感到他的妻子正从她所在的角落看着自己。“关于他，你有什么想知道的么？”

Holmes的整个身体都绷紧成了钢铁一般坚硬的结，“不。”

“不？”

“不。不要用你感情用事的个人印象来进一步加深我的折磨。”Holmes脸上的表情像是快要怒吼出来，“关于他，我可以告诉你一千件我已经知道的事，但现在只有一件是要紧的。他是我的向导。而我会把他带回来。”

“你一个人？”一阵突如其来让人震惊的沉默笼罩了整个车厢，Lestrade费力地问出了口。

“不，大英帝国旗下的每一个哨兵，海对岸的每一个哨兵，被这些窃贼侵犯过的每个国家里的每一个哨兵，都会帮助我。”

Lestrade的下巴掉了下来，“你不是认真的！”

“你知道我是在法国贝内特氏族受训的吧？”Holmes说，他的嘴唇愉快地勾起。Lestrade还是第一次在他脸上看见这种表情。

“是的。氏族长辈们现在还在为这件事争论不休。”

“欧洲上一个黑暗哨兵也曾在那里受训。英明女王的有些书信都还保存在他们氏族，以表示对这个勇敢而狡猾的对手氏族的尊敬。尤其是，她在那里还学会了一些技巧。”

Lestrade眨眨眼，“真的？”

“是的，我一直在搜寻着我大脑中的阁楼，寻找正确的……啊。”Holmes满足地中断了句子，露出一个带着暗色的自得笑容。

Lestrade不舒服地颤了颤。最后那一声“啊”的音调比别的都要低沉，Lestrade体内的哨兵本能开始迫切地命令他尽可能地靠近自己的向导。它感受到了一些这位巡查官还未注意到的东西。

当Holmes再次睁开双眼，毫无疑问出现在众人面前的已经变成了黑暗哨兵。

Lestrade警惕地后退靠向自己的妻子，她的双眼大大睁开。

“我的天。”Lestrade夫人喘着气说。

Holmes的存在，即使在最有利的条件下也不会让人弄错。Lestrade感到它不断延伸笼罩了整个车厢，不论对方是否是哨兵，它都像是雨点一样落在每个个体身上。所有的人声都被它消灭了，直到最后Lestrade能听到的只有心跳声和火车发出的尖啸。然后……某些事发生了。

很多心跳声，跳动着击打着……然后越来越少，越来越少，不断变少，直到最后只有一发震耳欲聋的心音。每一次悸动似乎都能震慑整个世界。

砰。

Lestrade的身体在震惊之下抽紧了。

砰。

寂静像涟漪一样随着这可怖的力量流泻而出。不止是在火车上。远处那些塔上的说话声也突然奇异地都停了下来。

砰。

这到底是什么？Lestrade残存的最后一块理性碎片急切地问着。这些碎片们正在快速消散，在这像火焰一样吞没他的存在感前瓦解成灰烬。它是一池燃烧着的火，地狱里都从未出现过。因为你永远不可能真的身处地狱。

砰。

Lestrade觉得自己一阵气血上涌，觉得自己的力量很强大，觉得自己浑身充满了活力。这一直是他的一部分，但在此刻之前他却从不知道它的存在。它被隐藏在别的日常事务下；他的领域，他的城市，他的向导。他从未意识到自己其实和这个充满生机的世界是如此紧紧相连。从角落到角落，从边缘到边缘。

砰。

他此刻就站在这边缘之上。他感受到了所有的爱——是的，爱，一直深入到自己的骨子里，因为这同样也是哨兵们的本能。他们保护却从未要求他人的感激，从未带着对奖赏的任何期望——他们爱他们的家园，他们爱他们的部族，所有这一切都能集中体现在他们的向导身上。因为有自己的向导，与敌人无情武力的苦战和挣扎都变成了一种美妙的东西，一件美丽和独特的事情，一种值得保护的存在。Lestrade甚至不能看向他的妻子，因为如果他看了，他知道自己一定会被情绪淹没。

砰。

这几乎就像是狂化。视觉变得像中了致幻剂，锐利到让人疼痛的地步。气味是一曲充满了各种意义与表情的交响曲，光用语言无法表述。整个世界的乐音都涌了进来，而他自己的世界则随着Holmes舒展开。最后剩下的一点理性思考的碎片游走在边边角角，带着敬畏地想着：黑暗哨兵是不是一直以来都是像这样看着这个世界。

砰。

Holmes不仅仅在宣告着他的存在。他在召唤。他在召唤他们所有人。他们不能抗拒它，正如石头不能抗拒落下。

Watson惊醒了。这突如其来的震动好像一把捅进他心窝的尖刀。一种想要往回走的渴望紧紧抓住了他，如此尖锐有力，几乎让身体都疼痛起来。

我想要走。我必须得走。我来了。Watson觉得这些句子一路冲到了他的喉咙口，但他的嘴很干涩，干到他说不出话来。

“先生？”Jane Blakely的低语传来，“他有哪里很不对劲！”她对着别的女孩嘶声说。

Watson用颤抖的手抹了把脸，“在哪里……”他沙哑地开口，但说不下去了。

门被甩了开来，Strangerson出现了，那种克制的自以为是和狂热在他全身都熊熊燃烧着，火焰让人几乎眼瞎耳聋。“出去。排成一列。如果任何人发出一点声音上帝的愤怒就会降临于你们。”

Watson跟在最后跌撞而出，扑面而来的是一片桅杆和绳索的景象，仿佛无叶无枝因而名不副实的森林。水波拍打着沿码头林立的船体，大大小小的船只都挤在这里。Watson摇晃着走在码头上，波浪就拍打着他靴子下的桥墩。

一艘船已经被启动了，当被俘虏的向导们被押向它时，它正发出嗡嗡的声音。锚被绞了上来，帆被放下展开。它的体积庞大，并非现代的蒸汽船，而是艘风格古老的巡洋舰。现在已经被盖上方木板，但原本是用来做炮口的地方显示出它一定一度是艘军用船。它还有着护卫舰的外形，那是一种被用来大批量搬运人口的工具。

他们被迅速地赶上了连接船体的踏板。最后一个人一上船板子就被迅速地移走了，Watson甚至都来不及提出抗议。从船尾那里传来一阵有些刺耳的争执声，那边高一截的甲板可以让人看清楚那里站着一小群人，其中一个估计是船长，正大声地争论着潮水和流向的问题。每个人都迫不及待地想出发。

当Watson的脚撞上甲板时他踉跄了一下。一种感觉扫过了他的皮肤，他的发热短暂因为自己的屏息而消失了。

事实上运营船只的人中并没有太多哨兵。除去几个著名的特例，哨兵们都倾向于呆在陆地上。Watson能够从甲板上匆匆走过的人中分辨出哪些是普通的寻常船员。他们比大多数其他船上的船员要干净得多。在哨兵们身边工作上几个月，保持十分清洁是很需要的。和一个暴躁又想家的哨兵呆在狭小的空间里已经够呛，没有人还会想进一步用自己身上的气味来冒犯他。

一艘护卫舰。Watson迷糊地想。不管古旧与否，都能装下几百人。

就是在这时他震惊地眨了眨眼。他几乎感觉不到那些人。他知道他们在这里，有一大片……什么东西就在甲板下，很清楚地就在那里，但他的双脚踏上甲板的那一瞬间，这种感触就……被一种奇怪的方式模糊了。尽管他还在发烧，但他依然清楚这不是自己的问题。他依然能够极为清晰地感受到船员和哨兵们的情绪。但那些向导，即使是站在她身旁的那些女孩们，存在也都被掩去了，失去了焦点。

Watson试图强迫他困顿疲惫的大脑重新开始思考。如果Watson不能感觉到向导们，那么那些绑架他们的哨兵们也肯定感觉不到。向导的存在感被这样地抑制住，加上这拥挤的船上有那么多纷杂矛盾的气味、声音。这样一来哨兵们就不能吸引向导，也不能感觉到任何结合的热度了。除非他们能感觉到，要不然哨兵们是不会碰向导的，这有违他们的天性。

是有人在保护这些向导们，让他们免于那种命运吗？也许就是这种庞大的屏障才淹没了别的一切？

还有些人在——大多数都是年轻人，穿着朴素而没有大小区别的白色棉布工服。基本上都是年轻的女性，但也有几个年轻的男人和男孩子。他们靠近向导之家里的这群向导们。她们孤零零站在那里、浑身湿透，脖子上依然挂着铁锁，身上还穿着之前那晚的睡衣。

Watson注意到，向导中，有一个年轻的肤色苍白的女孩走向了哨兵Lox。她的手伸出去，几乎要碰到他却又并没有真的触及到。即使是在Watson现在的状态下，即使情绪信号都被奇怪地压制着，他还是能够感受到他们之间微微闪烁的结合气息。

Watson猛然转过身，他身后的小向导们被人带走了。“等等！等等！你们要把她们带到哪里去？”他责问，但没有得到进一步的答复因为没有人在保护他。

吊下来在他臀部旁晃荡的铁链突然被抓紧猛拉了一下，Watson被拉得往后倒去，脚底不稳地以背着地。他被屈辱地拖过甲板，因为不能从拖拽着他的力量中脱身而被迫只能用半爬半撑的姿势，来减缓铁链剧痛的压力，让他的脖子不至于被扭断。

像一块旧毯子一样，他被扔到主甲板上，旁边就是船的主桅杆，正随着微微起伏的风帆发出吱嘎的响声。Watson突然感到一阵恐慌，这恐慌和正斜睨着他的Drebber完全无关，而是出于他们正在移动这个事实。Watson正被带走，带得远离“他”。

“放开我。”这几个字说出口的声音比他预想的还要响。

Drebber猥亵地对他咧嘴一笑，“那你要去哪里，宠物？你会游泳么？”

这个男人就是那么恶心——从里到外彻底地恶心。他几乎已算不上是个哨兵。就算他以前曾是，那些值得这个名头的一切也已在很久前就生锈腐朽，被暴食与贪婪腐化殆尽。Watson想知道他是否意识到自己的感官能力被减弱了多少。因为现在那些能力已经所剩无几。Watson还想知道Drebber是否想过，他曾经的力量是一种天赐的礼物，但礼物是可以再被要回去的。

Drebber用一种已经太过熟悉的眼神在Watson的身上打转。“脱吧。”他命令道，双眼都因为期待发着光，“我们可不想让别人失去找乐子的权利，是吧？”

Watson往他的脸上吐了口吐沫。这不是一个文明有教养的医生的行为，但这完全是军队里一个士兵的写照——在死亡的面前带着一点点愚蠢的精神顽抗着。“你不觉得你这乐子对他们来说已经足够了吗？”他的心脏在胸腔里捶打着。Watson的怒火越来越旺了。

的确，当Drebber在震惊下气急败坏的时候，四周传来了压抑着的偷笑声，但屈辱不会让Drebber停手。他的脚猛地用力抵住Watson的下颚。“你这个狗娘养的杂种！我会让你尖叫着求死不能的！你这个肮脏的混蛋！”他的双手再次放在了铁链上，Watson挣扎着想要呼吸，视野正变得灰暗。他试图用手肘往后刺去，但他坐着的姿势让他不能攻击到位。

Watson试着进入Drebber的精神世界，而这不是什么愉快的任务。Drebber的精神世界是一团欲望和恐惧的沼气。在那里有一个小男孩，从孩提时代开始就被清教徒的虔诚父亲虐待和否定，然后他被授予了一个哨兵的余裕和特权，这让他发疯一样地想要抓紧每一样他曾经无法得到的东西，用快捷和唾手可得的奢靡享受填补他心中的空洞。这些空虚的快乐永远无法长久，而一旦效力退去，他永远被折磨着去寻找更大更强力的欢愉。他想要有超越他人的强大力量，想要靠毁灭他人的人生来供给他自己的生命。这就是他生活的乐趣，因为这是他的权力。一种以前不在他手中，因而如今被紧紧握着，以至再也不会提高不能进取的东西。他的大脑就好像一间古旧的家宅，随着昆虫和寄生物的吞噬，从内部开始风化与腐朽。

想要打开Drebber精神世界里那座关紧、上着锁的门十分简单，太过简单。在Watson发着高烧、迅速灰暗下来的大脑里，他甚至就站在那道门的面前，那道满是凹处与裂痕的门。如果他打开它，Drebber埋在那里的东西，埋在所谓的感官能力和哨兵名号下的所有东西，都会奔涌而出。Watson可以清楚地看到这个过程。甚至当他盯着那道门时，裂缝就已经开始形成……

不！永远别做这件事！永远永远别！

五个粗制的杯子就放在他的脚下。Watson记得那些人在自己和其余几个残兵身上施加的那种折磨，那令人窒息的痛楚。他感谢上天，每个该死的日子他都感谢上天，让一个四处流浪的哨兵恰好撞见了他们。让这个没有结合、只受金钱雇佣因而称不上是敌人的哨兵，把自己从那地狱般的地方带走，远离那个冷酷恶毒的向导。那个向导所做的事情远比任何折磨、强暴与谋杀都要更邪恶更违背天性……

Watson从Drebber的精神世界里退了出来，心知他会就这样死去，上帝啊很抱歉，真的非常非常抱歉，我的哨兵。但即使是对着Drebber，那件事Watson还是下不了手。

重压突然间消失了，同样消失的还有Drebber四处游移，正要解开他衣服的手。是Lox，他把Drebber从Watson身上推开。Watson跪在甲板上咳嗽着，急迫地呼吸着空气。

“……你在做什么？”吼声从他的上方传来。

“别管闲事，Lox！”Drabber吼了回去，“在我们伟大先知的首肯和允许下，我在拿回属于我的东西！”

“鞭打被允许！苦工被允许！断食或夺走被子都是被允许的！但你不被允许碰向导，也不被允许杀他们！”Lox厉声回答，把Drebber向后推，“你是怎么回事？你对向导的行径，已经让先知对你提出过警告了！”

“先知也警告过你，Lox。”Strangerson冰冷的声音插进了在这片区域里滚滚燃烧的怒火。“因为你有意违抗命令，和这个荡妇结合。”他指指旁边那个张大眼睛沉默望着他们的女人。“她本来可不是给你的。‘主的确曾经说过，那些感受到主的心灵的人，那些向导，应该在所有事情面前顺从和忏悔地低下他们的头颅。而且是的，任何在主的话语面前有所违逆的向导，都应该受到惩罚。’这个可怜的罪人违抗了哨兵Drebber，并且在身体上攻击过Drebber。他的违抗必须得到惩戒！”

“先知是这样说的，是吗？”Lox反诘。他的双手在身侧握成拳。Lox一直很矛盾挣扎，饱受失眠的困扰，并且此刻还远离了家乡。哨兵们本就不应该是残忍的怪物。“好吧，Strangerson，我想要亲耳从先知那里听听他怎么说，而不是听这些不够分量又平平无奇的片语只言！”

Strangerson的脸气得发白。在愤怒的力量下他的整个身体都僵硬了一会。随着吸入的空气增多，Watson变得更清醒了些。他意识到这是自己第一次从这个男人身上感到一种纯粹的、发自本性的情绪反应。

“你难道，”Strangerson不可置信地嘶声说，“是在质疑先知的话吗？”

“当我亲耳听到先知的话后我会问他的。但现在我能听到的全是你的话！”

Watson感到Strangerson此刻有哪里不大对劲。所有那些炙热的火焰和义愤都突然像是烛火一样被吹灭了。如此突然以至于有些超乎现实，仿若被突如其来的急流猛然冲走一般。

在共感的角度上来说，Strangerson从视线里消失了。那里像是什么都不存在。

在Watson开口疾呼之前，Strangerson的双手已经动了起来。你几乎看不到金属光芒滑过空气的过程，只能看到在Lox的向导的喉间，有一条红色的线裂开了。喉咙格格一响，她几乎无声地倒了下去。

那种结合被打破的冲击几乎让Watson蜷起身。有好一会，整个世界都拖着Watson一起瓦解了，而一旦被打破成碎片，就算再重新拼在一起也已不复往昔。这世界上的每件事都像是个错误，每一件事。

在经历过像是要持续到永恒的痛苦和失落后，Watson的视野变清楚了，然后他看见Lox在他身旁的地上抽搐着，身体战栗扭曲，呼吸在一声声嘶吼中混乱不堪。他嘶吼着，嘶吼着……然后停了下来。

Watson紧紧闭上眼。有一天他会习惯这种虚无的吧。虽然，很有可能就是他把左轮手枪用在自己身上的同一天。

Watson撑起来跪起身。这是一个肮脏而疯狂的世界，他迫切地需要一些安宁。

Strangerson用手抬了抬眼镜。“把这一团糟打扫干净。”他对着在旁恐惧地瞪大眼睛的船员们说。

Watson瞪着面前这个瘦削冷淡的男人，不管怎样，他看上去还是像那种吹毛求疵的文员，一样令人生厌。

Strangerson感受到了Watson的瞪视，转过身来面对Watson。他并没有得意地笑出来，他也并不高兴，他甚至都不觉得自豪。“所有那些违抗圣言的人都应该被铲除。没有人能认为自己高于圣言。那个向导有罪，是因为他的哨兵有罪。他们被审判，然后得到了惩罚。就是这样。”

Watson慢慢地闭上了眼睛，然后再次张开了它们。“Strangerson，不管要花多久，不管之后会发生什么。”他刻意用缓慢的语速说，“我会为你刚才所做的事要你的命。”Watson医生已经不在了，留在这里的是一位向导。他在沙漠中千锤百炼，见识过什么是屈辱与伤害，不会让任何人假装它们是来自任何神的旨意。

Drebber再次把手放在了铁链上。“哦是的，”回答传来，“但我们还有点事要做，宠物。”

Watson从不知哪里找回了一点余力。他的脚重重踩下Drebber的脚背，他的双手找到了扼住他气息的铁链的尽头。他一边强迫Drebber后退一边回转身挣脱了对方的束缚，然后利用对方那一瞬间的困惑用铁链套住了Drebber的脖子，尽管这样做的同时铁锁也在他的脖子上扭紧了。他向Drebber的太阳穴挥出一拳，刚好借此让胸腔里的空气能够吐出来。然后，用他那在发热与疲倦的折磨下不停颤抖的身体里还剩下的每一寸力气，Watson猛地抽紧了他施加在对方身上的临时枷锁。

Drebber不停呛着咳着，在他那已经让人很不愉快的脸上，双眼正不断凸出来。

“继续，”Watson对着这个男人的脸粗声说，“拉紧。”利用好自己的位置和身形，他拽得更紧了。

一种金属制的薄薄的尖端，不知怎地已经触到了他脖子上暴露在外的那一点皮肤，“我可不这么认为。”Strangerson平静地说。

“够了。”

一个声音插进来打破了这紧张的气氛，整个场面都冻住了。

之前在甲板上瞪着这一幕的整群人，在这个人走进来时自动分开了，他的身后跟着一群浑身雪白的随从，而且……他们是被缎带绑在他身后的吗？Drebber和Stangerson都从他的身边退开，跪下身。

Watson转了转眼睛，他的全身都被一种精神上的力量给淹没了。他几乎不能呼吸。

这就是先知。

积蓄发动的能量花费了一些时间。因为尽管Holmes的天赋高到匪夷所思，他也没有强大到如此地步。这种规模的事情他以前当然也从未尝试过。不过当火车呼啸着通向希尔内斯，他们还多出一些在车上的时间，所以Holmes除了全身心地投入这件事外也没有更好的事可做。不过正如有些人准确预计的那样，它引起了不小的恐慌。

砰。

Mycroft猛地站起身，他那昂贵到夸张的茶杯被摔成了不可挽回的碎片，像镜子一样反射着旁边动作如出一辙的Barstone。女王从她所坐的地方瞪着他俩。

砰。

加来氏族——the Factionnaires de Calais（加来哨兵）——首先感觉到了它，但并没有持续很久。他们先是僵在了自己的轨道上，然后一起冲向了氏族的办事处——“壁垒”——只为了把消息传递进内陆。而就在他们这样做的同时，氏族总部——也就是现在的Loups de Paris（巴黎狼）——也正向他们传递信息，问他们这种在此时此刻冲刷满溢着整个大陆的存在，到底见鬼的是什么东西。

砰。

很快地，在各个国家间的留言，呼叫，电报和传讯员都成了煮沸的一锅粥，从汉堡的Wachter（监护塔）到阿姆斯特丹的Beschermers（保护塔），从马德里的Familias de Guarda（家族守卫）到罗马的Spade di Dio（神之剑）。波浪席卷而过，召唤被听见了。大地之上，哨兵们都停下他们手边在做的事，转回身，向海边进发。

砰。

砰。

Watson猛然回过神来。他把一只手放在自己的心脏上。那是什么？那种可以触碰到他，甚至把自己整个淹没的东西……是什么？它就在他的胸膛里跳动着，像是第二颗心脏。

和大多数哨兵一样，先知高挑健壮；但他与别人又有如此多的不同，正是这些不同让他称得上卓尔不群，上天的杰作。

这真的就好像是在看着一个活生生的、会呼吸的希腊雕像向这边走来。他的浅金色卷发就好像波提切利笔下的人物一样，在船上油灯昏暗的灯光下完美地发着光。同样被照亮的还有他清晰的眉毛，罗马硬币般的眼窝下笔直的鼻子，丘比特弯弓一样的嘴唇，那棱角分明的下颚甚至连米开朗基罗手下的大卫都会心生嫉妒。他穿着长垂的袍子，看材质想必是用白色的丝绸制成，黑色的天鹅绒丝线横跨过他的肩线，在他的胸膛处一分为二，一路向下延伸到他脚边的衣摆，形成一个风格特异的十字架，也突出了他的健壮与高挑。

白色的丝带，从袍子宽大的袖口处延伸出去，延伸出两条线，每一条都在他身后形成由三个向导组成的V字型。他们一起朝向甲板，头却都低垂着，从先知两臂上伸出的另外一条丝带环绕着他们的脖颈。有一个向导正从先知的身边退开，显然刚刚正扶着先知上到甲板。

“我的先知，”Strangerson保持他跪地的姿势在这哨兵面前开口说，“打扰了您的静养我深表歉意。我们正在教训一位不遵从您教导的共感者。”

“我的主，我需要得到补偿。”Drebber补充，“在这些事情上，我们必须遵从圣父的圣言。”

但先知看都没有看他们，甚至几乎没有注意到他们还在场。他的目光像是着魔一样地定在Watson身上。

Watson也同样紧紧地盯了回去。他身为共感者的那一面被他眼前的存在体浸没了，但他身为医生的那一面则足以让他注意到，在对方那泛着金光的脸颊下有着空洞，那双蓝色眼睛的下面有着阴影。这个哨兵并没有处在他最健康的状态下。

但毫无疑问，他自己也是如此。

幻觉在最糟糕的情况下再次出现。萤火虫围绕着那个男人，仿佛是一阵光的风暴。在这个哨兵身边的人们以他为神并不是什么奇怪的事。下意识地，他们一定感受得到此刻淹没了Watson的那种力量。

先知，依然凝视着Watson，张开口说，“很美。”

Watson眨了眨眼。啥？

砰。

在蒂尔内斯，一个被大肆虐待过的火车吱吱嘎嘎地在车站里平静了下来。在旷野之上几十个形形色色大小各异的身影在奔跑着，向着大海的味道奔去。

一个标着“远目号”的渔船正在那里等着他们。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stradivarius：斯特拉迪瓦里小提琴，斯特拉迪瓦里是制作小提琴的世家。斯特拉迪瓦里小提琴也被视作小提琴中最顶级的存在。
> 
> Good Queen Bess:英明女王，伊丽莎白女王别称之一。
> 
> Call:召唤。在文中虽是大写，但并没有给出很明确的定义，因为只有Holmes在这里使用过（或许还有他口中在法国学会它的英明女王）。不同于呼叫，它应该是纯粹以强大的存在感为载体，传达信息或者发出指令。


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

Mycroft讨厌打乱自己的固定路线。他对它的忠诚就好像别人对宗教的虔诚。事实上，这甚至都不能称得上是一个对等的比喻。毕竟，神诋们也有可能反复无常，但Mycroft让人高山仰止的智慧却不然。除非是某件特殊的事发生，你能够顺着地上的凹槽与划痕追踪到Mycroft的足迹。只有具体到每一个脚印的相同步伐，和年复一年的积累才能创造出它们的存在。

每个人都知道特别的事指的是什么。Sherlock Holmes对每个人都有这样的影响。混乱的涟漪就好像波浪一样从他那紧绷的身体里溢出，从他诞生以来就是如此。

Mycroft一边带着点焦躁地叹了口气，一边走上了通往城塔的最后一段旋转台阶，打开了门。他并没有费心思去敲。如果里面的哨兵不能听到他走上来的声音，那就根本不配呆在这里。 

那对哨兵和向导从用来取暖的的火把旁站起身，然后敬了个礼。

“下去协助地面上的勤务人员，处理那些传过来的信息。现在开始我们会在这里看守。”他告诉他们。

他们鞠躬，哨兵喃喃了一句，“遵命，先生。”然后向门那边走去。在哨兵迈出门槛的时候却有一丝短暂的、他人几乎察觉不到的犹豫。

“哨兵Thompson和他的向导已经被转移去守卫黄客厅了。”Mycroft告诉他们，声音平稳。

守塔哨兵双肩上的那种细微的紧张感放松了下来。“是的，先生。”他们从楼梯那边下去了。

尽管除了装着通烟管的楼顶，这个塔的三面都暴露在风霜中，空气依然十分暖和。信号火炬在它铁做的盆里燃烧着，四周包围着一圈手掌大小的格子，里面是可以用来发出各种信号的各种化学物质——镁、铜、钠、锂、钡、铯和钾——都可以用来改变火焰的颜色。装着锂的红格子小门依然打开着。Mycroft在走过时用脚把它关上，同样也关上了那个相对更大一些的格子，它像是项链的垂饰一般被这一圈小门包围着，里面放着一个配套的、加满了石蜡油的勺子。近些年来，随臣们都嘀嘀咕咕地商量着要把它们换成瓦斯，但对这份无趣、还常常很不舒适的工作来说，在门边堆叠起来的木头燃烧发出的木香，和闻一闻带着香味的油正是少数几项赏心乐事之一，因此他们也并不急着更新换代。

Mycroft在塔的东面找到了由重铁和皮垫子制成的座椅，正好俯瞰着下面的四方庭院、东面的大门和后面的林荫路。哨兵的椅子更像是个制高点，一个制高点可以让哨兵们的头部处于最佳的高度，以面对成排的凸面黄铜和玻璃，它们包围着塔顶的上部，有一些向外张开，有一些向内，可以帮助呼叫的传送与接收。不是所有塔都有这样的声音捕捉装置，但皇宫的塔在塔的系统里算得上是稀世珍宝。

和哨兵椅焊在一起的是向导椅，这样就可以让这一对椅子成为同一件家具。向导椅的高度很正常，可以在需要安定哨兵时，让向导及时抬起手抓住哨兵的肩膀。

Mycroft坐在向导椅里。爬上那个高椅子实在是件很荒唐的事，他拒绝这么干。

家具就只有这么些了，除非你要算上从向导椅的靠背后挂下来的记事板和纸笔，其中的内容既有值班的班次也包括了城塔记录。桌子和水壶都不能被带上来，因为有人认为这会增加他们在执勤中松懈的几率。哨兵呆在这里是为了侦听，而不是为了打牌或者玩骰子。在值班过程中会有一个侍从严格地按照时间间隔送上茶水，让这里发生不了什么隐私的故事，当他们喝茶时侍从会站在旁边，然后在离开时带走用过的茶杯与水壶。食物是不被允许的，对特殊味觉或者辛辣的一次过激反应会让城塔处于无人看守的状态，而这样的状态在超过两百年的时间内，从来没有超过一分钟。

Mycroft的视线越过四方庭院，审视着整个伦敦，各个塔上所有的火把都点燃着。明亮的、如珠宝一般的火焰们拼凑起了整个伦敦城，贯穿着它们的精美银丝则是各条大马路两边的煤油灯——这是任何海盗或者窃贼都夺不去的宝物，因为他们并不懂得这座城市的价值，他们看不到它是如何创造出财富、思想和技术，在其中的所有人——即使有不小的一部分是赤贫分子，他们都可以像雨滴带来水源般，带来大量财富与价值。

对那些可以看到这一点，懂得这一点的人来说——噢，其实根本就没有什么可以偷走的。你只需要把自己投入进去，倾听它的声音和它杂乱的心跳声，顺着其中变幻的人群和突如其来又没有章法的潮汐一起流动。这个城市可以变得极易征服，只要你知道该如何向它低头，让它带着你跳这曲华尔兹。人们常常以为Mycroft是这种舞蹈的终极大师，却常常意识不到小的Holmes也是一样，只不过是从另一个不同的角度。

但话说回来，人们有时候确实颇为愚钝，Sherlock在这点上也不是没有道理。

Mycroft叹气。这真的很恼人。即使Sherlock完全照要求的去做，不差分毫地达到了每一项对他的期待，他依然可以让Mycroft的人生很难办。Mycroft和笼罩着伦敦的夜幕交换了一个小小的讽刺笑容。

Wilikins走上塔来的最后几步几乎无声无息，也没有打扰到Mycroft对伦敦的研究。但是Mycroft很高兴能接过向导从矮胖的水壶里为自己倒的一杯热茶，这是在进入塔的时候他藏着带进来的。他喝下滚烫的一口，然后把茶杯递了回去，他的凝视从来没有偏离伦敦。大多数人都会觉得他的身体语言显示出他对Wilikins的满不在乎。他们确实愚钝。

Wilikins接过杯子，然后喝下他自己的一口，几乎是心不在焉地把杯子再一次递回他的哨兵，对方的目光依然没有动摇，但手却分毫不差地在完全没有看着的情况下准确地接过了杯子。

“哦，开口都可以省了，我只不过是有一点烦躁而已。”似乎天外飞来一笔一般，Mycroft喃喃地说，“而且对我太纵容溺爱他这一观点，我并不赞同。”

Wilikins把水壶放好，放下水壶带来了一声轻微的咔嗒声。

“是的，我的确命令让半打人无时无刻地盯着他，但这不是纵容溺爱——这是针对一种完全有可能出现的恐怖状况，进行的一种完全合理的防御措施。”Mycroft对对方显然并没有说出口的话哼了一下，“我的天，你难道不记得他小时候了么？从来没有一个小孩会有这么靠近危险的好奇心。看在上帝的份上，他在三个月的时候就弄翻了他的摇篮。”

Wilikins站直身，他的手压在背后，靠近腰部，肩膀放平，下巴微微放下往右偏。他的体态犹如教科书一般，象征着一个正要从他的哨兵那里听候命令的向导。

“是的，事实是我已经意识到他不再是个孩子。”Mycroft转了转他的眼睛，“即使有那么多证据可以推翻这句话。但至少孩子都不会去找这么大的麻烦。我们只能寄希望于他的向导会给他带来缓和平静一些的影响。”

当Mycroft收回目光，眺望着整个伦敦，他可以感觉到自己的向导蹲坐在了椅子边，柔软的手指抚过来，自己的手背上传来一阵隐约飘渺的触感。皇家哨兵协会的任何一员要是看到这一幕一定会十分震惊。皇家次席和他的向导在公众眼前几乎从来不触碰彼此。

Mycroft叹气。“还是一样，到最后你总是对的。”他的眼睛短暂地扫过一边，如他所愿地看到Wilikins正翘起唇边柔软的一角。“他的向导只会让他的光彩比以往任何时候都要明亮。天才从来不依靠缓和与松懈，亢奋与激情才是滋养他们的养料。Sherlock永远不会选择一个无法提供它们的向导。而如果他的向导真的理解他，那么他的向导也会全心全意给予他。”

沉默从他的身旁蔓延开来，Wilikins只是支起了自己的手指，加入他的哨兵，和他一起眺望着风景。

“是的，我毫不怀疑——一点点怀疑都没有——他的向导会真正地理解他。”Mycroft的唇角上翘，露出一个淡淡的笑容，“他们在一起会形成多恐怖的力量啊。亲爱的，我们头痛的机会，看样子要激增了。”Mycroft停了一下，然后补充说，“这是不提倡的。我当然也不觉得这是种享受。至少不是很享受。”

人们常常吃惊于Mycroft和Wilikins之间交流的方式。他们一定是互相坐进了对方的大脑里。要不然Mycroft怎么能够回答那些Wilikins不能问出口的问题？类似这种愚蠢的理论会让兄弟中大的那位转转自己的眼睛，小的那位则会爆发出一阵嘲讽的大笑。人们从来无法真正地观察。Sherlock在这个论点上也有他的道理。

Wilikins突然站起身，走向城塔的边缘，一直走到栏杆之前，就在这时皇家首席Barstone的靴子转过了旋转楼梯的最后一个转角。

Barstone绕过了火炬，笔直走向对方。Wilikins短而尊敬地躬了一下身，眼睛像是雷电一样迅速地扫了一眼他的哨兵，然后推开了一边较矮的那半座墙，正是它，让城塔不至于完全成为一个房间。石板几乎无声地向外打开，露出一条蜿蜒的楼梯，攀附在塔的外墙之上。Wilikins从楼梯口下去了，很显然要走这条向导的通路。它一路弯曲延伸，像一座迷宫一样完整地环绕着皇宫建筑群的屋顶们。大多数贵族的住所都有这样的通道，如果遇上有近在门边的侵入者，它们提供了最后一种自卫的途径。

“我看不出为什么这会是个问题，首席。”Mycroft平静地说。

迄今为止，Mycroft已经坐在Barstone次席的位置上超过十年，所以需要为Barstone说明的是，他已经不会再浪费时间来惊叹或者疑惑。他沉默地接过茶杯，喝光了茶水，然后用年纪只有他一半的年轻人才会有的矫健，跳上了哨兵椅。

“我常常奇怪，为什么你的向导在我们说话的时候总是像这样离开，Mycroft。”Barstone一边调整声音接受器的角度一边温和地评论道。“你们反正也会分享一切讯息。”

Mycroft重新倒满了茶杯，“政治如果不是让他觉得很可笑，就是让他觉得很无聊。此外，他知道我需要专注，而平息伦敦氏族领袖现在这歇斯底里的情况需要集中一点精神。”

Barstone皱眉，“Holmes，把自己的首席比作一个神经质的年轻姑娘，这样的次席可不多见。但说到底，你和你的兄弟本就如出一辙。”

Mycroft微微地笑了，“哦，哦，我的首席。这样的事情以前从来没有让您困扰过。您对我们的能力印象深刻，而且还是积极意义上的那种深刻。不过毫无疑问地，您能这样做是因为我实在太过懒怠，不在乎自己在氏族里的地位。公众职责和权力争执就是那么让人疲惫，我只是没有那种精力去处理它们。也因此，对皇家氏族来说这是个很愉快的折中法，因为您是一个精力充沛的男人——的的确确很有活力。您满足于为仕途奋斗，站到顶端、保持顶端的位置。而我则很乐意仅仅按着我的日常路线生活，记一记我那些小小的细节。但现在您面对的是我的兄弟，尽管我因为懒惰而无害，他，”Mycroft嗤笑，“却并非如此。”

Barstone瞪着他，尽管更多是出于懊恼而不是愤怒。“我的天，Mycroft，我们现在不是在议会，没必要把这些都拖出来。忘了政治吧，我只是想要知道，你觉得他一回来后会做些什么事。今晚上我们已经有了足够多分量的骚乱，不需要再让我们去担心遥远未来的份额。”

Mycroft抿了口茶，“如我所说，首席。我看不出为什么我弟弟即将到来的结合会是个问题。而有件事您永远办不到，那就是忘记政治。它们是一切的核心。”

Barstone把手插进了自己的头发，带着一种罕见的沮丧。“这和总首席有关。而这件事的发生和政治没关系。”

“我不同意。”Mycroft回击，“首席，因为我拒绝上当，去相信什么‘总首席’和‘统治者’是同义词。总首席也许会掌控着各个氏族，但他并不负责领导它们。它和它们的法律并不会在他在任的来去间消散于无形。他拥有它们的忠诚，但他不需要时时刻刻地指导它们的行为。”

Barstone的下巴张开了，“什么？你肯定不是说真的！伊丽莎白女王……”

“那是因为女王生在都铎的名下，并不是因为她是个哨兵。”Mycroft打断了他，“就算她出身于最低贱的渔妇中，她依然会是个杰出的哨兵，但是是皇冠这种世俗的东西，才让她掌控了帝国。因为上一个黑暗哨兵刚好生在皇家，人们于是开始弄不清‘黑暗哨兵’与‘统治者’的区别。一个很常见也很愚蠢的错误：每个人都知道哨兵们不会统治部族，这不是他们的使命。”

带着久经锻炼的熟练心态，Barstone让那句“愚蠢的错误”随风而过。“也许的确是这样。但除了领导权问题，还有些别的问题需要考虑。你的弟弟曾在贝内特受训。伦敦大多数高阶哨兵都觉得贝内特氏族的地盘就和这座城市一样，属于他的领域。他们觉得如果他过去那里，他的忠诚说不定也会一分为二。万一他决定要投靠他们呢？”

对这段话Mycroft蔑视地哼了一声，“如果你们相信他会选择除了伦敦以外的任何一个城市，那您和他们就是眼瞎耳聋的石头。首席。”

Barstone叹了口气，让这句也随风而过。 

“首席，您没有注意到的事情，女王已经认可了。当陛下都能够发现一些我们这些超自然的眼睛发现不了的东西时，身为皇家哨兵，这境况实在让人堪忧。她会批准他成为伦敦里的自由个体，这决定很英明。我的弟弟最厉害最杰出的时刻，就是当他与他的敌人面对面、一件件处理他的疑难谜题的时候。让他当一个立足于世俗和大地的守护者，对部族——对我们，帮助都会大得多。他现在不是，以后也永远不会成为一个象征性的领袖。”Mycroft坚定地总结。

Barstone呼出一口气，几乎是有些狡猾地说，“我们也不用讨论到底是谁在这些事情上给了她建议，是吧？毕竟，大多数次席都不会想到要背着他们的首席做事。”

Mycroft微微地笑了，“您是这么想的吗？首席，我们是现代人了，身处一个现代的社会。过往岁月的哨兵已经很难认出如今的伦敦和其中的氏族。有超过一个氏族的存在，光这个前提就定会让他们困扰不已。永远别为政治在现今氏族生活中扮演的角色而感到遗憾，首席。对此我们已经有过教训。甚至连英明女王都懂得，单枪匹马、以自己区域为重的野蛮型守卫已经无法让哨兵保护好这个世界。现在我们有数百人的强大力量，但在过去，十几个最强的会压倒一切，干掉任何作乱分子。正因为我们悉心培养着哨兵文化，我们才能在这个逐渐变得国际化的世界里成为领导力量。正是因为殖民者们和本土人士一起，深深扎根于美国，他们才能够光明正大地和我们分开，因为他们认可了那种关系带给他们的力量。即使是现在，美国人都在参悟着这一点，南方的州已然意识到，征服与掠夺非洲人是个致命的错误，但却太迟了。正如云朵聚集带来了雨水，非洲的国家们也诞生着强有力的哨兵。我毫不怀疑黑暗哨兵的出现在那些狂野之地并不少见。而当这些强大的人们转身开始反抗，他们的主人也就没有救了。不要和进程抗衡，首席，因为不管你在或不在，革命性的事件都会发生。相反，要最充分地利用它。那些认可变革的人就是那些可以掌握领导权的人，而如果我没弄错，很快，全世界都将转向我们寻求解答。”这一句伴随着一声嗤笑。

“嗯？”Barstone转过身面对飞奔而来的脚步声。“向导？”他喊出口，感受到对方剧烈的心跳声。

Baynes用一种一点都不“Baynes”的方式，一阵旋风般冲进了门里，信纸像是羽毛一样四溢。Barstone从他的高椅上跳了起来，大步走向他，下定决心要摧毁那个让他的向导如此焦急的源头。

“原谅我，哨兵。但等不及了。”Baynes喊，气喘吁吁，“他们正从所有地方传递过来！”

“到底是什么，亲爱的？”

“信息、电报、呼叫和飞鸽——从整个欧洲大陆！德国，法国，西班牙，普鲁士，瑞士，意大利，俄国，挪威——还有很多！”形状大小各异的纸张从Baynes的双手中散开，“大批哨兵都向着我们这个方向而来！所有的船只，只要是在海峡里，只要有一个哨兵或者护卫在船上，都被调转方向往泰晤士河口过去了。有些船在几个小时内就可以到那里，有些则更近，或者就在那边的码头。在我们说话的当口，大概有多达一千名哨兵正从北部、爱尔兰以及欧洲大陆向着这边的内陆进发，在一星期之内，第一波人就会赶到我们这儿！”

“什么？”Barstone一封接一封地看着那些传书，像是被雷劈中了一样。

“全世界的政府都在抗议，哨兵。他们想要知道到底我们干了什么才引起这样的现象。”

他们一起转向Mycroft，Mycroft正发出一阵爽朗的大笑声。

Watson被带了下来，依然满心困惑。那时先知转向了他的——好吧，他的随从，也想不出更好的形容了——然后做了一个不出声的指令。接受命令的某个向导轻柔地从自己的手腕上摘下那条与先知连接着的丝带，再做了个手势让两个水手陪在Watson两边，引着他们往前走。Watson发热的大脑依然在试图用适当的紧张感审视自己的现状，他被推赶着往下，经过了很陡的阶梯与一条长而低矮的走廊，之后就被推进了一个小小的房间里，房间那一边还有一道门。地板很潮湿。

那个带路的白衣向导瞪了一眼陪在Watson旁的水手们，他们退了下去，而对面的门就在这时打开了。当Watson看到Jane Blakely和别的向导们从那里走出来后，他长舒了一口气。她们都穿着长而不实用的工服和围裙，皮肤因为搓洗而泛着粉色，头发湿湿地卷成一团，但除此之外看上去都安然无恙。

“你们没事吧？”Watson问，她们被一个黑发女人从房间那头带了过来，她的穿着也和她们差不多。

“我们都没事，先生。”Jane勇敢地站出来回答，但却十分突然地被那个先知的随行向导用猛一记巴掌打断了。这一击里带着一种轻慢而随手的优越感。

“当被要求回答时你才可以说话，奴隶，不能在获得允许前就开口。”那个向导厉声说，“正如先知所说，在所有事情上，服从就是你的天则。”

Jane Blakely瞪着他，咬紧牙关直直地看进对方的眼睛里。然后，带着一种可以让贵族都印象深刻的态度，她高傲地嗤了一声，抬起鼻子，傲慢地大步跟在那个陪着她们进来的妇女后面，好像那个向导根本就不值得她的关注。尽管Watson能够感觉到，她深心处其实在战战发抖。Watson情不自禁地露出一个微笑。

那个向导是个年轻的男人，金色头发，棕色眼睛，个子纤细身板很窄，他的脸有一种棱角分明的俊美。在带着Watson过来的路上，他的背部挺得笔直。当然连共感的能力都用不着，任何人都可以感觉到从他身上奔涌而出的憎恨。

“我是Gabriel，第一选民。”这名号从年轻男子的嘴里猛地蹦了出来，唇角嫉妒地抽动着。“先知命令你洗漱。你要马上照做。”他硬生生地伸出一只手指指着对面的门。

Watson暗自耸耸肩：可以用来思考和计划的时间，永远不能被浪费和轻视。他沉默地顺从了，闪身走进一间长而潮湿的房间。从低矮的天花板的四边，铁制的棒子们齐齐伸了下来。用铰链连着棒子的是看上去已经变形的水桶，水桶下面还吊着几乎垂到地板的锁链。Watson注意到他眼前的正是一个粗糙版本的“摄政期洗浴装置”，自从在本世纪初被不知道谁发明出来后，它就慢慢地流行开来，尤其在哨兵群体之中颇受欢迎。

他试探地拉了一下水桶，出水口被往下一带，一股冰冷的水流就由那里冲到了潮湿的木地板上。水的气味中有盐的气息，在角落的那个水泵一定有一条长管通向海洋，可以让海水通过各条管道到达水桶。一切都带着一种十分随意和仓促的痕迹：互相连接着的棒子都在漏水，地板上也没有十分妥当的排水系统。也许是为了水手和哨兵们匆忙修建的？

Watson洗了脸和手，即使这样做没法解决掉他的发热，至少也能稍微让他精神点，还可以帮助减缓正变得越加严重的头晕，这种晕眩正让他随着船的晃动而脚步不稳。

跌跌撞撞地，他回身走向门边，那附近要相对更干燥一些。他努力避免滑倒在地，把自己的背部贴在了墙上。视野在恐慌中模糊了。他在动起来，在飘走……这所有一切都太多太汹涌，而他已经太过无力，无法妥当地处理。他试图强迫自己思考，而不是随着晃动让思绪漂浮，但他燃烧着的大脑能够从这混乱中想起的，只有那个美好的哨兵正突然离他越来越远，而先知则被包裹在一片光芒之中。Watson用双手揉擦着他潮湿的头发，试着用意志让自己从精神错乱中脱身，但收效甚微。时不时地，就会有另一阵跳动的亮光呼啸而过，旋转着，尖啸着前行。他所能做的就只有蜷在这里，努力保持呼吸。

门打开了，让人松一口气的是出现的人不再是Gabriel，而是之前那个妇人。她只是一个被模糊了的身影，不管Watson怎么尝试都不能清楚地在视野里看清她。萤火虫会不间断地在她身边环绕一阵，然后消失无踪。

她正用一种低沉、像乐音一般的声音说着什么，但Watson的注意力定在了那些不停消失的光亮上。有什么东西在他的脑海深处捶打着、吼叫着。而他短暂地迷失在了她的声音，和她身旁催眠般涌来又消失的光雾之中。

“是你，”单词从他嘴里冒了出来，带着重重的含混，“是你在隐藏他们。”

她僵住了，片刻间刺穿一切迷雾的恐慌十分清晰，“什么隐藏？”她的眼睛是深色的，就像她那如溪流一般垂到膝间的长发。她有着雅致的类似法国的口音。

Watson，迷迷糊糊地，伸出手碰到了她的前额，“你……是模糊的……你靠着碰触她们为她们提供屏障。”

她长而优雅的手指握住了他的手，她的震惊就好像一阵低沉的铃音，被水流掩住了声响。“亲爱的，你感觉得到？这怎么可能，你怎么做得到？我的天，这是个奇迹。”

他感觉到雾气环绕着他，一种让人安心的清爽裹起了他的大脑。它不足以减轻内部的灼烧，但它提供了一个短暂的休憩时刻，可以从错乱中逃离，“你是什么人？”Watson对着上方的她眨眼。

她是个特别高的女人，轮廓如雕像一般，恰到好处的下颚与眉毛显示了一种威严和高贵。比起通常意义上的美丽，她要更吸引人，美丽是有时间限制的东西，她的脸庞却可以让人相信即使在一百年后也会依然如初。

“我是米施泰尔圣约翰修道院的Maria Augusta修女。”她温和地说，她的声音低沉而平静。

“修女？”Watson反问，同样语气温和，“像你这样的向导怎么会身处阿尔卑斯附近的遥远修道院，修女？”

一个柔和而悲伤的微笑，“你们英语里是怎么说的？折中之法，是么？我生在巴黎一个富裕高贵的家族中。他们不能容忍和这样一个家族之耻的女儿生活在一起，这对他们一直是种折磨不是吗？没法结婚，他们说，而且家里也不会允许‘让野狗在家里乱跑，让狼群登堂入室’。狼要被当做血亲？不，他们干不了。所以我说我自愿把自己交给好神父，Le Bon Dieu（好神父）。远离……诱惑，是吧？远离每个人。噢，你受苦了。”她的手指握紧了他的，传递出自己的安慰，“你身上燃着可怕的火焰，这是神圣的召唤。”

“你是怎么办到的？”Watson低低地问，“掩盖所有向导的存在气息？我从来没有听说过有人有这样的天赋。”

“在家人身边隐藏自己的能力那么久，我发现我能够模糊精神世界，让它们无法被感受到。有时候，他们会来修道院，是吧？那些未结合的向导们。他们跑了很远很远的路来到避难所藏起来，这些狼和哨兵，他们在他们的土地上攻城略地，我就用这种办法照顾逃过来的向导们。让他们藏在那里，让他们安全。”她的脸被突如其来的愤怒扭曲了，“但他们还是来了，之前他们听到了传言，然后过来了，偷偷地在晚上潜入。他们声称在为上帝工作——哈！他们可以把我的身体绑到车轮上，就好像亚历山大的圣加大肋纳，即使那样我也依然不相信他们口中的那位上帝。”

“所以你从那些未结合的哨兵、从先知的爪下保护着别人。”Watson回想起那个时刻就不由得颤抖。

她把她的双手亚在她的胸膛上，感受着一条已经不挂在那儿的十字链，“我相信我的主。他想要我在这里，他召唤我保护这些孩子和这些被偷来的向导，以免他们被这些假神父与假教义束缚住，被拖着带离他们的家乡。这就是我为什么会在这里，但是，”她用一只冰凉的手放在了他的前额上，“原谅我，我不能在他们眼皮底下把你藏起来。现在那神圣燃烧的火焰已经在你体内出现了。你燃烧得如此明亮。在我的人生中还从未感受过像这样强大的存在，我的能力还无法遮挡太阳的光芒。”

Watson缓慢地眨了眨眼，没有反应过来。然后这几句话像是一枚硬币落下，直接射穿了他，“结合热？！”

远目号不是一艘大船，虽然完全不应该，但Lestrade对这一事实还是十分感激。这意味着绝大部分吵吵嚷嚷的人群都得被迫带着阴沉的决心，等着别的蒸汽船吭哧吭哧地往希尔内斯赶来。只有少数七八个哨兵能逃过这一命运登上这艘小型船只。虽说人越多获胜的可能性就越大，不过Lestrade更愿意在没有那么多膨胀的自我和噪音的情况下试试运气。

远目号是一艘奇特的两用船。它有蒸气引擎和蒸汽管，但也有一根此刻无人理睬躺在甲板上的桅杆。需要加速时会用蒸气，但大多数时候Drewitt和Pendley的航行都是借着风的声音，与洋流翩翩起舞。

现在他们加速赶往他们的目的的，管子不断地咳出蒸汽的烟雾。上面的乘客们都和Drewitt与Pendley保持着距离，因为他们正如那些对自己船上的每一块木板都心知肚明的水手，毫无疲倦又极有效率地工作着。他们已经毫不吝惜地扔去了大多数的捕鱼装备、浮标、食物、储水和别的有重量负担的物品，为乘客制造乘坐的重量空间。甚至现在，当Drewitt操纵着船舵时，Pendley还在有步骤地扔去凳子、桌子、椅子和其他嵌在船上的残余物，以腾出更多的地方。

Holmes像个印度苦行僧一样盘腿坐在船首，弓着身双手握拳托腮，手杖剑就横躺在他的膝上，他用毫不动摇洞穿千里的目光死死地盯着前方。Bradstreet夫妇、Lestrade夫妇和其他半打安全上船的人都尽自己所能地在上甲板处安身。

“我不会和你为这个吵的，我的亲爱的。”Lestrade试图让他们的争执控制在低语的程度。仿佛这样做在这艘船上会起到什么作用一样。

Lestrade夫人精神头十足地甩了甩头，“那就最好，亲爱的，因为除此以外你唯一的选项就是在这点上完全同意我。”

噢，Lestrade都能感觉到Bradstreet夫妇是怎么在悄悄地偷笑了。他叹气，“一旦我们到了那，我需要你呆在这艘船上。”

“而我则需要和我的丈夫在一起，尤其当他被几晚以来的各种事件折磨得身心俱疲，说不定很需要我的帮助。”她固执地反驳。

Lestrade在无望的愤怒下双拳紧握，“你到底知不知道今晚上我差一点点就要失去你？！”

他没有吼，因为他从来不会对他的妻子抬高嗓门或者抬手攻击，这对他完全是无法想象的。但不管怎样这些话语还是割裂开了空气，让任何别的对话都停了下来。每个人都僵住了。

“更要紧的是，Lestrade夫人，我需要你呆在船上。”Holmes的嗓音从船首飘了过来，打破了这紧张的气氛。

Lestrade夫人转过她黑发的脑袋，对着对方皱起眉头，尽管她的双手已经动了起来紧紧地抓着她的哨兵的手，“哨兵Holmes？”

“你也知道领域法则。哨兵们应该永远在他们的领域内结合。我必须要在结合之前把我的向导带回伦敦。伦敦才是我的领域，而不是什么海峡之间的无名海域。你在屏障上特别有天赋，我们赶到那里时我的向导一定处于无力防卫自己的精神状态；甚至他现在就已经快要撑不住了。你是最适合协助他的人。我请你……我求你为此能够尽其所能。”

“我、我明白了……”Lestrade夫人慢慢点头，“如您所愿，哨兵。”

Lestrade抬起一只手环住她，让公开场合的道德规范都见鬼去，然后举目望向海面。有她温暖的存在感作为锚，他能够在黑暗中辨认出遥远而上下摆动的光点，像是一连串的萤火虫。“有很多船在向这里靠近。”他喃喃，半是自言自语。突然他惊讶地皱起眉，头猛地转向Holmes，“你说他快要撑不住了，是什么意思？”一阵可怕的怀疑腾空而起，Lestrade站起身，每一个字的声音都越来越响，“你不会是在说结合热！？”

门被猛地打开，Watson和Augusta修女赶忙跳起分开。

Gabriel阴沉地瞪了修女一眼，“你在这里做什么？你不是很明确地被下令要和那些孩子呆在一起吗？这种故意不遵从圣言的行为还有没有底线？”她刚想开口说些什么，他就忽然抬起一只手，“不，我不会听信从你肮脏嘴巴里说出来的邪恶谎言，也当然不会自降身份来听你这头不听话的母牛唧唧歪歪。”

“注意你的言辞，先生。”Watson厉声说，他的精神如果不能说是完全恢复，至少也稍微清醒了点，“她是位修行之人。”

“她，”Gabriel冷笑，嘴唇弯了起来，“不过是个负责生育的biao子而已。所以安心吧，奴隶，你会再次为你的厚颜无耻吃到鞭子的。走开！”他对着她吼，而她在抱歉地看了一眼Watson后就大步走开了。现在Watson能够看到她的后背了，他能看到在她白色的工服背后有着没被好好洗去的血迹。再次，嗯？

“有人曾跟你说过你很受人欢迎吗，Gabriel？”Watson讥讽地喃喃自语，一边从地板上站起身，一瞬间摇晃了一下但随即站稳了。

Gabriel几乎对着他呲牙咧嘴。从他身上像暴雨一样奔涌而出的嫉妒与怒火仿佛可以化作房间里的第三个人。“我是第一先选，你这个无知的贫民。你得好好记住我可以随时下令惩罚你。我可以让他们鞭打你直到你求生不得求死不能！”他怒吼。

Watson站直身，“你也得好好记住我不是什么满心害怕又毫无还手之力的儿童，可以任你欺负和恐吓。与我交手过的最糟的敌人相比，你甚至连边都够不上，如果必须要这么做的话，我能像折一根树枝一样折断你！”

震惊之下的羞辱感轰然作响。Gabriel不像Strangerson，他无法完全封闭住自己的情绪，他的愤怒也从不会被压抑向内。他感受，然后把这些感受和情绪投射到四周的所有角落，完全没有想过任何自我控制。这年轻的男人往后退，满怀戒备地叉起双臂，“我授命把你带到先知面前，不会浪费时间和他的玩物进行这种无聊的争执。跟着我。”

知道就算自己不愿意也会被强制带出，Watson跟了上去。他被带着走过那条长而低矮的走廊，听着从上面的上甲板那儿传来的脚步声。在他们的路上碰见的几个水手都急匆匆地躲进了边门，或者在看到Gabriel靠近时就紧紧地把自己贴在了两侧的墙上。他们的情绪并不高兴。在Watson的脚下，他能够听到隐隐传来的啜泣和轻声细语，空气中有着模糊但依然可辨的绝望情绪。从这里开始，除了美国之外，再也无处可去。

Watson揉着自己的太阳穴。他的头痛回来了，而他的皮肤已经开始觉得过于灼热。

“这里是一些和我们的主——先知——面见时的规矩。”Gabriel的声音在提到他时很明显起了变化。纯粹而没有丝毫杂质的崇拜从每一个毛孔里流泻而出，“只有在获得允许时你才能开口说话。永远不能直视先知的脸，要带着顺从和谦卑一直低着头。你也永远不能试图碰触他或者侮辱他的纯洁。他所有给你的命令都会先经过我。你对所有问题的回答也要先经过我。任何打破这些规矩的行为都会马上给你带来严重的惩戒。现在，”他打开一个被粗糙地削出来的门，进到一个前厅，四面都摆着成排的白色工服与袍子。白衣环绕的四壁唯一一个开口就是对面一道大而沉的门。门上的牌子大概一度写着“船长”，但现在一个横跨大门长宽的白色十字架已经抹去了之前的痕迹。“你要穿得符合先选的身份。去拿一件袍子然后换上。你不能穿着你这些肮脏的破布见我们的先知。”

Watson低头看了看他的套装，它们的确在别的日子里有更好的样子——别的日子大部分是指今天以前。但不管怎么说——“我拒绝。”

Gabriel慢慢转回身，他的全身都绷紧了。“你是在违抗先选的行事规矩？”他不可置信地嘶声说，

“无时无刻，每分每秒。”Watson平板地回答，“我不会在你面前脱下我的衣服，穿上你们的戏服，在你们这场闹剧的舞台上昂首阔步趾高气扬。如果这所谓的先知不喜欢我这样做，那就见鬼地让他不喜欢去吧。”头痛现在已经不仅仅只是因为发烧了，而像是出于他实实在在具现化了的愤怒。他见证着这群人干下的这一切事情，他能感受到这一切痛苦和恐惧——在这样的恶行面前他不会再沉默地旁观。

“你居然敢……你竟真的敢……”Gabriel的瞳孔被彻底的愤怒刺痛了，“你会受难于他的雷霆之怒，你等着看！”他大吼，口沫横飞，“你会和所有那些违抗他的人、所有惹怒他的人共享同一种命运！当你乞求拯救时，所有那些忠诚的人都会带着嘲讽狠狠嘲笑你那可悲的请求！但听着——我是第一先选，我的话必须被听从，而我不会让他因为你这样的人而不高兴，因为先知是我的哨兵，你这可悲的介入者。”

“但你不是他的向导。”在理智三思之前话语就夺口而出，“你们没有结合。”

如果Watson之前感受到的是愤怒，那么现在就是一种愤怒之上的东西，如此不连贯以至于几乎可以被称作疯狂。Gabriel向他挥起拳头，脸色发白，牙齿横露。他的拳头狠狠地对着Watson的胸膛击了两下，推着Watson抵在了那一排排白色的麻衣上。“我是他的向导，第一先选！”Watson很惊讶，在这满头满脸的口沫横飞中，在Gabriel完全如熔岩一般火热的疯狂盛怒下，自己居然没有被蒸发掉。但在这样的情绪攻击下，Watson几乎不能支撑住自己的膝盖，而这个虔诚的男人还在继续，“从最开始我就和他在一起！他需要这么多人围在他身边，这个事实更加证明了他的伟大！但我是第一先选，我是他选中的。我是那个照顾他，以他的名义发言，在他睡着时做他的屏障的人！当他恐怖的力量重重压在他可怜的躯壳上时，我是那个看护他的人！我是那个他依靠的人，一直都是！你是什么？一个好看的玩物，一种爱好，一个给他带来愉悦的玩具，再没有别的了！没有价值也不重要！像所有别的人一样，有一天你的用处会用尽，而你也会和他们有一样的下场，而他永远都会回头来依靠我！”Gabriel的双手摸索着伸到Watson的喉咙，而Watson正试图把自己从对方疯狂的紧缚中撬开来。

白色十字架的门打开了，“第一，你在做什么？”进来的向导问。

Gabriel退后收手，气喘吁吁。“和你没关系，第五。先知准备好了吗？”

“是的，但他很难过。”

这几个单词间，她就好像是在Gabriel身上打开了一个开关。他的全身马上散发着关切和意志的情绪，他推开她走进门后面的内室，匆忙之下真的撒腿跑了起来。

Watson，惊魂未定又被这突然地情绪转换搞得措手不及，服从了第五要他进去的指示。她带着一点困惑地看了一眼他的衣服，但它们看上去既没有让她着急更没有冒犯到她。Watson踏进了门内。

当那艘法国制的船从暗处慢慢浮现，Holmes已然过度敏感的感官能力在瞬间就感觉到了船上那些未结合哨兵的存在。他的火气腾了上来，但又被压了下去。黑暗哨兵没有看到真正可以产生威胁的存在。要知道如果到了不得已的地步，他会与这世上其余的每一位哨兵战斗搏杀到底。

他能够感到另一个男人，那位向导，此刻就在近前，让人心急难耐。体内的哨兵在那座黑暗城市的一角低语着，告诉他一切都是那么容易，只要跳下水、游过去，清除所有胆敢带走他的人……

哦是的，Holmes的鼻孔微张，他能够如此轻易地闻到另一位黑暗哨兵，就好像对方就站在自己面前。只要他的指尖敢碰一下他的向导，那他的命运就已经板上钉钉了——当然早在他侵入Holmes的领域之时命运就已不可改变。

他和另一艘船上的哨兵用法语进行了短暂而安静的谈话，进攻策略也取得了共识。Drewitt停下了引擎，向在他们前方若影若现的船扔出了一根长绳。远目号上所有的灯光都被熄灭了，他们跟在那巨大舰船的后面，像一个看不见的影子一般漂浮着。

截下这艘护卫舰没用多少时间，因为它吃水深，又满载着人，且这艘法式的轻巡洋舰要比别的舰船更轻巧更光滑，还像远目号一样有蒸汽与风帆两种动力方式。

在船长的命令下，在其他船只上哨兵的严厉喊话下，轻巡洋舰打开了所有的前灯，并且对着其余的舰船吹响了号角。在随后冲天喊声的掩盖下，远目号脱离了船队，挂着黑色的风帆往灯海的外面绕了过去，到了船的另一边。

Drewitt悄悄地拿起一根长绳，把一头绑在远目号上，对着Holmes点了点头，然后潜进了如墨水般漆黑的海水中。船上的哨兵都屏住呼吸，同情地看着这位渔人暗无声息地在水下前进，向着舰船靠近。随着时间一分一秒地过去，他却一次都没有从水中探出头呼吸。就在几乎所有远目号上的哨兵都确信Drewitt肯定已经溺死时，在舰船的右舷处出现了小小的涟漪，Drewitt的头静悄悄地出现，冒了出来。

几个哨兵安静地从船边跳了下去，他们推着船，而Drewitt在前面往前拉，远目号就这样无声无息地向着敌船飘了过去。

在Lestrade夫人和Pendley在他们面前摊开医疗用品之时，Lestrade用哨兵特有的轻悄无声侧身挤到了Holmes旁，“好吧，我们到这了。”他低语着，用哨兵特有的轻声细语，“现在怎样？”

Holmes向他瞥了一眼，然后已化身为纯粹黑暗哨兵的他，邪气地一笑。

有时候读心能力也不是那么难的。而有些时候——只是很偶尔地——Lestrade可以像看一本书一样看透Holmes，“我就知道。”

房间很简单——但很宽敞，是的，在房间一边有着一张十分庞大的床，两侧排列着窗户，此刻都紧紧闭着。柔和的灯光从沾污的玻璃灯罩中漏下，厚实的织物从天花板上挂下来，像是窗帘又像是松散的吊床。靠垫高高地沿着墙边堆起，加上床边小桌上的熏香炉飘过来的一阵香气，让房间带上了一点阿拉伯的风情。但房中却几乎没有其他家具，在这堆杂乱之中，除了柔软地堆在一起的枕头外，就再没别的东西了。

Watson看向在大床上半支起身的那个身影，目光像是被磁铁吸住一般，众多人影在他身旁或蹲或跪，贴在他手臂上的一条条丝带都缠绕成了一团。Gabriel此刻正瞪着眼睛，用很不耐烦的方式把人都拉开，发出嘘声让他们赶快离开先知，自己在高个男人身前忙来忙去。

Watson咽了口口水，先知身上散发出的信号似乎变得比刚才更强了。

先知听到Watson发出的声音而猛地抬起头来，他匆忙地把身边的人都推开，就此摆脱了丝绸带子的环绕。之前的袍子已经被脱了下来，他现在正穿着一种前襟敞开的无袖夹克，比起背心要更像短上衣，下身是白色的裤子。全身上下的衣物看上去都由丝绸制成。晒黑的皮肤下，线条流畅的胸膛和手臂的肌肉隐隐地展现在人眼前，尽管也很明显带着一种不健康的消瘦。

“是你，”他用气音说，Watson不得不再次咽了口口水，因为对方希腊式的脸庞上流露出了一种狂喜，强烈到了几乎让人不安的程度。

“是我。”Watson小心地应了句，没有往前靠近。对方所有的力量都集中到了自己身上，他能够感觉到他意志的边缘在慢慢瓦解，“我希望你释放你夺来的所有英国向导。你必须把他们带回去，你不能占有她们。”

别的先选们都震惊地倒吸一口气，而Gabriel则狂怒地嘶声说，“奴隶，除非让你说话你不能开口！”他大吼，向前走来。但当他走到先知的身边时，他的语调瞬间缓和柔化了下来，他的身体动作也彻底改变了，“我的主，原谅我。我的确教导他遵守我们的规矩，但他既目中无人又很任性。主，如果您能允许我这样说的话，我不相信他能够成为合格的先选。他很危险，主，您必须相信这一点。我见识过那些异教徒和肮脏之人的行事方式，他甚至都没有好好地着装。”Gabriel一边柔声说着一边用手轻柔地拂过先知金色的发卷，“您不应该亲近这种不洁之人，我的先知。”

Gabriel的轻声低语和爱抚碰触中的某种东西，不知怎地让Watson有点恼火。这个哨兵明显很强大，深知自己的想法和决定是什么。而这种让人作呕的甜蜜宠爱和对方并不相称。Watson见过哨兵们的战斗——他们在尽其所能地保护别人时需要向导的帮助，用以让自己的力量发挥到最大的限度。他们不需要别人帮着他们思考。

Watson摇了摇头清除这些杂念。他对结合热一无所知，也不知道它会对向导们产生怎样的影响，但当他自己就身处其中时，他察觉到有一种很危险的注意力。好吧——记住，他严厉地告诉自己，在你面前的这个哨兵是一个敌人。Watson让自己去想想Lox和Lox的向导，这种冰冷的关注才是他现下所需的。

但是先知无视了Gabriel——事实上，在他眼中，整个房间除了Watson以外似乎都已经不复存在。“你……你到底知不知道……你有多美？”先知轻吐气，Watson感到自己的胃部翻搅着，传来一阵更强烈的不适。

Gabriel好像被打了一巴掌一样跳了起来，“我……我的主？”他哀求地问。

“你让人目眩神迷。”先知倾身向前，眼睛变黑了，“你身体里奔涌的血液就好像是首歌谣，到我这里来。”他伸出自己的手。

Watson又咽了咽口水。他的视线在变得越来越模糊，“不。”他哑声说。

“不准大胆违抗先知！”Gabriel厉声说，“你必须遵守圣言。”他冲上去想要强迫Watson往前走，但在他碰到自己的目标前就被中途拦截了。

先知抓起这个金发的先选，把他像一个破布娃娃一样扔到了地上。“永远不准碰他！绝不！他是我的向导，Gabriel，而你必须好好地对待先知的向导，因为我对他满怀热爱和尊敬。”

Gabriel脸色煞白，趴在地上颤抖不已，这些话好像拳头一般打在他的身上。“我的……我的主……请……请宽恕我……宽恕……我这个爱您的人，我的主！我……我们比谁都要爱戴您！”现在Gabriel已经跪起来，发抖的手抬起，手掌向上哀求着，“他不能像我们……像我……爱您的十分之一那样爱您。”

先知冰冷地向下看着他，毫无同情，“你的行为有辱先选，衬不上第一先选的身份。如果你想要继续当第一，那么在未来就要管好你的言行举止。直到你的脾气处于更好的状况为止，快从我的面前消失。”

Gabriel啜泣着，拖着脚退后离开了。Watson把一只手按在了自己的胸口，那里感受到了Gabriel的痛苦。他也许已经虔诚到了一种近乎疯狂的程度，但他对先知的爱是真诚的。感受着这个男人像是从胸膛里剜开心脏一般的痛苦情绪，让Watson的心口发疼。

“你应该更和蔼些，哨兵。”Watson喃喃自语，“这种对他人忠诚的回应太残忍了。”

Gabriel的眼睛紧紧盯住了他，Watson感受到一阵侵袭而来的强烈憎恨。Watson的同情吱嘎作响地与第一先选彻底的屈辱相摩擦。尤其Watson还看似“赢得了”先知的某种宠爱，对于每一个曾经吸引过先知目光的向导，Gabriel都曾满怀嫉妒地进行过这种“竞争”。而此时此刻，当看到他所爱的先知转过身对着别人，更为他的耻辱补上了最后的致命一击，Gabriel心里的每一寸细胞都在仇恨着Watson。

先知转向了Watson，“他必须要尊敬爱戴你，我被选中的向导。”此话一出，从Gabriel紧捂着嘴的手掌后传来了一阵可怕而颤抖的啜泣，“因为上帝把你带到了我的手中，这一切都是他的计划，是他的意愿让我们融合为一体。”

Watson想起了Augusta修女，突如其来的盛怒给了他片刻的清醒，“他的计划？他的计划？！”他的音量都及不上他此刻的怒火冲天。即使是先知都微微地往后退了退，”什么见鬼的计划？所有这些被杀死的孩子？那个为了惩罚她的哨兵而被杀死的可怜向导？那些你从他们的家园掠夺来、高兴或者健康与否都不被尊重也不被关心，与一群流氓囚禁在一起还被鞭抽殴打的向导？向导之家？所有这些，都是来自上天的一个计划？”Watson向地上吐了口吐沫，“先生，如果这是你追随的上天意志，那你就追随吧——孤身一人！而我不会原谅任何犯下这些罪行，却还言之凿凿说它们都正当合理的人！”

“是主显灵给我看的！”先知反驳说，因为医生激烈的反应而乱了阵脚，“所有他告诉我的事情都成真了！他说他必须建立起上帝之下的新国度，由黑暗哨兵带领着走向光明！当我还是个在公社里的小孩子时我就看到过上帝的显灵，我的父亲和长老们为我解释清楚了这一切。因为我神迹一般、超越其余所有哨兵的能力有它存在的理由。他们没必要撒谎。”

“如果这能带给他们财富和权力，那就不是一般地必要！”Watson反诘，恼怒不已。先知好像是个阴沉的孩子一般，发脾气时还会暴躁地跺脚。

“他们都是有学识的人，他们的境界已经超越了那些俗物。”

“没有人可以超越那些俗物。”Watson怒哼，“你不是什么来自上天的生物。哨兵们不是全能的神祗，他们只是人类。他们像所有人一样，受伤时也会流血，相信我——我见识过这样的场面。”

“这是上帝的意愿！”先知咆哮着，大步地走回床边，抄起一样东西，它在他的手中发出一声清脆的响声。有一会儿他动着双手，而房中所有的向导都张大眼紧紧盯着他，”你们看，这就是证据！如果没有上帝的意愿，这样的东西又怎么会到我的手上？”他伸出他的手，两只手的上部都装着一只邪恶的黑曜色铁爪。

Watson瞪大了眼睛。他以前就知道这是什么，每个曾在大英帝国上学的小男孩都知道。“因为你偷了它们。”他吼，用一只手抹过自己汗湿的前额。他被活生生地炖煮着，怒火在他的大脑头壳里敲打作响，像一群发了疯的蜜蜂。“这甚至都不是你自己去干的。”

“他们理所当然是我的！我曾看到我自己戴着它们！这一切都被预言注定了！”先知大踏步走向他，“而只有在我拥有它们时我才配拥有一位向导，而就在这里这个时刻，你来了。是上天把你带给我的！这是命运，你是我的。你必须到我的身边来，向导。太痛了，这个世界到处都是伤害。空气刮擦磨损着我的皮肤，光亮晃着我的眼睛，声音就好像尖刀一样刺进我的耳朵里！你必须要帮帮我！你是那个能让这一切都好起来的人。”

这哀求是如此悲哀又是如此幼稚地就像来自一个孩子，以至于有一瞬间Watson如擂鼓般的心跳漏了一拍。他的大脑都被先知的情绪淹没了，这个哨兵所有的痛苦就好像屠杀的现场一般展现在了自己的面前。对方的痛苦如此明显，对方心底的呼唤与渴求是如此真诚，而Watson总是会回应着他人的这种情绪。

Watson猛吸一口气。这里实在是太热，太太太闭塞了。他必须要从这里出去。“不，我不能。我不能，我也不会这样做。不。”

他转身，大步走了出去，从自己的背后把门关上。他的行为是如此出乎他人的意料，以至于他能一路走到长廊的中间，在他的面前开往上层甲板的门开着，可爱的新鲜空气在召唤着他。但前室的门打开了，先知飞奔而出，依然只穿着一半衣服，“等等，向导！”

Watson向甲板奔去，一边跑一边在墙壁之间跌跌撞撞。他的大脑正在分崩离析。他一头冲进夜色中，大口大口呼吸着空气，大脑不受控制地晕眩着。

一只带着利爪的手抓住了他的肩膀，猛地把他转了过来。在那邪恶而锋利的利爪下，他夹克上的衣料就像纸头一样纷纷开裂。先知的皮肤通过被撕裂的破布碰到了Watson的皮肤。Watson的大脑变成了一片空白，对方纯粹的剧痛、欲望、力量和渴求像是洪水一样冲过他的大脑，其余的哨兵们纷纷聚拢了过来。

“Strangerson，戒指！”这是第一句指令，听在Watson的耳朵里显得很遥远细微，“你是我的！”先知摇着他，冲着他的脸大吼，“我的！”

在Watson被各种情绪洪流冲刷得一干二净的大脑里，有一样东西，一个微小的光亮在闪着光，努力冲破清扫着一切的强风。

那个美丽的哨兵躺在床上，在烛光中显得很祥和安逸，他的下巴蹭着，靠在我的手心。

“绝不，”Watson咳出声，抬起一只颤抖不已的手试图把更高个的男人推开，尽管这就感觉像是在推一块巨石。“休想未经我的允许。”

在他的身后有什么在发生——遥远的警报呼救声，细微的疼痛情绪的交相呼应，但这一切对他来说都显得很不真实。直到一声熟悉的咔锵自身后响起，金属凉爽的触感擦滑过他的脸颊。剑尖就停在距先知的喉结只有毫发之距的地方，剑的平面就擦着Watson的脸。但没有扼喉的恐惧，紧贴在脸上的金属带给Watson的只有那种冒险的刺激和幸福。他呼出一口气，往后倒进了与他的肩宽完美相称的胸膛里。

温暖的气息甜美地在他的耳边环绕，“那我呢？”一个温和的声音吐气，“我能得到你的允许么？”

Watson呼出一阵大笑，半带着种近乎歇斯底里的安心，“哨兵你？”视野因为眼泪而模糊，他哑声说，“自始至终。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Yellow Chamber:黄客厅，位于白金汉宫。
> 
> Regency Shower：摄政王洗浴装置，一种在19世纪初发明的洗浴装置，发明者不详。
> 
> 此外，修女Augusta口中提到的Loup，之前在提到法国哨兵总部时有“巴黎狼”的说法，肯定和哨兵向导系统有关。但文中没有明确的定义，加上Augusta修女的英语里混杂了很重的法语痕迹，所以颇难辨认到底指的什么。


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

这可谓是一件奇事——看如此美丽的一张脸居然能扭曲成这么丑陋的样子。然而先知此刻正是如此，无视于指着自己喉咙的刀锋，他的脸扭曲得让人不敢恭维。

“不！我的！”但先知说到底并不是个傻瓜，因此他紧抓住了Watson而不是去抓Holmes，他知道哨兵会冲过来保护向导。

Holmes娴熟地转身，快如闪电，把向导拉开了火线交锋处。只差一点点，他就能躲过击向他的利爪。衣服和皮肉一起无声地裂开，空中短暂地飞起一道摩斯密码串般的红色弧线。血，染红了Holmes破损的衣袖，顺着他手臂的肌理滑下，直到从指间滴落。利爪比钢铁还要锋利。

尽管如此，Holmes一声都没吭，甚至看上去都意识不到自己在流血。Holmes感觉到刚刚从危急关头被拉出来的他的向导，在自己紧抓着他的手里惊动了一下，但那更像是出于关切而不是震惊或恐惧。他知道他的哨兵受了伤，而他既是一位向导，也是一位医生。

Holmes没有看向导的眼睛——他不敢。他不敢让感官停留在他的向导的身体上，因为他知道只要轻轻一抚，他就不可能再停手。所以相反的，他向后转去，放开了他的向导，手上握着木杖剑的剑鞘。当两只利爪十只手指第二次向他挥来时，剑鞘被干净利落地送进了两爪之间，犀利而准确地直击先知颈间的软骨。金发的哨兵向后退了几步，咳嗽不已。

所有这一切都发生在一眨眼之间。

Holmes可以感觉到船上的二十多个哨兵，他们正像湿漉漉的蚂蚁一样从下面匆忙赶过来。随着法国船的灯光在朦胧间越来越近，士兵水手们都涌上了甲板，茫然困惑地聚作一团。此起彼伏的命令、喧闹和大吼汇聚成了一阵嘈杂的声响。船中部的主桅杆和主舱边已经成了一团乱，枪声从他们上面的船首处传来。水手和哨兵们都在梯子与楼梯间上上下下，想要冲上船舵所在的平台。在这迅速升温的大混乱中，他们这一幕充其量不过是一场小小的短剧。尽管随着时间分秒而过，这幕短剧也正在逐渐升级。

一声撕裂什么的声响传来，横贯Holmes肩膀和背后的伤口被很专业地按压着，一块临时的绷带整齐而迅速地止住了血，向导从自己夹克下的衬衫那里撕下了一整块袖口。它满满的都是他的气息。

然后Holmes感到自己的肩膀从后面靠上了另一对肩膀，那个向导和自己背靠背地抵在一起。他的向导自动承担起了掩护哨兵后背的工作——光这个事实就让Holmes忍不住微笑起来。他反捏起剑柄下的剑身，从自己肩上的新绷带那儿递了过去，让向导能够握住它。

“我相信，这是你的。”Holmes低低地说，“能让它物归原主是我的荣幸。”

向导没有动。“哨兵，你可以用它做武器。你的敌人的剑锋要比我的剑锋利许多，但除此之外我没有别的可贡献了。”

Holmes嗤笑，“只要你呼吸着，只要你在这里，和我一起活着，就已经足够了。”Holmes感到向导的呼吸急促了一下，“拿着，保护好自己的安全。我只需要这个，还有剑鞘就够了。”

长呼一口气，然后向导握住了剑身，途中他的手指轻触到了Holmes的手，这让哨兵的呼吸在喉咙里打了结。“受伤的人、疯子，或者走投无路的困兽。”向导温和地说，“我不知道先知是哪一种。小心点。”

“Drebber，”先知粗声说，重新摇晃着站直身。Holmes的攻击还不足以重到打碎他的喉咙，只让气管暂时因冲击堵住了一会。“抓住我的向导。”

Strangerson已经消失在了四周的混乱中，而Drebber正张口结舌地瞪着眼前这一幕景象。闻言他向前冲了过来。

“啊，Drebber先生。”Holmes插了进来，他的嗓音很轻快，但却掩盖不了他抽紧的肩膀背后那突然腾起的愤怒，“关于不要伤害到我氏族中的任何一人，我确实警告过你，是不是？好吧，我的行程很赶，但我已经找到一位有更多理由杀死你的人。哨兵Hope，交给你了？”

Drebber感到一只手指重重拍了拍他的肩膀，他转过身，直面的是死亡本身。当Hope慢慢地对他露出微笑，双眼漆黑犹如地狱深渊时，Drebber红润的双颊变成了鱼肚的惨白色。

“Howdy Enoch，”他拉长音调说，在极强的自控下他的声音仍十分平静，“还记得我吗？还记得你从我这里偷走了什么吗？我们现在还有些旧账要算一算，不是么？”

Drebber惊喘出声，哀求着，“都是长老们……我的父亲……他们逼我的！那些长老！求你了，求你了，我很抱歉，求求你……”男人开始大哭大闹起来，“我从来没想让她死，求你相信这点！我控制不了……我狂化了……求求你，别杀我！”

Hope像是一个发狂的山狮一样，张嘴露出了牙齿，“你居然敢乞求保住你的性命？你居然敢为此求饶——还是向我？”

Drebber挥出了第一拳——怒火、紧张和彻底的恐惧让他的拳头摇摆不已，“这是来自上帝的命令，你这个异教徒的混球！”

然后他们扑向了对方，挥拳、喘气、大叫着，纠缠在一块的让人眼花缭乱的拳头和身体，像是两只疯狂的野狗一样不停击打和撕扯着彼此。

“去吧，我的向导。”Holmes柔和地请求，“远离这里，到更安全的地方去。”

出乎意料地，他感到有手指缠住了自己的头发，向导正往身后伸出手，把他的头往后扯过去，他俩的头骨后部因此紧紧地靠在了一起。“我的心告诉我，和你呆在一起我最安全。但我会照你说的做的。”

“向导，”先知对着他们呲牙咧嘴，“你不可以碰他！”

Holmes轻轻地用他的肩膀推了推向导。对方轻叹一口气，然后覆盖着Holmes整个背部的，那种渗透而入的美妙暖意不见了。

“我会杀了你。”先知怒吼，“他是我的，而我会因为你胆敢介入而杀了你。我会以你的血洗身！”

“人类身体里的血量可不足以让人好好洗个澡。”Holmes用一种厌烦的口吻回答，“食人族的Riskan试过了，说他觉得这种血量的不足让他十分懊恼。他不得不采用坐洗的方式，这是他告诉我的，就在我割裂他的喉咙之前。”在先知的身后，那群白衣的先选从打开的门里走了出来，脸色苍白的Gabriel就在其中。在先知对这句话震惊地猛眨眼时，Holmes抬起了木制的剑鞘，“哨兵，我每日都与野兽们面对面。我打败他们，将他们踩到石板路上，献祭给我城市的神灵们。如果你觉得你是我所面对过的最厉害的对手，那你就犯下了一个可悲的错误。我不允许此种生物在我部族的街道之上游荡，不允许他们在这片天空之下存活。只要部族需要我，我愿以血守护它的安全。我曾以一人抵抗众多对手，战斗到只剩一口气；也曾经历过折磨和暗杀，几乎因饥饿而死，因疲倦成狂。而这，”Holmes阴沉地微笑了，“都发生在我没有什么可以失去的时候。冲着我来吧，哨兵，冲着我来，只要你敢。”

先知出击了。

Watson咬着牙从他的哨兵身边走开。哦上帝，他对那声音还毫无准备，但他知道为什么对方会有这样的要求，Watson自己也因为同样的原因，不能站在那位哨兵身边好好战斗。结合热让他们都太神思不属心猿意马了。

现在甲板上彻底地乱成了一片。有人向试图投降的船长开了枪，水手们成群地扑向哨兵们，哨兵们之间也在互相撕扯。向导们正从下面被拉上来充当屏障。

而这一状况也正得到解决：他看到金色一闪而过，Bradstreet女士的身影在那里出现了，挥舞着一把警棍，就好像骑士挥着宝剑，放倒了一个又一个敌人，尽她所能地解救在场的向导。她的丈夫在她视野的盲点处展开屏障，一旦有敌人瞄准他的妻子，他就会用带在身上的那把左轮手枪，专业干练地瞄准射击。引着向导们，他沿着栏杆走向船尾，远离战场。Watson向他们走过去，但却很快停了下来，因为他差点被一具尸体绊住了，一具喉咙被干脆精确地割开的尸体。

Watson的眼睛眯了起来。

有人从后颈一把抓住了他，猛然往后扯，让他失去了平衡。“就是这个人！这就是先选说的那个……”剩下的话语以一阵濡湿的喉音作结，Watson心知这一定是致命的一击。

那个本来抓住他的人瘫倒在地，薄薄的金属刀锋被利落地深深插进他的耳朵。他的同伴，彼时也正向Watson扑来，如今也咳嗽着蜷缩在血泊里，相同的刀锋在重击之下贯穿了他的脖子。他们到底是哨兵还是水手，还没法分辨出来。

“Watson！”Lestrade从他正在战斗的船腹那里大声吼道，“去船头！到远目号那里去！”然后巡查官像是个修行僧般，风一样地转身，刺中了两个赶上来的袭击者，但却被第三个敌人从后面抓起提离了地面。只是巡查官对街头格斗术并不陌生，他用穿着靴子的脚猛击就在近前的膝盖。抓住他的人大吼出声，扔下了他，随后就被拖入了别人的混战中。Watson跑过去帮忙，沿路挥剑打开了从他这边向巡查官冲去的两个男人，但就在Watson再向前靠近时巡查官阻止了他。

“你敢过来！快去船首！快！”Lestrade笔直地挥出手肘，打碎了从后面冲上来的一个彪悍水手的下巴，“快去！现在就去！”

Watson犹豫了一下，不过苏格兰场的其他人正在靠过来。此外，他在他的眼角余光里瞥见了一个让他全身血液都都冻住的人。

Strangerson就在那里，就在船首那边抬起的平台下，在那里的门口处潜伏着。Strangerson之前就仿若一个嗜血的恶鬼，一路厮杀着从船尾走到船头，现在他坐在那里，有如一只蜘蛛一般等着有哪个向导落入他的网中。Strangerson一向聪明狡猾，知道一旦手里握有人质，生存的机会就会大大提高，尤其在远目号此刻并无哨兵守卫的情况下。

向导们要走到船尾的甲板，走到此刻一定正系着远目号的栏杆处，必然会经过他的身边。他只需要夺走一个就已足够。

Watson无视了围绕在他四周的哭喊与混乱，大步走向甲板，就好像一个上级官员正准备训斥他的下属一般。Strangerson也一定感受到了那铁一般的瞪视，因为他的双眼抬起看向了Watson这边，当看到Watson自混乱中出现，仿佛一艘战舰从迷雾中现身，Strangerson眯起了双眼，然后消失在了通向船尾的门里。

Watson追了上去。下面还有更多向导在那里。

还没有人注意到的是，陷入战斗之中的护卫舰四周，那黑色的天际线正逐渐地染上了一片闪亮的光，就在某个地方，尚且十分细小，但随着时间的分秒流逝，它正逐渐越飘越近。

战斗本身很难看清楚——战斗两方的动作都是一阵模糊的晃影，出击和反击，比起死敌交手，更像舞者在起舞。先知脸上带着一种扭曲的怒容，Holmes的脸则因为全神贯注而显得阴沉。最开始的几轮下来他们都已经浑身血痕和淤青。作为哨兵的他们是不懂手下留情为何物的。

Holmes紧紧地抓住他那改良过的武器；这种少见的蛇纹木事实上在和利爪的对峙中表现得十分可靠。Holmes只用它来防守，把刺得太近或者砍得太重的利爪打偏；攻击则用上了拳头、手肘、膝盖和双脚。一直以来Holmes所受的格斗教育都是一种绅士之间的格斗法，但在他的灵魂深处，他知道那种粗野的、毫无规则毫不留情的街头格斗术才是他的天赋最为闪耀的领域。先知越来越沮丧，他伟大的武器只能撕裂空气，而Holmes钢铁般的拳头和石头般的关节却频频落在他神经聚集的虚弱部位上。

但毫无疑问地，先知并不是一个差劲的战士。他很显然被教导过要怎样尽可能地利用好自己的健壮和身高，并且把它们带来的任何迟缓和不利都用他自己高度发达的反应神经补足，在冲刺时用他自己的听力找出跳动的关节和血管。但在他现在所进行的战斗中，他用的是一件他并不熟悉的武器，这让他有点找不到北。而一旦你在Sherlcok Holmes面前找不到北，他会见鬼地让你一直保持这样的状态。

Holmes成功地用一记假动作骗过对方，直接狠狠击中先知肾脏的部位，让先知痛嘶出声，同时手中的剑鞘精准地把刺过来的利爪打偏了方向，利爪飞过Holmes的脸，在脸颊和太阳穴上留下一道擦痕，但等先知把利爪再次回扫刺向对方的喉咙时，Holmes已经往后掠出了攻击范围。先知刺出另一只手，企图借着Holmes后掠的势头让对方失去平衡，让手中的利爪刺入他的胸膛，但不像大多数人，在向后弯腰倒下再努力站起身时会把重心往前倾，Holmes却仅仅只是继续往后倒去，超过了保持平衡所需的限度，利爪也因此只是无害地刺中了Holmes成水平线的胸膛之上的空气。Holmes的一只铁手却无情地紧紧抓住了先知的手腕，用先知的手臂作为支撑点，他的踢起一只脚，正好击中了先知的下颚。Holmes借此翻身回到了原先的站姿，先知往后退去，苍白而火热的痛楚扭曲了他的下巴，嘴巴里突然满是铜和盐的涩味。

Holmes跟上先知踉跄后退的脚步，准备发出第二拳。就在这时先知冲Holmes的脸吐了口吐沫。血雾一时间遮住了Holmes的视线，但所有哨兵都早已学会用全身的感官进行战斗，因此他还是躲开了利爪冲着他上腹刺过去的致命一击。

这一对对手都往后退了几步，警惕地绕着圈。

先知用一只手的手背抹去了从嘴边流下的血迹。在他已经饱受折磨的大脑里，白色的火焰正熊熊燃烧，尖叫着下令要把妨碍他的人都消灭掉。仅仅只是看到这个介入者胆敢碰触那位美丽的向导，胆敢弄脏他，就已经让先知快要发疯。而看到那向导是如何回应……他全部的身心都在尖叫着否定这一切。那个向导是他的！那个最神圣的存在，正如预言过的一样，一定是被主带到了他的身边……除此之外再无别的可能。

“你在想那个向导。”他的对手用一种低沉而阴郁的嗓音说，不知怎地这比怒吼感觉还要危险上百倍，“你最好停止这么做，马上。”

先知怒视着对方，“是主本人把他送到我的身边，你是谁？敢于违抗这一切？你会因为胆敢妨碍主的计划而被扔下地狱！难道你已经自大到觉得自己可以反抗上帝了吗？”

Holmes嗤笑，“我不相信这些。任何超越我感官能力的存在都一定能自己好好过活，不需要从我这里索取任何东西。如果有哪位神需要我的信仰，那他得要自己现身证明，亲自向我提出请求。但如果真有这样的存在，是的，我会与之战斗，我会和一百个这样的存在战斗，只要他们试图把我的向导带走。任何胆敢这样做的神都不值得一句祷告。我把我的忠诚献给那些我知道一定存在的事物：我的向导，还有我的部族。而伟大的先知，你？”Holmes冷笑，“你躲在这个腐朽的壳里，和这些发疯的猎狗为伴，想象自己是个披着人类皮的神？我也许不够虔诚，但我还没有自大到把自己的话塞到造物主的嘴里。你的部族在哪，哨兵？”Holmes的嘴角在提起这个称谓时微微翘起，“你抛下他们，让他们无人守护？在干出这样的事后有哪位哨兵还能自称自己是个哨兵？”

先知怒发冲冠，“我遵照圣父的命令行事！”

“丢下你的部族，让它不设防？”

“是的！”

“带走氏族里所有的哨兵，追随一些疯子的征服妄想？”

“我受命于上帝！在我小的时候，我看到过他，和他说过话！”

“而你没有质问过他？即使这是你当时最大的优势，你也没有想过要问问他为什么？”

“当然没有！谁敢质问圣言，谁就犯下了亵渎之罪！再没有比这更大的罪孽了！他下令，而我是他忠诚的仆人！”

“那么如果你的上帝告诉你让你杀死你的向导呢？为他选择了我而没有选择你？”

“他永远不会选择你！”先知咆哮，“但如果他这么做了——如果他违背了圣言，我会拯救他！除了被上帝选中的人，没有人可以拥有他。他会像那些献祭的羔羊，在他的纯洁被邪恶玷污前被杀死。这是上帝的指令而我会遵守，这是我的职责。”

“就为了这个，”Holmes说，动身往前，他的双眼像是两汪比宇宙还要漆黑的深潭，“你不配拥有任何怜悯。”

Watson找过了每一个角落，每一寸盲点。他能够辨认出Strangerson是那种实际而卑鄙的战士，不会开门见山地现身或者直陈自己的目的，只会阴暗地看准一个虚弱的空隙，然后尽己所能无所不用其极地杀死对方。

全身紧绷而又满怀警惕，Watson慢慢地起步走下船腹，来到一间装满各种袋子和木箱的储存室。这都是漫漫回程路上的补给。

Watson的共感杂乱而不稳定，像气球一样膨胀又急速地缩减，它绝望地试图锁定他的哨兵，但又被周围正在发生的一切事所阻止。但他仍然努力地延伸开知觉，试着锁定Strangerson的信号。

太迟了，他突然想起来。Strangerson有让自己销声匿迹的方法。

尖刀在他的肩膀上留下一道伤痕，而士兵的本能代替了他的共感能力，让他扑到一边躲过了致命的一击。Watson转过身，他的剑防卫地横在身前，而自两只木箱之间，Strangerson从之前看不到的角落里走了出来，步入Watson刚刚踉跄进入的空旷区域。他的凝视很平静，他的脸上一片空白。他什么都没有感觉到——什么都没有。

Watson瞪着他，“对一个有如此强烈的正义和信念的人来说，你跑得还真快。”

谦虚的一个耸肩，“先知会死的。或者他的对手会死。谁在乎呢？还会有更多先知，也还会有更多向导。到最后我们会有足够的力量做自己想做的事。到那时你就会希望你是自愿加入我们阵营的。上帝站在我们这一边。我们会胜利的。再没有别的可能。”

Watson几乎对这个男人张口结舌，“你对你自己的同伴没有感情吗？对你们自己的领袖？”

“只有强者能活下来，因为只有强者应该活下来。某种意义上，这是一种从进化的等式，从前进道路上，消除弱者和不确定因素的方法。反正，他们说上帝做事的方式神秘莫测。至于那个先知？“Strangerson冷淡地耸起肩膀，又再垂下来，“他不是领袖。他连办个茶会都办不好。他只是一个魁梧强大，又颇为愚蠢的孩子，在自己强大的感官能力面前像孩童般脆弱不堪，甚至在头脑发热的幻觉中还以为自己见到了上帝。他的父亲也同样是个虔诚而轻信的人，相信了自己的儿子，同样还有我们教会里的那些长老。他们的目标于是转向了宗教征服。”

“而自然而然地，他们需要你这样的人来帮助他们。”Watson冷笑。

“自然而然，”Strangerson用实事求是的口吻回答，“他们活在自己大脑中的世界里。又怎么清楚现实世界有多么庞大复杂？但我能，”一阵突如其来的阴暗情绪在他的双眼中闪现，但很快就不见了，“我对这个世界有多糟糕一清二楚。但只要有足够的力量，无论我们想让它变成什么样，我们就能把它变成什么样。”

“是你想让它变成什么样。”Watson厉声反击。

“而这一切都进行得很顺利。”Strangerson无视了那句话，继续说下去，“除了那对可恶的利爪。先知对占有它们有着烦死人的执着，就因为他那传说中的预言幻觉。它强迫我们走出阴影，抛弃之前我们做得很成功的模式。不过还是有足够多的人可以在我们的行动中看到上帝的光芒，Watson先生。有足够多的人帮助我们获得门路，足够多的人帮助我们逃走……哦，只有你，你在无知无觉中阻碍了我们的工作。我本来可以让人暗中做掉黑暗哨兵，让他构不成威胁。我本没有料到他会对我们的出现有如此迅速的反应，这一切都是因为你。”

Watson视野前浮起了血雾，这让他难以看清前方，“我不能说我很不想让你失望，Strangerson。Drebber是一堆无法自控的贪婪的化身，先知则是半个疯子，不明所以上当受骗，而你，”Watson摇摇头，“你很清楚你自己在做什么。你很明白自己造成了多少苦难。因此他们永远不能像你一样，让我感到如此恶心。”

“先知只在乎他自己的重要地位，Watson先生。”Strangerson平静地回答，“我才是那个真正聆听上帝的人。我知道他不会发出那些高高在上的指令或者意在启示的任务。而是站在你的身边，看着你的一举一动，保佑你成功，保佑你活下去。而我才是那个总是活到最后的人。”

Watson倾身的同时往旁边闪避，把自下而上掠起，冲着自己胸口而来的短刀打偏了方向，自己另一只空着的手则一拳狠狠击中了那瘦削男人的脸颊，“这次可不会了。”

Strangerson皱眉，比起愤怒更多的是懊恼，然后向上击膝。Watson转过自己的下半身，让这一击显然的目标落了空，但这么一来他的一条腿就斜着暴露在了外面，Strangerson趁机用力地踩了下去，从旁打中了他的膝盖。

这一下打中了还嵌在那里的子弹碎片。

赤白的剧痛一路向上闪过Watson的全身，痛苦的呻吟不受控制地从他紧咬的牙齿间漏出。Strangerson注意到了，所以在他们扭打时他再次踢向那只膝盖，Watson只有把他的剑往下刺去，刺穿了那双文官样式的皮鞋表面，方才让自己躲过一劫。

脚被刺让Strangerson哼了哼，但他成功地往旁边躲开，避免了被剑贯穿的结果，扭过身去把自己的身体和手臂紧扣在Watson身上，试图撬开Watson的手夺走剑。

Watson放了手。突然失去了对抗的力量，让Strangerson一下子失去了平衡，在他试图稳住之前太阳穴就受到了一击重拳，简直要把他打得失神。他被打得弯下了身，随即又被一个提起的膝盖击中鼻梁。

但是，Strangerson习惯于从所有的角度进行战斗。就在倒下去的时候他抓住了Watson受过伤的膝盖，剑从他们两人身边滑开，他恶毒地把自己的手指深深挖进那里结痂的伤痕组织，这让Watson嘶吼出声，膝盖支撑不住倒了下去。

他们在地板上继续扭打，但Strangerson并没有完全倒地，所以他能够紧扯着Watson的头发，把对方的头狠狠撞向木地板。在迷糊之间，Watson急喘着气，然后意识到Strangerson冰而冷淡的双手已经像钳子一样卡在了自己的喉咙上，紧紧地扭紧，动作里带着经验丰富的轻松自信。

但即使如此，依然没有情绪。也许有一点点兴趣一闪而过，想要看看自己到底需要压得多紧才可夺去对方的命。Watson的一只手被困在Strangerson跨坐的膝盖下，另一只则绝望地抓向Strangerson的脸，想要挖对方的眼睛。但Strangerson并不是会被这举动干扰到的业余人士。他心知自己只要坚持住，Watson就会因为缺氧的虚弱而无力反抗。

Watson无力地为了空气喘息着。整个世界在他挣扎时逐渐变灰，但Strangerson的铁爪毫不动摇，没有可以让他得到空气的空隙或弱点。他的肺部在尖叫着，灰色在变得越来越深，越来越深，越来越深。

甲板上稍微恢复了点秩序。苏格兰场的哨兵们制服了大部分的船员。那些剩下来的人都没了心跳。四周海上的光点现在已经变成由各色各样的船只组成的包围圈，被引导或指挥着靠进这艘叛船。即使是现在，这艘船上的哨兵们都能听到那些船上的人在用十多种语言彼此喊话。

先选们还是在船背后，靠近船尾的地方缩成一团。Hope则在另一边，充满警惕，焦躁不已，他从头到脚都被血浸透了。留在甲板上脸部朝下的那一堆东西，已经连人类的形状都很难辨认得出，更不用说看出是以前的Drebber了，没有人为他悲伤。

先知在越来越疲惫。但值得提醒的是，Holmes也一样。只不过先知的疲惫更加明显——他全身都是汗，希腊雕像般的侧面镀上了一层红色，呼吸也很快速，准确说来，是在急喘着。Holmes曾击中过他一边的太阳穴，现在他的一只眼睛已经肿得不得不闭上。他的衣服破破烂烂浑身湿透。套着利爪的一只手中，两只手指已经变了形，而从他呼吸喘息间的短气音里，可以听出他的肋骨出了大问题。一边的肩膀形状已经变形，全身更是布满了淤青。

Holmes看着也好不到哪里去。毫不夸张地说，从近百处细小的刮擦和割伤处滴下的小血珠已经撒满了甲板的每个角落。他的衣服参差不齐，像是被划得破碎的破布拼起来的，上面都是黑红的印迹。

先知很沮丧。对方就是不停手。先知让他流了更多血，这点是没错的，但Holmes在承受这些攻击时都带着准确无误的计算，从不让自己受到太严重的伤害，在擦身而过的同时抓住空隙，给予对手最大程度的损害。这实在很让人恼火。

突然，Holmes抽搐了一下。他的全身都抽动着，好像被突然扇了一巴掌。然后他突然扑向了先知，拳头无情地飞出，一拳拳都带着之前尚未完全展现的，彻底的决心。先知抵御着回击着，突然变成了防守的一方，但Holmes的动作如此之快，几乎无法被肉眼所见。在先知能好好防御攻击前，痛楚已经在全身的十几个地方绽开。

而在这时他听到了那声音，他无意识追随着的那道美妙的心跳声……正在不断地减弱……

先知在盛怒之下咆哮着，他对着全世界大声吼叫，但Holmes的怒火却与之并不相像。它安静、致命而无情。在那一片空白的脸上，没有欢乐，没有胜利，没有愤怒。先知是他要除去的一个障碍，再没有别的意义。

木制的剑鞘迫使先知双手的利爪往上抬起挪开，然后是三下快速的攻击，打中了对方的胸膛，快到看上去几乎像是同一击。

先知的心跳几乎暂停。在适当部位受到足够多的创伤就会有这样的结果。肾上腺素的作用让他一下子抽回了一只利爪，向前刺去。

但剑鞘飞快地冲着而来，这一次角度笔直，他的气管将要彻底地被击碎了。

“我的主！”一声惊恐的尖叫，一个白衣的身影冲入了两个战士之间。

对于Holmes来说，这一幕验证了他无比的自控力，让他能够在给Gabriel带来致命一击前及时扭开剑鞘。不管是不是敌人，在他面前的是一位向导，而有些本能就是不能被无视的。

尽管如此，浑身燃烧着疯狂怒火的先知，却没有这样与人为善的冲动。他看到了突然出现在面前的空隙，利爪于是被狠狠地刺入了Holmes胯骨上方的肋侧。但刺得并不深，还不足以深达内脏器官。

因为它们必须先穿过Gabriel的身体。先选困惑地看着被血染红的利爪从自己的胃部冒了出来。他的嘴无声地张开又闭上。当利爪被抽出，他在震惊中转身面对他的先知，脸上是无言的祈求。

毫不在意地，先知另一只带着利爪的手扫开了Gabriel的脸，把他推到一边的甲板上。“让开！”先知大叫，“让开，要不然我把你们都杀了！”

Gabriel发出一声压抑着的哭喊，一手按住上腹部的那个洞，另一手握紧了他面目全非的脸庞，从他的发线开始到下巴，一条条伤口裂了开来。如果Holmes判断得不错，这个向导的一只眼睛刚刚也被弄瞎了。

受伤的人、疯子，或者走投无路的困兽，Holmes想。这三种最为危险的对手。聪明，聪明的向导。他之前就注意到了。一直以来，在这三类中先知都至少占了两类，而现在……

如果先知能够对一个向导做出这样的事，那他真的已经无可救药了。当然话说回来Holmes本来也没有什么拯救他的打算。

“为这荣耀自豪吧，你的死是为了一个更崇高的目标。”先知转身，背对着哀号的Gabriel。

Holmes冷冰冰地瞪着他，然后开口，“毫不遗憾地说，”他站起身，“你的死将不会有任何意义。你就只是应该去死而已。”

然后整个世界就这样骤然变成了一场盛大的屠戮。Holmes突然就到了近前，凶猛而无可阻挡，剑鞘因为变得碍事已经被他扔开了。骨头被折断粉碎，器官被撕裂，肌腱被拉断，肌肉变成了血糊糊的软组织。在这大约五秒的时间内，Holmes裂开的指关节完成了三个拿着钢棍的人所做的工作。

先知哀嚎，一边试图抵御一边吐着白沫。但根本没有什么可以抵御的。对这样快速，这样坚决的攻击，抵御都是徒劳。两下重击，他的脸就已经完全不可辨认。随后的几下攻击，他的腿就已经站不住了，倒在Holmes步步进逼的纯粹压力下。

Holmes跟着倾下身，裂开嘴，脸上溅满了血。在绝望之下，先知往前刺出了双手，试图刺穿他眼前这张恶魔般的脸庞。但两只铁手像钢一样紧抓住他，阻止了他的行动，就好像在阻止一个小孩子的无理取闹。

黑暗哨兵Holmes往下看向他那彻底垮掉的对手，先让体内黑暗哨兵的一面享受了片刻敌人眼中濒死的恐惧，然后再把掌中对方的双手向内折去，顺带在这一过程中捏碎了对方的手腕。

在哨兵来得及哭喊出声之前，Holmes已经把利爪刺回了它宿主的胸膛。

想个出路！想个出路！要动起来！但Watson眼前的灰暗世界已经褪成了黑色，而当他试图再次睁开双眼时，他所能看见的，只有沙漠。

沙粒在令人炫目的风暴中打着卷，但这世界本身是安静的。太阳被遮盖住了，变成上方某处一种晦暗不明的光。但还有别的光源——哦，那么多亮光。萤火虫在他们的四周成群结队。

Strangerson也在那里。他站着，一脸空白地面对着Watson，依然身处风暴之中。他原本该有心脏的地方，只有一个空洞。

不，走近前去，Watson意识到，那不是一个空洞。那是一面镜子。细小的，圆形的，一如自己的剃须镜。它被嵌在了那里。

他要怎么才能与上帝对话，如果没有任何东西可以进入他的心？Watson想要问，他是和谁在交谈？又是谁给予他答案？

Watson隐约地意识到自己在一点点死去。随着他越走越近，太阳的光芒在不断变暗，变暗。

那面镜子真的很让人不安。它什么都不反射。时不时地会有一只萤火虫撞上去，但在那暗色的镜面上却不会出现光亮。没有东西能够进入，也没有东西能够出来。这样来看，他可以没有自身的信号，做到销声匿迹也就不奇怪了。他对这个世界一无所献。

在他的上方，太阳在迅速地变暗。沙漠之夜就要来临，严酷而孤独。

突然，有一种声音,那是水流奔涌而下的轰然声响，自划开天空的、高高的悬崖上落下。那么多水，来到这干涸的土地上。风暴已经平息到足够让Watson看清，在被嶙峋的岩石包围的沙地上，水流正不断涌入一个深而黑的排水口里，而且……是的，就在那里，隐约可见地，从那轰鸣的瀑布上落下的薄雾灌满了五个粗糙的泥杯。Watson颤抖了一下，因为想起了那段痛苦的记忆而觉得一阵恶心。

他转回身面对那毫无表情的Strangerson，明白他必须要做的是什么。但他抵触这个想法，满心厌恶。那个可恶的、邪恶的向导，那个潜入他毫无防备的大脑，把那么糟糕那么痛苦的事强加于他的向导，而自己就要变得和那个人一样？不行。一直以来，他倾听着他身边之人的灵魂，因为他别无选择，但他永远，永远不会干涉他们，强迫他们。他不能对别人干这样的事。

“那么，你就必须做好准备，看着他倒下。”那老妇人的声音在他身后响起。当他转过身，他看不到她，但他知道她就在那里。

他看着高崖，看着那急流怒吼着奔涌而下的地方，然后他看到了站在那里的人，身影被萤火虫的光和逐渐减弱的日光照亮。那个人就站在悬崖的边缘，水流在他的身边分开。

不。即使要付出一切代价。也绝不。

当最后的日光逐渐退去，Watson努力伸出去，把自己的手放在了Strangerson冰冷的胸膛上。

然后转过了那面镜子，让它朝向里面。

Lestrade终于成功来到了船尾的甲板处，在脑子里对目前的进展列了张清单。船长已死，打钩。士兵或死或被俘，打钩。向导们从下面涌了上来，正被迅速转移到各个国家的船上（哦天哪，这会变成怎样一起纠结的国际事件），打钩。

就在那里，在船尾甲板的阴影里，一个穿着白布的哨兵毫无生气地倒在那里，打钩。而当Lestrade看向这个人时，他不禁皱起脸来。对方的手正以不自然的形状扭曲着，而那著名的，还附在他指上的利爪，已经被全部刺进了他自己的胸膛。他被平放在地面上，双手交叠于胸前，自己的武器冲着自己，像是对骑士形象的一点也不有趣的戏仿。

一个浑身浴血的白衣向导正趴在那具尸体上，啜泣到几乎喘不过气来。他的双手捧着那张被击垮的脸，打钩。Lestrade觉得最好还是别去打扰他了。有些程度的悲伤是没有办法被体会衡量的。而且，从血腥味里参杂的胃酸气息来看，这个向导也快要不久于人世了。如果那是他的哨兵，那么随他去或许对他来说更好。即使是天主教徒都不会把这种情况算作自杀。

他在旁哀泣时，他那一群穿着白衣，受到惊吓脸色苍白的同事正无言地在甲板上挤做一堆，打钩。彻底被血污浸透，但是依然活着的哨兵Hope正脸色凝重地看管着他们。

“哨兵，”Lestrade悄声地叫那外国哨兵，直到Hope对他点了点头才继续，“把他们带到船上去。等回到港口我们会……处理一切的。Holmes在哪里？”

“冲着他的向导去了。”Hope一边带着那群白衣向导往前走，一边说。这个哨兵看上去状况不大好，他的脸色灰白，他的心跳声和以前一样凌乱不稳。

Lestrade感到一阵不安蠢蠢欲动，“他在远目号上。难道不是吗？”

Hope耸肩，“从刚才Holmes冲进船首甲板下来看，可不是这么一回事。”

“该死的！”

声音回来了。色彩也回来了，即使只是在船上的一间普通木室里，也显得无比鲜明。Watson一次又一次地呼吸着甜美的空气，他的喉咙像是在吞咽着尖刀，但不管如何他仍然在迷糊间吸着气。过了一会，他才能回过神。再过一会儿，他才有力气坐起来。

Strangerson在地板上向后爬去，现在正支起身撑在一个木箱子上。即使是在油灯惨淡的照明下，他的脸也是一片死灰般的白。嘴唇无声地动着，汗水涔涔而下。

而且他在感受着，哦是的——苦楚、疼痛，也许还有懊悔。但不管是什么，他现在肯定已有了情绪的信号。他睁开他苍白的双眼转向Watson，发出一声乞求的哀鸣。

“每一寸……”Watson粗声说，喉咙像着了火。“每一寸被你压抑的良知；每一丝由内心怜悯而来，却被你无视的的疼痛；每一种你自我说服是授命于上帝的残忍、侮辱和罪恶。你觉得只要自己停止去感受它们，它们就会烟消云散吗？当你看进你心里的那口深井，听到你自己的回声传上来，你真的觉得自己是在和上帝交谈？”Watson已经开始低吼了，因为他之前所见所感的一些事物实在让他……深恶痛绝。“没有什么上帝，Strangerson先生。从来就没有。那里存在的，只有你。你所成为的一切，你无法成为的一切。”

Watson挣扎起身，紧抓住一边的麻袋，几乎完全是靠一只脚的力量站了起来。受过伤的膝盖现在就好像是由剧痛熔成的火炉。他怀疑自己连跛行都走不了多久。

从Strangerson的喉咙里传来一阵痛苦万分、动物叫声一般的声响，然后逐渐变成呻吟和哭喊，泪水从他的脸上滑落。“求……求求你……杀了我。”

“我什么都没欠你。当然别指望什么好心的回报。”Watson喃喃地说，艰难地转过身去。上帝，他真的是非常、非常累了。

在他的身后有金属的刮擦声，然后紧接着是一声野兽般凄厉的嚎叫。Watson转过身，刚好迎上Strangerson的攻击，危急间，他用手抓向对方的武器，无力地试图借此抵御这一刺。

但Strangerson是以手柄在前向他刺来的。Watson此时刚好握住了自己的剑柄，剑尖插在Strangerson手臂下，鲜红色就在他迎向剑锋之处扩散了开来。当他俯身倒下时，这个男人瘦削脸庞上被泪水浸透的微笑看上去很圆满。受惊之下，Watson把他推到了一边，这才发觉对方已经死了。

自私的混蛋，Watson想。

咔当。

Watson往下看去。当Strangerson的身体倒下时，有什么细小、银黑色的东西从他的手中掉了下来。它在木地板上弹了一弹，往前滚去，同时反射着各种不一样的色彩。

这，难道是女王伊丽莎白的哨兵戒指吗？Watson不可置信地想。当然，他曾经听过关于它的描述。指环内里是银色的天空金属，外围是黑曜石，装饰着五种代表五官的主要宝石。

它开始滚向黑暗的内室，而Watson像是在和它做游戏一般，拖着他那只受伤的腿，跛着单脚跳着往前追，用旁边的木箱和篮子支撑着自己。

划过一个按常理不可能出现的弧线，戒指又转进了另一条走廊，而Watson只能咒骂着跟出了油灯光照的范围。至少它正朝着一堵墙滚去。

用他的剑尖，Watson终于能够阻止它继续往前，但当他弯身去捡时却不得不放下自己的剑。他把戒指从剑尖下拿起来，强迫自己再次站直身，气喘吁吁。

那枚戒指几乎是飞出了他的手。事实上，它几乎就要成功了。但就在他伸出手去抓的时候……

咔锵。

戒指紧紧地抵上了另一枚戒指。那一枚戒指正在另一个人的手里，而那只手现在正紧抓着Watson的手，两枚戒指就夹在他们的掌间。

Watson抬起头，看到了他的哨兵。

很痛。每个地方都在痛，在骨髓深处，血与灵魂都那么痛。在这世上没有人能够承受这样强烈的疼痛。痛苦如此之多，已经到了无法真正被理解的程度。因为这就有如当你在一片汪洋中漂浮时，你无法了解一滴水是什么。

Gabriel意识的最后几块碎片就在模糊地思考着这个问题，而他的身体正机械地向着船舱挪去。一路上他无视了最后几个向着甲板和周围其他安全船只——敌人的船只逃去的散兵——叛徒。他正在漂浮着——这里再也没有恐惧，没有愤怒。只有痛、痛、痛，太过剧烈以至于无人可懂。

Gabriel知道如何才能止住这种痛苦。

他必须和他的哨兵一起。

他的哨兵。

多奇怪啊。他的脸颊下居然还能出现水渍。Gabriel在朦胧中好奇地想。

他踉跄着走进某一个内室。

他的哨兵看上去多美啊！即使死去了，也那么像王子，高贵而强大。他值得最华丽的葬礼，值得被葬在永远不朽的坟墓里，一如那些老故事里的国王。

浑身都在滴血，Gabriel对着一排木桶抬起他的油灯。放步枪的架子在别的地方，而这些则被放得更靠近船面，是为了让潮气没有办法入侵。

当这些东西受潮后它们就没有用了。他的主曾这样告诉他。

Watson被抵在了一边的木墙上，但他却几乎对此无知无觉。他的哨兵紧贴在他身前，手臂环抱着他，就好像它们生来就该如此。哨兵的怀抱很紧，他的温暖的呼吸就吹拂在Watson的颈边。

“哦上帝。”Watson喘着气，“哦上帝。”Watson的理智就这么飞走了。他不能组织好一丝理智来拯救自己，尤其当他的哨兵像这样抱着他，用鼻子蹭着他的脖子，一只手拂过那些细小的伤处，轻按着Strangerson留在他身上的刀口。

Watson听到了一声痛苦的呻=吟，然后很惊讶地发现它居然来自自己。但此时他的手找到了他哨兵身上纵横交错的伤口，它们实在让人不忍直视。“你受伤了！”他责问地说。绷带，Watson想，感到一阵恐慌，当然从皮肤状况来看得用丝布，还要抗菌处理，如果他历经这一切却因为一次伤口感染而失去他美好的哨兵，那就太他妈见鬼了。

哨兵嘘了一声，让他安静下来。哨兵的鼻息吹过了他的耳朵。“嘘——别说话。你根本不知道我现在有多么靠近极限，向导。非常，非常靠近。别说话。”当Watson张开嘴巴时他焦躁地嘶声说，“拜托，拜托了，不要开口。你身上的气息，你心跳的声音，甚至就这么看着你的眼睛，光这些就已经让我快受不了了。我可不要和你在汪洋大海里的这艘破船上，在全世界人的眼皮底下结合。”

这声音听起来像是种酷刑——一种甜美而无情的酷刑。之前肾上腺素暂时地压制住了结合热，但现在Watson几乎燃烧了起来，他感到它的火焰正在一点点吞噬他的防线，让他毫无防备犹如赤身裸体。但他不在乎。让他不能忍受的是，自己无法将这热力释放出来。对方和自己的距离是如此撩=人地接近，而居然不能就这样沉迷。他的双手紧紧地抓住哨兵胸前的衣物。

“我明白，”哨兵低语，用一只手揉进Watson的头发，“我明白，我很抱歉。我明白。”他把他的额头抵在了Watson的额头上。

他们就保持这样的姿势，呼吸彼此交错着，好像已经到达了永远。然后哨兵从他们依然紧紧相握的两只手间取出两只戒指，把它们掰了开来。带着一种仪式感，他把向导戒指戴入了Watson的中指，再抬起那只手，直到他用自己干燥的嘴唇吻上了那金红相间的指环。

像是被催眠一般，Watson用颤抖的手指摸索着拿起另一枚戒指，总算把它戴到了他的哨兵的小指上。

“天啊那女人的手指真细。”当戒指滑进去固定好后，哨兵咕哝了一声。

就是这句话。Watson身上紧绷的情绪像是水倒进了筛子那样一泻千里，他陷入一阵几乎疯狂的大笑中。他的哨兵一边和他一起放声大笑，一边拉着他坐到地上，极端小心翼翼地不触及他的伤腿。但不管如何，Watson还是去吻了吻对方那枚镶嵌着珠宝的华美指环，随后，又在哨兵手腕的内侧落下甜美的一吻。

Watson微笑地看着哨兵不情不愿地收回手，依然在拼命忍着不要笑出来。但Watson的笑声还是止息了，因为哨兵用他指尖最顶端的部分像羽毛般轻抚过Watson的脸颊，就仿佛他们是初次相见。Watson抬起自己的手紧紧地抓住了他的手。

他们分享着这完美而心意相通的宁静时刻。

“呆在这里，有人会过来的。”他用双手捧着Watson的脸，语气强烈地又补充说，“一回到伦敦我就会来找你。”

“我知道。”Watson低语。

哨兵把Watson的剑收回鞘中，然后把整根手杖都留给了Watson，随后飞快地消失了。

Watson看着自己的双手，它们正不停地颤抖着。

火燃起来了。Gabriel拖着自己的身体回到了他的主所在的甲板。现在还是晚上。也许就因为这个他才觉得这么冷。

“我的主。”Gabriel低声说，红色的血珠从他的嘴里滴落。他用手把它们从哨兵清秀的脸庞上抹去。“我的主。我很快就会过去的。他们全都要过去了。而理所当然地，天堂会由您来统治。”

他躺了下来，他的头靠在他的主的肩膀上，感觉无比平静愉快，现在一切都已经完成了。

Watson隐约地感觉到有人，但不是他的哨兵，正摇晃着自己。

“Watson？向导？”Lestrade焦急的脸在他的眼前逐渐成型，“见鬼，让你受这些伤的人最好已经死了。”他又怒吼着加了一句。

“他的确死了。”Watson低声说，“我们得下船。”

“我早就这么告诉你了！”Lestrade回答，怒发冲冠，“为什么就没人肯听我一句话？快来，我们最好马上下去。”

这个哨兵身材虽矮小却壮得像头牛，他拉起Watson，轻松地好像对方只有一磅重。然后半抱半撑着他走出了内室，扶着他上了楼梯，走进了外面的夜色中。甲板上挤挤挨挨一片混乱，水手们或跪或缩地躲在一边，而从十几个国家而来的船员正看守着他们。水手长的椅子、搭船板和绳梯都被用来帮助向导们从船舷上下去，转移到各种各样的船上。它们正从四面八方围过来。各种声音和指令在头顶上空杂乱地交错着。

Watson跌跌撞撞脚步踉跄，以至于Lestrade干脆把他扛到了自己的背上，背着他冲向船头的的栏杆。Watson身上透过衣服渗出的那种的热度让人十分担心。

在栏杆那里，Drewitt正很有耐心地等待着。他轻柔地从Lestrade的背上接过重负，然后用一只手扶着就从绳子上爬了下去。Lestrade冲着Bradstreets夫妇挥了挥手，他们正把最后一批被劫持的向导运送到旁边等候的一只船上，“这是最后一批了么？”他用他平常的语调问。

Bradstreet女士在甲板的那头点了点头，“下面已经没有心跳声了，只有甲板上有。”

“那就上船吧，要确保没有人被浑水摸鱼地带到法国去。”Lestrade温和地下令。

Bradstreet女士忍着笑意向他敬了个礼。

好吧，这样看上去差不多了。临时紧急召开的国际会议已经同意这艘舰船暂时停在这里，直到他们和美国取得联络。向导们则会被带往伦敦，理由很简单，这里离伦敦最近。

所以到底是为什么，他还是这么该死地不安？他的眼睛本能地开始从自己所在的甲板开始搜寻，试图找出Holmes的身影。

Holmes，当他大步走回船尾时心情感到无比满足，他只有最后一件事要去完成。说到底，和女王的约定你还是得遵守。

他在他对手的尸体旁停下。那个被其刺伤的向导也在那里，和他的哨兵躺在一起，头靠在对方的肩膀上。向导面无表情地看着Holmes先把利爪从死去的男人僵硬的手指上取下，再从胸口拔出。这一举动激起的唯一反应，似乎只是让向导伸出手去，握住先知的手，两只手一起重新按住了先知血肉模糊的胸膛。

Holmes先收好了利爪，然后才看向那个向导。看着一个向导逐渐死去，让他体内哨兵的那一面深感不安，但Holmes知道对方不会接受自己的任何帮助。即使对方的这双眼睛已因濒死而显得混沌，但仇恨的火花依然在里面燃烧着。

“我为你感到抱歉。”Holmes真诚地说，一边站起来要走开。

“我不会为你感到抱歉。”这个叫Gabriel的向导粗声说，语声湿漉，“因为当我们在天国都臣服于他时，他会为自己复仇的，他会把你们都扔进地狱的火焰里。你和你的那个奴隶都逃不过。”

Holmes眯起眼，然后眼光扫向向导沾染着红色的双手。就在那里，在过多的鲜血之下，在他的指甲缝间的一丝黑色清晰可见。

“Lestrade！所有人都快下船！赶快！”他猛地挥起一只手臂，把旁边的船员们都赶到栏杆处，“要爆炸了！”

他看到巡查官的眼睛睁大了。一群人开始纷纷逃离。Holmes先确认Lestrade已经越下栏杆，而船员们，不管是不是敌人，都纷纷跳水向着尽可能安全的地方而去。

Holmes吸了一口气，他已经能够闻到那刺鼻的烟火味。

Lestrade落在远目号的甲板上，大声吼着，“快走，快走，快走！”

他其实并不用怎么费心，Drewitt已经听见了，他、他的向导和他们能够拉来帮忙的所有人都在不停烧火、堆煤，并且砍断与舰船之间的结绳。远目号一开始移动的速度让人痛心地慢，但很快就逐渐提速。别的船也都在发疯一样地转向或者开航，但即使是在他们急着逃离的时候也在努力避免撞上彼此。

Watson已经快要不省人事，现在正躺在Lestrade夫人的膝上，突然哑声说，“出什么事了？”

Lestrade夫人用一只手拂过他的额头，“嘘，没什么你可以做的。”她看了一眼她的丈夫，只要这一眼就可以告诉他，Watson的情况有多糟。

随着所有的船灯都飞快地四散离开，舰船在后面变得越来越远，逐渐隐入了夜色中

但也就在此时，这艘船猛地炸了开来，在一阵如地狱般的橙黄火焰中四分五裂。不管是不是哨兵，这巨大的爆炸声都足以让耳朵嗡嗡作响，他们纷纷蹲下避开那些四散着从头顶飞来的碎片和飞屑。

Lestrade夫人脸色苍白地看着眼前这恐怖的一幕。她瞥向自己的丈夫，眼中带着恐惧和疑惑，但很快Watson的手就紧握住了她的手。

“没关系。”他低声对她说，“他还活着。”

不管怎么样，Watson都想不起自己是怎么回到伦敦的。在他们靠岸后，装饰华丽的马车以闪电般的速度载着他前行，而他也许只对车窗里偷偷漏进来的那一丝虚幻朝阳还有些模糊的记忆。直到颇久以后他才听说Mycroft Holmes当时和自己坐在同一个车厢里，尽管Watson本人是一点都想不来了。Lestrade夫妇那时也在场，Lestrade夫人在向导里实在是个不可多得的人物，她的屏障像银行的金库一般紧锁在他的精神四周，让他原始而暴露在外的共感灵魂不至于被外界撕成碎片。它是如此稳固，没有一丝的颤抖和疏漏。Watson知道在她的旁边还有别人，也在对自己施以援手。Pendley，在他的耳边轻轻地哼着海上的歌谣。在Lestrade夫人身边还有一个沉默而坚实的存在，将安慰人心的情绪轻轻拂上屏障粗粝的边缘。Watson后来才得知，那是Wilikins。而他们一到伦敦，还有很多很多人都前来加以支援，或是简单地用共感力轻抚他，或是温柔地为他提供支撑。他们都是伦敦的向导。

他第一次眨眨眼清醒过来，恢复意识，是在一间昏暗、如同洞穴一般的房间中。他正坐在一把扶手椅上，被柔软的羊绒包裹着，眼前是温暖的炉火。织针的咔哒声让他记起，自己之前就模糊意识到身边有个人存在。

Hudson太太从她的手工中抬起头，“Watson医生？”她非常温柔地问，“没关系，先生。你在这儿呢，在他的房子里。我觉得他过不久就要回来了。”最后一句话的语气里带着一种机敏的肯定。

Watson对她浅浅一笑，“谢谢你。”他哑声说。

她走了开去，再次出现时手中拿着热气腾腾的茶杯。“茶加蜂蜜，对你可怜的嗓子有好处。”Watson疲倦颤抖的双手似乎没有给她带来一点麻烦的意思，她帮着他喝下了茶，方式简单干练，丝毫没有让他觉得尴尬。Watson很感激那种安抚人心的温暖液体能够滑下他干涩的喉咙。

Hudson太太歪了歪头，然后温和地对他微笑，“我现在要先失陪一下，但如果你需要任何事情，只要低声咕哝一句就行。”她拍了拍她的耳朵，“我能听见。”

Watson微微地点了点头，于是她无声地离开了。然后，做了一口深呼吸，Watson从羊绒和椅子围成的温暖的茧里撑起身。他必须得看看他的哨兵住在什么样的地方。

这……一点都不像他想象中的样子。哨兵的家所必须的干净和一尘不染，与一个显然十分杰出并且懂得怎样偷懒的大脑相碰撞。烧杯和试管在一张桌子上排开，文档和报纸则占据着墙上的位置。一叠信件就有如蝴蝶标本一样被一把匕首钉在壁炉架上。很有趣也很特别，一如他的哨兵。

Watson踉跄着走到那张用来做化学实验的桌前，就这么观察着它。高热已经到达了一个平息点，他正带着一种朦胧模糊的状态与之和平共处，而仅仅只是看着他的哨兵生活的地方，看着如衣服一般反射着哨兵个人性格的环境，就能让Watson感到十分快乐。

这就好像是在变魔术。上一刻，他还在审视他的哨兵的房间，从对方所收藏保管的每样物件里追溯主人的性格。下一秒他的哨兵就站在了那边的虎皮地毯上，身上带着点煤灰，简直就好像是从房间里被大变活人变出来似的。

但别的一切都不再重要了，因为Watson的背突然就抵到了一堵墙上，他的臀部压坐在了桌子上，他的手和腿紧紧地围在他的哨兵身边，而他们的双唇则碰在了一起。所有一切都快得出乎他的预料，但他们除此之外已经别无所求。

热度和空气缠绕着像是已经直到永远，哨兵甜美的嘴唇挪到了他的耳朵上，一路往下湿漉漉地舔着他的脖子，牙齿甘甜地摩擦着他的锁骨。在那里印下一个有如电击般的吮吸后，哨兵退后了一点，“你真让我着迷。”

Watson把双手插进了他的哨兵的头发里，爱欲的火焰正熊熊燃烧，“你让我觉得很安心。”他把哨兵的脑袋扯下来，再次以唇相接。

一吻终结，哨兵直直地看进他的眼睛，而Watson这次并没有在对方的双眼里迷失。他找到了他回家的路。“Sherlock Holmes，很高兴见到你。”

Watson笑了，再也不会无所归处，除了这里他别无他求。“John Watson，乐意效劳。”

哨—不，Sherlock也冲着他笑了，这笑容是他平生所见最美好的东西。Sherlock的眼睛变成了一汪深潭，他扯开Watson的衬衫以便于能完全触碰到Watson的脖子，在自己向导的唇上烙下灼热的最后一吻，他一路向下一直吻到肩膀的骨节处，然后狠狠地咬了下去。

思绪都魂飞烟灭，唯有感觉存留。

而伦敦的上空，太阳正在冉冉升起。


	13. Chapter 13

第十三章

**尾声1** ：

离贝克街最近的塔是摄政公园塔，就位于整个园林的正中央。该塔的守卫工作在哨兵中间颇为吃香，因为一来摄政公园林木葱茏，十分宁静，可以充当避风港，隔离感官地狱一般的伦敦。在离圣所太远时，园林也就成为了理想的替代场所。二来，任何鲁莽或者无知到在黑暗哨兵Holmes的后院弄鬼的罪犯，不管他们有没有自觉，都已然是自寻死路。因此，摄政公园塔也就落得个清闲。伦敦人都知道，贝克街的周边地区是整座城市最安全的地带。年轻的女士和老者都可以自信满满地走在那里的石板路上，一点都不担心会有任何潜在的侵犯和伤害。而犯罪阶级都听从了他们最原始的本能，彻底地回避了这片区域。不过也只有这座城市的哨兵——苏格兰场的成员们——清楚个中原因。

但现在，在摄政塔上迎来了一件正事。

哨兵Voltz听到从一辆十分特别的马车上传来了银铃声，马车在塔的门口停了下来。他耸了耸他德国式的肩膀，和向导Lane交换了一个哀怨而无奈的眼神。

“我们都知道该来的总是会来。”向导耸肩说。他自己已经满面通红，他的哨兵暗地里觉得他这样子相当可爱。

Voltz拉起他的向导的手，手掌朝上，带着安慰地在手腕处落下一吻，然后才转过身去欢迎他们的访客。

他们的着装很朴素，极为朴素——只有通过刻意的努力才能有这么灰暗低调的效果。Vlotz怀疑这其实也是一种应对方式，只因为他们在氏族中担任的角色和职责，会让人极端尴尬与不自在。

他们是记录员，Voltz暗暗叹了口气。就好像掏粪工、殡仪馆员工和挑粪人一样，人们很尊敬他们，但平时却都不愿意多去想他们的工作，并且最好能保持适当的距离。

也许用这种方式看他们，对这二位朴素又面无表情的男人不大公平。他们的工作在氏族内不可或缺，十分重要。他们记录下这座城市里每对伴侣的动向如何，是否受伤，对国家有怎样的贡献，以及他们的出生、婚姻、死亡和后代。这都是重要和有用的信息，影响着生活的各个方面，如法律案件里的继承权、辈分、工资标准、退休金、义务劳动……在延续一生的伴侣关系里，所有的林林总总都被囊括在小小的档案中。

不幸的是，法律规定伴侣关系从结合开始……呃，从结合的那一瞬间开始。这也就意味着这对仁兄要到这里来……好吧，记录它。

Voltz脸上保持镇定无波，但内心里却不禁含糊。这是一个道德矜持的时代。你不能谈论隐私的话题，你不在公开场合有亲密的举动，除了你的对象的耳朵，不能让别人听到你的甜言蜜语——是的，没错，维多利亚的行为准则从来不曾真的胜过哨兵与向导之间强烈的羁绊，这点倒是真的。但不管怎么说，即使这座城市里有许多掉根针都能听见的耳朵，去偷听那件事依然会被看做最下流的举动，更不用说记录下来了。当Voltz和自己亲爱的向导结合时，像这二位这样的记录员——甚至也许就是这两个男人，恶，恶——很可能就和他们差不多共处一室，对这一事实Voltz能够忍耐下来的唯一理由是，他从来、从来不让自己去想这件事。

“你们来得正好。”Voltz向他们问好，不管这些人去哪儿，都会自动地让气氛浮起一片尴尬的红潮，Voltz绝望地试图用欢快的口气与之面对。“哨兵他正往贝克街全速飞奔而来。”

他所迈出的每一步都在他们整个系统里引起一阵骚动，只有当他到达他的领地时，所有的塔才一下子归于寂静。全伦敦都在期盼中屏住了呼吸。除了我们，Voltz想，我们是在羞耻中屏住了呼吸。

“哨兵Watt，”一个人低声说，“这是我的向导，Huxley。我们能……”他对着哨兵向导的椅子做了个手势。

对这整件事，他们保持着一种惊人的公事公办的态度。Voltz猜想他们大概也不得不如此。他牵起他的向导的手，退回到信号烽火那里，躲进木头的爆裂声和火焰燃烧的低语中，让它们淹没别的声响和动静。

Lane紧紧按了按他的手。Lane的脸还是红得像皇家制服的颜色一样，眼睛直直地瞪着烽火，但Voltz能够感觉到有一种不可否认的好奇正在他们彼此的纽带间流动。Voltz抬起了一边的眉毛，Lane的脸于是更加红了。他的向导也想知道吗？好吧这事实上……很迷人，带着点火辣的味道，Voltz正好喜欢这种感觉。

Voltz不能真的责怪对方的好奇心。毕竟这不是一场普通的结合。即使这一切都是让人不舒服的粗俗之举，Voltz还是不能否认自己也同样有点感兴趣……

Voltz闭上眼睛，集中注意力，同时也马上感受到了一旁的Lane正沉默地协助自己。当他终于锁定目标时他几乎因为震惊而被甩出追踪线。他能感觉到，而不是听到，Watt在旁发出惊讶的低语。当然了，这种心跳的重奏现象难道不该是发生在结合以后的吗？但它就在那里；那两个人的心跳声，唱着合奏。有时候一个会跳得快一些，但另一个会在一个节拍间就赶上对方，有时一个会慢一点下来，而另一个也会跟着放缓节奏……这是音乐。Voltz敬畏地想。他们的心跳声已经有如乐音。而一般来说这种心跳和心跳间的呼应，只会发生在那些相守多年的伴侣之间，发生在一辈子宛若一体的形影不离之后。

然后身旁人的话语涌了进来，Voltz回过神。伴随着记录员的铅笔在纸上涂涂写写的声音，Voltz拉起他的向导的手，小心翼翼地在手掌里划下每个字母。随着一个个单词变得清晰，他感到他的向导的呼吸急促起来，他自己的心跳也渐渐乱了。当最后一个单词落下，Voltz发现自己正紧紧握着对方的手，从他的向导身上散发出的那种美丽而绝妙的欢愉让他沉迷不已。

“我觉得就是这个了。”Lane对着他低声说，“我能够感觉到……我想已经成了。”

“这不可能！”Watt从椅子那边发出惊呼，其余的人都转向他。“结合的仪式非常清楚，几个世纪以来都没有变过。每一对伴侣都要先吟诵“宣誓和忠诚”的誓言。”

Voltz和Lane交换了一个眼神，“你从来没有真的见过Sherlock Holmes，是吧？”Voltz问，语气并无恶意。

Watt和Huxley都说没有。

“Holmes并不是那么的……传统。而且从这个撕裂的声音来看……”Voltz快速地竖了下耳朵，“今晚也不会再有……呃……任何对话了。”

“但那才是正式的……没有仪式我们要怎么记录下官方的结合时——”

不管Watt接下来想要说什么，都在随后而来的巨大共感冲击面前烟消云散了。

Voltz只来得及对着旁边的塔呼叫出一声警告，就已经搂着他的向导冲进了塔的角落里，嘴里用德语不停喃喃低诵着十四行情诗，以便抑制住自己把对方衣服全撕下来的冲动，

几个小时后，当他们清醒过来，四个人中没有一个再提起之前发生的事；至少，没有对别的人提过。

这一现象当时在整个城市都并不罕见，但这又是后话了。

在黑暗城市里发生了这样的事。

石块和水管们仍带着一点点破坏和扭曲的痕迹，但这无关紧要。在天际线的那头，就在那黑色的河流与无尽的瀑布相接之处，光芒正在冉冉升起……

这就好像是电闪雷鸣的暴风雨，大雨倾盆一般，冲击入每一寸每一分还能包容接受它们的意识中。疼痛环绕着欢愉，欢愉包裹着疼痛，相互包容交汇——它们首尾相接，把彼此推向更高、更高的地方。

没人可以无视这一切，正如没人可以无视卷着他们滚滚流过的滔天洪水。

Watson在屏障方面从来没有什么天赋。他又怎么可能会有呢？如此庞大的能量又怎么可能被任何东西容纳？

但是，有一些东西就是可以。

光芒从石板路的缝隙间倾泻而出，从井盖的缝隙中和地下管道的入口处，从公园、皇宫再到各条马路，直到所有的道路都变成闪耀的银色光带。

石块们开始染上樱桃般的红色，渐渐熔化，直到整个城市都开始发出如炼狱之火般的红色光彩……

这感觉，对别人来说并不是一直都那么愉快。那些没有经过训练，正被送回各条船只和马车上的向导们，都抱紧了他们的脑袋，揪紧了他们的心脏。倒不是真的那么难受的感觉，但它是如此排山倒海。

未受训的哨兵们都裹紧了耳朵、鼻子甚至皮肤。这个世界上不可能那么丰富，对么？有那么多种感受，那么多未知地带……

一连串车身和马匹并不匹配的马车正被赶往伦敦的中心区域，Augusta修女就坐在其中一辆里，她大笑出声，笑着笑着直到开始流泪。“哦神圣的上帝，”她在自己此起彼伏的哽咽和笑声间喘着气，“您的旨意总是如此奇妙。”

未结合的哨兵们基本都撤离了Charpentier家的公寓楼。要不然他们准会被重达十磅的做早餐的煎锅给砸中。Charpentier太太可不会让任何事物干扰自己儿子的结合过程。

在办公室的一个角落，Carmichael蜷成了一团，低声哭泣着。

城市燃烧了起来。它燃烧得如此炙热以至于开始熔化沸腾，金属滴下高温的黄色液体，在已经成液态的橘色石头上形成一个个小水塘。水管和地下管道里的水都煮沸，呼啸着变成了气体。

而在地平线彼端，在曙光初露的天空上，一片光芒耀眼的云，升到几英里的高空之上，越升越高，直到最后轰然而下，涌向城市，有如汹涌的潮水一般，乘着劲风激流勇进。

那是沙暴，它击中了城市，在镁燃烧般夺目的白光中爆裂开来……

在结合中的某个时间点，具体何时并不真的重要。Watson感觉自己正被人所爱，结着茧的指尖带着思索的意味，滑过他背后三道平行的伤疤，“我的哥哥……”Watson的话语又变得断续，因为嘴唇在背后代替了巡梭的手指。

“他并没有狂化。”Holmes在亲吻间做出断言。

“你说当他砍过来的时候？是的他没有。”Watson低语，“但不管怎么说，他那时的精神状态也并不正常。”

好吧对这一点Holmes当然没什么话好说的。所有企图伤害他的向导的人精神必然都不正常。

城市就好像快要被化为尘土和灰烬，就好像正要被抹去消失……但随后河水开始上涨，带着腾起的一波波的蒸汽打着转冲上了街道……

“他们要把你钉在十字架上？”

“他们试图。”

Watson用他的嘴唇和牙齿轻轻地咬着对方脚踝处发白的旧伤疤，就仿佛要将它们都抹去。

“他们都已经死得很彻底了，亲爱的。”

“真遗憾。我很想自己动手来着。”

很难透过雾气看清楚，蒸汽是如此浓，像是整个城市都被一层低矮弥漫的云给吞没了。

但慢慢地，坚定地，点点的光斑开始浮现……

Sherlock Holmes勾画着他的向导的生命轨迹，从对方的皮肤上阅读着他的个人历史、他的政治倾向，以及他灵魂所及之处。他的向导是个复杂而神秘的谜团。一个Holmes乐意花上一辈子时间，却从不用真的去解开的谜团。

“……让我们看看，还有别的什么？你不能游泳……你并不怕水但是你喜欢脚下踩着陆地……你在大学时代的早期就开始学医，很有可能是为了那个抚养你的老伯母……你是个很杰出的外科医生，这点很显而易见……”他喉咙里发出一声探寻的杂音，而Watson在呻吟着，或者在忙些别的。“唔……对胡桃过敏……”

“哦少来了，”Watson喘不过气来地吐着气。当天赋异禀的手指拂过他肋骨处的骨脊，他情不自禁地大笑起来，“这真是……怎么……你究竟是怎么做到的？怎么做的？你到底是如何知道任何一件事的，如果你事先没有问、问、问过别人？”

Holmes笑了，他的身体抵着Watson的脊椎，随着笑声微微震动，“除了你之外，我还会问谁？为什么我要和别的任何一个人分享你的任何一件事？”牙齿甜美地摩擦着一边的耳垂。

“好吧，”Watson低吟，“你真是太厉害了……”

他就这样靠着他的哨兵的皮肤，低语了几个小时，“很厉害……很好……很棒……”

当初次看到它时，你很难弄清楚它的样子。表面总是会骗人的，萤火虫们四散飞舞，愚弄着人的眼睛，扭曲了人的认知。

但慢慢地，当目光被收回，当感知重新到来，整个世界都充溢着敬畏……

“那五个杯子？”

“噢，哨兵……”Watson叹了口气。

“我只是想知道我得为此杀掉多少人而已。”

对这样的发言Watson又能说什么呢？“当敌军抓住我们，那里有一个向导，他……好吧。他以折磨我们的幸存者为乐。你体会过口渴的感觉吗，哨兵？当然，你肯定体会过。不过当你面前就放着水，伸手可及，没有人阻拦，没有障碍……但只要伸出手去喝就会引起让人无法忍受的剧痛，你懂得这样的感受吗？因为那个向导可以进到你的大脑里，然后……”Watson的话突然中断了。

Holme的手臂像是两只铁手一般紧紧环抱着他。

“他们失声痛哭，哨兵。那些强壮、勇敢的男人，当敌人的军队像潮水一样包围我们的时候他们连眼睛都没有眨一下，当他们周围的所有人都一个个死去时他们也没有退缩……但当面对这些在他们面前排成一排的杯子，每一次喝水的尝试都会像是被一千把尖刀捅着，他们……”

“但你没有。”语调是实事求是的陈述句。

“它……对我不起作用。但看着别人如此地痛苦和绝望，对我是同等的折磨。那时我的能力才刚开始，我还不懂得如何控制。直到最后敌军才意识到我到底是什么。而那时，那个漫游的哨兵到了，并开始屠杀所有人。”

“他们把你扔在了那里。”低吼声传来。

“他们都被我吓坏了。但Murray没有。Murray留了下来，向那个哨兵乞求帮助……我那时的身体状况什么都做不了，只能蜷起身等死。而那个部落帮了我……帮了我们。把我们带回了军营。”即使让人宽慰的双手就在他的后背上轻抚着，Watson还是不安地动了动身体，“因为他所做的事，我憎恨那个向导，憎恨他所做的一切。憎恨他夺取他们自己的意志，憎恨他像这样摧毁他们的人性。”他想到了Strangerson，然后畏缩了一下。

手指伸过来，在他的下颚处缠绕，强迫他直面他的哨兵。“无论是现在，还是任何时候，你都不会和他有哪怕是一点相像之处，亲爱的。”

“因为你永远都会阻止我的。”Watson的笑容有点勉强。

“这些都无关紧要，”Holmes坚持说，“也永远都不成问题。因为在你的人生中，与你相遇的每个人，你带给他们的永远都只有自尊和人性。”

Watson一边用手指梳理着对方黑色的头发，一边无声地问了一个问题，但Holmes只是露出微笑，继续让他的向导的世界伴随着浪潮而四散飞舞。

**尾声2** ：

这一周过得可真有意思，Lestrade自嘲地想。

有意思——意为不可预知，不同寻常以及有点不可开交。

向导之家要重建，圣所要重新进行安保工作。有人要因犯下叛国之罪而被逮捕起诉。

当然，这几项工作里没一项是完成的，因为议会里到处都是七嘴八舌高声争吵的人。向导，哨兵，国际绑架事件。哦天哪，自从新闻出来以后责难就有如地动山摇的风暴。

各国的扈从，甚至远自俄国，都以哨兵向导的组合形式来到这里带回他们被夺去的向导。议会里有些彻头彻尾的白痴还开始提出要将向导作为国家财产的一部分进行收编，这也引发了横跨半个地球的激烈讨论和回应。要不是还有皇家哨兵协会巧舌如簧的周转与女王亲自作出的保证，世界大战眼看就要一触即发。

大多数时候，苏格兰场的哨兵们就在不停地……处理各种事情。为向导之家里无家可归的向导们寻找避难所，为遭到绑架的向导们寻找暂时的住处，再把其余的人塞到监狱里去。上帝才知道他们是怎么办到的，但一切总算得到了整顿。成群的外国向导们都被送回到他们母国的船只上，身体状况一恢复到可以旅行就会被尽快带回家。那些需要疗养的病员被以国家为单位分成小组，由各国哨兵和海员组成的贴身护从重兵把守。一栋房子就像是个小法国，另一栋就是个迷你的西班牙，还有栋是微型德国，再还有意大利，普鲁士……许多主权国家都在此建立了小小的根据地。

把每件事都整顿好大概要花上好几个月的时间。美国的外交官们这些天来大概少有睡得着的时候，都正忙着和海对岸的政府高层联系，四处搜寻查封这个疯狂计划的始作俑者——邪教团伙的余孽。很肯定的是，先知的死讯让他们士气大减一蹶不振。

那么，在这一整团乱麻中，Holme到底在哪儿？

好吧，尽管下层人民和粗俗人士多数对此有着很不入流的猜想，但事实上Holmes这大半个星期都在睡觉——字面上的睡觉——和他的向导一起。Lestrade对此事实心知肚明，因为这段时间这个城市的每个哨兵都会想出点什么理由，跑去贝克街晃一圈，借此密切注意他们总首席的动向。

直到Lestrade听说Holmes已经开始带着他的向导外出，他才开始吃惊起来。一般来说刚结合的新人们会至少在家里呆上一个月，因为哨兵们对他们的新向导都有着很强烈的占有欲和保护欲。但Holmes又一次冷酷无情地碾过了一般的常理。于是有关他们的流言喧嚣尘上，人们或是说在戏院里看到他们一起匆匆走向皇家包厢；或是说他们就在马路上散步，从这边到那边，到每个地方，结伴巡梭着这个城市。他们在Royale和Marcini餐馆一起用餐，甚至还有一些传言说Holmes会带着他的向导到那些不怎么体面的拳击俱乐部去——而Lestrade多希望自己可以不相信这一点！但不管怎么说，如果这是真的，这行为其实“很Holmes”。

氏族长老们愤怒无比的抱怨低语也和这二人如影随形。那个向导居然不系领圈。Holmes也不戴手环——倒不是他从前曾带过。他们走在一起，肩并着肩，像是朋友，像是兄弟，就是不像哨兵和向导。他们做的每一件事对于新结合的哨兵向导来说都是那么罕见和出人意料。

Lestrade并不明白为什么别的氏族都对Holmes的行为一惊一乍。Holmes的表现从来都不像个典型的哨兵。Lestrade不明白为什么他们会以为结合就能让他有所改变。

他感到他的向导从她正在埋头书写的报告里抬起头来，他转过脸去看她。她的脸庞眉头紧锁，她的眼睛瞟向了大门。

Lestrade刚站起身，Ascot就进来了。这个星期Lestrade不怎么见得到这个男人。哦，当然他和他们所有人一样忙碌，但不知怎地总是错开来，他总是出现在那些Lestrade……不在的地方。

“Lestrade。”

“Ascot。”你甚至可以把Lestrade的声音当块木板用。

在Ascot再开口以前有一阵漫长而诡异的沉默。“我的向导在向导之家的事务上，需要首席向导的支援。”

Lestrade低吼，“我的天，老兄，他们才刚结合一个星期。”

“这是紧急事件。而且Anstruther医生也同意了，”Ascot补充说，“法律上规定得很明确。总首席伴侣在事务上有着最终的决定权。”

Lestrade叹了口气。

这也是为什么他们现在会在向导之家，等着Holmes和他的向导现身。

向导之家已经没有像之前那样惨不忍睹。碎玻璃都被从方院里清除出去，支架被立了起来，煤灰被清洗干净。整个建筑也许还不能使用，但这要交给工程师和哨兵们继续进行检查和研究。当Lestrade一看见这里，他就能感到他的心脏紧了紧。十四个孩子，就这样再也回不来了。

对犯下这种罪的哨兵，下到再深的地狱都不为过。

当他们赶来时，Beatrice夫人正焦躁地在走廊里踱着步。Lestrade夫人冲着门里看了看，沉下脸说，“他这个样子已经多久了？”

“我没有义务答复你，向导。”Beatrice夫人厉声回击。

Lestrade夫人挺起身，“不，你有义务答复首席向导，而我是首席向导的次席。”

Beatrice夫人的嘴巴狂怒地一开一合着，但却发不出声音。她不得不答复的窘境被赶来的脚步声拯救了。

从门口而来，伴随着一阵齐整的脚步声进来的正是Holmes和他现在无人不知的向导。

“我从街上就能够感觉到了，”Watson一边走上前一边说，“Lestrade夫人，如果能麻烦你……”打开内室的门后他冲着前面做了个手势，请她先进。

Beatrice夫人被丢在了后面，张口结舌。

“祝贺您结合了，总首席。”Ascot对着哨兵喃喃地说，对方正往门里面瞧，但并没有真的走进去。

“如果你想要撒个谎，Ascot，至少撒得带点热诚。”回答他的只有轻蔑的一句话。

在房间里，Lestrade太太和Watson的脚步都慢了下来，他们眼前的景象让他们惊呆了。

“Carmichael，”Watson放下他的手杖，慢慢地伏低爬向那个痛苦不堪的男人，“Carmichael，你能听到我说话吗？”

那个蜷成一团的身影只是缩得更紧了，一个几乎是无声的呻吟从不断晃动、纠缠成球状的四肢间传了出来。

Watson叹了口气，把那男人拉向自己。Carmichael大叫挣扎了一下下，但他太虚弱了，战斗力微乎其微。

“好了，现在没事了。”Watson轻轻晃着臂弯里的男人，“没事了。”

Lestrade夫人也加入了，“他的情况不妙。”

半小时后他才能讲出完整的话来。在这个可怜男人的脸上到处都是抓痕，那都是他自己弄出来的，只为了在绝望中获得一点喘息的机会。

“他这样已经多久了？”Watson严声责问Beatrice夫人，她刚才总算获准进入房间了。

“我是在今天早上发现他这样的。”Beatrice夫人结结巴巴地说，“我试图帮他脱离这种状况，但他没有反应，所以我才让人去把你们都找来。”

“他受折磨的时间可比你说的要长，Ascot向导。”Lestrade夫人语带机锋。

Beatrice夫人怒气冲冲，“我们中有些人一直在忙着修复工作。”

“忙得顾不上你身为共感者的员工的死活？”

“女士们。”Watson平静的声音打断了她们的怒吼，有人已经帮他拿来了个医用包，他正在单手为Carmichael身上的伤口抹药。这位档案员不肯放开他的另一只手。

“实在太抱歉了。”Carmichael呻吟。

“笨啊，笨家伙。”Lestrade夫人柔声地告诫，“你已经像这样隐藏了多久？”

“我想应该很久了。”在男人可以回答之前，Watson就温和地开口，“‘向导们不应该触碰彼此’，对么？但向导们一直都在触碰，因为他们需要这种触碰。除非他们正绝望地试图掩饰自己深受他人情绪的影响。”他把一只手放在受伤男人的脸上，“为了掩盖自己不是伴侣，而是向导。”

“我感到非常，非常抱歉。”只有一声嘶哑的回应。

“为什么？”Lestrade温柔地抚着他的肩膀，“所有这些可怖的疼痛和孤独，都是为了什么？”

“为了我的妹妹们。”Carmichael阴郁地回答，“如果我是向导我就不能继承家产。我们的双亲为我们留下了一份财产——很微不足道，但除了我的薪水外这是她们唯一的收入来源。如果我被认可为向导，这份财产就要交给我的叔叔。他会挥霍一空，会把我的妹妹们卖给出价最高的买家。我不能让这种事情发生。求你了，总首席，求您了。”他用双手紧紧扣住Watson，“您不能让这样的事情发生。谁来保护她们？她们只有我，求求你，求求你……”他语声渐歇，泣不成声。

“我们会保护她们的，Carmichael。”Watson坚定地说，握紧了他的手。“对我而言，她们也是氏族的成员。你无需通过自我折磨来拯救任何人。我们都在氏族里，有什么事情我们一起承担。”

“但……那份财产……”

“如果我能修改法律，我会亲自改变它。”Watson平平地说，“因为这种继承的规则实在太可笑。而如果我改不了，那就忘了那份财产。我会帮你争取加薪，加到足够来取代那份财产，加到能够补偿这愚蠢的法律从头到尾带给你的所有不幸。如果还不行的话就由我来支付。”

“可是……为什么？”Carmichael问。

“因为你在我需要帮助时伸出了援手。”Watson马上说，“你故意没有告诉Beatrice夫人为什么我会被驱逐，是不是？因为你清楚在我被收押的时候，她如果知道这一点，绝对会隐瞒不说。所以相反的，你冒着丢掉工作的危险跟着她进门，就为了保证真相能被说清楚，对吗？”

Carmichael点了点头，即使Beatrice夫人就在背后吹胡子瞪眼。

“就为了这个，Carmichael向导，你这辈子在我这儿都通行无阻。”Holmes出现在了门口，手上托着个放好了茶的盘子，“只要在我相应的力量范围内，你可以向我提出任何要求。”

“现在他暂时只需要一杯茶，Holmes。”Watson对他笑了笑，拿起一个杯子，“喝吧。”他递给Carmichael，“你快脱水了，而且还营养不良，但我们得一项一项慢慢来。”

Carmichael喝了口水，因为太过冲击而说不出话来，“我不……我不知道该说什么……”

“如果你从此不再试图把自己的能力隐藏起来，我就心满意足了，Carmichael向导。”Holmes回答说，“我不喜欢我的向导这么操心。”

“太晚了。”Watson欢快地说，“也不看看我找了个什么样的哨兵。”

Carmichael和Lestrade夫人都瞪大眼看着他，然后一起放声大笑起来。

“Watson向导！”Beatrice夫人深吸一口气，震惊不已。

“是Watson医生，Beatrice夫人。”Holmes指正了她。

他们的下一站是Charpentiers家的公寓，Ascots夫妇，Lestrade夫妇和Carmichael也跟着他们。

“Charpentier太太的公寓现在多半住的都是向导，而不是哨兵。”Watson一边沉思一边对Carmichael说。他的一只手一直紧紧拉着Carmichael的手臂——这位档案员依然十分虚弱。“所以她会很高兴地接待你的。”

此时这里的空气中似乎有种不安，而当他们一走近厨房，嘹亮的大吼更是陡然加重了这一气氛。

“我不在乎你们收到的命令是什么！医生说她现在不能转移，所以就算这命令来自教皇本人，直到她好起来为止她也绝不能被转移！”Charpentier太太的声音可以连窗户都震得瑟瑟发抖。

“夫人！我可是瑞士大使馆的大使！”

“而我是这个房子的主人！”回答他的是一声怒吼，“所以只要在这堵墙之内，对你来说，我就是房东，大财主，女男爵，女公爵，高级女主教，女王和上帝他自己！”

Watson，浑身笑得直打颤，在门上敲了敲，“陛下，我们可以进来吗？”

门被拉开了，“你，当然永远都欢迎你回来，孩子。”她的笑容在涨红的脸上绽开，“你的哨兵也是，还有你们都是。”然后她瞪着Ascot夫妇，“你们，就没那么欢迎了。”但她还是让他们进了门。

当他们走进去时，一个脸色发紫的男人，衣着华美，正狠狠瞪着他们。“夫人，你没有这个权限。你要把那位女士交给我……”

“你怎么还在这里？”Charpentier太太嗤了一声。

那男人脸色更红了，“我奉女王之命行事！”

“那么你就应该把她也带来！”Charpentier太太机警地回击，然后就彻底地无视了他，开始安排她的客人们入座。

Holmes趁机侧身挪到那男人的身边，在他的耳边低语了几句经过仔细推敲的话。大使大人的脸色从紫变白，再变红，最后变灰，然后突然唯恐不够快地落荒而逃。

Ascot看着那男人离开，嘴巴张得老大。Lestrade伸出一只手扶额，“你不是吧，Holmes？”

“什么？”Watson问，从这个人看到那个人。

“我……等会再告诉你。”Holmes冲着他一笑。

Charpentier太太沉思地看着紧张的Carmichael，“你，”她慢慢地说，带着一种深思熟虑后才做出结论的语调，“需要吃点东西。”

“他还需要一个住的地方，夫人。在我们把他的妹妹从乡下带过来之前请让他暂时借住一下。”Watson礼貌地说，“他是个向导……”

“能够隐藏这么久，可见还是个相当强大的向导。”Holmes补充说。

“况且他现在还很虚弱。”Watson点点头，表示同意。

Carmichael惊讶地看着他们俩。

“好吧他当然可以呆在这里。”Charpentier太太哼了哼，“在照顾虚弱的向导这个领域我现在可是个行家里手。”边说她边狠狠瞪着Beatrice夫人，Beatrice至少还有点脸皮，显得颇为羞惭。

“您的儿子和他的向导怎样了？”Watson问。

“恍如置身天堂。他们非常幸福。尤其在被迫等待了这么久以后。但话说回来，”她向他眨了眨眼，“我恐怕不需要告诉你这是种什么感受，是吧？”她边笑边看着Watson脸孔发红。

“那么，咳，”他瞪了瞪在旁无声地笑着的Holmes，“Augusta修女呢？”

“过来，你们自己看吧。”

有人，很有可能就是Charpentier太太她自己，已经花了相当多的工夫把那位向导的头发梳理整齐。长至膝间、光泽亮丽的黑发像是扇子一样铺在白色的麻布床单上，映衬着一张依然显得太瘦削太苍白的脸庞，不过妥善的休息至少已经让它看上去比以前好了一些。

“哦向导，”她喃喃地说，当Watson进来时她用深色的眼睛看着他，“你看上去真好看。”

“您也一样。”Watson一边在床的旁边坐下一边回答。Holmes自动地就坐在了床上，靠近她的脚边，倾过身把手按在了她的前额上。

她颤了颤，“多谢。你的力量真是惊人，哨兵。你配他再适合没有了。”

“我也这么觉得。”Watson对她微微一笑，“可以了吗？”

“当然。”

当Lestrade感觉到Watson的存在感像是绽放的花朵一样扩散开时，他的下巴几乎掉在了地上。“连我都能感觉到这种力量。”

“我的向导，”Holmes一点也不谦虚地说，“可是相当厉害的。”

“我的天，”Lestrade夫人吸气，眼睛睁大。“他……”

如释重负地，Augusta修女开始低泣，“谢谢，谢谢。我现在好了很多。”

Carmichael呼出一口气，“她现在感觉自己比以前干净许多。”

“当然了，”Holmes哼了一声，“我的向导，”说到这里他对着Watson安静一笑，“是最顶级的治疗者。可是修女，你之前背负了太多压力，几乎日日都不得安宁。”

她哀伤地笑起来，“我的主，他不会带给我我无法承受的重负，哨兵。”

Watson瞥了一眼他的哨兵，对方点了点头，“好吧，各位，要检查这位女士的伤口了。Carmichael，你留下来。”Holmes一边把Lestrade和Ascot夫妇赶到门外，一边最后加了一句。

“帮我握住她的手，行吗？”Watson问Carmichael，一边轻轻地帮助Augusta修女翻过身，撩开她的长发。Carmichael惊惶不定地依言照办。

当Watson检查着修女背部正在逐渐愈合中的伤口。Carmichael左顾右盼地想找点什么东西来转移她的注意力，“你知道吗，Augusta小姐，他们现在都把你叫做女英雄，因为你保护了那些向导的安全。”

她对着他笑了，“是英国的女英雄，还是瑞士的？”

Carmichael咯咯笑了，Watson也一边重新包扎一边露出笑容，“我相信这应该是国际上的共识。”

她也大笑起来，“行啊，至少他们还能在这一点事情上有点共识，是吧？”

Carmichael冲她微笑，“这是应该的。你很了不起。你有这么强大的力量。”

“哦，但你又何尝不是。Carmichael先生。”她握紧了他的手，“只有拥有力量的人，才能日复一日地忍耐着，看着别人纷纷结合配对。你奉献你自己的力量帮助他们，把他们凑在一起，却不要求任何回报……”

Carmichael跳了起来，惊讶不已，“我没有……”

“噢，你有。”Watson嗤了一声，“媒介人会评估他们，但她既不做调查也不会做配对的文书工作。我想应该是你，在尽自己可能地把那些配对都重新组合起来。”

Carmichael脸红了，“反正他们其实都已经配好了……我只是……我只是让他们能被文件承认而已。你们是怎么……？”

“我的哨兵，”Watson尖锐地说，“并不是个愚蠢的人。知情带给人力量。知道是谁在真正地把哨兵和向导配到一起，对身为首席的他来说无比重要。我们过来帮你时，他在路上跟我提到了。他解释地越多，事情就变得越清楚明了。是你，Carmichael，多年来一直独自负责这个城市里绝大多数的配对工作。”

“你看？”Augusta修女大笑，“我想你也是英雄。而且有一天，会有一位哨兵出现，他不会在乎你的背景或者你的阶级。他会爱你，只因为你是你。”

Carmichael脸红了，低下了头，“好吧，有一天也会有一位哨兵，他不会再继续等下去，修女。他不会在乎距离或者教会，不会在乎誓言或者你那些愚蠢的亲戚。不管你身在何处，他都会来与你相遇。”

她微笑着，“这就是上帝的旨意，我又怎敢违抗？”

“我们难道不是很合得来么？”Carmichael说，和她一起大笑开来。

“嗯，希望如此，”Watson插了进来，检查结束后重新按照原样系好Augusta修女身上的睡裙，“你们俩以后都有机会发现你们到底有多合得来。我的哨兵告诉我，法国政府对你突然十分感兴趣，修女。”

她做了个鬼脸，一边重新翻身平躺，“是的，”回答的语气很平板，“他们……对我之前所做的十分感兴趣。他们说我可以帮助狼。”

Carmichael嘴巴大张，“他们不会要让你重新回到队伍里去吧？”他张口结舌，大受打击。

“除非你更愿意和这边的Carmichael一起开始一份新工作。”Watson同时看着他们两人，提出了建议。

“做什么？”

“做什么？”

在房门外，Beatrice夫人正在Charpentier家的桌边坐立不安，看样子十分不适。她的哨兵正试图安抚她。Lestrade夫人靠帮着Charpentier太太准备茶和司康饼来缓解紧张情绪，她的哨兵就这么在旁边看着她。Holmes懒散地斜倚在隔着那三位向导的门边，眼睛并没有特别地看着哪个地方。

最后，Beatrice夫人撑不下去了，哀求地看了一眼她的哨兵，他于是清了清嗓子，转向Holmes，“我的向导可以和你谈谈吗，首席？”

Holmes把目光转向他们，耸了耸肩，“可以。”

“我就想知道向导之家以后会发生些什么变动。”Beatrice夫人爆发出来，然后才急急忙忙地加上一句，“哨兵。”

Holmes冲着她抬起了一边的眉毛，“我恐怕向导组织方面的事务不在我的管辖权限内，Beatrice夫人，这点我敢肯定你是清楚的。不管我的向导有什么样的计划，你应该……”

“什么？！”两个吃惊的声音同时从里屋传了出来，这让每个人的注意力都转向了那边，除了Holmes以外。

Holmes笑了笑，“……很快就会知道了。”他说完了之前的句子。

又是二十分钟过去，期间从房间里不断传来越来越密集的低语和交谈声，然后Watson重新出现在了门口，Carmichael则选择陪在Augusta身边。

“我看得出来，你的建议已经很有成效了，我亲爱的Watson。”Holmes冲他的向导咧嘴一笑。

Watson看上去有些懊悔，“别提了，拼命鼓励可不容易。”他跌进一把椅子里，揉着双眼，他的哨兵也在他旁边的椅子上坐下，拿起Lestrade夫人刚好递过来的一杯茶。Holmes小心地喝了一口，然后把杯子递给了Watson。

Lestrade夫妇也在那头重复着一样的动作，只有Beatrice对着递过茶来的丈夫沉默地摇了摇头。Charpentier太太还在厨房里继续料理着司康饼。

“她请求庇护的要求会成问题么，Holmes？”Watson喝下半杯茶后开口问。

Holmes哼了一声，“完全不会。国际上早就认可我们有权对这样的请求进行回应，就算没这回事，Mycroft也一直把国家间的争议看做很刺激的爱好。这样的问题大概只会占用他一个小时的时间。”

Watson拿着杯子笑了，“我真的很想见见你这位哥哥。”

“珍惜你没见到他的时光，Watson。珍惜此刻。”Holmes喃喃地说。

“这是真的，”Lestrade语气激烈地补充，“我见过他一次。哦天啊，你们家教育孩子的方式真不友好，Holmes。”

Holmes鄙夷地看了他一眼，“总次席是有制服的，Lestrade。最后一次更改式样那会，皱领飞边还是当季流行。所以我想，在这种情况下，你不用穿着那玩意。”

就是这样简单地，首席承认了他的次席。

Holmes还是一如既往地那么惹人生气，但在某种奇怪的意义上，这也颇让人感到安慰。

“什么建议？”Beatrice夫人又爆发了，再也不能保持安静，“你们在说什么？你们想要把一个外国向导征用进我们的阶层里？”她因为愤怒而浑身发抖。

“向导之间没有国界，夫人。”Holmes转向她，他的声音变得严厉，“她的家族把她送到一个群山之间的遥远牢笼中，而她去了，承受了各种苦难，只因为不管如何她都不可能不爱他们。现在她的政府正把目光转向她，目的和她的家族差不多，只不过是以不同的方式。如果她需要帮助，那么任何氏族都有义务帮助她，更不用说是我们氏族了。”

“除此以外，”Watson冷静地插话，“一个像她这样富有气度和敏感度的向导，会是很宝贵的同盟。她的加入很值得欢迎，尤其作为一个媒介人来说。”

Beatrice夫人的眼睛凸了出来，她的嘴里发出一声刺耳但却被中途扼杀在喉咙里的尖叫。

Ascot却为了她怒气勃发，“我的妻子是被皇家协会他们选中，才成为媒介人的！”

他撞上了Holmes的目光，他看到了在那里的黑暗哨兵，对方此刻正冷眼看着他是否胆敢对Watson大吼大叫。Ascot很明显地收敛了他的怒火。

“媒介人的工作是为了加强氏族的力量。”Watson语气平平地回答，“是为了保护向导，以及培养强化那些——自然发生的——结合。而不是把结合仪式看成她们自己私人的婚姻市场。”

Beatrice夫人脸涨红了，同时火气也腾了上来，“我做了我觉得最恰当的事……”

“不过，尽管你试图去控制自然本身，”Watson继续顺畅地说，“你并没有真的成功，这倒也是件好事。如果你在你的能力上有足够的天赋，你可以促成一些非常虚弱的结合——在政治上也许很强，但在真正的紧要关头却很弱。我看到过有些向导能够强迫别人的意志，他们都是很邪恶的存在……但你并不是其中之一。你甚至并没有真的阻止Charpentier他们的结合，尽管就事实而言你其实很想这么做。大部分时候你并没有犯下大错，即使这并非出自你本意。但向导，”Watson的声音变得抑扬顿挫，带上了一种真正的力量，甚至让Charpentier太太都忍不住后退一步，让Holmes着迷地倾身往前，“Carmichael整天和你工作在一起，每一天都是，而你却不能看清楚他到底是什么人。你为他造成了不可弥补的伤害。这样的情况不能再继续下去。我想，很多事情都不能再这样继续下去。”

Beatrice夫人脸色煞白，她的哨兵不安地变换着姿势，他在和本能战斗着，不让自己冲到她的面前挡住她。

“首先，”Watson向着Lestrade夫人倾过身，轻轻地对着Lestrade点了点头（对方也静默地点头回应），然后从她的喉间拉下了丝带。“向导们不能再带着这些东西。他们属于一个早已远去的时代，我们是现代人，而现代人不再支持奴役制，不管它表现得有多么隐晦。”他站起身弯下腰，越过桌子，也解下了Beatrice夫人喉咙上那精致的皮领圈。

“第二，”Watosn宣布，瞥了一眼他的哨兵，对方只是凝视着他，眼睛里是完美的支持和认可。“再也不会只有一个媒介人。而是有媒介人们，复数。Augusta修女和Carmichael已经接受了这一职责。还有，Alice一旦从结合期出来，我希望她也可以接受。”

Charpentier太太正好走过来，多亏Holmes卓越的反射神经，才避免了一盘子司康饼被摔到地上去。

“我们家的Alice？”从老妇人那儿传来一声深受震动的回应。

“别的向导要受训几年才能做到的事情，她靠天生的本能就可以做到。”Watson点点头，“而且我觉得在几个人里有个已经结合的向导会很有帮助的。不同的媒介人针对不同类型的向导们。把向导全都看成一样的做法实在……”

“很愚蠢。”Holmes很有效地补完了句子。

“是的，”Watson点头，“希望更多的媒介人可以让我们避免Carmichael这样的事在任何向导身上再度发生。谢天谢地，我可不想再次感受一个像他那样饱受折磨的精神世界。还会有别的事情。比如继承权的法案，就可以先着手……但这些需要点时间。”他有点不好意思地承认。

当屋子里其他人都忙着从地上拾起他们跌落的下巴时，Holmes用茶杯掩盖出了自己的笑容。

Beatrice夫人眼泪汪汪，几乎倚在了她的哨兵身上，“但……但……我以后要怎么办？”

Watson叹了口气，“我想……我想也许你犯下这些错误，是源于你总是远离你的哨兵，从来都不离开向导之家，在他和各色各样的人交往时你从来不曾在旁协助。除了向导，你也从未和他人相处，而这……蒙蔽了你，让你看不到部族需要什么。我想，像别的向导那样，和你的丈夫一起在苏格兰场供职会对你十分有帮助的。我觉得你能学到做一个媒介人到底需要些什么。”

“但我是被选中的！”Beatrice夫人抗议说，转向了Holmes，“哨兵，请告诉你的向导……”

“夫人，”Holmes的声音冷冷地阻止了她，“我的向导所说的话就是我的话；世界上没有什么力量可以让我出言反对他。你要么遵守，要么你和你的哨兵会带着我们的尊敬和祝福从此远离这个氏族。”

他们还有最后一项任务要完成。Ascot夫妇在他们离开公寓后和他们分开了。Ascot依然还在安慰着他的妻子，这样的降职对她来说犹如一味苦药般难以下咽。

“我原以为她的离开会让我更开心，”在路上Lestrade夫人喃喃地说，“而且这也的确是最好的结果……但我现在却只是为她感到难过。”

Watson耸肩，“不管怎么说，她都是个向导。她真挚地相信着自己的做法是最好的。让我之前感到生气的并非她的态度，而是她意识不到自己的无能，也不肯承认自己的错误。这种蒙蔽在最好的人身上都有可能发生。”

“在最坏的人身上也一样。”Lestrade夫人别扭地回答。

“为什么是监狱，Lestrade？”Watson疑惑地问。

对方耸了耸肩，“根据现在的情况来看，苏格兰场想要……保障他的安全。”

在一个单间里，在苏格兰场孤寂深邃的地下室里，哨兵Hope躺在那里，行将死去。

说它是监狱的单间有点名不副实。门敞开着，早有人很费劲地将它清洗干净，熏上好闻的香气。一张得体的床、丝绸被单和别的林林总总都被获准给予这个快要死去的男人。

在他们到达时，Anstruther正等在那里，“他撑不了太久了。拜托了，医生，不要和他精神接触。如果他走了，而那时你还在他的精神世界里……”再怎么说，Anstruther医生也是个哨兵。向导的安全总是他第一件要考虑的事。

Watson阴郁地笑了，“不幸的是，我就是来和他接触的。”

Hope的脸是一张消瘦的、泛着灰色的面具。他平躺在床上，半梦半醒。Holmes先靠近前去，一只手一直拉着Watson的胳膊，Watson医生则在床边坐下。是Holmes先摇醒了他。

“我明白了……看来你们……一切都很……顺利。”Hope最后恢复了意识，粗声说。

Watson紧紧握住他的哨兵的手，“的确如此。”

“很好，”对方温和地打量了一会，“不要……让他走，哨兵。不要让……你的眼睛离开他。我只是……离开了一分钟……然后……”Hope的声音渐渐变小，哽咽了。

他的心跳无力地断续跳动着，不断颤动、不断衰竭。

Watson看向他的哨兵，但Holmes已经拿起Watson的手，带着沉默的认可，将它放到了Hope的胸膛上。Watson开始全神贯注。

Anstruther从打开的门外冲了进来，“你是怎么办到的？！”

Hope的心跳变缓也变强了，和Watson的心跳声一拍拍地呼应着。

“我只是让他……暂时借了下我的心脏。”Watson慢慢地说，他的脸色煞白。Holmes用自己空着的那只手臂环住他，紧紧地扣住，“我不能坚持很久。向导之家里是怎么教这些技能的，我以前还想要等着学一下，这样我也可以多练习练习。”

Holmes猛然大笑出声，而Lestrade和Anstruther都瞪着他，瞠目结舌。

还是Lestrade太太回答了Watson疑惑的目光，“他们在向导之家没有教任何像这样的事。”

Watson很迷惑不解，“但共感的能力……在阿富汗，这是向导第一件要学会的事。把你的身体和你的大脑……”他们的注视和表情让他的话语渐渐停止。

Holmes笑得实在太厉害，几乎要抹眼泪了，“哦我的向导，我的向导。”他喘不过气来地说，“你自己有多么厉害，你总是很可爱地看不到。”

Anstruther看上去在思考着什么，“你能把这些方法教给别人吗？”

Watson耸肩表示没问题，然后转回身看着Hope，“你想要去哪里，Jefferson？在这以后……”

Hope笑看着他，“他是对的……你……的确很厉害……就……好像……Lucy。别……让任何人告诉……你你不是。把我埋了……或者活化。这都没有……关系……向导。我会找到……她的……不管……她在哪里。”

“我们只是想要知道发生了什么。”Holmes半是询问地说，依然环着他的向导。

悲伤的故事从濒死的男人嘴里，在粗声的喘息中流泻而出。那个有关John和Lucy Ferrier的传奇故事，那个救下了他们却最终毁灭了他们的教会，在教会里的向导是怎样被更残酷地压制奴役，女性们是怎样被当做生育的牲口，男性们是怎样被阉割成废人。

那些与外人结合的向导是怎样被残忍地杀害。

Jefferson Hope又是怎样地屡战屡败，屡败屡战，最后在Lucy被杀死后，是怎样被Drebber和教会留下自生自灭。

Watson的脸色变得越来越苍白。Holmes浑身紧绷，已经做好了在一个心跳间就把向导拉回到贝克街去的准备。

最后，Hope把向导推开了，“我想要……我想要结束……这种痛苦。让……我……走。结束了……都结束了。Lucy……我的向导……”

Holmes把Watson拉开的时候，Hope的声音渐弱，他离开了人世。

回到贝克街，Watson，衣衫整齐地，靠着他的哨兵的手臂。对方的一只手安慰地拍着他的背部。

“我憎恨先知。”Holmes轻声说，“我用我的全副身心憎恨着他。我不会恨我的对手们，一般对他们我不会有什么多余的情绪。他们只是一个个待解决的问题。但是他，我却能够十分憎恨。”

“为什么？”Watson低语。

“因为他让你难受，让你受伤。”Holmes喃喃地说，“为此我永远不会原谅他。他没有权利让你背负他造成的痛苦，因为当世界受伤时，你的心脏也会随之流血。我唯一的目标——我现在唯一的命运，就是保障这里再也不会有痛苦。”Holmes深色的眼睛紧锁在他的向导身上。

Watson很惊讶地发现自己的脸上有湿润的痕迹。因为曾经，那些生灵的重担和痛苦就压在他那毫无遮蔽的精神世界里，而他现在已经无法再有这样的感受了。沙漠不再无边无际，从他的哨兵的精神世界里滚滚落下的水流，充当着他的屏障。

“我向你保证，John Watson。从今天开始，再也不会有痛苦。”他们额头相抵，“你知道是因为什么吗？”

他们站在城市的雾气中，而雾正在散去。

“为了这个，为了这无价的、无可比拟的礼物，我永远都不能偿还的礼物。你现在看到了吗，向导，你到底带给了我什么？”

Watson终于意识到他现在正在看着什么，他的嘴巴张大了。

石头和金属都已经被燃烧殆尽。在火焰、沙暴和洪水的冲击下，整个城市依然伫立着，一如既往，却被永远地改变了模样。

这个城市不再由沙子、黄铜和钢筋组成。它反射着头顶满天繁星的黑色天空，反射着日落天际线上七色的霞光。它把一切都放大了，将光线反射成所有肉眼能见的色彩。

如今，这是一座玻璃之城。

水流在透明可见的水管和镶着金边的水道里奔涌，引出无数汨汨的回音。萤火虫把四面都变成数不尽的移动的光点。泛着光泽的水晶表面反射着天空的群星和四散飞舞的萤火虫之光。油灯如镁光一样明亮，犹如笼罩城市的光环，投出彻底而分明的光与影。此间如鬼魅般的人影，和真实城市里的影像，通过哨兵的感官相重叠，他们或散步，或慢跑，或是乘着车在发光的街道上行过，只不过如今，一只萤火虫经过，就会短暂地照亮他们，而在那一瞬间，他们有色彩，有表情——那是唯有一个向导才能感受到的一颗心，一个灵魂。

带着棘齿的工具们咔嚓作响，它们的部件精细无比地咬合着，在犹如歌唱的咔哒咔哒声中，连接着各个建筑和桥梁、道路和高塔。在发光的边缘下流水唱出清晰的乐音，这是一曲最精美、最易碎的交响曲。

阴暗而嶙峋的石基依然还在，通往地下世界的黑色洞穴，却已经由回旋往下的玻璃组成，映照着黑色的阴影和一条黑色的河流。黑暗哨兵就呆在它的中心地带，光亮和阴影同时包裹着他。但阴影只是让光变得更加明亮。

这是一种几乎难以置信的、让人心碎的美景。需要花上多年的时间去理解和领会，才能懂得它有多么美好。

“你，我的向导。”Holmes扣紧了他们的前额，他脸上的光彩比这座城市都要闪亮，“你是光的导体。你是透镜，是你让一切事物都变得更清晰。”

他们用一个无言的吻，封缄了所有无需言明的承诺。

全文完


End file.
